Le scoop de ma vie
by Motsamots
Summary: Tout le monde a un secret et je compte sur toi pour trouver quel est celui d'Edward Cullen." Me voilà donc en immersion une année complète dans la vie de l'un des écrivains les plus célèbres du monde, pour découvrir quel mystère l'entoure. Tous humains
1. Chapitre 1 Mission impossible

**"Tout le monde à un secret et je compte sur toi pour trouver quel est celui d'Edward Cullen." **

**Me voilà donc en immersion une année complète dans la vie de l'un des écrivains les plus célèbres du monde, pour découvrir quel mystère l'entoure. »**

**Alors avant tout, c'est une fiction all humans donc le secret de Edward Cullen n'est pas "je suis un vampire" LOL**

**Ceci étant dit, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidée et soutenue : vous êtes mes petites étoiles dans mes nuits noires ;-) = je fais ma poète**

**Pour la musique, ce sera **_**Empire State of mine**_** de Alicia Keys et JayZ**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 **

**Mission impossible**

« Swann ? » la voix de ténor du chef de rédaction résonna dans l'ensemble de l'open space.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?_

Je me redressais timidement, de façon à ne laisser dépasser que le haut de ma tête par-dessus les minces cloisons qui nous servaient de séparation.

« Dans mon bureau » aboya-t-il en croisant mon regard

Je me laissais retomber désespérée sur mon fauteuil. Il était tout simplement terrifiant quand il s'y mettait. J'avais obtenu ce stage au prix d'un travail de harcèlement téléphonique acharné et par moment je me surprenais à regretter d'être venue ici !

_Allez courage, n'oublies pas que c'est le job de ta vie !_

Un stage au Daily News, ça ne se refuse pas, au contraire !

C'était le moment où jamais de faire tes preuves dans ce milieu de requins.

J'attrapais donc mon calepin, un stylo et partis d'un pas tremblant vers l'abattoir.

La main sur la poignée, je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans le bureau.

Victoria Newton se tenait face à lui.

Confuse, je murmurais une excuse, alors que le rédac' chef me faisait signe de rester.

« Tu te fous de moi James? Un scoop pareil et tu…tu vas le confier à ça ? »

Apparemment le « ça » me désignait. Je croisais son regard enragé et me recroquevillais dans l'immense canapé où j'avais trouvé refuge.

« Ca suffit Victoria, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pourrais pas être sur le coup ! C'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre ! Tout le monde te connaît ! Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir ? Qui pourrait t'oublier ? C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à Isabella … »

_Sympa pour moi…._

Ya pas à dire, il savait y faire. C'est vrai qu'elle était la star du journal et que ses chroniques étaient plutôt pas mal, mais elle était insupportable. Et surtout, l'égo de cette fille était aussi grand que les Etats-Unis. Du coup, elle parut oublier un peu de sa colère et, rejetant ses magnifiques cheveux roux, elle me jaugea avec un profond mépris.

« C'est vrai qu'elle fera parfaitement l'affaire…Mais je te préviens, dit-elle en agitant un doigt rageur sous le nez de notre patron, ne me refais plus jamais un coup tordu comme ça ! »

Elle passa devant moi en reniflant avec dédain, et sortit en claquant bruyamment la porte.

Je jetais un regard interrogateur vers James.

« Désolé pour ça », me dit-il en désignant la porte. « Elle est douée mais c'est une sacrée emmerdeuse ! Approche-toi et assieds-toi là. »

J'acquiesçais en silence avant de m'installer en face de lui.

« Bon, comme tu as dû le comprendre, j'ai une mission à te confier. »

J'étais plutôt inquiète. Etant donné la réaction de Victoria, cela devait changer de la rubrique des chiens écrasés et j'étais une simple stagiaire, j'avais besoin de me perfectionner avant de me jeter dans l'arène.

« Voilà ta mission. »

Il me mit sous le nez un magazine people. Une paire d'yeux verts absolument magnifique me fixaient avec une lueur ironique.

« Quoi ? je ne comprends pas… »

« Tu sais qui c'est au moins ? »

« Oui, je sais. Evidemment ! Mais je…il n'accorde aucune interview, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

« Justement ! Le journal a décidé de mener une opération un peu spéciale pour réussir à obtenir quelque chose. »

Etrangement la musique de mission impossible se mit à résonner dans mes oreilles. D'un moment à l'autre il allait me dire « cette mission, si vous l'acceptez… »

Je secouais la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Voilà. Tu vas aller travailler comme une sorte de jeune fille au pair chez Edward Cullen. Tu vas donner des cours à sa jeune sœur Alice et tenter de nous dégotter un scoop sur l'un des auteurs les plus mystérieux de sa génération ! »

Le boss affichait un sourire éclatant, imaginant probablement la courbe des ventes s'affoler si je réussissais un tel exploit. C'est bien simple, Edward Cullen n'accordait aucune interview. Jamais. Il vendait des millions de romans, des trucs de vampires à ce que j'avais cru comprendre mais il ne parlait pas à la presse. Les seules fuites étaient des photos volées prises par des paparazzis zélés. Il faut dire qu'il fascinait la gent féminine et apparaissait à chaque fois aux bras d'une femme différente.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu ne dis rien ! »

« Heu…je suis un peu sous le choc… »

« Oui, je comprends, tu me remercieras plus tard. Bon alors, tu as un entretien demain avec Rosalie, son autre sœur pour être sûre que tu fasses l'affaire. »

« Quoi ? Demain ? Mais attendez… Je…je ne sais pas si…En plus…Un instant ! »

Je me figeai, incrédule.

« Elle a…elle a au moins 17 ans Alice Cullen non ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien aller pouvoir faire chez eux ? »

« Il s'agit sûrement d'une lubie de riches ! Là n'est pas le problème. »

Il balaya en effet mes protestations d'un geste de la main.

« Ecoute-moi bien ma petite. Tu veux être journaliste, c'est bien ça ? »

Je hochais la tête en déglutissant péniblement.

« Ca », me dit-il en pointant son index sur le bout de papier glacé, « lui c'est le scoop de ta vie, ne passe pas à côté ! Il a bien une raison pour qu'il se tienne éloigné des médias comme ça. Je veux savoir ce qu'il cache. Tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher. Les gens célèbres encore plus ! Je compte sur toi Swann ! »

Mes yeux faisaient le va et vient entre le visage rougeoyant de James et la mâchoire parfaitement sculptée de cet auteur de malheur. Il avait raison, je devais saisir ma chance.

« C'est d'accord. »

« Enfin une sage décision ! Tu as un an pour mener ton enquête en profondeur. Je veux des comptes rendus réguliers et après ça un long article bien détaillé sur le mystère Cullen enfin dévoilé ! Allez, file préparez tes affaires, et ne fais pas tout foirer Swann ! »

Si j'avais su… Et moi qui croyais qu'il allait me proposer de prolonger mon stage… C'était quand même autre chose… Une chance inouïe d'un côté mais aussi terriblement effrayante de l'autre… Et si je me faisais démasquée… Du calme. Tu n'y es pas encore…Procède par étape. Déjà, il fallait rentrer pour préparer tes affaires, prévenir tes parents…Et puis non, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce que je faisais finalement. Oh mon dieu... Qu'est-ce que je faisais justement ?... De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour reculer.

Je bouclais enfin ma dernière valise, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. James avait vraiment pensé à tout et m'avait donné un billet d'avion Londres-New York qui confirmait mon arrivée sur le sol américain demain. Je devrais être à l'aéroport dans quelques heures et le chauffeur viendrait me récupérer. Je m'assis sur le lit pour réfléchir un peu. Pour le reste de l'histoire tout collait puisque j'étais anglaise et que mes parents se trouvaient bien à Londres. Je n'aurais donc pas à mentir. De plus, mon parcours était effectivement le même que celui qui avait été inventé par James, à la différence près que j'avais trouvé ce stage au Daily News. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au minuscule appartement que je quittais avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Le chauffeur était effectivement là, à m'attendre dans une magnifique Mercedes. A ma grande surprise, il ne me conduisit pas chez les Cullen mais dans un immeuble très moderne du centre de New York. Je reconnus l'entrée d'une grande firme de cosmétiques.

_Où est-ce que j'avais vu ce nom déjà ?_

_Ah oui… C'est là que Rosalie Hale travaille…_

J'avais à peine eu le temps de parcourir le dossier que James avait préparé. Il faut dire que tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Et puis pour mieux coller à mon personnage, il était préférable que je n'en sache pas trop finalement.

« Je reste là avec vos bagages, Mme Hale vous attend dans son bureau, me glissa le chauffeur par-dessus la vitre de séparation. »

J'arrivais dans un hall somptueux, avant d'être accueillie par le sourire froid d'une hôtesse d'accueil. Apparemment j'étais attendue puisqu'elle m'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je jetais alors un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. Je n'étais pas bien grande, 1m60 environ. J'avais de longs cheveux bruns plutôt indisciplinés et de grands yeux couleur chocolat. J'étais habillée très simplement par rapport à la jeune femme qui était avec moi. Un pantalon beige et une petite chemise blanche constituait la tenue la plus chic de ma garde robe.

La jeune femme poussa une grande porte en bois et je l'aperçus me scrutant avec attention à l'autre bout de la pièce. Autant dire que les photos ne lui avaient pas rendues justice. Je l'avais trouvé belle, elle était juste sublime.

Elle me tendit une main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés, les lèvres ourlées d'un sourire éblouissant qui cachait à peine le charme carnassier qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle était réputée pour être une redoutable femme d'affaires

« Bonjour, je suis Rosalie Hale. Isabella Swan, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, enfin Bella… Enchantée. »

« Installez-vous je vous prie. »

« Je vais être tout à fait franche et directe avec vous. Je vous ai choisi pour deux raisons. La première, vous n'êtes pas du tout le genre de mon frère, pas de risque qu'il cherche à coucher avec vous. »

_Oui effectivement, c'était direct…_

« Deuxièmement, vous êtes très différente de ma sœur et j'espère très sincèrement que vous aurez une influence positive sur elle. En fait, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour la remettre dans le droit chemin. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez bien notre famille Bella ? »

Je lui fis non de la tête.

« Voilà, mon frère Edward Cullen est un écrivain célèbre, particulièrement connu pour ses conquêtes féminines, enfin passons. Notre plus jeune sœur Alice multiplie les frasques en ce moment, à croire qu'elle cherche à battre le record de couvertures de magazines people. Nos parents sont à l'étranger… En gros, on ne sait plus quoi faire. Vous êtes ma dernière chance de lui éviter un camp militaire, brillante idée d'Edward ! Je vais être honnête, cela ne va pas être facile… Vous serez logée, nourrie…Traitée comme un membre à part entière de cette famille et bien sûr rémunérée. »

Elle m'avança une feuille sur laquelle elle avait inscrit un montant qui me donna le tournis.

« Par mois évidemment. »

_Evidemment…_

« Concrètement, vous habiterez chez Edward Cullen, d'où ma première condition d'embauche. J'habite dans le même quartier, vous me verrez donc de temps à autre, même si mon travail me prend énormément de temps. La plupart du temps, vous serez seule avec ma sœur. Bon, je vous le redis très sincèrement, cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir…Mais je sens que cela peut marcher. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Elle me fixait de ses yeux bleus acier dans lesquels je voyais poindre une…once d'humanité ?...

« Je crois que je vais essayer… »

« Parfait ! »

Elle me présenta un contrat en bonne et due forme, avec une clause de confidentialité.

« Simple formalité juridique. Je peux appeler notre service juridique si vous avez besoin d'éclaircissements. »

« Non c'est tout à fait clair. Je vous fais confiance. »

J'apposais résolument ma signature sur le document en espérant que mon statut de journaliste m'en libèrerait.

« Marché conclu alors ? »reprit-elle en me tendant à nouveau sa main

« Marché conclu ! »

_Mais dans quelle galère étais-je en train de me plonger !

* * *

_

_**Bon vos premières impressions...**_

_**Un petit clic, beaucoup de bonheur!...**_


	2. Chapitre 2 Vous avez dit embarrassant?

**MERCI MERCI MERCI**

**Ohlalalala votre enthousiasme me fait vraiment très plaisir!**

**lena, Iris59, mag = merci pour vos reviews :-p**

**Bébé et Katy = vous n'avez encore rien vu! Les ennuis ne font que commencer ;-p**

**Béatrice = orgasmique... MDRRR c'est bien l'adjectif le plus adapté pour ce chapitre!**

**Sur ces belles paroles, bonne lecture!**

**Pour la musique c'est **_**Highway to hell**_** de ACDC**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

_**Highway to hell**_

Le chauffeur m'attendait toujours en bas de l'immeuble. Je grimpais donc à nouveau dans la magnifique voiture des Cullen. Lorsque j'étais arrivée aux Etats-Unis, j'avais choisi Chicago par rapport au Daily News mais la grosse pomme exerçait depuis toujours une fascination intense sur moi. Je découvrais pour la première fois les quartiers chics de New York qui bordaient Central Park. Je me demandais bien ce que j'allais trouver là-bas.

Au détour d'un virage, j'aperçus la grille discrète et particulièrement sobre qui permettait d'accéder à la propriété. Une fois à l'intérieur, je tombai immédiatement sous le charme de l'immense bâtisse qui s'offrait à moi et qui était tout à fait représentative du style newyorkais : des briques rouges, des bordures de fenêtres blanches et du lierre qui courait sur les parois. Elle avait un cachet indéniable et devait receler bien plus de trésors de l'autre côté.

Je me sentais toute petite d'un coup, avec mes bagages sur le pas de la porte. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années tout en rondeur vint m'accueillir.

Bonjour, vous devez être Mlle Swann ? Enchantée, je m'appelle Sue, je suis la gouvernante de cette maison. Suivez-moi, nous allons ranger vos affaires.

Son visage respirait la bonté et je répondis avec soulagement à ce sourire qui semblait sincère, avant de la suivre dans le hall. Mon regard d'enquêtrice repéra tout de suite une pièce qu'il me faudrait explorer plus tard. Mais je me laissais malgré tout gagner par la beauté des lieux, le charme discret d'un luxe présent mais pas ostentatoire. Je remarquais quelques toiles de maîtres et des sculptures tout aussi précieuses qui trônaient dans un décor très chic. Le tout était un peu froid mais sans aucun mauvais goût, un style moderne et épuré qui contrastait avec le charme ancien de l'architecture extérieure.

Ma chambre était à l'étage, spacieuse avec un balcon qui donnait sur le jardin que je n'avais pas encore découvert. Il me semblait avoir aperçu une immense terrasse et une piscine couverte.

Et bien… C'est juste incroyable comme cadre de vie… Et dire que je vais être là pendant un an.

L'angoisse de voir la situation se préciser commençait à monter sournoisement en moi. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Et si je me plantais lamentablement ? C'est vrai, après tout, je n'avais rien préparé, j'avais été lâchée là avec mon inexpérience…

La douce voix de Sue me sortit de ma réflexion.

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? »

Mon ventre gargouillant répondit à ma place.

Gênée, j'acquiesçais alors qu'elle éclata de rire.

« Alors le voyage n'a pas été trop long ? »

« Non, finalement, c'était rapide. »

« Rosalie m'a appelée pour me prévenir de votre arrivée. Vous venez de Londres, c'est bien ça ? Et c'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? »

« Oui, j'avoue que c'est magnifique. »

« Et encore vous n'avez rien vu » me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

Je remarquais une splendide jeune femme qui descendait les escaliers, lunettes de soleil noires sur les yeux et peignoir blanc hors de prix sur le dos. Sans un regard pour moi, elle alla embrasser Sue avant de s'installer à table devant un brunch gargantuesque.

« Bonjour Alice ! »

« Bonjour Sue… Je suis exténuée ! »

« Il est 14h00 mademoiselle ! C'est pas une heure pour se réveiller. »

Elle lui tira la langue et se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange.

« Au fait, je te présente Bella, tu sais Rosalie t'as parlée d'elle. »

Elle posa ses deux coudes sur la table et me fixa à travers ses verres fumés.

« Ah oui, la baby-sitter » dit elle d'un ton plein mépris

_Ca commence bien._

« Alice ne soit pas impolie s'il te plaît »

Elle haussa les épaules avec dédain et grignota un morceau de pamplemousse.

Sue me jeta un regard encourageant avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Un silence pesant commençait à s'installer entre nous deux. Je tentais un sourire timide mais je me heurtais au mur des verres fumés. La pimbêche sembla soudain se rappeler ma présence puisqu'elle se tourna vers moi en faisant glisser ses lunettes sur son nez. Une magnifique paire d'yeux mordorés me fixaient durement.

« Ecoute-moi bien Bella. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir quelqu'un dans les pattes pendant mes vacances. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Alors on va faire semblant de se supporter devant les témoins mais en dehors je ne veux pas entendre parler de toi. J'espère que c'est clair ? »

Je déglutis et acquiesçais rapidement.

_Cette histoire n'allait pas être simple._

Le déjeuner se termina dans le silence, rythmé par le cliquetis des ongles d'Alice sur le clavier de son téléphone portable. Pas mécontente d'avoir fini plus tôt, je quittais la table précipitamment pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. Après tout, Rosalie m'avait prévenue, c'était une insupportable peste. Mais j'allais devoir faire avec. J'étais censée la remettre dans le droit chemin, enfin c'était cette mission qui justifiait ma présence ici… Pas de panique… De toute façon, maintenant que tu es là, autant essayer de mettre à profit ce séjour pour creuser un peu… Mais avant toute chose, il fallait que je me change les idées. Tout était allé un peu vite pour moi. Je saisi mon sac à main pour aller faire un tour dans New York. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. La ville était telle que je l'imaginais et telle que je l'avais aperçue dans les séries télévisées. J'adorais déjà cet endroit et j'espérais bien en profiter le plus possible.

Le dîner était servi à 19h00, je rentrais donc un peu plus tôt, prendre une douche. Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire dans ce qu'ils appelaient modestement ma chambre. Le mot « suite » aurait été plus approprié. Un coin salon devant une cheminée en marbre, qui semblait ne pas avoir fonctionnée depuis plusieurs années. Un immense lit et un balcon avec une vue imprenable. Le tout était décoré dans des tons clairs. J'allais me sentir bien ici.

_Ne t'habitue pas trop à tout ça, tu n'es que de passage et vu comme ça se présente cela risque d'être plutôt rapide !_

Il y avait un jardin relativement grand. C'était juste hallucinant de découvrir une telle surface au cœur de New York. Mais entre la richesse personnelle des Cullen, vieille famille irlandaise, et la renommée du fils, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à tout ce faste.

J'arrivais dans la cuisine où Sue s'activait.

"Je suis navrée, Alice est sortie avec ses amis. Je ne pense pas qu'elle revienne".

"C'est pas grave, je peux rester un peu avec vous ?"

"Bien sûr ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas une mauvaise petite, il faut juste prendre le temps de la connaître."

J'aurai bien aimé la questionner un peu plus, mais mieux valait y aller en douceur, elle pourrait être une mine d'informations précieuse. J'appris ainsi qu'elle travaillait ici depuis la naissance d'Alice, du temps où les parents de celles-ci étaient encore là. Carlisle et Esmée étaient partis à l'étranger et Edward avait choisi de réinvestir la demeure familiale. Alice, afin de poursuivre ses études était elle aussi restée. Elle leur était dévouée corps et âme et en parlait avec beaucoup d'amour et de respect.

Je l'aidais donc à préparer le repas et savourais un délicieux rôti en sa compagnie.

Cela tombait très bien que je sois seule ce soir, je pourrais inspecter tranquillement les lieux. J'attendis donc que tout le monde s'endorme pour commencer mon enquête. Je tâtonnais dans le noir. J'aurai dû prévoir une lampe torche…La faible lumière dégagée par l'ampoule LED de mon porte-clés était loin d'être suffisante.

_Quelle idiote, je faisais vraiment une piètre espionne…_

Je descendis les escaliers pour accéder à la pièce que j'avais repérée plus tôt dans la journée. J'arrivais dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de lecture. Tout cela était un peu impersonnel selon moi, mais bon. Je parcourais de la main les rayonnages en bois massif. Un immense canapé en velours trônait au milieu, entouré de deux fauteuils. Mais ce n'était pas la décoration qui avait retenue mon attention mais un imposant bureau qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. J'espérais bien faire quelques découvertes dans les tiroirs. Ils étaient scellés…

_Evidemment ! Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Qu'ils laisseraient traîner des papiers compromettants dans les tiroirs ? J'avais lu trop de mauvais polars…_

Je me figeais en entendant un bruit dans l'entrée.

_Oh mon dieu, j'allais me faire prendre. Il fallait que je me cache et vite._

J'eus à peine le temps de me baisser derrière le fauteuil que la porte s'ouvrit.

Des soupirs et des gémissements…

_Un couple ! Oh, non, c'est pas possible…_

« Oh oui Edward…mmmm tu embrasses vraiment très bien !… »

L'homme que j'étais censée espionner était dans la même pièce que moi en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais qui !

_Ok._

_C'est officiel._

_C'est le moment le plus embarrassant de toute ma vie._

Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Je savais bien qu'il avait une sacrée réputation… Et s'ils restaient là toute la nuit !

Toute la nuit à les écouter…

_Pitié…Oh mon dieu, pitié…_

Ils avaient apparemment décidé d'utiliser le canapé, puisque j'entendis celui-ci gémir sous leur poids.

J'étais trop près, ils risquaient de me voir d'un moment à l'autre…

Je jetais un coup d'œil désespéré vers la porte de sortie. Autant oublier tout de suite, elle était bien trop loin et j'étais obligée de passer devant le fameux canapé.

_Quelles étaient mes autres options ?_

Un petit renfoncement près de l'une des étagères, le tout recouvert par un rideau épais, qui traînait au sol. Une cachette parfaite pour le reste de la nuit…

Je tentais donc de m'éloigner en glissant doucement vers les rideaux mais alors que j'atteignais mon objectif, le parquet geignit doucement.

Glacée par l'appréhension, je stoppais net mon avancée en retenant mon souffle.

« Tu n'as rien entendu ? » interrogea une voix rauque

« Non, non…N'essaye pas de penser à autre chose… Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi Edward… »

Un bruit de braguette me renseignait, bien trop nettement à mon goût, quant à la suite des évènements. Les grognements de plaisir d'Edward mêlés de près aux gémissements aigües me permirent d'atteindre enfin ma précieuse cachette. Les genoux repliés sous mon menton, j'essayais vainement de penser à autre chose mais à mon grand désespoir j'avais une conscience accrue de ce qu'il se passait à côté. Et à priori ils en avaient presque fini. Cela avait été relativement rapide après tout. Le tout c'est qu'ils ne s'endorment pas là…

« Edward, j'ai toujours su que tu étais doué mais là vraiment… »

« Attends tu n'as encore rien vu… »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, désespérée.

Ils allaient remettre ça… Ils semblaient s'être déplacés… Sur le bureau ? Oui, sur le bureau… Etant donné les soupirs et gémissements de la jeune femme, il devait vraiment être bon…

Je frissonnais en secouant la tête.

_Tu oublies tout de suite ! Pas besoin de mettre l'image sur le son…_

« Ohhhh Edwarrrrddddd ! »

Un grognement rauque étouffé lui répondit et j'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains.

Et un de plus…

_Il ne se fatiguait donc jamais ?_

Apparemment non puisque un autre orgasme plus tard, ils se décidèrent enfin à partir.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ? » demanda la jeune femme pleine d'espoir

« Tu sais bien que c'est hors de propos Lauren. Je pensais que c'était clair pourtant. Entre nous, c'est uniquement du sexe. »

La voix d'Edward tomba comme un couperet. J'eus presque de la peine pour elle. Elle ne rajouta rien et ils sortirent en silence.

J'attendis encore un peu en tendant l'oreille. La porte d'entrée se referma doucement et silence complet. Une voiture démarra en trombe dans l'allée. Encore quelques minutes et je pourrais regagner ma chambre.

Une fois dans mon lit, je fixais le plafond, incapable de m'endormir. Il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour me retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Et dire que j'allais être amenée à le rencontrer et pire à vivre sous le même toit que lui. Les joues brûlantes de honte, je m'endormis hantée par cette paire d'yeux verts découverte sur papier glacé et qui continuait à me narguer.

* * *

**Premier...contact avec Edward ;-p**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Have break, have a click!**


	3. Chapitre 3 A very bad day

**Coucou les petites lectrices!!**

**Un grand, que dis-je un IMMENSE merci pour vos reviews!**

**C'est tellement encourageant, cela ne fait qu'augmenter le plaisir que je prends à écrire, donc pour ça encore merci!**

**Place à présent à la "vraie" rencontre Bella et Edward et à d'autres situations...pas très agréables disons ;D**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_**A very bad day**_

Evidemment, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi.

Evidemment j'avais rêvé d'Edward Cullen.

Je ne m'étais jamais beaucoup intéressée à lui, jusqu'à présent, insomniaque devant mon écran d'ordinateur. C'est incroyable le nombre de sites qui lui étaient consacrés. Impossible d'en faire le tour en une soirée…Au fil des clicks j'observais ce visage mitraillé sous toutes les coutures. Ses yeux verts évidemment, mais aussi ses cheveux d'un châtain soyeux. Non vraiment, je devais avouer qu'il était plutôt bel homme, qui portait à merveille la trentaine. Il était perpétuellement traqué par les paparazzis mais il semblait parfaitement maîtriser l'art de la communication. Il en livrait trop et pas assez. Il était plutôt distant avec la presse, et pourtant on le voyait partout… Ses textes alimentaient d'ailleurs la légende. Et comble de l'ironie je n'en avais lu aucun…Il allait falloir que je m'y mette, mais bon ces histoires de vampires c'était pas trop mon truc… Le tout maintenant c'était de me concentrer sur la rencontre qui allait avoir lieu. J'enfonçais ma tête dans mon oreiller, me recouvrant le visage avec le deuxième carré moelleux mis à ma disposition. Avec un peu de chance je réussirai peut-être à l'éviter ?

_Pfff tu réfléchis à ce que tu dis ? Je te rappelle que tu es là pour décrocher un scoop et une partie de jambes en l'air dans une pièce de sa maison n'avait rien de bien exaltant._

Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. Déjà 8h00… Et si j'attendais un peu avant de descendre ? Bon c'est pas la peine d'essayer de fuir autant l'affronter tout de suite.

Je me levais donc pour aller prendre une douche et tenter d'effacer les traces de ma nuit presque blanche. J'aperçus dans le miroir mes yeux légèrement cernés, et avec une pointe de désespoir, je descendis les escaliers pour regagner la cuisine. Je croisais Sue qui me décrocha un sourire lumineux avant de s'éloigner vers les chambres.

Il était là, appuyé contre la cuisinière, une tasse de café à la main. Il était diablement séduisant. Son pantalon foncé et sa chemise bleu ciel entrouverte ne faisaient qu'augmenter son sex-appeal. Il avait l'air d'être complètement ailleurs. J'avais lu qu'il participait à l'adaptation de son premier roman. Il était consultant et passait beaucoup de temps sur le tournage à Vancouver. Il ne ferait sans doute que des visites éclair à New York pendant quelque temps.

Je m'avançais timidement et toussota pour qu'il remarque ma présence.

"Bonjour !"

"Bonjour."

Je rougis jusqu'à la pointe de mes racines en repensant à cette voix altérée par le désir que j'avais entendue hier. Il se redressa lentement et me fixait avec curiosité. Je rougis encore plus si cela était possible en croisant son regard.

"Euh, enchanté, je suis Edward Cullen."

Avec un petit sourire encourageant, il me tendit une main, que je saisis rapidement. Je me maudissais d'avoir les mains aussi moites. Avec ma mine déconfite, il devait certainement me prendre pour une groupie de plus.

"Enchantée, je suis Bella Swan."

"Vous êtes une amie d'Alice ?"

Je le regardais un peu décontenancée. Ainsi donc, il n'était pas au courant.

_Super, c'était vraiment la pire expérience de ma vie, cette histoire._

"Et bien en fait, je…"

Sa tasse de café au bord des lèvres, il leva un sourcil interrogateur en attendant la fin de ma phrase.

_Moi aussi, tiens j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que j'allais dire après…_

Fort heureusement son portable se mit à vibrer sans poche et avec un soupir il décrocha.

"Oui Rosalie !"

"…"

Je pouvais l'entendre râler depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Il me fit un petit sourire d'excuse et s'installa sur la terrasse.

"Oui, j'ai vu tes 3000 appels et oui, désolé de ne pas t'avoir rappelé. J'étais un peu occupé hier soir."

"Je m'étouffais avec mon jus d'orange en entendant cela."

_Occupé…oui c'est sûr…_

"Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"

_Et bien c'était le moment de vérité. J'étais quasiment sûre qu'elle allait lui parler de moi._

Je tendis l'oreille, l'air de rien. Il resta silencieux avant de répondre d'une voix dure.

"Ecoute Rosalie, on en avait déjà parlé pourtant. A quoi tu joues ? En plus tu fais ça dans mon dos ?"

"…"

"Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu l'as vue ? On dirait un oiseau tombé du nid ! Alice ne va en faire qu'une bouchée."

_Décidément, j'en prends vraiment pour mon grade ces derniers temps. _

Je sentis une sourde colère monter en moi. Ils commençaient à me fatiguer tous avec leurs réflexions. Je suis discrète, bon c'est vrai, mais c'était quand même mieux que de voir sa tête étalée dans tous les magazines non ?

Je tendis de nouveau l'oreille pour entendre la conclusion de tout ça.

"Bon… D'accord, de toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix ! Tu es prévenue, trois semaines et après ça, je la renvoie chez elle. Alice ira dans cette école dont nous avons parlé."

Il raccrocha d'un geste sec et revient vers moi. Il posa ses deux mains sur la chaise en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la table.

"Je suis vraiment navré que vous soyez embarquée dans cette histoire. Je n'ai absolument rien contre vous mais j'estime que votre présence est tout à fait inutile."

Comme pour lui donner raison, Alice fit son entrée, vêtue d'une tenue chic et probablement, que dis-je très certainement, hors de prix.

D'un air entendu, il me désigna la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Bonjour Edward."

"Alice."

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les choses étaient tendues entre eux.

"Bon, je pars pour quelques jours à Vancouver. Je vous revois donc à la fin de la semaine prochaine."

Il se retourna à nouveau vers moi.

"Quand vous sortez, essayez de passer par la porte de derrière, vous éviterez des ennuis avec d'éventuels paparazzis postés aux alentours. Quant à toi Alice, tâche de ne pas te faire remarquer, si ce n'est pas trop te demander."

"Pas plus que toi en tout cas," lui répondit-elle sans même le regarder

Je vis son visage se contracter.

Les dents serrés, il me souhaita une bonne journée avant de partir.

"Oui, moi aussi j'y vais d'ailleurs. Bonne journée !"

Alice s'en alla à son tour dans un tourbillon de parfum de luxe. J'étais à nouveau seule, livrée à moi-même et en même temps dans l'incapacité de fouiller la maison puisque les domestiques étaient partout.

Bon et bien voilà encore une journée à tuer. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de me faire des amis au journal, et vu le rythme de boulot infernal qu'ils nous imposaient… Je n'avais donc personne à appeler et pour le moment, il valait mieux que j'évite mes parents. Cela promettait d'être long… De toute façon, vu comme c'était parti, je me ferais très certainement virer dans les jours à venir. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'étais pas mécontente à l'idée de quitter cette famille de dingues… Je revoyais l'air dédaigneux d'Edward Cullen. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il celui-là !

«_ Un oiseau tombé du nid…_ » je t'en ficherai moi !

Puisque je n'avais rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, autant approfondir mes recherches sur cet auteur qui fascinait tant les foules. Je partis faire un tour dans New York avant de m'arrêter dans un _Barnes and Noble_. Je n'eus aucun mal à repérer ses livres. Il avait toute une table consacrée à ses travaux. La mise en scène était soignée. D'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, il s'agissait de récits fantastiques mettant en scène un vampire, devenu une sorte de détective spécialisés dans les phénomènes paranormaux. Jusque là rien de très original, mais il était souvent question d'histoires d'amour compliquées, se finissant toujours tragiquement par la mort de la jeune femme. J'en attrapais un au hasard et en le retournant, je tombais face à face avec l'inévitable photo de l'auteur. Il était véritablement charismatique… Je revoyais encore son regard par-dessus sa tasse de café, ce matin et cette voix…

_Bon et bien voyons voir s'il y a quelque chose derrière cet emballage. _

Je m'installai à l'étage avec un _latte machiatto_ brûlant et une part de cheese-cake. Je commençais tranquillement la lecture du premier volet semble-t-il, des aventures de son personnage. Il fallait avouer que je me laissais prendre par cette plume nerveuse et imaginative. Le héros était un personnage arrogant et sûr de lui. Mais son état de vampire le rendait touchant. Ce genre de lecture n'était pas vraiment ma tasse de thé mais je parcourais avec plaisir les pages, rapidement absorbée. J'en avais à peine parcouru une trentaine que je sentis un regard insistant en face de moi. Je levais les yeux de mon livre et la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de moi s'installa à ma table.

"Je suis désolée mais je vous ai vu lire un des romans d'Edward Cullen et je n'ai pas résisté."

Je la regardai, un peu perplexe.

"Je suis absolument fan de cet écrivain. C'est le premier que vous lisez ?"

"Humm oui…"

"Ohlalalala vous allez voir, on devient complètement accro. Et vous avez vu sa photo ? Non mais c'est pas permis d'être aussi sexy…"

Je souris en retournant l'exemplaire que j'avais entre les mains pour examiner le cliché. La jeune femme en face de moi continua son babillage sur l'auteur, son univers, ses personnages, le film en préparation… Pas de doute, j'étais tombée sur une vrai fan. En l'observant, un plan B était en train de mûrir dans ma tête. Si je n'arrivais à rien chez les Cullen, je pourrais toujours proposer quelque chose sur elle et sa passion. Je pris donc ses coordonnées, après plusieurs heures de discussion.

Je rentrais un peu plus tard dans la journée. J'espérais établir un semblant de contact avec Alice. C'était vendredi et nous allions être seules pendant quelques jours. De plus, comme c'était le week-end, Sue avait son congé. Avec un peu de chance, je trouverai un moyen de parler un peu avec cette petite peste. En arrivant, j'aperçu plusieurs voitures garées dans l'allée. Je sentis l'angoisse monter. Et mes craintes se confirmèrent lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée…

_Dites-moi que je rêve ! Ou plutôt que je cauchemarde…_

La maison s'était transformée en une gigantesque boîte de nuit. Je n'étais pas partie depuis si longtemps et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être revenue au temps des soirées étudiantes particulièrement arrosées qui avaient lieu chaque weekend sur le campus. Je n'avais jamais été une grande fan de ce genre d'ambiance, mais bon, cela faisait du bien après les examens de se défouler un peu. Mais pour ce qui était de la situation présente, cela n'était pas très brillant. Toute la jeunesse dorée de New York semblait s'être donnée rendez-vous chez les Cullen. Je m'avançais prudemment. Des gens gesticulaient un peu partout au bruit de la musique à tue-tête. Evidemment, l'alcool coulait à flot. Les sculptures de marbre de l'époque classique avaient été légèrement revisitées : elles étaient affublées de perruques et de chapeaux Hawaïens. Hawaï… ah oui, à y regarder de plus près il semblait bien que cela soit le thème de cette…soirée… Ils étaient tous en maillot ou en chemise à fleurs. Le summum du bon goût ! J'hésitais quant à l'attitude à adopter. Alice n'avait que 17 ans mais bon, je n'étais pas sa mère après tout. Et elle était chez elle… Au vue des photos publiées dans la presse depuis quelques mois, elle n'en n'était pas à un coup d'essai.

Je pris donc les escaliers pour regagner ma chambre lorsque, en passant devant une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée, j'aperçus deux jeunes filles en train de se départager une poudre blanche sur une des tables de designer. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Naïvement, j'avais pensé que l'alcool serait le vice le plus dangereux…

Je rentrais comme une furie dans la pièce, balayant la substance d'une main rageuse.

"Pas de ça ici, c'est bien compris ?"

Elles affichèrent un air hébété avant de sortir en titubant de la pièce.

Il fallait que je trouve Alice, et tout de suite. Je ne mis pas longtemps à la repérer. Elle était au bord de la piscine avec tout un groupe autour d'elle. La garde rapprochée de sa cour semble-t-il.

"Alice ?"

Elle fit mine de ne pas m'entendre et détourna son regard.

Elle voulait jouer la carte de la provocation ? Et bien j'étais très forte à ce jeu là moi aussi. Et puis après tout ce que j'avais encaissé sous ce toit depuis mon arrivée, autant dire que j'étais en condition !

Je parcourais l'espace du regard et une fois ma proie repérée, je fonçai droit dessus. Plutôt que de tenter de raisonner le jeune homme qui gesticulait derrière les platines, je décidais de débrancher purement et simplement la sono. Les cris de protestation se perdirent bientôt dans un silence de mort.

J'avais pourtant essayé d'éviter un affrontement direct mais elle ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. Elle me fit rapidement face, des éclairs dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire en éteignant la musique ?"

"Et bien je voulais juste te dire deux mots et comme apparemment tu as quelques problèmes d'audition…"

"Tu veux quoi exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « je ne veux personne dans mes pattes pendant mes vacances » ?"

"Ecoute Alice, l'alcool c'est une chose, mais la drogue…"

"Je suis chez moi après tout mademoiselle la baby-sitter et mes invités font ce qu'ils veulent."

Ses dernières paroles furent accueillies par des applaudissements.

"Ah oui ? Et bien si jamais la police venait faire un petit tour par ici, je me demande bien ce que tu vas pouvoir leur dire !"

"On n'a qu'à pas les appeler," me répondit-elle avec une moue dédaigneuse

"Est-ce que tu as au moins demandé la permission à ton frère pour tout ça ?"

"Ce cher Edward est bien trop occupé ailleurs, sur le tournage du « film »" dit-elle en mimant avec une grimace les guillemets.

"Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer s'il apprend ce que tu as fait."

Son visage se crispa sous la rage. Elle s'avança encore un peu plus de moi.

"Tu veux que je te dise _Isabella_," elle prenait bien soin de détacher chacune des syllabes de mon prénom, "pour moi tu n'es que la prochaine garce que mon frère va se taper."

J'encaissais le coup stoïquement. Je m'attendais à ce genre d'attaques tôt ou tard mais j'étais surprise par la haine que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux.

"Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça Alice ! Tu me dois un minimum de respect."

"Non mais regardez-là, elle se prend pour ma mère à présent !"

"Ok. Et bien tu sais quoi, démerde-toi avec tout ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui finirai en camp militaire !"

Je tournais les talons, fière de ma sortie, et alla me réfugier dans ma chambre. Mon i-pod sur les oreilles je fulminais. Il était hors de question que je continue cette mascarade. Ras-le-bol des Cullen ! Demain, j'étais partie ! J'ôtais un des écouteurs, apparemment, ils avaient décidé de finir la soirée ailleurs. Je n'allais pas sortir tout de suite, je savais pertinemment quel désastre j'allais trouver derrière cette porte.

Mon ordinateur sur les genoux je continuais à surfer pour peaufiner le début d'articles sur les fans que j'avais imaginé après ma rencontre de l'après-midi. James serait furieux mais tant pis et puis de toute façon, j'en avais marre. S'il n'était pas content et bien je rentrerais en Angleterre. A 24 ans j'étais encore jeune, je pouvais tout à faite reprendre mes études et faire autre chose de ma vie. Complètement absorbée par mon travail, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Mon estomac me rappela rapidement à l'ordre.

Je me levais d'un bond, et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, j'ouvris la porte. Les dégâts n'étaient pas énormes à l'étage, par contre un tsunami avait certainement dévasté le rez-de-chaussée. Hawaï avait à priori été emportée par une tempête tropicale avant d'échouer dans la maison des Cullen. Des colliers de fleurs gisaient un peu partout, sans oublier les innombrables verres vides, bouteilles et autre mégots… Je réussis à me frayer un passage pour atteindre la cuisine. La nuit était en train de tomber dehors.

_22h30 ? Il était déjà si tard ?_

Je me préparais rapidement un sandwich avant de remonter. Je continuais à travailler sans m'arrêter sur mon ordinateur avant d'être interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle résonnait péniblement dans la grande maison complètement vide. Bien installée sur le lit, j'hésitais à aller répondre. Je n'étais pas chez moi après tout et puis on n'appelle pas les gens à…quelle heure était-il au fait ? Quoi ? 2h00 du matin ! Et bien il était temps que je me couche de toute façon.

Elle finit par s'arrêter avant de reprendre de plus belle. De mauvaise grâce, je me dirigeais vers le combiné le plus proche, à savoir dans le couloir.

"Résidence Cullen, bonsoir ?"

* * *

**Bon, ne me détestez pas trop...**

**Faut bien un peu de suspens! Et puis pour celles qui lisent mon autre fic vous savez que j'adore les téléphones :D**

**Une petite review pour avoir la suite?....**


	4. Chapitre 4 Need some help

**Etant donné que vous avez été de véritables amours, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre en un temps record!**

**Merci merci merci encore mille fois pour vos reviews!!**

**Allez la suite du fameux coup de fil à la résidence Cullen...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**Need some help**_

_- Résidence Cullen, bonsoir?_

"Bella ?"

"Oui…"

"Hummm….c'est Alice."

"Ah."

"Ecoute, j'ai un problème."

Je devais me retenir très fort de prononcer un « je t'avais prévenu » cinglant.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

"Je…je suis dans un poste de police."

Je faillis lâcher le combiné sous la surprise. Je restais calme malgré tout, pas besoin de céder à la panique.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'appelles pas ta sœur ?"

"Rosalie est en vacances à la Barbade avec Emmett…"

Je savais que ses parents étaient à l'étranger. Je levais les yeux en soupirant.

"Bon donne-moi l'adresse je viens te chercher."

J'attrapais un bloc-notes sur le côté et notais rapidement les informations.

"Tu…tu n'as qu'à prendre une des voitures au garage si tu veux."

"Oui, je vais voir. "

"Hummm. Merci, Bella."

"Attends un peu pour les remerciements."

J'enfilais rapidement une veste, me passait un coup d'eau sur la figure pour me réveiller un peu. J'allais vers le garage dont m'avait parlé Alice. Je cherchais à tâtons l'interrupteur et, lorsque je l'actionnais, je découvris avec stupéfaction une enfilade de véhicules plus perfectionnés et impressionnants les uns que les autres. Nous avions donc une Porsche, une Maserati et…ah oui, bien sûr, une Lamborghini.

_Et bien, c'est parfait tout ça. _

"Je vais prendre un taxi", murmurai-je en refermant la porte

Je trouvai sans mal un yellow cab et une fois arrivée à destination, je lui demandais de m'attendre. Je réglais évidemment une partie de la course avant d'entrer dans le commissariat. Mon père était policier à Londres, j'avais donc l'habitude de ces atmosphères, les uniformes, les téléphones qui sonnent, le brouhaha des auditions et surtout l'odeur significative de ce genre d'endroits. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil.

"Bonsoir, je viens récupérer Alice Cullen."

Il m'indiqua un autre bureau. J'aperçu Alice, dans un piteux état assise à l'entrée de celui-ci. Son maquillage n'était plus aussi parfait. Seule sa robe haute couture était impeccable. Un inspecteur vint à ma rencontre.

"Vous venez chercher cette demoiselle, c'est bien ça ?"

"Oui."

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Avant d'entrer dans la minuscule pièce qui servait de bureau, mon regard croisa celui d'Alice. Elle avait l'air sonné. Je m'installais en face de l'inspecteur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année à l'attitude bienveillante.

"D'abord, je voudrais connaître votre identité."

"Oui, bien sûr."

Je lui présentais ma pièce d'identité anglaise.

"Alors comme çà vous êtes anglaise ?"

"Oui, je travaille chez les Cullen depuis quelques mois."

Je préférais mentir pour le mettre en confiance.

"Que s'est-il passé exactement ?"

"En fait, nous l'avons trouvé, errant dans une des rues de l'_upper east side_. Elle n'avait aucun papier sur elle. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser des jeunes gens de son âge traîner comme ça dans les rues."

"Oui, je vous remercie de l'avoir ramenée en lieu sûr."

"Ecoutez, je sais très bien qui elle est. J'adore les livres de son frère. Je vais fermer les yeux pour cette fois-ci. Mais bon, il ne faudrait pas que cela se reproduise. La jeunesse aisée de New York ne doit pas avoir l'air d'avoir des privilèges que les autres n'ont pas…"

"Je comprends parfaitement. Et je vous remercie infiniment pour votre discrétion."

"Comment se fait-il qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne soit présent ?"

"Ils sont à l'étranger pour le travail. Vous savez ce que c'est, le tournage du film…"

Je vis ses yeux s'illuminer à l'évocation de cette adaptation. A coup sûr j'étais tombée sur un fan…

"Bon, je comprends. Je vous laisse donc repartir avec elle mais dites-lui bien qu'il est interdit, pour un mineur, de se promener dans les rues sans papiers. Sans oublier que pour une jeune fille de son âge, cela peut être dangereux."

Je sortis mon sourire le plus « oui monsieur l'agent, merci monsieur l'agent » que j'avais expérimenté sur mon père avant de ressortir du bureau. Alice se leva et me suivit. Je lui désignais le taxi. Elle me jeta un regard hésitant.

"Ecoute Bella, je…"

"On en reparle une fois arrivées chez toi, si tu veux bien."

Le trajet se déroula en silence et nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as vue ?"

"Non, je ne crois pas…"

"Pas de photographes ?…"

"Non…"

"Bon, et bien on en dira rien à ton frère alors. L'histoire est close. Bonne nuit."

"Et quoi ? C'est tout ?"

Elle me regardait, incertaine de la conduite à adopter.

"Ben oui c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je t'avais prévenue ? Tu sais quoi, je ne suis pas ta mère. Tu as fait tes propres choix et c'est à toi de vivre avec. Et puis de toute façon, demain je fais mes bagages et ciao !"

Elle me fixait, totalement désappointée. Je réalisais soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Au fait Alice, où est ton sac ?"

Je ne l'imaginais pas sortir sans son accessoire haute couture.

"Je ne l'ai pas pris."

Elle serra nerveusement ses bras autour d'elle. Je l'examinais avec un peu plus d'attention. Son maquillage avait un peu coulé et ses yeux rouges… On aurait dit qu'elle avait pleuré.

"Comment se fait-il que tu te sois retrouvée seule dans la rue, à 2h00 du matin ? Où étaient tes amis ?"

"Je…j'ai voulu rentrer.. J'en avais assez."

Elle fuyait mon regard et tenta de s'esquiver pour regagner sa chambre.

Je lui emboîtais le pas, en lui attrapant le bras.

"Alice, regarde-moi ! Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Je veux la vérité, tu me dois bien ça."

Elle se mordillait la lèvre mais tentait de soutenir mon regard.

"Rien du…"

Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase et les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux roulaient abondamment sur ses joues. D'instinct, je la pris dans mes bras.

"Là, là…c'est fini… Mon dieu Alice, mais que s'est-il passé…"

Je la serrais contre moi et laissais ses sanglots s'apaiser. Je l'accompagnais tant bien que mal jusqu'au salon et libérais le sofa des diverses saletés, résidus de la petite sauterie.

Je la regardais essuyer ses dernières larmes, et attendais qu'elle se décide à parler. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

"Après avoir quitté la maison, on a décidé de se retrouver chez Demetri Reed. Ses parents sont en voyage de noces…Nous avons continué la fête là-bas et…"

Un nouveau hoquet la secoua. Je pris sa main et l'encourageais à continuer.

"Voilà…Je sors plus ou moins avec Demetri depuis quelques temps et on s'est retrouvé seul… Il a voulu…"

Elle reprit sa respiration.

"Il a voulu aller plus loin et…"

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler.

"Alice, regarde-moi. Est-ce qu'il t'a touchée ?"

Elle me fit signe que oui. Ma gorge se serra.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a forcée à…"

"Non…Il a essayé mais je me suis enfuie avant…"

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

C'était donc pour cela qu'elle était sans papiers.

"Il faut aller voir la police."

Elle m'attrapa les mains d'un air paniqué.

"Non Bella… Tu ne comprends pas…Personne ne voudra me croire…Tu connais aussi bien que moi la réputation que j'ai dans la presse…Et puis…ça se trouve je l'ai bien cherché, regarde-moi, regarde ma tenue…"

"Alice, je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains. Rien, tu m'entends rien ne justifie ce genre de comportements. On doit en parler, il doit…"

"Je t'en prie…Je ne peux pas…le scandale, je ne le supporterais pas…"

"D'accord, d'accord…Calme-toi…"

Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes. Je l'embrassai sur la tempe, avant de la bercer doucement. Elle tombait littéralement de sommeil. Je l'aidais à regagner sa chambre et m'assurait qu'elle dormait bien. Il était juste impossible que je m'endorme après ça. Je fis quelques recherches sur internet, avant d'attendre qu'il fasse jour. Je passais devant la chambre d'Alice, une oreille collée à sa porte pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Je descendis les escaliers avant d'aller prendre un taxi.

Il me déposa devant une immeuble à la façade incroyablement élégante. Sans une hésitation je m'avançais vers la porte d'entrée et appuyait fermement sur la sonnette. Pas de réponse. Je n'allais pas me laisser décourager et maintenait mon doigt sur le bouton.

J'entendis du bruit derrière et il ouvrit enfin la porte.

_Demetri Reed_, fils de l'un des plus gros industriels du moment, réputé pour ses soirées et excès en tout genre. Il était aussi plus âgé qu'Alicia, dans les 25 ans si je ne me trompe pas. Particulièrement beau, un vrai aimant à filles…Une vraie gravure de mode…Une vraie pourriture…

"Mais ça va pas la tête! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de venir sonner chez les gens à une heure pareille ?"

Le visage encore sous le coup de la fatigue, ses yeux me dévisageait avec curiosité et agacement.

"Demetri Reed je présume ?"

"Non, non… Le père noël ! Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Je suis venue récupérer les affaires d'Alice Cullen. Elle les a laissées hier."

Il blêmit pendant un court instant, avant de se ressaisir.

"Elle aurait pu venir les chercher elle-même. Je vous en prie, entrez."

Je le suivis dans le hall.

"Attendez-moi ici, je vous les apporte."

Il réapparu quelques secondes plus tard avec une veste et un sac à main.

"Voilà."

"Merci."

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

"A présent, écoutez-moi bien. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé hier."

"Ah oui ? Et vous allez croire une gamine complètement délurée et quasiment bourrée ? Elle n'a pas arrêtée de m'allumer toute la soirée. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! C'était mieux pour elle de partir et de laisser les adultes entre eux."

"Vous êtes écœurant… Ne vous approchez plus jamais d'elle, c'est bien clair ?"

"Sinon quoi ?"

Il me fixait d'un air narquois.

C'était trop, beaucoup trop après tout ce que j'avais supporté depuis quelques jours. Je levais la main pour le gifler, mais il fut plus rapide et l'attrapa. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche c'était le coup de genou bien placé dans les parties que j'avais négocié en même temps (note pour moi-même : merci papa pour les cours de self-défense !).

Il se courba sous la douleur.

"Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! Je vais appeler mon avocat !"

"Oui faites ça que je puisse aller m'expliquer dans le commissariat le proche !"

Le visage déformé par la douleur, il me fixait d'un regard haineux.

"Je vous le répète, restez loin d'Alice parce que la prochaine fois c'est votre petite gueule d'ange que je vais arranger. J'ai des contacts dans de nombreux magazines people, je vous conseille donc de vous tenir à carreau si vous ne voulez pas que je brise pour de bon votre réputation." Ma voix était voilée par la colère.

Je tournais les talons et claquais violemment la porte.

Cela m'avait fait un bien fou d'extérioriser ma colère. Disons qu'il avait pris pour tout le monde. En plus cette petite pourriture ne l'avait pas volé. Ce genre de choses de me ressemblait pas mais j'avais eu comme une poussée d'adrénaline. Moi petite bonne femme de 1m70, toute menue, venait de mettre une raclée à environ 80 kilos de muscles.

Je hélais à nouveau un taxi avant de retourner chez les Cullen.

Alice était réveillée. Elle sourit de soulagement en me voyant.

"Bella ! Je suis contente que tu sois revenue. Je croyais que tu étais partie…"

"Mais non, il t'en faudra plus pour te débarrasser de moi. Au fait", dis-je en soulevant son sac et sa veste, "j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

"Mais comment as-tu fait ? Tu es allée le voir ?"

Elle blêmit en prononçant ces dernières paroles.

"Oui Alice et crois-moi, il n'est pas prêt de s'approcher de toi à nouveau. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas lui laisser cette petite merveille", précisai-je en agitant son magnifique Dior du bout de la main.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Bella… Je me sens tellement stupide… Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai bien pu te dire…J'ai été vraiment une garce avec toi…Merci, vraiment merci pour tout."

Elle s'approcha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

"Est-ce que tu vas rester encore un peu ?…"

Je la regardais, cherchant à voir si elle était sincère. Je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

"Oui, je pense rester encore un peu."

Elle m'enlaça un peu plus fort. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, avant de nous séparer.

"Et bien, et bien," dis-je ne jetant un regard circulaire à l'espace dévasté par la fête de la veille. "Je crois que nous avons du boulot. Que dirais-tu de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça ?"

Mes dernières paroles englobaient bien plus qu'une simple séance de ménage. Alice comprit le message et pris une profonde inspiration avant d'acquiescer, l'air bien plus grave à présent.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit rapprochement entre les filles!**

**La semaine prochaine je pense qu'il y aura un grand rassemblement de Cullen par ici!**

**Just one click for me....**


	5. Chapitre 5 Confidences et garderobe

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je fais faire encore très original... merci pour vos reviews!!**

**Pour vous remercier je vous laisse vous régaler avec ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude qui vous laisse découvrir un peu les Cullen.**

**Hummmm je ne sais plus si l'ai déjà dit mais il est absolument évident que l'Univers de _Twilight_, ainsi que tous les personnages de cette saga appartiennent à S. Meyer...**

**Bonne lecture....**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Confidences et Garde-robe**

"On dirait que ça y est…"

On avait fini de tout nettoyer et de tout ranger. Alice me regardait, épuisée, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Oui et tu as une sale tête !"

"Bon ça va ! Tu t'es pas vu miss, répliquai-je avant de rire à mon tour."

On s'affala d'un même mouvement sur le canapé le plus proche.

"Merci encore Bella…"

Je me tournais vers elle.

"Je t'en prie Alice."

"Cela fait à peine quelques jours que tu es dans cette maison et tu dois te dire qu'on est une famille de dingues…"

"Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vous voir…Où sont tes parents au fait?"

"Mon père est engagé dans de nombreuses missions humanitaires et ils m'ont emmenée avec eux en Afrique essentiellement. Ils vivent sur les routes et lorsque j'ai été en âge de rentrer au lycée, je ne pouvais plus les suivre. J'ai dû reprendre une scolarité normale. Alors ils m'ont confiés à Rosalie et Edward. J'ai commencé à fréquenter les milieux privilégiés avec tous les mêmes gosses de riches et petit à petit je suis devenue cette détestable petite peste qui se tient devant toi… Pour les autres, Rosalie et Edward…et bien disons que c'est un peu la maison des courants d'air… Ils vivent à cent à l'heure même s'ils essayent de faire au mieux avec moi. Tu auras l'occasion de les voir, Rosalie a prévu un repas lundi. Repas de famille avant sa grande fête d'anniversaire le week-end prochain. Tu vas rencontrer un peu tout le monde."

Je déglutis difficilement en pensant à ce fameux repas. Je n'avais jamais été très à l'aise en société mais bon, j'avais accepté d'être là, donc je devais assumer.

"Je suppose que tu sais déjà pas mal de choses sur moi. Je…je voudrais aussi te connaître un peu plus Bella."

"Ce que je peux lire dans les magazines people ne m'intéresse pas Alice. Et puis en ce qu'il me concerne, il n'y a pas grand-chose de bien passionnant. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Je ne sais pas… T'as quel âge au fait?

" 25 ans."

"Tes parents, ils font quoi ?"

"Mon père est policier et ma mère est assistante sociale."

"Tu es fille unique ?"

"Oui."

"Tu t'entends bien avec eux ?"

"Oui ça va…Enfin, on a eu nos moments difficiles, comme tout le monde."

Je souris en repensant à tout ce que je leur avais fait subir depuis plusieurs années. J'avais une légère tendance à tomber amoureuse du mauvais gars, celui qu'on ne présente pas vraiment à ses parents, encore moins à un père policier.

Je surpris le regard plein de curiosité d'Alice.

"Je suppose que tu veux savoir un peu plus ?"

Elle acquiesça avidement.

"Disons que certains de mes petits-amis n'étaient pas vraiment des références. Lorsque j'avais ton âge je suis sortie avec un vrai canon, tatoué sur les avant-bras et fan de moto… Tu sais le genre à brûler la vie par les deux bouts. Il était tellement intense ! Tu imagines mon père quand il venu me chercher la première fois ? C'était très drôle. Enfin quand j'y repense, parce que sur le coup, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait avoir un arrêt cardiaque. J'avais même envisagé m'enfuir avec lui et partir sur les routes, le genre coup de foudre super romantique. Je suis vite redescendue sur terre quand je l'ai vu draguer ma meilleure amie. A la fac, je suis aussi sortie avec un des mes profs, beaucoup plus âgé mais bon j'étais amoureuse et complètement fascinée…Il était brillant et tellement intelligent…Il aurait pu être mon père ! Autant dire qu'une nouvelle fois, ce pauvre Charlie, c'est mon père, est passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel."

Je secouais la tête en riant.

"Je t'assure que ma vie amoureuse pourrait faire un soap génial. Tu vois Rachel dans Friends ? Et bien…dans le genre looseuse de l'amour, je suis pas mal moi aussi. Mon dernier exploit en date, un homme marié… Mais cette histoire, j'ai eu du mal à la digérer. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une femme et des enfants et je me suis faite avoir comme une pauvre pomme… Je suis une vraie guimauve en matière d'amour. Ce n'est jamais le bon, ya toujours un truc qui foire. Mes parents sont là à chaque fois pour ramasser les morceaux. Mais cette fois-ci j'en ai eu assez, j'ai fait mes bagages et me voilà…"

Alice me regarda fixement.

"Je suis assez étonnée… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais comme ça…"

"Comme quoi ?"

"Que tu sois du genre à aller dans le mur toi aussi. Tu as l'air si sérieuse."

"Ne te fie jamais aux apparences. Mais crois-moi, tâche de ne pas te brûler les ailes trop vite mon ange… Il ne fait pas bon rester en enfer pour des sensibles comme nous…Ne prends pas cette voie-là…Je ne sais pas ce qui se cache derrière ses yeux et je ne te demande rien. Mais si tu veux en parler, tu sais que je suis là."

Ses yeux étaient plein de reconnaissance.

"Merci Bella, ça fait du bien de rencontrer quelqu'un qui avoue ses erreurs."

"Personne n'est parfait et heureusement d'ailleurs ça serait tellement facile sinon ! D'ailleurs j'aimerais qu'on éclaircisse certaines choses toutes les deux. J'ai accepté de rester mais je voudrais savoir exactement ce que tu attends de moi. Quand j'ai rencontré ta tante, elle m'a demandée de t'aider à revenir dans le droit chemin, entre autre chose. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ?"

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis ce matin. Voilà. Je sais que je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi et que je ne mérite pas de deuxième chance. J'en ai bien conscience… Il faut que tu saches que je suis, enfin j'étais jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, une excellente élève. Il me reste une année avant d'entrer à la fac et j'aimerai que tu m'aides à obtenir les meilleures notes possibles, pour remonter la pente... Tu comprends je veux rentrer à l'Université par la grande porte. Je ne veux pas que mon nom de famille soit la seule raison de mon admission. En plus, je sais que tu seras capable de me mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses si c'est nécessaire."

Je pris quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"Ecoute, je veux bien essayer de t'aider mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire d'établir certaines règles… Je te propose qu'on se cale un créneau fixe de trois heures par jour et ensuite on est off pour le reste de la journée. On fait chacune ce qu'on a envie de faire. Et bien sûr, plus de soirées ici tant que ton frère n'est pas au courant. Plus d'excursions nocturnes au poste de police non plus… Est-ce que ça te semble ok comme rythme pour les vacances ?"

"Pour le week-end c'est off aussi?"

"Bien sûr Alice", répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

"C'est ok alors!"

Je me redressais pour m'étirer. Elle avait l'air très concentrée tout à coup.

"Au fait Bella, il faut te trouver une robe…"

Je restais figée dans mon mouvement, mes bras au-dessus de ma tête.

"Une robe, mais pourquoi faire ?"

"Et bien pour l'anniversaire de Rosalie…"

"Pourquoi ? J'en ai quelques-unes de robes…"

"Bon Bella, tu as posé tes conditions, j'en aurais une à mon tour."

Mes bras retombèrent aussi sec.

"Je t'écoute."

Son visage était très sérieux.

"Il y a une chose avec laquelle je ne plaisante pas. La mode."

"J'eus très envie d'éclater de rire mais son air habité me freina dans mon élan. Le mot « mode » semblait résonner comme une sorte de religion dans sa bouche. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers elle. Même pour faire le ménage, elle avait une tenue très élégante, un slim signé et un petit haut très rock. Moi quand je faisais le ménage je portais un t-shirt informe et le baggy tout aussi informe qui va avec…"

"D'accord. Le message est bien passé Alice, je ferais un effort."

"Non, Bella je ne pense pas que tu aies compris ce que je voulais dire. Je crois qu'il va falloir faire un relooking complet."

_Mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux s'illuminaient de cette façon ?_

Elle en deviendrait presque effrayante.

"Quand même Alice, mon cas n'est pas si…"

Avant que j'aie pu finir ma phrase, je l'ai vue se lever comme un bouchon.

"Il faut faire rapidement un état des lieux."

Elle me prit par la main et me fit monter les marches quatre à quatre.

Mon cerveau allait à cent à l'heure.

_J'espère que j'ai bien rangé mes notes…_

_Mon portable était éteint quand je suis sortie ? Oui, je crois bien…_

Nous arrivâmes dans la chambre et à mon grand soulagement mon ordinateur était refermé. Mes notes par contre…

"Alors voyons voir…"

Alice était positionnée devant l'armoire.

Pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné, je plongeais sur mon lit pour glisser mes feuilles sous les draps. J'eus à peine le temps de parvenir à mes fins, qu'elle me regardait avec un air choqué.

"Mon dieu Bella…"

"Oui ?"

"Mais c'est une catastrophe.."

Je me levais pour regarder avec elle.

_Il était arrivé quelque chose à mes vêtements ?_

Je plongeais ma tête par-dessus son épaule.

_Et bien non pourtant._

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur en sa direction. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, en proie à une intense réflexion.

Je jetais à nouveau un regard vers ma penderie.

_Bon, ok c'est pas fantastique mais quand même ce n'était pas si horrible…_

"Bella, j'ai un nouveau marché à te proposer."

"Hum, je t'écoute."

"Je veux que tu me laisses te rhabiller."

"Pardon ?"

"Ecoute, j'ai bien conscience que quand on est étudiante on n'a pas forcément les moyens de s'habiller comme on le voudrait."

"Mais je suis très bien comme ça."

"Tu ne peux pas survivre sous ce toit et dans cette ville habillée comme ça. Je veux que tu te sentes bien ici. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton relooking… S'il te plaît ! Ce sera ma façon à moi de te remercier."

"Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer ce genre de fringues comme tu l'as si justement souligné."

"Qui te parle de les payer ! J'ai de l'argent à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, ma famille est richissime, tu me laisses me charger de ça."

"Mais il n'en n'est pas question Alice ! ça va pas ?"

Elle s'approcha de moi et me fit un regard désarmant.

"J'ai besoin de te rendre ce service. S'il te plaît ! C'est important de me sentir utile ! C'est un domaine que je maîtrise, je peux t'aider…"

J'avais la désagréable impression d'être un cas désespéré à ses yeux, mieux d'être une sorte de mission humanitaire.

Je croisais à nouveau ses yeux implorants.

"Alice, mais tu es complètement…"

"S'il te plaît…"

"Bon d'accord! tu me désespères!"

Alors sur la liste des choses stupides que j'avais faites ces derniers temps :

1/ Accepter un reportage secret pour mon journal ? c'est fait.

2/ Espionner les ébats de mon nouveau boss ? c'est fait.

3/ Me laisser relooker par une gamine survoltée de 17 ans ? et bien, c'est fait aussi !

Je m'étais pourtant jurée de ne plus me ronger les ongles mais là, ça me démangeait furieusement. Comment une seule personne pouvait enchaîner autant de boulettes à la fois ?

_Aucune idée, mais apparemment j'étais passée maître en la matière._

Les yeux d'Alice semblaient avoir fait place à un scanner. Elle me regardait de haut en bas et examinait avec attention mes cheveux et mes yeux.

"Alice, tu me fais peur là ! Ca peut éventuellement attendre lundi non ?"

"Crois-moi Bella, le plus tôt sera le mieux. En plus il va vraiment falloir te trouver une robe…"

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, la fameuse robe qui avait tout déclenchée._

"Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de robe ?"

"Tous les ans Rosalie organise une somptueuse soirée pour son anniversaire. C'est juste l'un des évènements les plus courus de l'année et cette fois-ci elle a choisi…le carnaval de Venise comme thème."

Elle tapotait ses deux mains avec enthousiasme, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

"Oh, ok. Je vois."

_Euhhh panique…._

"Après tout, il n'est pas indispensable que je sois présente, non ? Si ?"

Elle afficha un air choqué.

"Toute la bonne société de New York tuerait pour y assister. Tu ne dois rater ça sous aucun prétexte. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout."

"Mais, attends…"

Trop tard, elle était déjà partie.

Je me jetais sur mon lit, désespérée. La tête enfouie dans mes oreillers, je pestais contre moi-même.

_Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourrée ?_

_Allez c'est pas la fin du monde… Ca pourrait-être drôle ?…_

Ca va être un cauchemar oui ! Je déteste faire du shopping… Je déteste essayer des vêtements… Mon truc à moi c'est les chaussures. D'ailleurs elle était tellement absorbée par mon absence de tenues « tendance » qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ma petite collection.

Enfin, de toute façon, c'était une sacrée plaie cette histoire de relooking.

Ce que je redoutais surtout, c'était le lien émotionnel que tout ça allait créer entre nous. Comment est-ce que j'allais réussir à mener à bien mon article si je m'attachais trop à elle ?

Après tout, mon sujet était Edward Cullen, pas sa famille…

_En voilà une façon un peu facile de soulager ta conscience Bella…_

Je me retournais sur le lit. Mes deux mains sur mon visage.

_Bon allez, secoue-toi !_

Je me redressais et consultais mes e-mails.

Pas grand-chose, sauf deux messages de James auxquels je répondis rapidement.

_Oui, je suis bien arrivée. Je fais ce que je peux. Je ne suis pas une machine, lâchez-moi un peu…_

*********

Edward était apparemment rentré très tard dans la nuit. Je ne l'avais pas revu. J'étais stressée par la perspective de me retrouver au milieu des Cullen ce soir.

Notre première journée de cours se passa très bien, même si je surpris le regard de modeuse d'Alice qui continuait à prendre mes mesures mentalement. Nous allâmes ensuite prendre un verre ensemble, avant de passer devant quelques boutiques. Mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur. Par contre, je réussis à trouver un cadeau à offrir à Rosalie. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le repas à venir. C'était une occasion unique de faire le plein d'informations. Et puis, je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me trouver face à face avec mon sujet de recherches. L'après-midi passa bien trop vite à mon goût. J'allais prendre une douche dans l'espoir de me détendre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une cible dessinée sur la figure et qu'ils allaient me démasquer en un clin d'œil. J'imaginais déjà le pire.

_Oh mon dieu, comment est-ce que j'allais m'habiller ? Merci Alice ! Avant ce genre de détails ne m'aurait jamais stressée mais là…_

Zen, Bella…

Le puissant jet d'eau me délassa totalement…Je m'essuyais et me séchais les cheveux avant de regagner ma chambre pour trouver un truc à me mettre sur le dos.

En m'avançant, je découvris un joli ensemble sur mon lit. Un pantalon noir en lin et une petite chemise blanche. Très chic et très sobre, exactement ce que j'aimais.

Je remerciais mentalement Alice et m'habillait consciencieusement. Je descendis et constata avec surprise qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Ils, c'étaient Rosalie Hale et son mari incroyablement musclé. Je creusais ma mémoire pour retrouver son nom… Et dire que j'avais regardé mes notes avant de venir, je faisais une piètre journaliste. Le stress avait sans doute grillé une partie de mes neurones. Je passais devant la salle à manger et apparemment la table n'était pas dressée.

_Restaurant ?_

Ma jauge de stress venait de monter d'un cran.

Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine, en pleine discussion. Rosalie m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et à mon grand étonnement vint me serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras. Son mari, me salua lui aussi avec un grand sourire.

"Bella, je ne crois pas que vous ayez déjà rencontré mon mari Emmett Hale ?"

"Enchantée", répondis-je en lui tendant la main.

Je la vis disparaître dans celle du fameux Emmett.

Je m'installais le plus discrètement possible dans un coin près d'Alice. Elle et Rosalie étaient en plein débat sur la couleur des fleurs samedi, pour la réception sans doute. Emmett quant à lui avait étalé tout une série de feuilles multicolores devant lui.

"Bon alors, on commande quoi ? Pizzas ? Chinois ? Burgers ?"

Ses yeux brillaient de convoitise face à la ribambelle de publicités pour les livraisons à domicile qu'il agitait tel un jeu de cartes.

Rosalie les lui retira des mains d'un coup sec.

"Je te rappelle que c'est MON anniversaire, donc c'est moi qui choisis !"

"Mais bien sûr mon cœur ! Alors, dis-moi tout ?"

Il papillonnait exagérément des paupières en sa direction. Rosalie haussa avec dédain les épaules avant de se tourner vers nous.

"Bon, les filles… On prend quoi ?"

Elles se regardèrent avec Alice et en cœur :

"Sushis !"

Alice jeta un regard en ma direction et je répondis avec un large sourire à la proposition.

Emmett leva les bras au ciel en signe de désespoir.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux payer pour manger des trucs qui ne sont même pas cuits ?"

Edward qui venait d'arriver, éclata de rire en déposant son portable sur le comptoir. Il reçut un regard assassin de son beau-frère.

"Tu pourrais m'appuyer toi au lieu de rire !"

"Emmett, si tu les connaissais depuis aussi longtemps que moi, tu saurais que c'est perdu d'avance."

"Bonsoir Edward ! Il était temps que tu arrives, on allait commencer sans toi."

Rosalie le regardait d'un air désapprobateur qui s'effaça immédiatement quand son frère l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire.

"Bonsoir Alice, Bella…"

Il planta son regard dans le mien et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Il fallait vraiment que je règle mon problème avec lui parce que si je n'arrivais pas à avoir un comportement normal en sa présence, cela risquait de devenir très compliqué…Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis quelques jours et c'était à nouveau très perturbant de me retrouver face à lui. Non seulement parce que j'avais eu droit à un échantillon très significatif de sa vie privée. Je rougis de plus belle en y repensant. Mais aussi parce que je devais aussi reconnaître qu'il était toujours aussi incroyablement séduisant. Ce sourire en coin, cette allure nonchalante et…ses yeux verts totalement hypnotiques… Pourquoi fallait-il que je craque régulièrement pour le mec que je ne devais pas approcher ? Craquer ? C'était vraiment une maladie chez moi !

_Bella Swann, je te conseille de ne pas y penser, même une petite seconde, est-ce que c'est bien clair !_

Alice se pencha vers moi avec un petit sourire et me sortit de mes considérations philosophiques.

"Ca te va très bien cet ensemble."

"Merci Alice, tu n'aurais pas dû…"

"Ttttt. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, il y a une sorte de tradition familiale. Avant la grande réception de samedi, on se retrouve en petit comité pour l'anniversaire."

"Tu aurais dû me dire, je ne serais pas descendue… Vous avez sûrement envie de vous retrouver entre vous…"

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es intégrée à la troupe, que tu le veuilles ou non", finit-elle avec un clin d'œil. "Donc détends-toi, on est en mode cool ce soir !"

Je lui souris timidement et écoutais avec amusement Rosalie commander un nombre incalculable de sushis et autres douceurs japonaises.

Nous nous installâmes tous dans le salon et Rosalie me prit en aparté en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

"Bella, Alice m'a appelée ce week-end."

"Je suis navrée, je ne vous ai pas prévenue…"

"Je ne vous en veux pas… Je comprends, vous chercher à instaurer une relation de confiance avec ma sœur et je respecte ça. Je sais à quel point cette situation a dû être inconfortable pour vous. Elle m'a dit ce que vous aviez fait pour elle, que vous étiez allée la chercher au poste. Cela restera entre nous, Edward n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Elle m'a aussi parlée de Demetri."

Je vis son visage se durcir.

"Merci Bella pour ce que vous avez fait. Je peux vous assurer que je vais briser ce déchet humain…Je…j'ai honte de voir qu'une inconnue ait eu à s'occuper de ma petite sœur de la sorte et je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour votre discrétion… Croyez-moi, je ferais en sorte de ne plus jamais vous laisser seule à gérer ça."

"Alice est une chic fille, Mme Hale…."

"Appelez-moi Rosalie et pas de vous entre nous. Merci encore pour Alice…"

"Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'était tout à fait normal."

Elle me pressa à nouveau les épaules avant de rejoindre son mari sur la banquette. Je m'assis à côté d'Alice et Edward était en face de nous. Il était concentré sur son blackberry qu'Alice lui arracha des mains.

"Edward ! Règle n°1 ?"

"Ok Alice... C'est bon..."

Elle éteignit l'objet du crime et le reposa à côté du portable qui était resté dans la cuisine.

"Alors Bella, vous vous plaisez ici ?"

Emmett me regardait avec curiosité. D'ailleurs je pouvais sentir qu'ils me fixaient tous.

Autant dire que le sang affluait dangereusement dans mes joues.

"Oui ça va et puis Alice est géniale."

Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil l'étonnement sur le visage d'Edward.

"Et puis j'aime beaucoup New York."

"Vous étiez déjà venue ?"

"Non…"

La sonnette à la porte interrompit cet interrogatoire, à mon plus grand soulagement.

J'y vais !

Edward s'était levé le premier et revint les bras chargés de sacs en papier. Alice avait allumé la télé en fond sonore, elle était calée sur une chaîne musicale. L'ambiance était extrêmement détendue. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se décide à prendre la parole.

"Voilà, j'ai décidé d'entrer à Columbia. Je vais consolider mes acquis et grâce à Bella je vais remonter mes notes."

Silence de plomb. Rosalie prit la parole en premier.

"Je suis très fière de toi Alice. Nous allons tous être derrière toi."

Edward se tourna vers elle, le visage fermé.

"Très bien, mais oui. Bon, Alice, c'est quoi, une nouvelle lubie ?"

"Oui Edward, c'est une nouvelle lubie ! Tu peux envisager de me faire confiance pendant trente secondes. J'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main. Je dérape quelques mois et ça y est. Je n'ai pas droit à une seconde chance. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi parfait que toi mon cher frère !"

Ils se défiaient du regard. L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité.

Rosalie se leva en se frottant les mains.

"Bon, on va tous se calmer et se détendre. Ecoute Edward, je pense que tu devrais lui faire confiance. J'ai longuement parlé avec elle et je crois qu'elle est capable de prendre ses responsabilités."

"Et elle a décidé ça quand, entre deux virées shopping ? entre deux soirées avec ses amis ?"

"C'est tout toi ça de faire dans le cliché ! De toute façon, je m'en tape de ce que tu penses !"

"Alice ! Ca suffit ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire un effort tous les deux, j'en ai marre d'arbitrer vos disputes ! Comportez-vous en adultes ! Est-ce que je suis la seule à vouloir que nous formions une famille unie ?"

Je m'étais rarement sentie aussi mal à l'aise. Je jetais un regard du côté d'Emmett qui me fit un petit clin d'œil encourageant, il avait l'air d'être habitué à ce genre d'éclats.

Rosalie passait derrière le canapé, la main sur l'arrête de son nez.

"Je propose qu'on laisse un an à Alice pour voir comment elle s'en sort. Bella a accepté de rester un an parmi nous donc pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience ?"

Les yeux verts d'Edward se posèrent sur moi avant de revenir vers Rosalie.

Il marqua une pause avant de se tourner vers Alice.

"Ok Alice, c'est bon pour moi. Tâche de ne pas faire avoir une crise cardiaque aux parents et tout ira bien."

Alice hocha la tête, le visage lumineux et jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance vers moi.

"Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a bien pété son câble, qu'est-ce que vous voulez mettre comme film ?"

La grosse voix d'Emmett venait de s'élever dans le salon. Au même moment, la télé diffusa un vieux clip du groupe Abba et je vis le visage des deux filles s'illuminer. Alice disparut en un coup de vent avant de revenir avec tout un assortiment de boas en plumes et agitant victorieusement un dvd : _Mamma mia ! _Emmett replongea au fond du canapé en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

"Quoi, encore ?"

"Et oui encore", s'exclama une Rosalie plus enthousiaste que jamais.

Elle fondit sur Alice pour récupérer des accessoires, et grimées toutes les deux elles mirent le fameux disque dans le lecteur.

"Edward se tourna vers Emmett."

"Une bière ?"

"Là, je crois qu'il me faut carrément le pack de 6 !"

"Vous en voulez une ?" me demanda-t-il

"Oui, avec plaisir."

Il revint avec les boissons, lança la sienne à Emmett et passa derrière le canapé où je me trouvais.

"Faites attention, c'est contagieux", me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille en me désignant ses sœurs.

Et avec un magnifique sourire, il me tendit ma bière avant de repartir dans son fauteuil. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la faire glisser tellement j'avais été troublée par ce souffle dans mon cou.

_Humm est-ce que c'était normal que mon cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser ?_

Ca ne devrait pas être permis de faire ce genre de choses…

J'avalais une gorgée de boisson glacée, espérant atténuer le feu qui commençait à me consumer. Heureusement, les premières notes de _money money money_ me sortirent de ma rêverie pour me ramener à un spectacle épatant : Rosalie et Alice s'égosillant sur la musique et se tortillant dans tous les sens. Entre deux musiques, elles prenaient à peine le temps de se rassoir pour repartir hilares reprendre leur petit délire disco. Je trouvais ça très drôle et lorsqu'Alice vint enrouler un boa autour de mon cou, je n'eus pas d'autres solutions que de me lever pour danser avec elles sur _Gimme ! Gimme ! Gimme !_

J'évitais soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Edward Cullen qui me fixait malicieusement alors qu'il reprenait une gorgée de bière. Emmett était évidemment hilare.

Le film terminé, Emmett se leva pour aller chercher plusieurs paquets. Je remontais rapidement pour récupérer le mien.

Alice lui offrit d'abord le sien : une magnifique paire de chaussures qu'elle avait dessinées et fait réaliser par un bottier italien. Edward lui offrit un téléphone serti de diamants et Emmett lui tendit les clés d'une magnifique BMW décapotable rouge sang qui l'attendait dehors.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, je lui tendis timidement mon cadeau, qu'elle accepta un peu étonnée.

"Tu n'étais pas obligée Bella."

"C'est pas grand-chose…"

Elle découvrit le petit pendentif en cristal que j'avais acheté plus tôt dans l'après midi et dont la couleur s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Elle le mit immédiatement, en me remerciant chaleureusement. La soirée s'acheva tout doucement, tout le monde regagnant la bulle de son petit univers.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, j'étais dans mon lit à réfléchir à tout çà. Les Cullen… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils puissent être si complices finalement. Ils se protégeaient vraiment bien du monde extérieur. Rien de ce que j'avais vu ce soir n'avait jamais filtré dans la presse…Est-ce que je devais en parler à James ? Est-ce que cela ferait un bon sujet d'article ?

Je me retournais rageusement sur le côté.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je faisais semblant de me poser la question alors que je savais parfaitement que je ne parlerais pas de cette soirée ?_

C'était bien plus difficile à présent que je les voyais comme des êtres humains et non plus comme des scoops potentiels…

* * *

**Bon, j'avoue qu"il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais il faut bien tisser des liens entre tous ces personnages...**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé...**

**Direction le petit morceau de bonheur juste en dessous!**


	6. Chapitre Derrière les masques

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous retrouve... J'ai été longue et comme me dirait Drinou, on va l'appeler "désiré" ce chapitre...Mais l'inspiration était elle aussi partie en vacances donc j'ai patiemment attendu qu'elle revienne...**

**Alors pour la structure ce de chapitre, j'ai eu envie de m'amuser avec les POV. Je pense renouveler les POV d'Edward par la suite mais dans ce chapitre c'est un peu particulier: je trouvais bien que, étant donné le contexte de soirée costumée et de faux semblants, vous ayez les deux points de vue....**

**Les ***signalent des ellipses temporelles  
**

**Le chapitre est assez long (enfin très long pour moi qui n'écrit pas énormément...)**

**Pour l'ambiance, pensez 18ème siècle français, libertinage, mots d'esprits et maux de coeur, le bruissement d'une robe de soirée, le rire cristallin d'une jeune femme et de jolies bulles de champagne!  
**

**Bon assez de blabla, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6  
**

**_Derrière les masques_**

**EDWARD**

Je refermais la porte derrière Lauren.

Tout ça avait été une mauvaise idée, comme à chaque fois que je couchais avec elle.

J'avais pourtant été clair mais elle tentait sa chance malgré tout. Elle continuait à espérer, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer après tout. Le problème venait de moi et de moi seulement.

Je remontais dans ma chambre en passant une main fatiguée dans mes cheveux. Fatigué…C'était bien ça. J'en avais assez. C'était pourtant moi qui avait choisi de vivre comme ça. Pas d'attachements, pas de contraintes. L'excitation sans cesse renouvelée par des rencontres éphémères. Mais on se lasse de tout, même du renouvellement incessant.

Allongé sur mon lit, les mains repliées derrière ma tête, je fixais ce plafond blanc que je ne cessais de scruter depuis quelques mois.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ?

J'avais tout ce dont je pouvais rêver : la richesse, la gloire, la reconnaissance de mes pairs. Oui tout ça c'était bien beau, mais…je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je n'étais pas heureux. J'avais 34 ans et je me sentais complètement déconnecté, comme si je vivais ma vie de l'extérieur. J'étais indifférent à ce qui m'entourait, anesthésié depuis si longtemps… La seule étincelle qui me restait était ma famille. Rosalie, Alice, mes parents… Alice…depuis quelques mois elle prenait elle aussi une route dangereuse, un chemin autodestructeur que j'avais moi-même emprunté à son âge et sur lequel je continuais de me perdre des années plus tard. Je frottais énergiquement ma figure avec mes mains pour effacer ces mauvais souvenirs. Je ne la laisserai pas se brûler les ailes comme je l'avais fait. D'ici quelques jours elle serait inscrite dans une école beaucoup plus stricte qui lui apporterait la discipline et la structure nécessaires. Tout ce dont j'avais manqué. Mon esprit remontait le temps alors que j'essayais désespérément de m'endormir en pensant à la semaine de fou qui m'attendait.

Après une nuit très courte, une douche vivifiante et un bon litre de café j'avais à peu près émergé. Les yeux perdus dans le vague je savourais une dernière dose de caféine avant de partir. J'attendais qu'Alice descende pour la saluer avant de partir.

_Enfin si mademoiselle daigne m'honorer de sa présence. _

Je devais rejoindre l'équipe de tournage de l'adaptation de mon premier roman. Absorbé par mes pensées, je fus surpris par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme, qui toussota timidement.

"Bonjour !"

"Bonjour."

Les cheveux légèrement humides, d'un châtain foncé soyeux. Une peau diaphane presque translucide et une magnifique paire d'yeux chocolat dans lesquels on pouvait se plonger avec délectation. Autant s'arrêter tout de suite : c'était une amie d'Alice donc interdiction formelle de l'approcher. Elle semblait être un peu plus âgée que ses fréquentations habituelles. Ce rougissement qui colorait ses joues était tout à fait appétissant, très rafraîchissant.

Elle avait l'air intimidé, j'avais l'habitude à force de voir mes rapports aux gens faussés par ma célébrité. Je décidais donc de jouer la carte de la simplicité.

"Euh, enchanté, je suis Edward Cullen."

Sa peau était particulièrement douce… elle avait l'air si stressée qu'elle en devenait touchante…

"Enchantée, je suis Bella Swan."

"Vous êtes une amie d'Alice ?"

Elle semblait décontenancée par ma question.

"Et bien en fait, je…"

J'attendais avec curiosité la fin de sa phrase lorsque mon téléphone se lit à vibrer.

Je ne pouvais pas éviter cet appel.

"Oui Rosalie !"

"Edward ! J'ai essayé de te joindre depuis hier matin ! Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler de quelque chose. "

Rosalie était furieuse et elle avait bien raison. J'avais délibérément ignoré mon portable, je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je me tournais vers Bella pour m'excuser et m'isolais sur la terrasse.

"Oui, j'ai vu tes 3000 appels et oui, désolé de ne pas t'avoir rappelé. J'étais un peu occupé hier soir. Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"

"Alors avant toute chose ne t'énerve pas. Je pense que ton idée d'école militaire n'est pas la bonne solution. J'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main et de chercher une personne capable de remettre Alice dans le droit chemin. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, fortement agacé par l'entêtement de ma sœur.

"Ecoute Rosalie, on en avait déjà parlé pourtant. A quoi tu joues ? En plus tu fais ça dans mon dos ?"

"Edward Cullen, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Edward Courant d'air ! Tu n'es jamais là et tu arrives comme une fleur avec tes idées. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que l'autorité n'est pas vraiment ce qui a fonctionné avec toi."

Je grimaçais à l'évocation des mes années d'adolescence. Elle avait touché dans le mille comme d'habitude. Elle poursuivit dans sa lancée, d'une voix plus douce.

« Je ne te reproche rien. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Papa et maman nous ont confié la garde d'Alice. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes et agir dans son intérêt. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à une autre solution et j'ai embauché Bella Swann. J'imagine que tu l'as déjà rencontrée. Elle a fait des études de littérature en Angleterre, c'est une personne calme et très sérieuse. Elle m'a été recommandée par une agence de jeunes filles au pair très réputée. Je pense qu'elle peut avoir une influence bénéfique sur Alice. »

Tout s'éclairait à présent. Je jetais un coup d'œil discret vers la pauvre victime, tout à fait charmante au demeurant, qui débarquait dans cette maison de dingues.

"Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu l'as vue ? On dirait un oiseau tombé du nid ! Alice ne va en faire qu'une bouchée."

J'étais agacé plus qu'autre chose : je savais pertinemment que cela ne marcherait pas. Depuis quelques mois, Alice avait littéralement pété les plombs. Elle avait pourtant eu une scolarité exemplaire et puis du jour au lendemain… Il était clairement inutile de lutter, Rosalie pouvait être bien plus obstinée que moi.

"Bon… D'accord, de toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix ! Tu es prévenue, trois semaines et après ça, je la renvoie chez elle. Alice ira dans cette école dont nous avons parlé."

Je raccrochais d'un geste sec. Dans trois semaines cette mascarade ridicule serait finie. Alice emprunterait une nouvelle fois et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Je me sentais coupable de mêler cette jeune femme à nos histoires de famille. Je revins en face d'elle, plaçant deux mains sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant moi.

"Je suis vraiment navré que vous soyez embarquée dans cette histoire. Je n'ai absolument rien contre vous mais j'estime que votre présence est tout à fait inutile."

Comme pour me donner raison, Alice fit son entrée, très théâtrale.

Elle avait toujours soignée son apparence mais avec ses excès elle apparaissait de plus en plus comme une insupportable peste. L'école que j'avais choisi pour elle n'avait rien à voir avec les établissements privées que j'avais fréquenté. Le principe était de se plier à une discipline de fer sans aucun traitement de faveur. Revenir aux vraies valeurs. Je n'étais pas spécialement partisan de ce genre de politique mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

"Bonjour Edward."

"Alice."

Nos rapports étaient plutôt conflictuels. Je préférais donc m'en aller avant que cela n'éclate en une nouvelle dispute. Il n'était pas nécessaire de ce se donner en spectacle.

"Bon, je pars pour quelques jours à Vancouver. Je vous revois donc à la fin de la semaine prochaine."

Je me retournais vers Bella.

"Quand vous sortez, essayez de passer par la porte de derrière, vous éviterez des ennuis avec d'éventuels paparazzis postés aux alentours. Quant à toi Alice, tâche de ne pas te faire remarquer, si ce n'est pas trop te demander."

"Pas plus que toi en tout cas," me répondit-elle sans un regard

Elle était tout bonnement insupportable.

J'encaissais sans broncher avant de m'en aller en saluant rapidement la jeune femme un peu perdue dans ce décor, qui ne sera très probablement plus là à mon retour.

Une fois dans le taxi, je ne pensais plus qu'au tournage. J'avais accepté que mon roman soit adapté à condition d'avoir un droit de regard sur tout : le choix des acteurs, mais aussi le scénario. Le succès que j'avais rencontré en librairie me plaçait dans une position de force, ce dont j'usais allègrement pour imposer ma vision du film à venir. J'étais très satisfait du choix du réalisateur, que j'admirais profondément, et j'avais la chance de travailler en étroite collaboration avec lui. Tout allait pour le mieux même pour le choix de l'acteur principal, même si j'avais mis beaucoup de moi dans mon héros et le voir incarné à l'écran me déstabilisait. Aro Volturi était absolument parfait pour ce rôle, incroyablement lumineux à l'écran : il imprimait la pellicule avec un réel charisme. Nous avions sympathisé en dehors des tournages, et nous nous étions découvert un certain nombres de points communs. J'admirais son aisance à faire illusion dans le monde. Il était passé maître dans l'art du paraître, presque autant que moi d'ailleurs et j'avais trouvé un double, ou du moins un adversaire à ma taille. Le contact était bien passé entre nous à tel point qu'un soir à l'issue d'un repas un peu arrosé il m'avait lancé un défi, un jeu stupide dans lequel le premier qui ramenait une femme à l'hôtel avait gagné. Nous avions choisi nos cibles avant de commencer et je l'avais devancé de quelques minutes à peine. Avec lui, je plongeais un peu plus dans un cynisme qui finissait par me détruire de l'intérieur.

La semaine fila sans que je m'en rende compte et j'étais déjà dans l'avion pour regagner New York. Je ne manquerai l'anniversaire de Rosalie sous aucun prétexte.

***

Quelques heures après ce moment en famille, j'étais seul dans mon bureau, devant mon écran d'ordinateur. Rosalie et Emmett étaient repartis chez eux. Alice et Bella étaient dans leurs chambre. Et moi, j'étais en panne d'inspiration. Impossible d'écrire une seule reculais mon fauteuil et les pieds sur le meuble, les mains derrière la tête, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder. J'appréciais vraiment ces pauses avec les gens qui m'étaient chers. Ils ne manquaient plus que mes parents…Emmett était parfait pour Rosalie, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse. C'était quelqu'un de bien…Je souris en repensant aux filles se déhanchant sur Abba…On y avait droit tous les ans, toujours les mêmes films…Ce qui me déconcertait le plus c'était…Bella… Son intégration parmi nous s'était faite tout naturellement. Cette fille irradiait c'était très vraiment troublant…Je revoyais encore et encore ses cheveux virevolter lorsqu'elle dansait. Ses yeux avaient croisé les miens en une fraction de secondes. J'aurai aimé prolonger se contact et me plonger à nouveau dans cette douceur chocolatée que j'avais seulement aperçu le premier jour de notre rencontre. Elle était à la fois spontanée et réservée. Absolument inconsciente de son propre corps et de ce qu'elle dégageait. Je n'avais pas résisté au plaisir de me pencher vers elle pour lui tendre une bière. J'avais, à ma grande surprise, été totalement envoûté par le parfum délicat de sa peau. J'effaçais rapidement le sourire qui commençait à flotter sur mes lèvres. Ce genre de femmes n'est pas pour moi, pas dans mon monde. C'était une femme dont on tombait amoureux et qu'on épousait. Rien à voir avec les aventures sans lendemain que je recherchais. C'est juste un rêve, pour une autre vie peut-être. Le mieux c'était de me plonger dans le travail, et d'éviter la maison le plus possible jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

**BELLA**

Après ce moment intimiste parmi les Cullen, le reste de la semaine fut particulièrement chargé. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il ne s'agissait pas d'une soirée costumée à proprement parler. Le thème du carnaval donnait le ton de la soirée : les décors et les serveurs seraient dans la droite lignée du fameux festival vénitien. Pour ce qui étaient des invités, nous n'aurions que des masques. Le reste de la tenue était parfaitement libre. Selon notre arrangement, Alice s'en donnait à cœur joie. J'avais limité le plus possible les folies de shopping en les réduisant à une fois tous les 15 jours. Inutile d'en rajouter, même si je savais pertinemment que cette règle ne serait probablement pas respectée. Et pour le moment, j'étais debout sur un tabouret avec deux vendeuses autour de moi, une couturière et une Alice en chef d'orchestre tyrannique. Du haut de ses 17 ans, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. C'était assez amusant en fait de voir toute cette armada de jeunes femmes traumatisées par ce petit bout. Quelques minutes de torture plus tard, j'étais face au miroir, bluffée par le reflet qu'il me renvoyait. Il s'agissait d'une robe longue dans un satin marron foncé et au profond décolleté dans le dos. Le tout rehaussé par une ceinture en soie et un nœud crème devant.

"Je dois avouer Alice que tu fais des miracles…"

"Oui, je sais… Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal."

Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une fierté touchante. Cette fille avait vraiment un cœur d'or, qu'elle avait bien du mal à dissimuler sous ces allures de petite peste.

"Bon allez, file te changer en vitesse, Rosalie nous attend."

On passait beaucoup de temps chez Rosalie pour l'aider à parfaire les derniers détails. En voyant cette magnifique jeune femme donner ses instructions je compris d'où Alice tenait son caractère autoritaire. Sa maison était située non loin de celle d'Edward et d'Alice. Une magnifique demeure d'un blanc immaculé, avec un escalier orné de colonnes à l'entrée. Un palais glacé et moderne dans lequel allait se jouer l'une des plus grandes soirées de la haute société new-yorkaise. Rosalie était tout à la fois redoutable et géniale. Elle avait choisi de la faire coïncider avec le lancement d'une nouvelle collection de cosmétique et de maquillage, dont l'ingrédient clé était de la poussière de diamant. L'idée n'était pas nouvelle mais elle voulait renouveler le concept en accentuant l'idée de mystère. L'accent était mis sur la pureté naturelle de cette pierre, qui une fois taillée révélait tout son éclat. Elle avait choisi de l'appeler _New Moon_, renouveau et magie. Elle offrait à l'entrée de la soirée un masque dans l'esprit du carnaval de Venise, orné pour une poignée d'entre eux de véritables diamants offerts par un joaillier. Les visages seraient ainsi dissimulés ou dévoilés selon le bon plaisir des convives. La salle de réception avait été entièrement redécorée pour accueillir les invités en conséquence.

Mais le plus beau se trouvait à l'extérieur. Le temps était encore suffisamment doux pour profiter du jardin. La piscine avait été transformée en canal et une magnifique péniche flottait en son centre. Des décors somptueux en carton pâte avaient été disposés un peu partout pour renforcer l'illusion. Tout était prêt pour faire revivre l'être et le paraître. Des voiles d'organza d'une couleur mordorée avaient été tendues un peu partout pour abriter les buffets et les sofas en velours bordeaux. Je comprenais mieux à présent la réputation des soirées de Rosalie. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel raffinement.

Le jour j arriva enfin et comme tout était prévu au millimètre près, cette fameuse journée était consacrée à notre préparation : spa, massage, manucure, coiffure, la combinaison parfaite pour être totalement détendue. Je suivais le mouvement imposée par Alice et Rosalie mais je trouvais tout ça complètement surréaliste. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elles vivaient sur une autre planète. On se retrouva donc toutes les trois chez Rosalie pour s'habiller. J'avais à peine croisé Emmett qui semblait se faire un devoir d'éviter le plus possible la maison. Il passa pour embrasser sa femme et nous fit un clin d'œil au passage avant de s'éclipser. D'après ce que j'avais compris il travaillait pour une marque de vêtements de sports mondialement connue. Il avait lui-même commencé une carrière de baseballeur professionnel avant de se blesser gravement au genou. Il ne pouvait plus jouer en tant que professionnel mais il avait été recruté par la marque grâce à son carnet d'adresses et son aisance naturelle. Il avait rapidement gravi les échelons pour se retrouver à la tête du groupe et la rentrée qui approchait était une période cruciale pour son activité. Il passait donc en coup de vent, non mécontent d'éviter ce trop plein d'ambiance féminine.

Nous étions enfin prêtes, parées pour voir les invités arriver. Si Rosalie se devait de les accueillir, nous avions quant à nous le loisir de les observer et Alice semblait être parfaitement rôdée. Elle s'en frottait les mains d'impatience et commentait au fur et à mesure les différentes entrées en scène. Un parterre de journalistes les attendait et mitraillait ceux qui arrivait. Le contraste avec l'ambiance détendue de la semaine dernière était flagrant. Les Cullen avaient enfilé leur tenue mondaine et semblaient parfaitement à leur aise. Emmett était lui aussi très élégant. Mais rien à voir avec ce qui était en train d'arriver…

_Oh Mon Dieu… Bella, ferme la bouche, ça devient gênant là…_

Je déglutis avec difficulté et Alice murmura :

"Lever de rideau…que le spectacle commence…"

La seule apparition d'Edward Cullen avait suscité une véritable frénésie parmi les photographes. Il était incroyablement beau dans son smoking. Impeccable et parfaitement à l'aise sous les flashs. C'était comme si il était né pour faire ça. Il savait parfaitement jongler avec les objectifs. Sans même le remarquer, je soupirai.

Alice se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

"C'est incroyable de le voir comme ça. On dirait un cobra en train de charmer sa proie. Les photographes sont toujours comme des fous quand il arrive. Pareil, regarde l'assistance, les femmes sont toutes sous le charme. Il a toujours été un vrai mystère pour moi…Il donne autant qu'il reprend…"

Je fixais à nouveau mon attention sur Edward, toujours sous la pluie des flashs. A présent, Une jeune femme splendide était pendue à son bras.

"C'est Lauren son attachée de presse."

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. C'était bien le prénom que j'avais entendu lorsque que…enfin bref, rien que d'y repenser je sentais une vague de chaleur m'envahir.

"Ca fait des années qu'elle est raide dingue de lui, continua Alice. Je me demande s'il sait seulement qu'elle existe…"

_Heu…oui, oui, je pense qu'il est bien au courant…_

Rosalie rejoignit son frère. Elle était tout aussi magnifique dans sa longue robe blanche ornée de dorures. Elle était impériale, tout droit sortie d'une fresque de la Rome antique. Emmett tenait amoureusement le bras de sa femme et le tableau devant nous était tout à fait parfait, très photogénique. Les visages se succédaient, les tenues virevoltaient sous nos yeux. Alice avait un commentaire pour chacun d'eux. Elle connaissait tous les potins du moment. Elle aurait fait une très bonne journaliste…Le défilé s'essouffla rapidement et nous nous jetâmes avec délice dans le cœur de la soirée. Nous nous dirigions donc vers le cœur de la soirée et Alice me laissa quelques minutes pour retourner se repoudrer le nez. Je la regardais s'éloigner. Elle était aussi gracieuse que le reste de sa famille. Sa robe noire piquée de plumes rouge sang lui allait à merveille.

"Bonsoir Bella", fit une voix faussement mielleuse dans mon oreille

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la magnifique rousse qui se tenait devant moi. Sa tenue d'un vert émeraude intense s'harmonisait parfaitement avec l'ondulation chatoyante de ses boucles. Elle était absolument divine, un vrai félin. Le masque noir qu'elle avait choisi était en dentelle et semblait être tatoué sur son visage. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Pas étonnant qu'avec un physique pareil elle ait la plupart des hommes à ses pieds.

"Victoria… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Et bien, il faut bien que certaines d'entre nous travaillent étant donné que tu n'es pas capable de nous fournir des informations croustillantes."

Elle avait une coupe de champagne à la main, qu'elle sirotait en me jetant un regard glacial.

"Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Et puis James est satisfait de mon travail pour le moment. D'autant qu'il s'agit d'une enquête sur le long terme, en profondeur. Mais tu ne dois probablement pas travailler de cette façon."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui est de la profondeur, je sais bien comment faire."

Je faillis avaler une gorgée de travers face au regard carnassier qu'elle me jeta. Cette fille était vraiment redoutable. Fort heureusement, Alice arriva à point nommé, faisant fuir la hyène qui avait bien failli me sauter à la gorge.

"Méfie-toi d'elle, c'est une vraie plaie celle-là !"

_A qui le dis-tu !_

"Oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une journaliste. On a échangé quelques banalités c'est tout."

_Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre d'ailleurs. Moi aussi j'étais capable de faire un article d'envergure, après tout j'étais là pour ça ! Parfaitement infiltrée alors qu'elle…_

Un petit sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur mes lèvres. Alice m'attrapa soudain le bras pour y planter une série d'ongles manucurés.

"Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !"

"Bella…Je crois que je viens de voir quelqu'un que je n'ai pas revu depuis…mon dieu depuis des années…"

"D'accord, Alice, mais sois gentille et relâche mon bras !"

"Heu, oui pardon Bella…Je…je dois aller lui parler…"

Je frottais mon bras endolori en observant la jeune femme avec attention. Elle semblait…troublée ?! Alice qui perdait ses moyens en public c'était une grande première. Elle semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Je lui fis un petit sourire encourageant.

"Vas-y Alice, fonce !"

Elle prit une profond inspiration avant de se lancer après une silhouette que j'avais à peine aperçue. Alice s'était élancée dans la foule et je m'étais mise légèrement à l'écart. C'était amusant de voir tous ces visages tantôt couverts et découverts au gré des mouvements des masques. J'examinais celui que j'avais dans le reflet d'un miroir. Nous avions pu les choisir avec Alice bien avant que tout le monde arrive. Le sien était d'un noir profond et scintillant avec un contour en plumes assortis à sa robe. Le mien avait des reflets dorés et des perles nacrées qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec le marron soyeux de ma robe. La première animation commençait. Rosalie avait fait appel à un acrobate pour réaliser « Le vol de l'ange », une tradition vénitienne qui marquait le début du festival. Sur un fil tiré au-dessus de nos têtes, il réalisait des pas de danse suspendu entre ciel et terre, oscillant entre grâce et fébrilité. Il termina son numéro sous les applaudissements qui laissèrent rapidement place aux murmures des conversations, au tintement des verres et à la douce mélodie d'un orchestre qui jouait de la musique classique.

Des magiciens disséminés un peu partout se chargeaient d'éblouir les invités avec leur tour.

**EDWARD**

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de quitter la voiture. Je me composais ma figure de circonstance. J'avais fait ça des dizaines de fois et pourtant c'était comme si tout devenait de plus en plus difficile avec le temps. Je contournais la voiture pour aller ouvrir la porte à Lauren, que j'avais récupéré chez elle. Nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots. Elle acceptait mal mon indifférence et j'avais clairement décidé de limiter nos relations à du strictement professionnel. Nous nous dirigions donc en silence vers l'arène. Les flashs crépitaient un peu partout, je ne les voyais même plus à force. Tous mes gestes étaient mécaniques et calculés. Tout était parfaitement maîtrisé. Depuis le temps que je vivais dans la lumière j'avais pris soin de protéger mes zones d'ombre, jalousement dissimulées derrière les miettes que je donnais au public. Rosalie se rapprocha de moi, accompagnée d'Emmett. La famille, encore, le dernier rempart… Je regardais discrètement autour de moi pour apercevoir Alice, et mon regard se figea l'espace de quelques secondes…

Je ne devais pas me mentir à moi-même…Je l'avais cherchée du regard…Mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi me coupa le souffle. Elle flottait dans une robe d'un marron aussi magnifique que celui de ses yeux. Ses cheveux…Il fallait que je vérifie s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air…Est-ce que ses lèvres…Un flash me ramena sur terre. Je devais absolument me reprendre. Il n'étais pas question que je me laisse aller avec elle. Cela ruinerait définitivement le début de trêve avec Alice. Je me concentrais sur l'assemblée avant de me diriger vers la salle. J'étais happé par le foule, souriant et bavardant avec des gens dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. J'essayais de me concentrer sur les conversations mais mon esprit s'y refusait. Bella, je n'avais que ce prénom dans la tête. Cette douce mélodie qui résonnait dans mes oreilles. Comment est-ce que je pouvais être aimanté de la sorte par une personne que je ne connaissais pas ? Est-ce que c'était une nouvelle lubie ? Un changement radical dans mes habitudes pour tenter de retrouver la flamme qui s'était lentement éteinte en moi ? Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser à force de réfléchir et lorsque que j'essayais de me concentrer à nouveau sur ce qui se déroulait tout autour de moi, mon regard se posa sur elle et sur…Aro ?! Evidemment, de tous les hommes présents ce soir, il fallait que ce soit lui qui l'approche. Elle était spéciale et il l'avait lui aussi remarquée.

Je m'excusais d'un sourire poli auprès des personnes qui m'entouraient et me dirigeais vers eux. Je connaissais suffisamment cet homme pour savoir ce dont il était capable. En somme j'agissais pour son bien.

_Mais bien sûr Edward…Pour son bien…_

Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire mais le fait de les voir ensemble me causait une désagréable sensation, un picotement derrière la nuque très significatif. Aussi puéril que cela puisse paraître, j'étais jaloux. Je me maudissais tout en accélérant le pas pour interrompre ce tête à tête.

**BELLA**

"Alors, charmante demoiselle ? Fascinée par la magie ?"

Je sursautais, surprise par cette présence à mes côtés. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

"Toutes mes excuses si je vous ai fait peur… Un petit tour pour me faire pardonner ?"

Je cherchais des yeux derrière le déguisement. Un regard d'un azur profond me fixait animé d'un éclat pétillant. Des cheveux blonds auréolait ce visage et glissait doucement ça et là sur le masque.

"Soit. Allez-y ! Mais je ne crois pas à la magie," répondis-je amusée

"Très bien, donc à moi de détourner votre attention dans ce cas. Bon vous voyez cette pièce ?"

"Oh non, ne me faites pas le tour de la pièce qui disparaît et réapparaît", rétorquai-je d'un air faussement blasé

En fait, j'adorais les tours de magie et je me laissais captivée avec grand plaisir.

"Ne soyez pas si rude jeune demoiselle ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre magicien qui débute !"

"Bon, continuez lors…"

"Je disais donc, vous voyez cette pièce…"

D'un mouvement de mains, il la fit disparaître, agitant ses doigts devant mon visage. J'éclatais de rire.

"Et c'est tout ?"

"Patience, patience… Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, surtout ce soir…"

Il envoya sa main près de mon oreille, effleura une mèche de cheveux avant de faire apparaître une magnifique rose blanche, qu'il m'offrit avec un grand sourire.

Je fis un petit mouvement de tête pour saluer la prouesse.

"La rose est très belle…Mais où se trouve donc cette fameuse pièce ?"

"Elle est allée se cacher à un endroit où je ne peux malheureusement pas aller la chercher…"

Je le regardais sans comprendre tandis que son regard glissait sur mon décolleté. Je suivais donc le mouvement et vit effectivement le petit bout de métal doré, délicatement posé au creux de mes seins. Je sentis le feu me monter aux joues tandis que ma main récupérait le petit trésor. Le magicien affichait un petit air satisfait tandis qu'au même moment une autre personne s'approcha en tapant discrètement des mains.

"Bravo Aro, toujours aussi doué en matière d'illusion à ce que je vois."

"Mon cher Edward, quel plaisir de te voir par ici. Je faisais un petit tour de magie pour cette ravissante jeune femme."

"Bella, je vous présente Aro Volturi."

Celui-ci me fit un baisemain élégant, mais étonnamment le contact avec ses lèvres me causa un léger dégoût. Ses yeux avaient soudain pris un éclat métallique qui n'avait d'égal que la froideur de sa peau, comme si l'arrivée d'Edward donnait un nouvel enjeu à cette rencontre.

"Humm, enchantée…"

_Et bien disons qu'à cet instant précis je me retrouvais entre deux des hommes les plus convoités du moment._

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi," murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres. "Edward mon ami, tu connais donc cette jeune femme ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas ?"

Il jeta un regard entendu à Edward et j'avais la désagréable impression d'être au cœur d'une sorte de compétition.

"Donc, à part des tours de magie, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie M. Volturi ?"

Je savais très bien qui il était, mais il était hors de question de lui donner cette satisfaction.

"Et bien, je fais illusion comme le disait si justement Edward. Je suis acteur. Et à part éblouir l'assemblée, que faites vous ma chère ?"

"Pas grande chose…Voyez-vous l'éblouissement est un travail à plein temps… C'est épuisant," répondis-je ironique

"Et pleine d'esprit avec ça! Donc tout ceci est très injuste puisque vous vous connaissez. Aurai-je le plaisir de voir votre visage à mon tour ?"

"Une autre fois peut-être. Ne sommes nous pas dans le temple de l'illusion ? Gardons donc un peu de mystère."

La lueur de convoitise que je lisais dans ses yeux me mettait mal à l'aise. C'était comme si il essayait de lire en moi. D'autant que tout ceci ressemblait de plus en plus à un jeu dont j'étais le premier prix.

"Oh, très bien. A ce que je vois, vous avez donc mis un pied dans l'univers de l'un des séducteurs les plus redoutables du moment."

"Arrête Aro. Laisse Bella un peu tranquille."

Sous le couvert d'une banale conversation mondaine je pouvais sentir l'avertissement que lui lançait Edward. Ce soudain élan protecteur était très flatteur mais je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez. Tous ces badinages commençaient à m'agacer sérieusement. S'ils ne le savaient pas encore, je n'avais rien de la jeune fille qui se rend à son premier bal.

"Mais dites-moi messieurs, j'aurai besoin d'un petit éclaircissement. J'imagine que l'ambiance très 18ème siècle vous a un peu tourné la tête. Parce que rappelez-vous bien que depuis, disons une bonne soixantaine d'années, officiellement en tout cas, vous êtes tout autant les chasseurs que les gibiers ! Sur ce, excusez-moi, je vais faire un tour."

Je croisais le regard un peu surpris d'Aro et celui très amusé d'Edward.

_Non mais c'est vrai à la fin. J'avais horreur qu'on me prenne pour un objet. Ils avaient vécu où ces deux là ? dans une grotte pendant deux siècles ?_

**EDWARD**

Je la regardais s'éloigner avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait un sacré caractère sous son apparence frêle. Et dire que j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne se fasse torturer par Alice.

"Tu m'avais caché ça Edward…"

"Elle est à la maison depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, laisse-lui le temps d'arriver."

"Plus d'une semaine, et tu ne l'as pas mise dans ton lit ?"

"Tu es vraiment cynique Aro."

"Et toi tu ne l'es pas assez Edward…"

"Elle a été embauchée pour faire travailler Alice et la préparer à son entrée à l'Université. Il n'est pas question de compliquer tout ça avec une affaire de sexe."

"N'oublies pas à qui tu parles, je sais très bien que tu ne t'embarrasses pas de ce genre de considération. Ce qui m'intéresse beaucoup plus par contre c'est le regard que tu portes sur elle."

Je me retournais surpris.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Méfies-toi mon cher Edward, les gens comme nous ne sont pas faits pour ce genre de choses."

"Quel genre de choses ?"

"Tu sais bien, ce genre là, "dit-il en agitant la main en direction de Bella

"Tu te fais des idées…"

"Oh non, je sais ce que je dis. Il n'y a que dans tes livres que les vampires deviennent végétariens. Quant à nous, nous sommes irrévocablement assoiffés de chair humaine."

"Ce rôle te monte à la tête, Aro", répliquai-je en rigolant. "Peut-être que j'en ai assez après tout. Et puis tu avoueras qu'elle est bien plus intéressante que les femmes que je fréquente d'habitude…"

J'avais prononcé ces derniers mots en murmurant, mais Aro n'en n'avait pas perdu pas une miette. Il se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire moqueur.

"« _Une fille qui, par le peu qu'elle laisse voir à un homme, le fait devenir curieux de voir le reste, a déjà fait trois quarts du chemin qu'il lui faut faire pour le rendre amoureux._ » dixit Casanova…"

Il me tapa sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner, me laissant seul perdu dans mes pensées.

_« Amoureux » tout de suite les grands mots, pour ne pas dire les grands maux…_

C'est alors que je l'aperçus au loin, se dirigeant droit vers moi. Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année je m'évertuais à l'éviter. Mais Rosalie s'obstinait à l'inviter: Jessica était la fille d'un industriel très influent mais aussi une figure de proue de la jet set. Nous étions sortis ensemble à l'Université mais apparemment le mot « fini » n'avait pas le même sens pour elle que pour moi. J'avais l'impression de jouer un mauvais vaudeville, essayant autant que possible de me cacher parmi les convives. Voyant qu'elle était toujours sur mes traces, je décidais de me réfugier à l'étage. Je poussais la porte d'un des bureaux et envisageais sérieusement de me cacher derrière les meubles lorsqu'une paire d'yeux interrogateurs croisa mon regard.

**BELLA**

Je fendis donc la foule à mon tour, à la recherche d'Alice. Après plusieurs errements infructueux, je décidais de me réfugier dans l'une des pièces de l'étage supérieur. Je me dirigeais avant vers le buffet. Là aussi l'illusion était au cœur du travail du traiteur. Toutes les saveurs, les couleurs et les formes avaient été modifiées de façon à perturber les sens de celui qui y goûtait. J'attrapais un échantillonnage coloré avant de regagner une pièce qui donnait sur la cour. Je voyais ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur à travers les baies vitrées, le tumulte de la soirée s'était brusquement tu. C'était marrant d'observer tout ce monde alors qu'aucun bruit ne me parvenait. J'avais décroché mon masque et adossée au bureau j'observais dans le noir tous ces gens jouer le jeu social lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Je me penchais sur le côté pour voir qui était l'intrus et faillis m'étouffer en reconnaissant Edward Cullen.

_Comme une impression de déjà-vu !!_

Il n'était pas question que je revive ma première nuit…

Je me levais immédiatement pour signaler ma présence. Après tout, je ne faisais rien de mal cette fois-ci.

Edward se retourna brusquement vers moi, un peu surpris.

"Oh, Bella… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici…"

Il se figea soudain et traversa la pièce à toute allure pour se mettre à l'endroit où j'étais assise quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Vous ne m'avez pas vu… Pitié", implora-t-il en me fixant d'un regard désespéré

La porte s'ouvrit presqu'aussitôt et l'éclairage m'éblouit. Une jeune femme plutôt jolie se tenait devant moi.

"Oh excusez-moi. Je..je suis à la recherche d'Edward Cullen…"

J'esquissais un sourire en l'entendant retenir son souffle à mes pieds. Il était à ma merci, un seul geste et …

"Qui ça ?"

La jeune splendeur me regarda interloquée.

"Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Un homme grand les yeux verts, une bouche sexy en diable enfin Edward Cullen…"

"Ah… Oui, je vois qui c'est…l'écrivain… Enfin vous savez moi je suis là surtout pour Rosalie Hale. En plus, il paraît, enfin de vous à moi, que c'est un vrai goujat ce Edward Cullen. Incroyablement prétentieux et imbuvable."

_Voilà, ça c'est pour le « petit oiseau tombé du nid »_

"Un goujat peut-être mais je voudrais bien l'avoir dans mon lit."

Je sentis son sourire depuis l'endroit où je me tenais. J'imaginais sans peine le petit air suffisant qu'il devait afficher.

Mais quel prétentieux…

_Attends, j'en ai pas fini avec toi._

"Ah bon… Et bien vous savez j'ai lu récemment qu'il était probablement gay… Que toutes ces femmes dans les tabloïds ce n'était qu'une stratégie de communication pour faire vendre des livres."

Il faillit s'étouffer.

J'étais particulièrement satisfaite de moi.

"Ohhh non, je ne crois pas, vous savez les rumeurs."

_Après ce que j'avais entendu l'autre soir, je savais bien que c'était totalement faux mais cette situation m'amusait particulièrement_…

"Bon, et bien bonnes recherches alors. Essayez du côté de la piscine il est peut-être retourné parmi les invités."

"Bien, je vais faire ça alors. Et désolée de vous avoir dérangée…"

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, je suivis son regard. Elle avait repéré les pieds d'Edward qui dépassaient sur le côté.

J'étais morte de honte, d'autant que je ne pouvais pas démentir.

"Heu…hummm…"

"Amusez-vous bien", lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte et d'éteindre la lumière.

J'étais furieuse et lorsque je me tournais vers Edward, il avait bien sûr un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait relevé sur masque et il était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir.

"Alors Bella ? On fait des folies de son corps dans la bibliothèque ?"

A cet instant j'hésitais entre :

1/ une réplique cinglante du genre : « tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes habitudes que vous ! »

2/ l'étranglement pour lui faire ravaler ce sourire…ce magnifique sourire…

Je secouais la tête et avant de répliquer d'un air menaçant.

"Si vous ne ravalez pas tout de suite ce sourire, je cours lui dire que vous êtes là !"

Etant donné la tête décomposée qu'il faisait à présent, j'estimais m'être suffisamment vengée.

"Bon, je demande une trêve… Si on votait un cessez-le-feu ?"

Il tapota la place vide à côté de lui pour m'inviter à me rassoir.

De mauvaise grâce, je m'exécutais. Il ne fallait pas que je perde mon objectif de vue, après tout j'étais ici pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et je devais avouer que je n'avais pas beaucoup avancé.

"Qui était-ce? Une de vos nombreuses fans?"

J'avais dit ce dernier mot d'un air délibérément ironique. Il affaicha un air faussement offensé.

"Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer ainsi ma chère! Pour tout vous dire il s'agit d'une ancienne petite amie, une histoire qui remonte à la nuit des temps..."

_Encore une dont il a brisé les coeur..._

"Bon alors, vous vous êtes réfugiez là vous aussi ? En même temps dans cette robe, vous êtes resplendissante. J'imagine que vous avez peur de briser des cœurs ?"

Je me retournais vers lui, surprise.

Il éclata de rire devant ma tête.

"Je rigole Mademoiselle Swan, ne prenez pas la mouche… "

Malgré moi, je souris à ùon tour.

"Alors, malgré cette cachette, vous passez une bonne soirée ? "

"Oui bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de genre de choses. Je suis venue faire une petite pause. "

"Vous pouvez me croire, on ne s'y habitue jamais vraiment."

Surprise encore une fois, je lui jetais un regard en coin. J'étais très étonnée de l'entendre dire ce genre de chose. Je pensais qu'il ne vivait que pour ce genre de moments.

"J'aurai pourtant cru que vous étiez aguerri à ce genre d'exercice ?"

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'apprécie me donner en spectacle. Vous savez, cela fait plusieurs années que je fais ça. Je ne me plains pas mais j'en ai assez, j'ai envie de passer à autre chose."

Il se retourna vers moi, l'air légèrement surpris de s'être ainsi confié.

"Bon à part ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment discuter avec vous… Vous faisiez quoi de beau à Londres ?"

Je le regardais à mon tour, perplexe. La situation était pour le moins inédite pour avoir ce type de conversation. Nous étions tous les deux cachés dans une pièce alors que l'une des plus importantes soirées de la saison avait lieu tout autour. Je pris une légère inspiration avant de parler.

"Et bien j'ai étudié la littérature française"

" Vraiment ? Quel était votre domaine de prédilection ?"

Je vis son regard glisser vers l'assiette que je m'étais préparée.

"Allez-y, servez-vous…"

Il me décrocha un sourire éblouissant avant d'attraper des douceurs du bout des doigts.

"Alors, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, votre domaine de prédilection ?"

"Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé, enfin vous savez vous n'avez pas à faire ça…"

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Faire quoi ?"

"Et bien faire semblant de vous intéresser à ce que je fais. C'est pas nécessaire vos savez. "

Il me fixa intensément pendant quelques secondes avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée.

"Vous êtes franche et j'aime ça… Croyez-moi, je ne fais jamais semblant d'être intéressé par un sujet. Alors, dites m'en plus."

Je le regardais à nouveau, un peu étonnée avant de me lancer dans l'explication de mon sujet de mémoire.

"Et bien on peut dire que je suis tout à fait dans le ton de la soirée puisque je me suis intéressée aux _Liaisons Dangereuses_. J'ai analysé la poétique du miroir dans les rapports amoureux. Les notions d'être et de paraître, encore plus complexes qu'à notre époque puisque tout alors n'était qu'illusion, surtout pour les femmes."

"Vous pensez que les choses sont différentes à présent ?" dit-il en agitant son masque

Je suivais des yeux le bout de tissu qu'il avait entre les mains. Chacun, à notre façon, nous cherchions à nous dissimuler, nous cachant derrière des mensonges et des secrets…

"Je ne sais pas si elles le sont. Disons que l'on peut fixer ses propres règles du jeu…"

"Dites m'en plus sur votre travail, je suis curieux."

Pour éviter de trop penser à ce corps près du mien, à ce regard qui me brûlait la peau, je me concentrais sur ce que j'avais étudié pendant un an et commençais un exposé détaillé.

**EDWARD**

Je l'écoutais, fasciné par ce qu'elle disait mais encore plus hypnotisé par ce que me racontait son corps, le mouvement de ses lèvres et la passion qu'elle mettait dans ses mots. Ses mains s'agitaient pour appuyer sa démonstration. Est-ce qu'elle mettait autant de fougue dans ses baisers…J'avais très envie de me pencher vers elle et de m'emparer de cette ravissante bouche, ne serait-ce que pour revoir ce rougissement si charmant qui avait coloré ces joues ce matin.

Ainsi donc elle avait travaillé sur le 18ème siècle, les _Liaisons dangereuses_. Le siècle du libertinage, des plaisirs du corps alliés à ceux de l'esprit. Je trouvais qu'elle incarna à merveille cette dualité. Je voulais la connaître encore plus, ce que je voulais posséder allait au-delà du charnel je voulais être dans sa tête et dans son âme. Je voulais qu'elle pense à moi de la même façon que je pensais à elle. Je voulais l'entendre gémir mon prénom quand je lui ferais l'amour.

Perdue dans un nuage de tissu marron, assise près de moi, elle ne faisait qu'attiser mon désir. Mais je la laisserai venir à moi, c'est elle qui me donnera les clés de son cœur et de son corps. Je me sentais une âme de Valmont en l'entendant parler. Mais était-elle vraiment la Mme de Tourvel qu'elle semblait être ou bien était-elle une nouvelle Marquise de Merteuil ? Si je commençais à jouer avec elle est-ce que je resterais maître du jeu ? Comme elle nous l'avait si bien fait remarquer, est-ce que je finirais gibier à mon tour ? Et bien soit, j'étais prêt à me damner pour la posséder. Une idée commença à germer dans mon esprit. Si je voulais la faire succomber je devais passer plus de temps avec elle. Je ne pourrais pas me contenter de ma façon habituelle de procéder. Il fallait que je la séduise autrement.

Profitant d'un moment de silence, je me lançais.

"Au fait, est-ce que vous avez lu mes romans ?"

"Pour être tout à fait honnête, je viens d'en commencer un mais je ne l'ai pas encore fini…"

"Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner votre avis à l'occasion ?"

Elle me regarda étonnée.

"Oui, bien sûr mais je ne vois pas en quoi mon opinion…"

"Au contraire, j'aime votre façon de penser et puis je pense que vous ne serez pas consensuelle. Vous me direz clairement si vous aimez ou pas. Enfin, je l'espère ?"

"Oui, oui."

Elle paraissait perplexe. J'avais au moins attiré son attention.

"D'ailleurs, si vous voulez, je vais vous laisser la clé de ma bibliothèque personnelle. Etant donné que je ne suis pas souvent ici vous pourrez l'utiliser pendant mon absence. D'autant que j'ai en ma possession toute une collection de livres anciens et quelques œuvres originales du 18ème siècle."

Son expression étonnée et la lueur d'intérêt que je lisais dans ses yeux m'indiquaient que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

"Vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas ?"

"Pas le moins du monde, c'est bien le moins que je puisse faire. Après tout, vous vous occupez à merveille d'Alice. Le changement est déjà visible."

"Arrêtez de me mettre la pression comme ça…Je fais de mon mieux mais c'est elle qui a choisi de reprendre sa vie en main, je l'aide un peu c'est tout. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, je crois qu'elle me cherche."

Alice était en contrebas, parcourant la salle des yeux. Bella se leva rapidement et s'en alla. Je restais seul dans le noir, le cœur léger, reparti à nouveau dans sa course folle. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivant.

* * *

**Voilou!! J'espère très sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu....**

**Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir = _Just one clic_ *o***


	7. Chapitre 7 Troubles

**Bonsoir tout le monde!!!**

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas! Il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre... Parfois, il faut laisser le temps au temps ;-D**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont réclamée une suiite ^^**

**Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter si ce n'est bonne lecture!!**

**Bizz Val**

**Ah si! Le titre, vous pouvez le comprendre en anglais et en français, les deux possibilités collent parfaitement!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

**Troubles**

_**BELLA**_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de vivre. Je n'étais même pas certaine que cela avait vraiment eu lieu. Il faut dire que cette soirée avait été magique, à bien des égards… les costumes, la musique…Edward…Je passais un coton sur mes yeux, en me démaquillant consciencieusement. Je croisais mon regard dans le miroir, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? J'avais beau me repasser le film de cette nuit et je ne voyais pas très bien comment j'avais pu me retrouver dans une pièce sombre avec Edward Cullen, à parler littérature et liaisons dangereuses. En y repensant, je sentis le feu se propager sur mes joues. Qu'il aille au diable celui-là ! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! J'attrapais ma brosse à dents et frottais énergiquement ma pauvre dentition qui n'avait rien demandée.

En plus, j'avais dû regagner seule la maison parce qu'Alice avait tout bonnement disparu de la circulation. Tu parles d'une soirée étrange…Ca se trouve j'étais tombée dans une sorte de faille temporelle…

Je me rinçais la bouche et fis de nouveau face à mon reflet.

Non, il n'y avait aucune faille temporelle. J'avais clairement flirté avec Edward, avec le sujet de mon article…de mon foutu article… J'étais bien avancée maintenant, vraiment bravo…

« Et tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite », murmurai-je en plissant les yeux, la brosse à dents pointée vers le miroir.

Je me retournais pour aller me jeter en travers du grand lit qui me tendait les bras. Emmitouflée dans une couette douillette, la tête bien calée dans un oreiller moelleux, je regardais la petite clé qu'il m'avait donnée avant de quitter la salle où nous nous trouvions. Il m'avait expliquée qu'il travaillait dans ce bureau lorsqu'il était chez lui. Il y puisait l'inspiration. Je sentais ma curiosité de journaliste me titiller. A ma connaissance, personne n'avait jamais réussi à pénétrer dans cette pièce, du moins, je n'avais vu aucune photo. J'irais la voir dès que possible. Je posais le précieux objet sur ma table de nuit avant de m'enfoncer avec délice dans le matelas. Mes paupières étaient lourdes de sommeil. Je sombrais petit à petit dans une nuit que j'espérais sans rêves. Quoique…rêver c'est sans conséquences…et certains rêves pouvaient être vraiment très très agréables… et puis de toute façon depuis que j'étais dans cette maison, non pour être plus honnête, depuis que j'avais croisé Edward Cullen, mon imagination s'était complètement affolée, et mon inconscient prenait une revanche très nette pendant mes heures de sommeil…Je me laissais glisser avec un petit soupir de contentement…et sursautais soudain en entendant des coups discrets frappés à la porte.

_C'est pas vrai…_

Je donnais un coup de poing rageur sur le côté.

J'étais épuisée, si je faisais semblant de dormir peut-être que…Les coups recommencèrent.

C'était peine perdue, je savais bien qu'elle ne m'épargnerait pas.

La porte gémit doucement, et elle murmura :

"Bella…Tu dors ?"

"D'après toi Alice", grommelai-je

"Cool…"

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de protester, elle avait déjà sauté sur le lit avec moi, et s'était adossée au mur.

"Je ne t'ai pas vu partir."

"C'est normal, tu avais disparu…"articulai-je péniblement

"Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?"

"Mmmmm"

"Moi aussi…"

Elle se laissa glisser le long du lit pour me faire face, alors que je tentais désespérément de poursuivre ma nuit.

"Bella ?"

"Mmmm ?"

"Tu crois qu'on peut tomber amoureuse d'un simple regard ?"

J'entrouvris un œil interrogateur pour la regarder.

"Oui, tu sais le fameux coup de foudre… Tu crois que c'est possible ?"

_Bon ok. Si j'ai bien compris, pas moyen de dormir en paix ! Cette famille allait me rendre dingue…_

"De quoi ou de qui tu parles exactement Alice ?"

J'avais finalement réussi à ouvrir mon deuxième œil et la fixais.

"Et bien de personne en particulier…"

"Bon, ok, bonne nuit alors", répondis-je ne me tournant de l'autre côté

"Non, non, attends…"

Je souris discrètement avant de me retourner.

"Je t'écoute…"

"Et bien, en fait…"

Je rêve ou elle se tortillait les mains ?…Alice qui se tortille les mains avec un…mais oui avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres…

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de me redresser un peu plus.

"Oui ?"

"J'ai revu quelqu'un que je n'avais pas croisé depuis des années…Et comment dire, il a vraiment beaucoup changé…"

"Est-ce que…est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?"

"Oui, enfin, non…je lui ai juste dit bonsoir et je suis partie…"

"Tu es…tu es partie ?"

"Ben oui, tu sais je n'allais pas m'éterniser. Il était en charmante compagnie en plus, donc autant ne pas avoir l'air ridicule !"

"Oh."

"Mais le problème c'est que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui… Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ?"

"Euh, écoutes je n'en sais rien…"

"Je crois qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre."

_Rien que ça ?…_

"C'est peut-être un peu rapide, non ?"

"Non, je suis sérieuse. Tu sais c'est comme si j'avais croisé mon âme sœur. Le tout c'est de l'amener à la même conclusion."

Elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et moi je restais là, un peu hébétée. Elle savait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait cette gamine. J'aurais bien aimé être aussi déterminée qu'elle. Je jetais un regard désespéré vers mon réveil, 4h30…

"Hum, Alice ?"

"Oui ?"

"Hum, tu penses que je peux dormir un peu maintenant ?"

"Ah oui, excuse-moi !"

"Pas de soucis…On en reparle demain d'accord ?"

"Oui bien sûr. Au fait, Bella… ?"

"Oui…"

"Ca t'embête si je dors avec toi, j'ai pas trop envie de retourner dans ma chambre…Je cogite trop…"

Je secouais la tête en souriant.

"Vas-y installe-toi. Bonne nuit…"

"Bonne nuit Bella !"

Je me réveillais le lendemain, enfin quelques heures plus tard. Alice était profondément endormie. Je me dégageais doucement avant d'aller prendre une douche. La maison était très calme en ce dimanche matin. Je descendis dans la cuisine, m'installai sur le comptoir, face à la fenêtre et picorais avec délectation des raisins. La journée promettait d'être magnifique. Les rayons du soleil glissaient paresseusement dans la pièce. Je m'étirais avant de m'interrompre dans mon mouvement. Des bruits de pas et des voix dans l'entrée avaient attiré mon attention. Rosalie, Emmett et…je n'arrivais pas à identifier le troisième. Ils arrivèrent tous les trois, les bras chargés de trucs à manger. Je bondis de mon comptoir pour aller les aider et saluer le nouveau venu.

"Bonjour, je suis Isabella, enfin Bella."

"Enchanté, Jasper."

Jasper est un ami de la famille, il vient d'arriver d'Angleterre.

Je l'examinais avec un peu plus d'attention. Il était très agréable à regarder. Il devait avoir approximativement le même âge que moi. Il était grand, avec des cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés, des yeux noisette qui pétillaient de bonne humeur et une bouche qui s'étirait en un sourire incroyablement lumineux.

"Tu es la seule debout Bella ?"

"Oui, Alice dort encore et Edward…"

"Il est parti tôt ce matin, il devait se rendre à Vancouver. Il rentrera dans la semaine normalement."

Je maudis la petite déception que je sentais poindre en moi.

"Alice dort encore ?" demanda Jasper

"Oui, elle est dans ma chambre."

"Où exactement ?"

"Euh et bien en haut de l'escalier, au fond à droite."

Je le regardais monter les marches quatre à quatre avant d'entendre un cri strident retentir, rapidement recouvert pas des rires. J'allais par moi-même constater l'étendue des dégâts, et ne pus retenir un sourire en voyant Alice, les cheveux en bataille, le regard furieux et Jasper de l'autre côté, la couette à la main et l'air victorieux.

"Rends-moi ça espèce de gamin !"

"Il est temps de te lever princesse !"

Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

Elle lui lança un oreiller qu'il esquiva brillamment dans un nouvel éclat de rire, avant de quitter la pièce.

Alice se rejeta en arrière dans un grognement rageur.

"Tu sais quoi Bella ?"

"Oui ?"

"Mon truc de l'âme sœur, je n'en suis plus si sûre à présent…"

"Tu veux dire…Tu veux dire que c'est lui le fameux ?..."

"Oui, c'est lui !"

"Oh. Il est charmant."

"Ca c'est sûr. Il est même carrément waouh ! mais bon, il me voit comme une gamine ! Pire, comme sa petite sœur ! Pfff…Bon, j'imagine que tout le monde est déjà en bas ?"

"Oui !"

"Bon, ben je prends ma douche, je ramasse les miettes de dignité qu'il me reste et j'arrive."

Je repartis vers la cuisine et aidais Rosalie à tout installer sur l'immense table de jardin, près de la piscine. Alice nous rejoignit, fraîche et pomponnée. La conversation tourna bien évidemment autour de la soirée, entre anecdotes et potins.

"Au fait Jasper, c'était qui la jolie jeune femme qui t'accompagnait ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement dégagé

"Une jolie jeune femme qui m'accompagnait", lui répondit-il d'un mi-fâché mi-amusé

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de se venger sur un pamplemousse. Nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement autour de la piscine, à se prélasser au soleil. Je m'installais dans une chaise longue et Jasper vient se mettre dans celle d'à côté.

"Alors comme ça tu fais travailler Alice ?"

"Oui c'est bien ça."

"J'ai appris qu'elle traversait une mauvaise passe."

"C'est vrai que les dernières semaines ont été un peu difficiles pour elle, mais c'est une jeune femme pleine de surprises."

"Oui, ça c'est sûr…"

"Et toi, que viens-tu faire aux Etats-Unis ?"

"Et bien je viens de signer un contrat dans la société d'Emmett pour être consultant. J'ai une formation de kinésithérapeute. Je travaille beaucoup avec les sportifs pour la rééducation ou autre."

Alice, qui était partie se changer, fit son entrée dans un maillot de bain absolument magnifique qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette parfaitement bien proportionnée. Elle se déhancha volontairement avant de faire un plongeon gracieux dans la piscine. Je jetais un regard sur le côté vers Jasper. Caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil, je savais qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

Je dissimulais tant bien que mal un sourire.

"Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?"

"Des années, enfin depuis toujours en fait. Mon père travaillait pour les Cullen lorsqu'ils habitaient encore en Angleterre. Ils ont financé toutes mes études, me permettant de bénéficier d'une bourse pour poursuivre, lorsque mon père est mort. Donc ils sont un peu comme ma deuxième famille. Et puis ce boulot, c'est une formidable opportunité."

Je restais silencieuse en regardant Rosalie, Emmett et Alice s'amuser dans la piscine. Plus j'en apprenais sur eux et plus je découvrais des personnes bien. Je sentis la culpabilité monter en moi, lente et insidieuse. J'avais toujours été quelqu'un de franc et de droit et cette duplicité commençait à me peser. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas Alice qui s'était saisie d'un tuyau d'arrosage et qui se chargea de nous tremper dans les règles de l'art.

_**EDWARD**_

J'avais fini cette soirée l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Je venais de flirter avec une merveilleuse jeune femme qui habitait sous mon toit et que j'aurai le plaisir de voir et revoir autant que mon emploi du temps me le permettrait. J'avais été rappelé d'urgence sur le tournage pour un souci sur une des scènes les plus importantes. Les négociations pour l'adaptation des autres romans étaient en attente, le temps de voir ce que ce premier film rapporterait. J'étais donc assis dans une salle de réunion impersonnelle, coincé en plein milieu d'une pseudo réunion avec les producteurs, le réalisateur et d'autres têtes que je ne connaissais pas. A vrai dire tout cela commençait à m'ennuyer profondément. J'aspirais à plus de tranquillité, de stabilité. Pourquoi est-ce que à chaque fois que j'envisageais mon avenir, je repensais à ces deux yeux chocolats…Il fallait vraiment que je me calme. Autant dire que je me faisais flipper moi-même. Cela ne me ressemblait tellement pas. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur ce que Lauren était en train de dire. La journée fut d'un ennui mortel, tout comme le reste de la semaine passée à Vancouver. J'étais enfin dans l'avion du retour, celui qui me ramenait chez moi. Je devais songer à prendre soin des miens, Alice avait eu besoin de moi et j'avais fui. Les choses allaient changer, j'allais faire face à mes responsabilités. En cherchant un livre dans mon sac, je sentis mon trousseau de clé. Je le sortis délicatement pour examiner la fameuse clé de ma bibliothèque. Sa jumelle reposait à présent entre les mains de Bella. Rien que de l'imaginer dans cette pièce…Je pouvais voir ses doigts courir sur les meubles, sur le bureau. Je la voyais assise sur la banquette en cuir…je m'imaginais en train d'avancer vers elle, rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière et embrassant ses lèvres entrouvertes, toutes offertes à moi avant de laisser mes mains courir sur sa gorge…

Je rouvris les yeux, tenant de calmer mon cerveau et une autre partie de mon anatomie qui commençait à être en ébullition. Je fis signe à l'hôtesse.

"Un whisky, avec beaucoup de glace" et pas que pour le whisky la glace...

"Bien M. Cullen."

Je montais enfin dans le taxi. L'escale imposée en France m'avait mis hors de moi. Lauren avait omis de me signaler cette série de rendez-vous qui retardaient mon retour. Cela faisait 6 jours que j'attendais de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Il faisait nuit noire, tout le monde dormirait probablement. Peu importe, demain est un autre jour, un autre moment où je pourrais la revoir, enfin.

Comme prévu, la maison était silencieuse. J'avais l'habitude de la retrouver ainsi, je vivais souvent en décalage par rapport à la vie qui s'y déroulait. Sans bruit je montais dans ma chambre, avant de m'arrêter. Un mince filet de lumière s'échappait sous la porte de ma bibliothèque. Je retins ma respiration, figé dans mon élan. Ne résistant pas plus longtemps à la tentation, je m'approchais sans un bruit pour écouter. Je plaçais ma main sur la poignée, la tournais doucement, et me délectais du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Elle était aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs. Elle était aussi désirable que dans mes fantasmes les plus fous. Elle était recroquevillée dans mon, oui mon canapé en cuir et était totalement absorbée dans la lecture…dans la lecture de mon livre. Une telle situation flattait évidemment mon égo. Je me contractais un peu plus en remarquant qu'elle était à la fin du tome. J'avais parfaitement conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de lire et il n'y avait rien de plus délectable que de la voir rougir sous l'effet de mes mots. Le « je » que j'avais utilisé s'immisçait lentement dans sa tête comme si j'étais déjà dans son corps.

**_BELLA_**

J'avais passé la semaine sans oser m'en approcher et me voilà, en plein milieu de la nuit, tremblante devant la fameuse porte, la clé à la main. C'était étrange comme sensation, c'était comme si je pénétrais dans l'intimité même d'Edward Cullen. Nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots mais je me sentais irrémédiablement attiré par lui et cette pièce avait déjà un délicieux parfum d'interdit. J'entrouvris la porte et respirais à plein poumons le parfum d'Edward. Il était là, partout, sa présence flottait, m'enveloppait. Il y avait deux grandes fenêtres et un immense bureau en bois foncé, des bibliothèques pleines de vieilles reliures et un canapé qui me tendait les bras. J'avais apporté mon livre pour le finir ici, pour planter le décor. Je m'installais confortablement et ouvrait l'ouvrage. Je devais avouer que ses romans étaient vraiment très prenants, captivants même. Son personnage principal était arrogant et sûr de lui mais malgré tout, diablement attachant. Edward dévoilait au compte gouttes le passé de son héros, si mystérieux. Il s'agissait de quelques pages de son journal intime qu'il glissait à la fin de chaque roman. Ces lectures devenaient à chaque fois plus intimes et dévoilaient une nouvelle facette. Je soupirais de frustration en remarquant qu'il ne restait plus que quelques pages, mais je repartis de plus belle dans ma lecture.

_** Campagne française, 1730**_**

_Je me souvenais parfaitement de notre première rencontre._

_Elle était en train de cueillir des herbes médicinales. J'avais volontairement fait un léger bruit pour qu'elle se retourne, qu'elle me fixe de son regard bleu azur avant que je ne la tue. Son parfum était si envoûtant. Elle était à ma merci… J'avais alors attrapé son bras qu'elle m'offrait sans aucune résistance, totalement offerte et abandonnée. J'allais la mordre, goûter cette chair fraîche et tendre pour apaiser la soif qui me brûlait la gorge lorsqu'une autre image s'imposait à moi, un visage que j'avais tenter d'oublier. Je me figeais, incapable de poursuivre mon geste avant de m'élancer dans la forêt. Je croyais que tout ça était enfoui dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire et voilà que mon passé me rattrapait. Cette femme qui avait croisé mon chemin, des siècles auparavant un peu avant que je ne sois transformé en vampire. Je ne l'avais croisée qu'une fois et son visage s'était imprimée en moi. C'était le dernier souvenir de ma vie d'humain, la dernière chose qui avait imprimé ma rétine._

_Je voulais la revoir, juste pour savoir si je pouvais maîtriser ma soif face à elle. Je n'étais sûr de rien, après tout je me nourrissais comme bon me semblait depuis plus de 200 ans mais elle représentait un défi inédit. Je sortis chasser avant de retourner la voir, je devais soulager la brûlure qui me lacérait la gorge._

_Je la retrouvais donc quelques jours plus tard. Je pouvais sentir sa peur, mélangée à autre chose. Elle voulait me revoir, je lisais en elle comme dans un livre ouvert._

_Je m'assurais qu'elle était seule avant de me glisser par la fenêtre. _

_"Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez", murmura-t-elle avec difficulté_

_Je ne répondis pas. Je voulais mesurer la puissance que j'avais sur elle. Elle était ma proie, tout autant que j'étais envoûté par son parfum. Je sentis un désir impétueux monter en moi alors que son regard se voilait lentement sous mon influence. J'avançais une main vers sa peau chaude, j'enserrais doucement sa gorge pour sentir le vas et vient de son flux sanguin. Je pouvais même sentir son cœur battre sous mes doigts._

_"Tu lui ressembles tellement…" d'une voix douce et grave  
_

_"Mais qui êtes-vous ?"articula-t-elle dans un soupir_

_Je lui souris._

_"La question la plus exacte serait : qu'est-ce que je suis ?…"_

_Je m'éloignais lentement d'elle pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, et pour que je ne cède pas à la tentation de ce cou palpitant. Je m'appuyais contre la fenêtre par laquelle j'étais rentré._

_"Je suis un vampire jeune demoiselle… Un de la pire espèce, je suis un traqueur… ma spécialité c'est de traquer les humains, de les chasser avant de les tuer pour me repaître de leur sang…"_

_Je plantais mon regard rougeoyant dans le sien pour en mesurer l'impact._

_Elle luttait contre sa peur._

_"Je ne comprends pas…Est-ce que vous allez me tuer ?…"_

_"Je ne sais pas encore… Ton odeur me plaît beaucoup…mais tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a très longtemps… Du temps où j'étais un humain comme toi…"_

_"Vous…vous l'aimiez ?…"_

_"Je crois oui. Je n'en suis plus bien sûr, c'était il y a tellement longtemps… Mais je n'oublie jamais un visage, et le sien est gravé dans ma mémoire…"_

_Je la regardais fixement une nouvelle fois avant de partir dans un bruissement d'air. Pour un premier contact, je ne devais pas tenter le diable qui était en moi. _

_Je revins la voir à plusieurs reprises pour la regarder travailler dans la maison, cueillir des herbes. Le plus souvent, Je ne parlais pas. Je lui avais seulement dit mon nom et m'étais délectée du sien…_

_Ce qui devait arriver, arriva, et un jour alors qu'elle découpait des herbes, elle se blessa à la main. Une goutte de sang glissa lentement le long de son bras. Cette perle rougeoyante traçait son chemin sur sa peau laiteuse. _

_Je pouvais sentir sa peur mais j'étais déjà contre elle saisissant son bras. Mes lèvres marquèrent une pause sur cette simple écorchure, embrassant ce liquide interdit. Je remontais la longue trainée rouge avec délectation et fascination. _

_Cette saveur me rendait fou, obscurcissant mon esprit. J'en voulais plus, toujours plus. Je ne pus retenir un grognement quand elle rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement. Sa gorge était totalement offerte, soumise à ma soif qui ne cessait de grandir. _

_Je la plaquais contre la table en attrapant ses fesses. Un nouveau grognement franchit mes lèvres lorsque que ses jambes enserrèrent mes hanches. J'étais déjà au plus près de son intimité , le goût de son sang sur mes lèvres et l'odeur envoûtante de son excitation qui tournoyait dans mes narines. Je ne savais plus lequel de mes désirs étaient le plus impétueux. Je cherchais ses lèvres pour y trouver sa chaleur et remontais violemment l'une de ses jambes._

_ J'arrachais ses vêtements pour qu'elle soit enfin nue contre moi. Je la voulais maintenant, dans l'illusion d'une humanité retrouvée dans ses yeux mais aussi dans la violence d'une étreinte animale et vampirique. Je laissais courir mes doigts sur sa peau qui frissonnait à mon contact. La merveille de cette sensation douce et chaude détourna mon attention quelques secondes. Mais la fragrance de plus en plus entêtante de son plaisir me guidait plus bas, vers le centre de son excitation et la source de la mienne. Je commençais une caresse à la fois douce et précise. Elle se cambrait contre moi, m'effleurant de sa poitrine douloureuse et gorgée de plaisir. Elle vibrait sous mes doigts, offerte et soumise à ma volonté._

_ Elle s'abandonnait à moi, se contractant autour de la danse que j'avais entamée en elle. La tentation était trop forte, je ne pouvais pas résister. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans la plus absolue des jouissances je remontais mes doigts humides pour suivre le tracé vibrant de ses veines. Je plongeais dans la chaleur de son cou avant d'y planter mes canines, savourant tout à la fois l'essence même de son désir et de sa vie. Je buvais passionnément, désespérément. _

_La froideur s'empara peu à peu de l'humaine pour me ramener rapidement à ma réalité. Je laissais tomber le corps sans vie sur la table avant de croiser les pupilles éteintes de la jeune femme. Je fermais les yeux avant de relever la tête et mon reflet dans le miroir me glaça d'effroi. J'avais renoncé à une partie de moi même en tuant ce souvenir de ma vie passée. Je passais une main sur mes lèvres pour essayer d'effacer les traces de mon méfait. Je quittais la pièce brusquement pour fuir à travers bois. Je courrais aussi loin qu'il m'était permis. Je n'ai jamais bu de sang humain après ça. _

_Ce souvenir ne cessait de me hanter, mais on n'échappe à soi-même._

_ Jamais._

Je me mordillais la lèvre nerveusement, mes joues se consumaient petit à petit et pour un peu de la buée se formait sur les verres de mes lunettes. J'étais passée par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, en insistant bien sur le cramoisi... Et j'avais réellement très très chaud...Et bien pour un épilogue, c'était particulièrement intense...je pouvais sans peine imaginer le trouble que j'aurai ressenti à la place de cette jeune femme. Se laisser mordre par un vampire, laisser son poison pénétrer dans son corps alors que ses dents glissaient sur mon cou. Le plaisir intense et obsédant avant le gouffre de la mort. L'image était violemment érotique. Je frissonnais à cette idée...

"Alors, vous avez aimé?"

Son souffle chaud et son murmure rauque effleuraient mon oreille.

J'avais sursauté au point d'envoyer valdinguer mon livre. Edward Cullen se tenait devant moi avec un sourire narquois.

"Je viens de frôler la crise cardiaque! Ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça."

Je m'étais redressée et tentais de retrouver mon souffle perdu. J'étais furieuse d'avoir été ainsi surprise.

"Je suis désolé ... Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur..."

Je ne savais pas que vous alliez revenir ce soir. Je ne me serais pas permise de m'installer ici.

Cela ne me dérange pas de vous voir dans ma bibliothèque, c'est pour cela que je vous ai laissé une clé.

L'inflexion de sa voix m'électrisait totalement. J'étais dans sa bibliothèque, j'étais rentrée dans son univers, j'étais sous son influence. Je tentais de reprendre le fil de cette conversation alors que mon esprit continuait à divaguer dangereusement.  
Il m'examinait avec un air moqueur et un sourcil interrogateur...

"Lecture intéressante?"demanda-t-il en ramassant le livre

Il fit tournoyer les pages avant de me regarder à nouveau.

Je déglutis péniblement. Alors si en plus il me provoque…

Je commençais à rougir mais je refusais de me laisser déstabiliser.

"Pas mal."  
"Mais encore?"

Je plissais mes yeux, hésitant sur le comportement à adopter. Et je choisis d'attaquer frontalement. Etait-ce du défi que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux ? Il pensait qu'il allait m'impressionner ? Et bien allons-y alors.

"Vos romans sont passionnants, très sincèrement. Et le dernier est particulièrement captivant. Je me suis laissée prendre au fil des pages. Maintenant, je trouve que c'est un peu facile comme personnage. Vous ne prenez pas de risques. Votre héros est tout le temps sur la réserve, dissimulant ses sentiments profonds. Remarquez, je ne sais pas si c'est ce que vous voulez… Peut-être qu'il s'agit là d'un faire-valoir rassurant. Vous savez, comme un masque pour cacher ce que vous êtes vraiment… Après tout, la presse fait souvent l'amalgame entre vous et ce personnage…"

"Est-ce que je devrais éviter de me monter en plein jour alors ? "demanda-t-il en souriant

Il s'était assis sur le rebord du bureau en m'examinant avec attention.

"Humm très drôle…"

"Donc, si je résume ce que vous venez de me dire, je ne prends pas assez de risques… En même temps, ce personnage est ce que je maîtrise le mieux. Il est vrai qu'il me ressemble un peu…"

J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres, mon instinct de journaliste avait repris le dessus, bien que la femme qui était en moi fixait songeusement ses doigts longs et fins qui retraçaient les nervures du bois.

Si seulement il pouvait se confier, si seulement je pouvais arrêter d'imaginer ses mains sur moi…

"Écrivez pour moi…"

"Pardon ?"

"Ecrivez pour moi, proposez-moi quelque chose de nouveau, faisons une sorte de cadavre exquis…"

"Vous plaisantez ?"

Je le fixais totalement incrédule. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

"Non, je suis sérieux. Je suis dans une impasse, je n'ai plus ni l'envie ni l'inspiration… J'aime votre façon de penser, je suis sûr que nous pourrions nous entendre à merveille."

"Je n'ai jamais rien écrit de ma vie, je veux dire aucune fiction. Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de choses."

"Je ne suis donc pas le seul à ne pas vouloir prendre de risques…"

Il était clairement en train de me provoquer, de me lancer un défi.

Il était clairement hors de question que je fasse ce genre de choses.

"D'accord."

_Super._

Comme d'habitude, j'avais dit oui sans réfléchir.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il était dans l'équation je perdais le fil de ma raison ?

Pourtant je savais bien que j'allais droit dans le mur en jouant avec ce genre d'hommes, d'autant que tout cela n'était basé que sur un mensonge. Mais il se passait quelque chose entre nous. Quelque chose de physique, comme si nous étions aimantés l'un vers l'autre, nous cherchant envers et contre tout. Je passais mes nuits à rêver de lui, comment pouvais-je rester de marbre quand il se tenait devant moi.

"Je…Je vais aller me coucher, il est tard."

"Bonne nuit Isabella…"

Sa voix rauque et suave murmura doucement mon prénom, m'arrachant au passage un frisson.

"Bonne nuit Edward," répondis-je d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

_Une bonne nuit ?_

Rien n'était moins sûr après çà !

* * *

** Il s'agit en fait d'un lemon que j'avais fait pour l'une de mes relectrices adorées et qui mettait en scène James. Je le mettrais en bonus pour que vous vous fassiez une idée. Il a été évidemment remanié et disons...corsé ;-D

* * *

**Voilou, chapitre fini!**

**J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire!**

**Un petit click sur le bouton vert, un grand boum dans mon petit coeur!**


	8. Chap 8 It was just that kiss from you

**Bonjour à toutes!!**

**Un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf! Je me suis éclatée à le faire celui-là même si j'ai pris un peu de temps... Mais pour ma défense, il est assez long!**

**Mes TPA d'amour, je me suis permise d'utiliser notre mascotte... Vous verrez bien, c'est just for you!**

**Au fait, il est bien évident que ces personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Un grand merci à elle pour les heures de pur bonheur passés en leur compagnie! (malheureusement, le Nutella ne m'appartient pas non plus à mon plus grand regret!)  
**

**Allez suivez-moi les belettes, c'est parti!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**_It was just that kiss from you_**

**_(parole de la très belle chanson de R. Saadiq en duo avec Joss Stone)*  
_**

Je retournais dans ma chambre et m'installais sur mon lit. Je venais _encore_ de me mettre dans une situation ingérable.

_Ecrire pour lui. Ecrire sur lui…_

La situation se compliquait un peu trop pour moi. En même temps, il prenait des risques à vouloir jouer ainsi. Est-ce qu'il se comportait comme ça avec toutes les femmes qui croisaient son chemin ? Est-ce qu'il s'amusait à jouer les Casanova dès qu'il en avait l'occasion ? Je voulais croire qu'il se passait quelque chose de différent, mais je devais être réaliste, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui pouvait trouver à une jeune femme comme moi?

_Ecrire pour lui…_

J'aurai bien fait tout ce qu'il me demandait d'ailleurs !

Je me frappais le front avec la paume de la main.

J'aurai bien aimé mettre mon cerveau en mode off pour quelques minutes et me sortir Edward Cullen de la tête ! Quand il s'agissait de mecs de toute façon, c'était toujours la même chose. Je faisais n'importe quoi, à croire que mes hormones prenaient le pouvoir. J'essayais désespérément de m'endormir, mais dès que je fermais les yeux toutes sortes d'images défilaient. Edward avec un masque, Edward se penchant sur mon cou avec un sourd grognement, Edward qui remontait ma cuisse avec sa main puissante...Edward...Edward...Edward...

_Oh mon dieu..._

J'allais finir par m'embraser dans ce lit.

Je me tournais et me retournais, le cerveau en ébullition pour enfin sombrer dans un sommeil agité et brûlant. Un rayon de lumière vint caresser mon visage alors que la porte s'ouvrait doucement.

"Bella ?"

"Mmmmm"

"Non, reviens…"

Au même moment, j'ouvris les yeux et me trouvais nez à nez, enfin nez à museau avec deux magnifiques yeux verts qui me scrutaient avec curiosité.

Je poussais un grand cri, alors que l'animal fit un bond de côté dans un miaulement contrarié.

"Mais ça va pas non ! Tu veux vraiment me rendre dingue ma parole ! Et puis, c'est…c'est quoi ça ?? criai-je en pointant le coupable en serrant nerveusement la couette contre moi, dernier rempart face à l'ennemi"

"Désolée Bella, il est rentré avant que j'ai eu le temps de l'arrêter."

Elle attrapa le chat qui avait tenté une approche sur mon lit. Il me fixait toujours de son regard émeraude.

"D'habitude il ne s'approche pas des étrangers, il est plutôt sauvage. Je ne pensais pas qu'il rentrerait avec moi."

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, en tentant de me calmer.

"Je…Je ne suis pas une grande fan des chats, enfin disons qu'ils ne m'aiment pas trop en général donc…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas méchant. Il est juste un peu lunatique et solitaire."

Comme pour approuver, le fameux chat ronronna doucement alors qu'Alice s'asseyait sur le bord du lit. Ses oreilles tournoyèrent et il se dégagea pour filer par la porte entrouverte.

"Il a sûrement entendu Edward. Ernest est raide dingue de mon frère."

"Ernest ?" répétai-je en pouffant

"Ben oui, interdiction de se moquer", rajouta-t-elle en tirant la langue.

"Et il n'était pas là quand je suis arrivée ?"

"Non, il fait sa vie. Monsieur est indépendant ! Il peut disparaître pendant des jours entiers et arrvier comme si de rien était un beau matin. Des fois, je me demande si Edward et lui ne sont pas une seule et même personne !"

Elle me regarda d'un air sérieux avant d'éclater de rire, me faisant sourire à mon tour. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup d'Edward autour de moi.

"Bon au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alice ?"

"Aujourd'hui c'est journée shopping indispensable. J'ai des invitations pour une vente privée chez Mac avec des leçons de maquillage. Et puis il y a deux ou trois petits hauts que j'ai repérés dans la nouvelle collection de…"

Elle fut interrompue par mon grognement. J'avais enfoncé ma tête dans mon oreiller.

"Ah non Bella ! Interdiction de faire ta mauvaise tête. Je te rappelle que nous avons un marché !"

"Tiens au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en cours ?"

"C'est la semaine sportive ou un truc du genre, et hors de question que j'aille courir avec tous ces imbéciles. J'ai bien mieux à faire ! Allez, hop hop hop !"

"Mais..."

"Tu veux que j'aille chercher Ernest?" Dit-elle d'un air faussement menaçant

"C'est bon ! Je me lève."

Je me réveillais donc et pris une douche presque glacée pour me remettre en état de marche.

Je descendis les escaliers, en me préparant psychologiquement à revoir Edward.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait toujours l'air de sortir d'un magazine de mode ?_

Le pire c'était qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Il portait un costume sombre qui semblait avoir été fait pour lui avec une chemise bleu ciel légèrement était adossé au comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse à la main, un peu comme la première fois où je l'avais vu. Ses mains couraient dans la fourrure sombre et soyeuse du chat qui ronronnait de plaisir en faisant des vas et vient sous ses doigts.

Dieu que j'aimais les chats en cet instant.

Dieu que j'aurai voulu me réincarner en cet animal, là tout de suite, même si pour cela je devais m'appeler Ernest.

Je ris doucement en repensant au nom de cet animal. En m'entendant, Edward leva son magnifique regard vers moi et me fit un sourire éblouissant.

" Bonjour Bella. Vous avez bien dormi?"

Je lui jetais un regard noir. Il savait parfaitement que je n'avais pas bien dormi. J'avais été totalement hantée par son maudit texte...

"Très bien et vous?"  
"Merveilleusement bien", me répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, diabolique et indécent. "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui?"

"Je crois que c'est shopping, d'ailleurs si vous avez une idée pour me sortir de ce guêpier, je suis preneuse !"

"Malheureusement, on n'échappe pas à Alice", dit-il d'un air amusé.

L'intéressée débarqua justement à ce moment précis, affichant un air triomphant. Elle nous avait préparé un itinéraire shopping. Je jetais un nouveau regard désespéré vers Edward, plus amusé que jamais. Il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

"Au fait Alice, demain je vais faire une séance de photos avec Leah…"

Elle s'était figée en plein dans son élan d'explications de notre plan de bataille.

"QUOI ?! Tu vas enfin faire des photos avec Leah Clearwater ?"

"Oui c'est ça. Je pars pour quelques jours dans son ranch..."

Je voyais bien qu'il faisait exprès de paraître détaché et à voir la réaction d'Alice, il avait parfaitement bien ménagé son effet.

"Tu vas faire des photos avec Leah Clearwater ?" répéta-t-elle

"Je crois qu'on est en train de perdre Alice", murmurai-je à Edward

"Oui, j'en ai bien peur", me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. "Si ça t'intéresse, tu peux assister à la séance photo…"lui précisa-t-il

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle avait déjà traversé la pièce pour lui sauter au cou.

"Si ça m'intéresse, mais tu rigoles, je ne vis que pour le travail de Leah Clearwater !"

C'était la première fois que je les voyais aussi complices. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, aussi beaux l'un que l'autre.

"Et Bella, elle vient aussi n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hum Alice, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée…"

"Si vous avez envie de venir, vous êtes la bienvenue," me répondit Edward

"Je vais y réfléchir, mais merci pour l'invitation."

J'attrapais le bol de céréales que je m'étais préparée mais avant de pouvoir avaler une bouchée, la tornade Alice attrapa mon bras pour me guider vers la sortie.

"Non, non, on déjeunera sur le chemin. Je dois absolument trouver les tenues idéales pour l'occasion !"

Je croisais une dernière fois les yeux rieurs d'Edward avant d'être tirée par le petit lutin diabolique qui avait décidé de faire de cette journée un Enfer !

Des heures et des sacs plus tard, Alice m'avait enfin accordée une pause. Assises devant un latte macchiato salvateur, nous regardions les gens passer à travers la vitre. Non, nous regardions les mecs passer.

"Oh Bella, regarde celui-là comme il est pas mal…"

"Lequel ?"

"Celui qui passe là, avec ses Ray Ban…"

"Ah oui, pas mal du tout…"

En même temps, j'étais tellement crevée que j'aurais pu dire oui à tout ce qu'elle disait.

" Bella, j'ai décidé de passer à l'offensive avec Jasper. "

Je souris en pensant à ce qu'il allait sans nul doute devoir endurer !

" Je crois que c'est déjà fait non ? " dis-je en repensant au fameux maillot de bain qu'elle avait mis plusieurs jours auparavant.

" Oui mais crois-moi, ce n'est rien face à ce que j'ai préparé !"

Elle me fit un haussement de sourcils mutin avant de reprendre son observation des spécimens à portée de regard.

Nous rentrâmes peu de temps après, totalement épuisées. Après un bain indispensable, j'allais attendre Alice qui semblait elle aussi avoir succombé à l'appel de sa baignoire. Je ne pus résister au plaisir de retourner dans la bibliothèque d'Edward. Je savais qu'il n'était pas encore rentré, Sue nous avait prévenues avant de nous laisser la maison. Je serrais ma clé dans mes mains, et, après avoir vérifier que la pièce était bien vide en collant mon oreille contre la porte, j'entrais. L'odeur de son parfum flottait encore, aussi sensuelle que dans mon souvenir. Je glissais mes doigts sur les meubles. Je caressais doucement sur le bureau, à l'endroit même où Edward s'était tenu la veille. Un piano immense recouvert d'une housse trônait dans un angle. Il faisait nuit lors de ma dernière visite, je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué. Cette nuit-là, je m'étais blottie dans le grand canapé en cuir qui me faisait face et j'avais dévoré son dernier livre, totalement envoûtée par sa plume. Je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir son beau visage. Même si la pièce n'avait plus ce charme mystérieux en plein jour, elle semblait dévoiler une nouvelle facette de ce personnage, un aspect plus doux et chaleureux comme ces rayons de soleil qui entraient paresseusement à travers les fenêtres. L'automne était déjà bien avancé et face à moi le ballet incessant des feuilles mortes offraient un spectacle hypnotique dans des nuances chaudes et orangées. La cour de la maison s'était parée de toute une palette chatoyante, dernière pause avant la blancheur hivernale.

Ernest se faufila entre mes jambes avant de sauter sur le bureau dans un miaulement charmeur. Il quémanda une caresse tout en ronronnant. Je laissais mes doigts suivre le soyeux de son épaisse fourrure, alors qu'il se tortillait avec délectation.

Je soulevais sa jolie tête et examinais avec attention ses yeux si verts.

" Si seulement tu pouvais parler…Je suis sûre que tu en aurais des choses à dire… "

Il ronronna de plus belle. A contre cœur, je quittais les lieux, pour aller rejoindre Alice. J'avais l'impression qu'en partageant cet endroit avec moi, Edward m'avait fait entrer dans son monde. Est-ce que je méritais sa confiance ? Après tout je n'étais là que pour le trahir…Je glissais la clé dans ma poche et la serrais une dernière fois avant de descendre les escaliers. Il y avait deux cuisines, une en extérieure totalement aménagée à la convenance de Sue et une autre ultra moderne dans la maison. Cette dernière était ouverte sur une grande pièce à vivre très lumineuse où nous prenions nos repas. Alice avait descendu tout un attirail de revues et de livres et les avait disposés sur la table.

"Voilà, tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler sur Leah Clearwater. Je ne sais si je te l'ai dit mais elle était au lycée avec Rosalie. "

Et elle passa plus d'une heure à me faire un exposé sur les différents photoshoot qu'elle avait réalisé. J'avais déjà entendu parler d'elle mais avec Alice cela devenait carrément passionnant et nous étions totalement absorbées dans nos photos lorsqu'Edward fit son retour.

"Bonsoir vous deux !"

" Bonsoir Edward ", répondit sa sœur avec un sourire alors qu'il lui embrassait le front

" Bonsoir!" répondis-je à mon tour

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? "

" Je montrais à Bella des photos réalisées par Leah pour qu'elle ait une idée de l'étendue de son talent. "

" Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? "

" Très beau… Et puis elle a un don pour capter l'âme de ses modèles… "

" Alice vous a dit qu'elle a des origines indiennes ? "

" Oui j'ai cru comprendre ça. "

" Elle a un rapport à la photographie qui est très mystique."

Les yeux d'Alice brillaient d'admiration alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots.

Edward jeta se veste sur un fauteuil et revint s'installer avec nous.

"Est-ce je peux me joindre à vous?"

" Bien sûr. "

Il stoppa net en remarquant le pot de nutella sur la table.

" Depuis quand est-ce que tu manges de ça ? Où sont passés tous tes beaux discours sur les calories et les méfaits du diable chocolaté ? " dit-il désignant le coupable

" Ah non, c'est pas moi, c'est Bella ! C'est une Nutella addict, je me demande même si elle n'est pas pire que toi ! "

Il leva un sourcil en ma direction, et je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

_C'est pas vrai, il était fait pour moi cet homme !_

"J'avais besoin de réconfort après cette journée!"

Alice me jeta un regard noir. _  
_

" Justement, vous avez passé une bonne après-midi ?", dit-il en attrapant un bout de pain au passage. Il le tartina avec délectation et le mit dans sa bouche…

Je rassemblais le peu de raison qu'il me restait pour détourner mon regard de ce spectacle un peu trop appétissant.

" Pas mal et vous? "

" Et bien shopping intensif et trucs de filles ! "

" Trucs de filles ?" demanda-t-il la bouche pleine

Pourquoi est-ce que je le trouvais si attirant même quand il faisait ce genre de choses ?

" Tu veux vraiment savoir Edward? "

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

" Pas vraiment en fait! Vous avez déjà dîné? "

" Non. On avait envie de commander des pizzas. "

" Si vous ne mourez pas de faim, je peux vous cuisiner quelque chose. "

" C'est ok pour toi Bella? Edward est un super cuisinier, ça vaut le coup d'attendre... "

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues alors qu'ils me fixaient tous les deux et bredouillais un "oui". Il se leva et commença à s'afférer en cuisine. Il disposa plusieurs légumes devant lui.

"Chinois, ça vous va ? "

" Parfait ! "

Alice me fit un clin d'œil.

" Tu peux me croire, c'est un super bon cuisinier… Il n'a pas souvent le temps de le faire, et c'est bien dommage… D'ailleurs, précisa-t-elle plus fort, tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? "

" Entretien avec un journaliste…Déjeuner avec l'organisatrice d'un gala de charité…enfin les réjouissances habituelles…. "

Je tendis une oreille plus attentive bien malgré moi.

" Mouais…Tu as vu Lauren ?"

" C'est mon attachée de presse Alice, c'est normal que je la vois… "

" Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas, c'est une vrai garce ! "

" Déjà tu ne parles pas d'elle de la sorte et même si c'était vrai, c'est la meilleure pour tenir éloigner certains parasites. »

" Au fait, c'est bizarre que tu aies accepté cette séance photo… "

" Que veux tu, les gens changent ! "

J'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait regardé en ma direction en prononçant ces derniers mots.  
J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer alors qu'il était juste à côté en train de préparer le repas. Je devais vraiment arrêter de le regarder comme ça. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant siffloter. Alice reprit immédiatement l'air en se déhanchant furieusement. Je me sentais vraiment de trop dans ce tableau de famille. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là… Il fallait que je prenne une décision rapidement, où je jouais à fond la mission qui m'avait été confiée, ou… Ernest se matérialisa devant moi, me sortant de ma rêverie. Une nouvelle fois, je frôlais du bout des doigts la clé qui se trouvait encore dans ma poche. Je me levais et vins m'accouder au comptoir.

" Je peux vous aider? "

Il se plaça en face de moi et me décrocha un sourire incroyablement sensuel.

" On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer? "  
" Bien sûr. "

J'avais du mal à avaler ma salive. La dernière barrière un tant soit peu professionnelle que j'avais tenté de laisser entre nous venait d'exploser en mille morceaux.

" Alors si tu veux m'aider, il va falloir que tu découpes certains ingrédients."

« Moi… un couteau… Pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée ! » répliquai-je timidement en faisant le tour du plan de travail pour le rejoindre.

Il me regarda d'un air malicieux, avant de s'avancer.

_Il n'allait quand même pas…_

" Je te montre. "

Il passa derrière moi, et attrapa délicatement mes mains.

_Et bien si…_

Même s'il faisait bien attention à ne pas trop se coller contre moi, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Il avait à peine effleuré mes fesses et je sentais son torse contre mon dos. Je n'avais jamais été aussi près de lui. Son souffle m'avait effleuré à deux reprises mais jamais son odeur ne m'avait tant troublée… Son visage était tout près du près, par-dessus mon épaule. Il était bien plus grand que moi et j'avais juste l'impression qu'il m'enveloppait littéralement.

"Tu vois le secret c'est de bien positionner ses doigts…"

Le problème c'est que je n'arrivais pas à détacher les yeux des siens… Pourquoi ces simples mots avaient un tel pouvoir sur moi ? Je n'allais certainement pas survivre bien longtemps à ce traitement…

Heureusement il s'éloigna presque aussitôt et à en croire le petit sourire qu'il arborait, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait fait son petit effet. Etant donné l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, il ne valait mieux pas que j'approche une lame finalement.

" Et si je ne fais que du soutien moral ça te va? "

Il me sourit tout en s'activant. J'attrapais une petite cuillère et le pot de Nutella que j'avais rapatrié avant de m'installer sur le comptoir. Je m'en délectais lorsque je croisais le regard d'Edward posé sur moi.

"Tu ne vas plus avoir faim après ça?"

Je sortis lentement ma cuillère de ma bouche.

"Avec ça? Aucune chance !" demandai-je en agitant le petit bout de métal  
"Complètement addict n'est-ce pas? "  
" Totalement et irrévocablement! " répondis-je en reprenant une bouchée avec un léger soupir de plaisir.

Les yeux d'Edward prirent une teinte plus foncée. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres dans un lent mouvement gourmand. Il plissa les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le goût de ses lèvres alliée à la saveur chocolatée... La plus douce des gourmandises... Je me mordis les lèvres en réprimant un frisson.  
Edward avait lui aussi perdu toute sa concentration ...Je lui jetais un nouveau regard avec un haussement de sourcil.

_Edward 1_

_Bella 1  
_

Il se racla discrètement la gorge et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de plus belle. Il était en position délicate avec sa sœur dans la même pièce. Je répétais les mêmes gestes avec une lenteur insoutenable. Il devait se tenir tranquille mais je sus que j'avais totalement réussi ma petite opération lorsqu'il se blessa très légèrement l'index. Il porta son doigt à la bouche en me jetant un regard assassin. C'était incroyable d'avoir cette complicité avec un homme que je connaissais à peine. Tout entre nous était chimique, déstabilisant mais déjà naturel.

Le portable d'Alice se mit à vibrer au son de _Uprising_. Elle décrocha et disparut à l'étage. Etant donné le sourire radieux qu'elle avait affiché, j'étais presque certaine qu'il s'agissait de Jasper. Ils avaient échangé des textos durant toute la journée, autant dire sur son plan était en marche. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Edward...

Je le regardais évoluer, parfaitement à son aise dans cet espace.

« C'est marrant, je ne t'imaginais pas dans une cuisine… Ca ne cadre pas vraiment avec l'image…enfin tu vois… »

Je m'en voulais d'avoir dit tout haut ce que je pensais. J'espérais ne pas l'avoir vexé.

Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail en face de moi. Il avait un torchon nonchalamment déposé sur son épaule et toujours ce même petit sourire sexy.

« Ravi de pouvoir te surprendre… »

_Changement de sujet. Vite._

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prépares de bon ? »

« Des légumes, un peu de poulet, de la sauce chinoise et le tour est joué ! »

« Ca a l'air plutôt pas mal… »

Au moment où il allait se mettre aux fourneaux, nous nous retrouvâmes plongés dans le noir le plus total. Alice hurla depuis sa chambre que tout allait bien de son côté et qu'elle était au téléphone. Edward avait attrapé son portable et farfouillait pour chercher des bougies. Je cherchais de mon côté un briquet dans un des tiroirs et l'aidais à rétablir un peu de lumière. Edward avait posé un chandlier au mieu du plus de travail. Il regardait l'ensemble de ses plats, sur le point d'être passés au wok.

"Bon et bien on dirait que ma démonstration est un peu ratée…"

"Cela risque d'être un peu difficile sans courant…On peut tout aussi bien les manger crues", dis-je en attrapant un morceau de carotte

Il me jeta un air dépité qui me fit sourire. J'avais repris ma place sur le comptoir.

"C'est sûr, mais c'est bien moins impressionnant que ce que je comptais faire."

"Et qui est-ce que vous comptiez impressionner M. Cullen ?"

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec cet éternel petit air malicieux.

"Etant donné que cela ne marche pas avec mes écrits, je voulais te faire découvrir de nouveaux talents."

Mon cœur venait de manquer un battement… Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire…

"Tu devrais essayer comme ça c'est pas mal aussi", répondis-je en agitant le petit bout orangé que je venais de croquer

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire autre chose, il avait fait un pas vers moi, puis un autre, jusqu'à se retrouver entre mes jambes. A la lueur tremblante de la bougie je pouvais apercevoir les traits si parfaitement dessinés de son visage. Le temps s'était arrêté, comme si, à la faveur de cette coupure, les limites pouvaient enfin être franchies. Il posa une main à côté de moi, attrapa la mienne avec son autre main et croqua le légume en laissant ses lèvres effleurer le bout de mes doigts. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer…J'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait directement dans mes tempes, essayant par tous les moyens de faire vibrer chaque parcelle de mon être.

"Humm oui, effectivement c'est juste délicieux," murmura-t-il tout contre moi

Il n'y avait peut-être pas de courant mais des centaines de signaux d'alarme scintillaient dans ma tête. Son visage était tout près du mien. Il enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je savais qu'il allait m'embrasser. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Et pourtant un sursaut de raison me ramena à la réalité.

"A quoi est-ce que tu joues avec moi Edward ?"

J'avais retrouvé l'usage de la parole, par je-ne-sais quel miracle. Je croisais ses pupilles émeraude, mystérieusement ambrées par la lumière des bougies. Tout cela était irréel, trop intense pour être vrai…

Son nez caressait le mien. Son souffle caressait ma peau.

"Je ne joue pas Bella… Il se passe quelque chose entre nous… Je suis certain que tu en as conscience…"

"Je ne sais pas quoi penser…Tu veux quoi exactement, que je sois la prochaine fille sur ta liste déjà interminable de conquêtes ?"

"Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ?"

"Pourquoi, ça ne l'est pas ?"

"J'imagine que c'est ce que tu dois penser de moi…"

Il me lança un regard désabusé avant de s'éloigner. Dans un mouvement vif, je rattrapais son bras pour l'attirer vers moi. Je m'emparais instinctivement de ses lèvres dans un baiser assoiffé et désespéré. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur mes reins, pour me coller encore plus contre lui. Ma langue ondulait au rythme imposé par la sienne. Mes doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux alors que je me cambrais encore plus contre lui. Il remontait mon haut pour partir à la découverte de ma peau et j'accueillis avec délectation la douceur de son contact dans le bas de mon dos.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et fixais ses yeux, haletante.

"Ca ne veut pas dire que je veux être une fille de plus sur ta liste…"

L'intensité de son regard me suffit comme réponse. Je repartis de plus belle à l'assaut de ses lèvres, soupirant du plaisir de goûter enfin à cet homme qui me rendait folle depuis plusieurs semaines. Il se pencha dans mon cou, me respirant à plein poumons et embrasant chaque millimètre de mon être.

"Je rêve de cet instant depuis la toute première seconde où je t'ai rencontrée…murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque. Tu étais juste irréelle pendant cette soirée chez Rosalie et l'autre soir…"

Il attrapa mon visage et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

"Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant lire mon texte… Je n'ai jamais autant eu envie d'entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, je voulais que tu vives pleinement ce texte, que tu ressentes grâce à mes mots ce plaisir que je ne t'ai pas encore donné physiquement…"

Je frissonnai en entendant cette promesse. Faire l'amour avec Edward… Je n'avais que ça en tête, là, maintenant, tout de suite. L'avoir en moi, sur moi, partout à la fois…Ses mains enserraient à présent mes hanches et ses deux pouces remontaient depuis mon nombril jusqu'aux galbes de mes seins. Ma peau ne vivait que pour ce contact. Ma vie entière était suspendue à ce toucher. Nos fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre, nos deux souffles perdus dans le même gémissement.

Les bips des machines qui se remettaient en marche nous sortirent brutalement de notre étreinte. Le courant était revenu, la réalité reprenait ses droits. La lumière, pourtant douce, nous fit cligner des yeux. Il s'éloigna de moi à contre cœur, alors que j'essayais de remettre de l'ordre dans mes vêtements.

Je le regardais avec défi. Nous étions bien avancés maintenant.

Je tentais d'arranger mes cheveux qui avaient clairement repris le pouvoir et partaient dans tous les sens. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre à nouveau dans mes bras, lui faire l'amour dans cette cuisine. Et la flamme qui dansait dangereusement dans ses yeux me disait qu'il en avait envie, furieusement envie lui aussi. Mais la raison avait repris le dessus.

"Ecoute Bella, je… "

"Ne rajoute rien Edward. Je pense qu'on devrait peut-être s'éviter, ça vaut mieux. "

" Je n'en ai pas envie et toi non plus " riposta-t-il d'une voix sourde

Je tentais de soutenir son regard mais j'en étais incapable.

Il allait s'approcher de moi, lorsqu'Alice dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il se détourna vers les fourneaux et je fis mine de mettre la table.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur même si j'avais du mal à supporter cette tension qui régnait entre nous. Tout était délicieux évidemment. Cet homme avait de multiples talents… Beaucoup trop parfait pour être vrai… Il n'avait rien à faire dans mon monde…

Je ne m'attardai pas et montai me coucher dans la foulée. Une douche glacée plus tard, allongée dans mon lit, je désespérais de trouver une solution à mes problèmes. Je ne tenais plus les reines de ma propre existence. J'allumais ma lampe de chevet. Ce n'étais plus des heures de sommeil que j'avais en retard mais bien des journées entières! La maison était calme, à part un miaulement à ma porte. Ernest se trouvait dans le couloir, cherchant une nouvelle fois des caresses.

"Je ne te vois pas pendant des semaines et d'un coup tu décides que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ?"

J'étais accroupie près de l'animal qui ne cessait de ronronner.

"Je suis désolé s'il t'ennuie."

Deux pieds nus se trouvaient à côté de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de me relever pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

"Il ne m'ennuie pas. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec lui."

"Il ne se comporte pas de la sorte en général…A croire qu'il est tombé sous ton charme"

Je relevais la tête vers lui. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur, la tête posée sur celui-ci. Il était simplement vêtu d'un bas de jogging gris et d'un t-shirt sur lequel on pouvait lire « I love vampires » en rouge sang.

"Sympa le t-shirt."

"Un cadeau d'Alice."

"Ravie de voir que je ne suis pas sa seule victime !"

Il s'accroupit à son tour et attrapa mon menton.

"Ecoute Bella, je suis sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer entre nous mais j'ai pour habitude de vivre les choses pleinement, intensément… Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien et j'arrête…"murmura-t-il d'une voix presqu'inaudible

J'étais évidemment incapable de lui répondre.

"Viens avec nous chez Leah…S'il te plaît…"

J'hésitais quelques secondes.

"Je viendrais…"répondis-je finalement, dans un souffle.

J'allais rentrer à nouveau dans ma chambre, lorsqu'il me retint.

"Bella attends…" murmura-t-il en s'approchant

Je perdais littéralement pied en le sentant aussi près de moi. J'étais enivrée par l'odeur de son parfum, par la chaleur de son corps qui irradiait contre le mien. Il mit une main sur le mur, contre lequel j'étais appuyée. La deuxième courrait sur mon cou avant d'attraper mon menton. Son regard était brûlant du désir qui n'avait cessé de circuler entre nous toute la soirée. Il se pencha sur moi alors que l'une de ses jambes glissait entre les miennes. Il s'empara de mes lèvres dans un mouvement à la fois passionné et doux. Ma bouche s'était automatiquement entrouverte et je laissais ma langue caresser la sienne dans un tournoiement sensuel. Ce baiser volé entre deux portes était sans doute l'un des plus intenses que j'avais expérimenté. Les sens totalement aiguisés, j'avais une conscience très nette de sa peau contre la mienne, je voulais même la sentir encore plus sur moi. Je remontais mes mains dans son dos pour le ramener au plus près. Il gémit doucement contre mes lèvres mais s'éloigna. Nous avions du mal à reprendre notre souffle.

Ecris… pour …moi, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, d'une voix rauque et altérée par le désir. Il glissa son nez le long de mon lobe avant de s'en aller vers sa chambre.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre.

_Une nouvelle douche glacée, et tout de suite._

_

* * *

_

**Et bien comme vous l'aurez compris j'aime beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup une certaine pâte à tartiner ;-D**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à bord de Val Airlines, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis avant de quitter l'avion!**

**Bisoux doux**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9 Cullen Airlines

**Bonjour tout le monde ;-)**

**Une nouvelle fois un grand grand merci pour toutes vos reviews! Sans vos petits mots d'encouragements c'est difficile de continuer !**

**Et aussi un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis des alertes sur ma fic et mon profil :-) Love you mes lecteurs invisibles!**

**Alors voici donc un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez...**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Cullen Airlines**

**Bella**

Je m'étais réveillée bien avant la sonnerie de mon réveil. Nous devions partir aux aurores pour arriver en fin de journée chez Leah Clearwater. Dans le noir, je scrutais encore et toujours le plafond de ma chambre, comme si je pouvais lire l'avenir dans les nervures de la peinture blanche. J'allumais la petite lampe sur le côté et me redressais légèrement. Le masque que j'avais eu pendant la soirée organisée par Rosalie était suspendu sur le côté de ma coiffeuse. Le strass en forme de poire disposé au milieu des deux yeux reflétait un peu de l'éclairage qui arrivait jusqu'à lui. Dans ce scintillement, c'était surtout les souvenirs de cette étrange soirée qui semblaient vouloir ressurgir. Je me retournais vers la table de nuit pour regarder le dernier roman d'Edward Cullen. J'attrapais le volume aussi noir qu'un galet d'onyx pour en observer la couverture. Une main féminine d'une blancheur sépulcrale avait laissé glisser une pomme rouge croquée. Un filet de sang grenat coulait le long du bras, s'enroulait autour d'un doigt long et fin pour former une goutte dans le creux de l'ongle. Cette perle rougeoyante finissait sa course dans un petit miroir rubis où trempait le fruit. L'innocence à jamais perdue... Mes doigts suivaient le ruisseau ensanglanté qui brillait d'un vernis légèrement en relief. Je retournais l'ouvrage pour revoir la photo d'Edward. On n'apercevait que son visage, et ses yeux, ses yeux qui se dérobaient bien plus qu'ils ne se livraient.

_« Je n'ai jamais autant eu envie d'entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, je voulais que tu vives pleinement ce texte, que tu ressentes grâce à mes mots ce plaisir que je ne t'ai pas encore donné physiquement…_"

Cette promesse résonnait en moi alors que je redessinais les contours de sa mâchoire. Sa peau si douce que j'avais caressée la veille... J'envoyai valser le livre sur ma couette dans un mouvement d'agacement.

_Tu ne vas pas en plus fantasmer sur une photo, tu as déjà suffisamment à faire avec le vrai..._

Bon, il était temps que je me lève et que je prenne ma douche.

Sous le jet d'eau brûlant, mon esprit continuait son petit voyage au pays d'Edward Cullen.

_Deux baisers…_

C'est tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous…

_Seulement deux baisers…_

Et déjà il occupait chacune de mes pensées, chacune de mes nuits…Il avait raison sur un point, il se passait quelque chose de spécial entre nous, quelque chose de chimique. C'était comme si chaque particule de mon être était programmée pour répondre au moindre de ses mouvements. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, cela faisait des années qu'il pratiquait cela, la séduction... C'était comme s'il avait été créé pour m'attirer: sa voix, son visage, sa peau et même son odeur... Tout en lui m'aimantait. Le pire c'est que je commençais à entrevoir une autre partie de lui, un côté plus intime, comme un puzzle qui se reformait tout doucement... J'étais au cœur de son univers, de son intimité en arrivant ainsi dans sa vie et pourtant, Edward Cullen demeurait impalpable. J'avais pu rentrer dans cette bibliothèque, pour y découvrir l'envers du décor de son œuvre et de son personnage. Mais je ne savais pas à quel point il s'était livré en me permettant d'accéder à cette pièce. Après tout il faisait bien venir ses conquêtes chez lui. Mais il ne leur avait probablement jamais demandé d'écrire pour lui.

Mais surtout il y avait eu...

Malgré la chaleur de la salle de bain, un léger frisson ondula sur ma peau.

J'avais embrassé Edward Cullen... à deux reprises...

La coupure de courant avait ouvert une brèche, créant un moment à part.

_"Je rêve de cet instant depuis la toute première seconde où je t'ai rencontrée…"_

Sa voix rauque et son souffle chaud couraient encore dans mon cou, m'arrachant un nouveau frisson. Il vivait les choses pleinement, intensément... Il me l'avait avoué dans ce couloir. J'allais le suivre dans cette voie en espérant ne pas y laisser trop de moi-même...Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il apparaissait toujours la nuit, juste avant que j'aille me coucher... Est-ce qu'il s'était mis en tête de ruiner mes heures de sommeil? Il suffisait que je ferme les yeux pour le revoir dans ce bas de jogging à la fois si torride et vulnérable...

_Vulnérable? Tu te fais avoir comme une débutante là!_

_Grrrrrrr_

J'attrapais le sèche-cheveux et dissipais la buée sur le miroir de ma salle de bain, scrutant mon visage au fur et à mesure qu'il apparaissait. Je resserrais ma serviette autour de moi. Je reconnaissais cette lueur dans mes yeux. Je savais parfaitement ce que signifiait cette petite flamme qui pétillait. Je savais aussi qu'en acceptant d'aller à cette séance photo les choses allaient sans aucun doute s'accélérer. Je l'espérais autant que je le redoutais.

_En plus il aime le nutella..._

_Tu vas m'enlever tout de suite ce sourire niais sur ton visage Bella, tout de suite!!_

_Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de parler toute seule devant ce foutu miroir..._

Je finissais de me préparer et enfilais les vêtements qu'Alice m'avaient choisis. Je devais reconnaître que je me sentais à l'aise dans les tenues plus féminines qu'elle sélectionnait. Je retournais dans la chambre pour découvrir un iphone posé sur mon lit. J'ouvris l'enveloppe qui se trouvait à côté.

« _Écris pour moi…_ »

L'écriture était déliée et élégante, exact reflet de ce qu'il dégageait. Il avait dû rentrer dans ma chambre pendant que j'étais sous la douche. Je frissonnais à cette idée. J'allumais le petit appareil, il avait créé deux boîtes mail pour que nous puissions communiquer et avait même installé un logiciel de traitement de texte.

_Est-ce que cela aurait dû m'énerver qu'il agisse de la sorte? qu'il me force la main comme ça? A mon plus grand désespoir, je trouvais cela terriblement excitant..._

Je me jetais sur mon lit, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller.

_Est-ce qu'il restait une once de bon sens dans mon petit crâne de piaf?_

_Apparemment non..._

De toute façon, j'enfreignais déjà toutes les règles, donc quitte à aller en Enfer...

Avec un soupir je me redressais pour finir de boucler mon sac. J'enfonçais pêle-mêle mes vêtements en espérant qu'Alice ne viendrait pas y mettre le nez. Elle pouvait devenir carrément tyrannique sur ce genre de sujet. Des fois, je me demandais qui de nous deux était l'adulte!

Le petit déjeuner avait été très rapide et toute le monde était en effervescence. Enfin pour être précise, Alice avait révolutionné la maison. Je restais sur le perron pour regarder le chauffeur charger les bagages. Nous ne partions que pour quelques jours et pourtant elle avait choisi de déménager sa garde robe... Appuyée dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, j'observais, incrédule, le mouvement des valises et des sacs, tournoyant sous les ordres du petit lutin de la famille Cullen. Edward m'avait rejointe, et se tenait près de moi les bras croisés. Il avait jeté un sac en cuir marron à ses pieds. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil. Il portait pour la première fois un jean et un large pull beige. Des lunettes de soleil étaient posées sur ses cheveux indisciplinés, encore humides. J'inspirais profondément pour retrouver mon calme, ce qui n'eut pas tout à fait le résultat escompté... Je me délectais piteusement de l'odeur de son parfum tout en essayant de ne pas lui sauter dessus...

- Elle est impossible... Heureusement que Lauren prévoit toujours très...large... dit-il avec un mouvement de bras en direction de la limousine qui allait nous servir de voiture. J'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus discret...Mais bon...

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin auquel je répondis presque malgré moi avant de me retourner vers le monstre de métal noir garé devant nous. Celui- ci était plus que nécessaire pour avaler les affaires d'Alice, qui se tourna vers nous, poings sur les hanches.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous moquer tous les deux! Et puis Bella, je te ferais remarquer qu'il y a des choses pour toi aussi.

- Mais j'ai déjà fait mon sac Alice, répondis-je en lui montrant mon unique bagage alors qu'Edward retenait un fou rire à côté de moi.

Elle répliqua d'un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux, et retourna à ses occupations.

- Elle est toujours comme ça lorsque vous partez en voyage?

Edward fit mine de réfléchir avant acquiescer solennellement.

- Au fait, tu n'as pas beaucoup de choses pour une séance photos, lui murmurai-je

- Tout est déjà sur place. Et puis Leah aime la simplicité. Sa façon de travailler est assez singulière.

- Lauren ne vient pas avec nous ? Elle nous rejoint plus tard?

- Je ne pense pas, disons que Leah n'aime pas vraiment les attachées de presse et la connaissant, la rencontre pourrait être explosive entre elle deux… Il y aura le reste de l'équipe du film le premier jour, et rien que nous pour la suite.

Ainsi donc nous allions voir la majeure partie du casting. Je jetais de nouveau un regard vers lui, mais son expression était devenue indéchiffrable. La voix gémissante de Lauren résonnait encore dans mes oreilles. Je ne devais pas oublier à qui j'avais à faire. L'une après l'autre, les femmes n'étaient que d'agréables passe-temps pour lui… Je devais constamment garder cela à l'esprit, quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

- Au fait, merci pour le…murmurai-je

- J'espère bien que tu vas l'utiliser…dit-il dans un sourire avant de s'emparer de mon sac.

Il chargeait nos bagages avant de serrer la main du chauffeur. Alors que je sentais une délicieuse chaleur monter en moi.

_Pfff cet homme..._

Je grimpais pour la première fois dans ce genre de véhicule et découvrais un intérieur d'un luxe relativement sobre comparé à la carlingue rutilante. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à mon aise. Alice trouva immédiatement ses marques alors qu'Edward était concentré sur son ordinateur.

- Je t'aurais bien proposé du champagne mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie, murmura Alice au creux de mon oreille en désignant son frère. Il y a autre chose qui l'insupporte mais c'est tellement fun que je ne peux pas résister. On va attendre un peu de s'être éloigné de la maison et du centre ville.

Elle était débordante d'énergie comme à son habitude. Même si dans ces yeux on pouvait lire qu'elle avait grandi bien trop vite, elle pétillait de fraîcheur. Après quelques minutes, elle actionna le toit ouvrant. Le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle camoufla à peine le "Alice" contrarié qu'Edward venait de grommeler.

Elle attrapa mon bras dans un éclat de rire pour me forcer à la suivre.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans nos cheveux avec violence, la vitesse était grisante, enivrante. Elle leva les bras et attrapa ma main au passage pour m'inviter à faire pareil. C'était comme si nous étions dans un grand huit.

- Nous sommes les rois du monde, cria-t-elle au beau milieu d'un fou rire contagieux

- Tu es une grande malade, tu en as conscience au moins?! criai-je à mon tour

Le chauffeur nous demanda de réintégrer calmement l'intérieur pour des raisons de sécurité. Les joues rosies par l'air frais, les cheveux dans un désordre indescriptible, nous nous rassîmes sous le regard exaspéré, et malgré tout amusé d'Edward.

Je savais que le vol allait être long puisque nous devions traverser l'ensemble des Etats-Unis pour gagner le domaine de Leah qui disposait de sa propre piste d'atterrissage. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers un petit aéroport pour monter dans le jet réservé pour nous.

Encore une fois je découvrais un mode de vie complètement surréaliste. Les paparazzis avaient déserté le devant de leur maison au profit de nouvelles plus croustillantes. Nous avions donc gagné sans encombre notre destination. Mais je sentais bien qu'Edward était sur ses gardes, scrutant les lieux derrière le filtre de ses verres solaires. Je le sentis se détendre lorsque nous grimpâmes à bord du petit avion.

Alice releva ses lunettes et d'un air dubitatif examina l'intérieur de l'appareil.

- Lauren a décidé de faire des économies on dirait!

- C'est moi qui l'ait choisi, soupira Edward

- Donc tu as décidé de tous nous tuer...

- Cet avion est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûr. Bien plus efficace que les modèles sur équipés que Lauren voulait qu'on emprunte.

- Pour uen fois que j'aurai pu être d'accord avec elle...

Alice ne paraissait pas très rassurée. Edward passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la guida doucement vers un des sièges.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'installer confortablement, de te détendre et surtout de penser à ce qui nous attend...

Elle le suivit docilement et se positionna en couchette, tout en mettant ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Je regardais Edward d'un air interrogateur.

- Elle panique à l'idée de se retrouver dans une boîte de métal suspendue dans le vide... Je te laisse choisir ta place, je vais rester à côté d'elle, dit-il en se plaçant dans la rangée face à celle d'Alice.

Je m'installais près d'un hublot, à peine plus loin. La piste défila sous mes yeux alors que l'avion décollait. Le soleil automnal, paresseux et phosphorescent, qui nous avait accompagné jusque là, faisait glisser ses rayons sur le lit nuageux que nous venions de traverser. New York avait disparu pour laisser place à une étendue hypnotique. Je reportais mon attention vers notre petit intérieur. Le confort était simple mais suffisant. J'attrapais mon sac à mains, ma main se promenait du livre que j'avais prévu de lire à l'iphone. Dans un va-et-vient hésitant, je décidais finalement d'attraper le roman et tentais de me concentrer sur les lignes qui dansaient devant moi.

_Autant dire mission impossible. _

Je reposais donc l'ouvrage avant de laisser mon esprit s'évader par le hublot et commençais à ronger l'ongle de mon index.

_Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête avec cette sale habitude…_

Mais c'était difficile de ne pas être nerveuse. J'étais dans un avion avec l'un des hommes les plus sexy du moment…Un homme qui embrassait diablement bien, un homme qui m'embrasait à chacun de ses effleurements… Je poussais un soupir d'agacement. Il voulait que j'écrive pour lui... Et bien ok, mais nous allions jouer selon mes règles.

Je n'allais pas faire ça n'importe comment…Est-ce qu'il pourrait s'en sortir avec des personnages humains... Sans se cacher derrière le surnaturel... Je ne voulais qu'une chose le pousser dans ses retranchements... Franchir les limites... jouer avec le feu encore et toujours...

Je n'avais jamais eu d'hésitations lors de mes précédentes histoires. Peut-être parce que je savais que tout était sous contrôle, je ne risquais rien avec mes ex. Mais quand je croisais le regard d'Edward, je perdais les pédales et je commençais à aimer ça... J'étais lancée à toute vitesse, dans un tourbillon violent, éprise de liberté mais toujours les yeux rivés à cet océan vert, comme un point de repère essentiel... Je secouais la tête d'agacement... J'allais faire une bêtise, je le savais mais j'y allais, comme on fonce dans un mur, tête baissée... Je branchais l'iPhone et laissais mes doigts courir sur le clavier tactile, un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. Ce voyage nous réservait plein de mystères c'est certain, mais les choses pouvaient aussi se révéler très agréables.  
Edward semblait très concentré sur sa lecture, totalement absorbé. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je savais que ce que ce je lui préparais risquait de le déconcentrer. Le soleil qui filtrait par les hublots dansait dans ses verres fumés me laissant entrevoir brièvement son expression... Je pouvais jurer avoir vu une lueur de défi virevolter sur son visage. Ses romans avaient la particularité de se dérouler à des époques différentes. Le lecteur suivait le héros dans le passé en ne suivant pas une chronologie linéaire. Il s'agissait plutôt de reprendre les étapes marquantes de son histoire personnelle. Je voulais donc tenter de m'amuser un peu avec lui. Il était temps de savoir si Edward Cullen avait de l'humour...

**Edward**

Mon ordinateur était allumé devant moi. Des mails en attente… Non, des tonnes de mails en attente et la seule chose qui m'intéressait c'était Bella. J'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à ressortir de sa chambre ce matin. Depuis notre conversation pendant la soirée de Rosalie, j'avais réfléchi à un moyen de faciliter la communication entre nous. C'est pour cela que je luis avis déposé cet Iphone, mais en entendant le bruit de la douche... En respirant à plein poumon l'odeur fruité de son gel douche, j'avais laissé pendant quelques secondes ma main sur la poignée de la salle de bain, avant de m'en aller.

Je tentais vainement de me concentrer sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais je ne voyais qu'elle, son visage alors qu'elle parcourait les pages de mon livre. J'avais provoqué ce trouble. J'avais fait naître en elle un plaisir des images qui avaient délicieusement coloré ses joues. La voir ainsi abandonnée à cette expérience de lecture, lovée dans le cuir de mon canapé, dans la pièce la plus secrète de cette maison...Dans ma pièce... Personne ne s'aventurait dans cet endroit et je lui avais donné cette clé sans aucune hésitation. Je la voulais là dans ce décor. Elle en faisait naturellement partie. Il était de plus en plus difficile de rester de marbre lorsque j'étais en as présence, surtout depuis que je connaissais la saveur de ses lèvres. Je souris en repensant à la fougue dont elle avait fait preuve dans la cuisine. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir bénir une panne d'électricité! Comment aurai-je pu résister de toute façon à l'envie de la toucher... Même si je lui aurais fait l'amour sur ce comptoir sans hésiter, le jeu qui s'installait entre nous était bien stimulant. Lui faire l'amour... Il était évident pour moi que cette histoire serait plus qu'une affaire de sexe. Je n'avais jamais attendu aussi longtemps pour avoir une femme, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne... La patience n'a jamais été l'une de mes qualités. Et pourtant dans ce cas bien précis la laisser venir à moi devenait un challenge nouveau. L'idée d'avoir son corps contre le mien commençait à s'imposer un peu trop clairement dans mon esprit. Je gesticulais discrètement sur mon siège. Il fallait absolument que je me calme...

_Maîtrise de soi Cullen... Maîtrise de soi... _

_Pense à tous ces trucs de yoga que tu n'as jamais fait..._

_Humm Bella en tenue de yoga..._

Agrrrrrrr mauvaise idée...

_Non, vraiment, pense à autre chose parce que ça va devenir compliqué dans pas longtemps._

Je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Leah. J'avais l'impression de remonter le temps. Je savais que c'était le bon moment. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être nerveux malgré tout. J'espérais être suffisamment serein pour encaisser ce voyage. Il le fallait de toute façon. Je devais aller de l'avant. Et puis c'était sans doute pour cela que j'avais voulu que Bella nous accompagne. L'espoir d'un nouveau départ.

Je rouvris les yeux pour fixer mon écran d'ordinateur. Un onglet orange clignotait dans la barre d'outils. Elle avait donc fini par écrire...J'étais curieux de lire çà.

Je cliquais donc sur le mail et commençais ma lecture.

_Renaissance_

_J'ouvris les yeux dans une inspiration violente. Les couleurs, les formes de ce qui m'entouraient prenaient petit à petit consistance. Je me réappropriais mon corps et je…je grelottais. Incrédule, je regardais la chair de poule se former le long de mon bras. Malgré le froid et l'eau glacée qui ruisselait sur moi, je souriais. Il avait tenu parole. Il m'avait rendu mon humanité pour 24 heures. _

_J'inspirais profondément pour laisser l'air envahir à nouveau mes poumons avant d'expirer une légère buée née du contraste de température. Je regardais l'eau glisser dans ma paume et d'un mouvement hésitant, je la portais sur mon cœur. La pulsation vitale qui résonnait à présent dans ma poitrine était la chose la plus magique que j'avais expérimentée. Certes, ma situation n'était pas brillante, j'avais été parachuté au beau milieu d'une forêt, entièrement nu. Ils auraient quand même pu me renvoyer ailleurs... Mais peu importe, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux depuis des siècles. … J'étais…vivant…Et frigorifié. _

_Sans mes aptitudes vampiriques, je n'avais pas beaucoup de repères. Je tentais de me réchauffer tant bien que mal : il fallait que je préserve la vie qui m'avait été offerte. J'atteignis rapidement la lisière de la forêt pour apercevoir des habitations. Je m'approchais de l'une d'elle et au prix d'une petite effraction, y pénétrais. La douce chaleur de cet intérieur m'envahit immédiatement. Je me mis en quête de vêtements avant de passer un coup de fil pour que l'on vienne me chercher. Assis à une table dans la cuisine j'examinais ma main avec étonnement. Malgré la blancheur naturelle de mon épiderme, je voyais très nettement la teinte rosée qu'elle prenait au fur et à mesure que le froid me quittait. C'était une sensation étrange. J'avais vécu tellement longtemps dans cette enveloppe de chair marbrée de glace..._

_Comme pour me prouver que j'avais gagné un peu de répit j'attrapais une pomme dans la corbeille qui se trouvait devant moi et mordais dedans à pleine dents, savourant avec délectation le jus sucré qui envahissait ma bouche. Avec un sourire je dégustais le fruit en attendant que mon chauffeur arrive. A son arrivée, presque une heure plus tard, j'avais déjà largement entamé les réserves de cette famille. Depuis que je l'avais employé, il s'était habitué à mes bizarreries et ne s'étonna donc pas quand je lui dis de laisser un dédommagement conséquent pour ces gens._

_Il y avait une chose que je devais faire à présent. La seule qui importait, je devais la voir. C'était pour elle que j'avais sacrifié mon immortalité sans l'ombre d'un doute. On m'avait offert de choisir ce que je voulais et ces 24 heures d'humanité était tout ce que je désirais. _

_Elle et rien d'autre. _

_J'arrivais en bas de son immeuble. C'est l'air encore ensommeillé qu'elle m'accueillit. J'encadrais son visage de mes mains et me penchais sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit à mon baiser avant de me repousser. _

_- Que..._

_Ses doigts parcouraient ma peau douce et aussi chaude que la sienne. Elle me guida jusqu'à la fenêtre et examina mon visage à la lumière du soleil. _

_- Tes yeux... Ils sont... Mon Dieu mais tu es... Humain? Comment est-ce possible?_

_- Chut... Je n'ai que 24 petites heures... Je t'expliquerais plus tard_

_Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et goutais de nouveau sa bouche dans un lent mouvement de vas et vient. Ses mains s'affolèrent sur ma tenue de fortune et déboutonnèrent fébrilement mon manteau, puis ma chemise qui tombait sous son action. Je me sentais vulnérable sous ses doigts comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Je fis glisser sa nuisette pour caresser enfin ce corps que je ne risquais plus de blesser. Je n'entendais plus le sang courir dans la moindre parcelle de cet être. La seule musique qui m'obsédait était les soupirs et les gémissements qui parvenaient jusqu'à moi. Le désir que je ressentais pour elle montait par vagues successives en moi. Je me figeais soudain, réalisant que le fait d'être humain allait sans aucun doute changer les choses._

_- Attends moi je... je reviens. Je m'éclipsais de la chambre pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Dos à la porte c'était la panique, littéralement la panique. _

Oh mon Dieu...mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

_Et bien en langage humain, on appelle ça une panne… _

_Je me penchais vers mon anatomie récalcitrante._

_  
- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça... Pas maintenant...murmurai-je_

_Franchement on a toujours fait ce que tu as voulu... Avec celles que tu voulais...Maintenant j'ai vraiment besoin de toi....je ne peux pas me planter avec elle... Tu peux le faire, aies confiance..._

_C'est pas possible… Je me comportais comme un humain à présent. J'avais oublié qu'être un homme pouvait comporter quelques désagréments…Et me voilà en train de faire la conversation avec…Je n'allais pas lui donner un nom quand même…Quoique…si ça suffisait à faire repartir les choses…Little Rob' ?_

_Je cessais de respirer en entendant un léger coup sur la porte._

_Est-ce que tout va bien?_

_Euh oui oui j'arrive tout de suite..._

_Silence._

_Je crois que je sais ce qu'il se passe. Enfin j'imagine. Ton corps n'a pas eu le temps de se réhabituer…Tu devrais revenir et …comment dire…Hummm me laisser prendre les choses en mains…_

_Je déglutis péniblement en entendant sa voix chaude et suave._

C'était à mon tour de déglutir péniblement. Elle s'était réappropriée mon personnage comme je lui avais demandé. Elle l'avait rendu humain avait supprimé le surnaturel derrière lequel je me cachais et…Le coup de la panne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Elle avait écorché l'image de mon héros, pour atteindre sans aucun doute mon égo d'auteur et d'homme. Je me rappuyais dans mon fauteuil avant de jeter un regard en direction de Bella. Je voyais bien qu'elle attendait une réaction de ma part. Je refermais mon ordinateur et après avoir vérifier qu'Alice dormait profondément, je me levais pour m'installer sur les fauteuils dans la rangée d'en face.

- Une panne ? C'est vraiment le sort que tu réserves à mon héros ?

- Cela change un peu de l'image de héros parfait qu'il a toujours... Personne n'est jamais parfait en toutes circonstances! Je suis sûre que le fameux Edward Cullen a lui aussi des failles!

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton de fausse naïveté mais elle me provoquait sciemment. J'aurais tout donné pour lui faire l'amour là tout de suite et lui montrer que je maîtrisais parfaitement le sujet…Malgré tout je peinais à retenir le fou rire qui me gagnait. Elle avait ruiné lentement mais sûrement mon image de sex symbol.

- De plus, tu n'avais pas fait de restriction il me semble ? Et puis tu voulais du renouveau pour ton personnage, je crois que c'est assez inédit non ?

- 'ai vraiment l'impression de repartir de zéro avec toi. J'aime les challenge…

Je fondais littéralement en la regardant sourire tout en rougissant légèrement. Je me penchais vers elle.

- Si nous étions seuls Bella, je serais déjà tout près de toi, penché sur ce ravissant sourire…Goûtant ses lèvres qui m'ont déjà rendu fou…

La surprise sur son visage la rendait encore plus charmante. Elle retenait son souffle, figée par mes paroles. Je décrochais mes yeux des siens pour regarder ma main et faire onduler mes doigts.

- Je caresserais ta peau douce et chaude, murmurai-je en reprenant sciemment les mots qu'elle avait utilisé, je déboutonnerai cette petite chemise sous laquelle je devine une poitrine vibrante n'attendant que moi…

J'avais relevé les yeux vers elle mais elle semblait totalement fascinée par le mouvement de ma main. Elle finit par me regarder à nouveau, le souffle court.

- Crois-moi Bella, que je sais exactement comment prendre les choses en mains…

**Bella **

_Hummm alors là on vient tout simplement de perdre Bella…_

Mon dieu...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque et incroyablement sexy. J'étais incapable de lui répondre, suspendu à ces yeux verts, à ses lèvres, à ses mains, à ses doigts longs et fins que j'imaginais sur moi. Il s'était levé, il était appuyé sur l'accoudoir, tout près de mon visage.

- Je ne serais donc pas le seul à trouver le voyage long, terriblement long…

Il avait frôlé mes lèvres avec son nez avant de regagner son fauteuil. Je le regardais s'éloigner, hébétée.

J'étais au bord de la combustion spontanée… J'attrapais mon livre en essayant de me concerter pour de bon sur cette histoire de meurtre qui peinait à m'absorber.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte me retrouver enfin seule avec Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Le mystère Cullen s'épaissit... Une éclaircie au prochain chapitre?**

**A vos claviers mes choupettes!**


	10. Chap 10 I'm a fool to want you

Avant toute chose,

**** Merveilleuse année 2010 à vous tous****

J'avais promis un chapitre pour Noël et il arrive pour la nouvelle année ;-P

Avec les TPA nous avons organisé un concours "Bloody Valentine". Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

J'ai écrit deux os "Quelques gouttes de sang" et " Rush of blood to the head" qui m'ont demandée un peu de temps.

Je vous encourage aussi à aller lire les os qui sont déjà publiés. Il y a des textes magnifiques. N'hésitez pas à proposer vos écrits, le thème est vraiment très stimulant!

Après cette petite page de pub, je voulais aussi vous remercier pour tous vos messages...C'est tellement important de pouvoir interagir avec les lecteurs ;-P

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup pensé à la magnifique chanson de Sinatra _I'm a fool to want you_ (musique de la pub Chanel n°5). Je trouvais que le premier couplet résumait bien l'état d'esprit d'Edward et que le deuxième résumait celui de Bella.

_I'm a fool to want you  
I'm a fool to want you  
To want a love that can't be true  
A love that's there for others too_

_I'm a fool to hold you  
Such a fool to hold you  
To seek a kiss not mine alone  
To share a kiss that devil has known_

Je suis fou de te vouloir  
Je suis fou de te vouloir  
De vouloir un amour qui ne peut être vrai  
Un amour qui existe pour les autres aussi

Je suis fou de te prendre  
Tellement fou de te prendre  
De donner un baiser qui n'est pas seulement le mien  
De partager un baiser que le diable a connu

J'ai fait un petit clin d'oeil à une fic' américaine que tout le monde (ou à peu près) a lu... Vous me direz dans vos review si vous avez trouvé!

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_**I'm a fool to want you**_

**Pov Bella**

Je m'étais encore plus enfoncée dans mon fauteuil, en priant le ciel de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il avait été prendre une douche peu après notre discussion offrant à mon cerveau une échappée érotique des plus inavouables. Le regard plein de promesses qu'il me jeta en revenant, ralluma immédiatement le feu de mes joues. Alice s'étira doucement et sortit mollement de son sommeil artificiel. Les yeux encore brumeux, elle se traîna jusqu'à moi avec son ordinateur. Blottie contre mon épaule, elle me proposa un film pour que les dernières heures du vol passent plus vite. J'acquiesçais en souriant.

Je faisais tout pour ne pas penser à lui, même si du coin de l'œil j'observais son profil assoupi, ses traits détendus. Comment arrivait-il à passer aussi facilement à autre chose ?

A peine le film achevé, l'avion amorça sa descente pour nous faire découvrir par les hublots un espace montagneux et boisé, Forks. Après avoir survolé un immense lac, le domaine se dévoila dans toute sa splendeur. Alice, encore plus enthousiaste que moi, me montrait les différents lieux qu'elle avait étudiés en détail.

Nous avions à peine atterri qu'un pick up boueux vint nous récupérer. Nous serpentions dans un camaïeu de verts jusqu'à atteindre finalement la maison, un immense ranch en bois foncé. On apercevait des écuries sur le côté et plusieurs autres dépendances. Edward avait relevé ses lunettes et scrutait les alentours le regard absent.

Le chauffeur nous déposa devant ce qui semblait être un atelier. Des bruits étouffés nous parvenaient du dehors. Les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement et Lauren apparut dans une bourrasque de musique.

- Edward! Enfin, tu es là! Dépêche-toi!

Alice se tourna vers moi.

- Je croyais qu'elle ne devait pas venir...

Je haussais les épaules, tout aussi surprise qu'elle et, à en croire la tête d'Edward, il n'avait pas l'air ravi. Lauren avait passé un bras autoritaire autour de sa taille et nous avait salué d'un vague mouvement de la main.

-Je vous laisse vous installer les filles. Nous avons du travail. Tâchez de rester discrètes et de ne déranger personne.

Elle hérita d'un magnifique doigt d'honneur d'une Alice toutes griffes dehors.

-Quelle garce cette bonne femme! grommela-t-elle. Bon suis-moi! J'ai bien l'intention de profiter un max de tout ce que je peux voir ici!

Alors que le chauffeur repartait déposer nos affaires dans la partie centrale de la maison, nous traversions l'ensemble de la cacophonie ambiante. Plusieurs personnes couraient dans tous les sens dans ballet frénétique. Nous déambulions dans un dédale de couloirs et de petites pièces avant d' arriver dans une salle principale.

- Oh mon Dieu... Bella...c'est elle, c'est Leah...

Je me contorsionnais pour apercevoir la silhouette de la photographe.

Je découvris une grande jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs tressés en une multitude de nattes perlées. Toutes les personnes de la pièce tournoyaient autour d'elle.

- Apparemment l'équipe entière n'est là que pour 24 heures donc tout doit être bouclé d'ici demain, m'expliqua Alice.

La voix légèrement rauque de Janet Jackson entonnant _gone til' it's gone _résonnait dans la pièce. Les maquilleuses avaient déjà franchi sur Edward et l'entrainaient vers les coiffeuses disposées au fond de la salle. Elles s'affairaient autour de lui tandis que les acteurs du film étaient déjà en place. Au centre des projecteurs, je ne distinguais pour le moment qu'un dos et une chute de reins à couper le souffle, qui devait sans nul doute appartenir à l'héroïne du film incarnée par Jane Stewart. J'avais vu des photos mais je devais avouer qu'elle était encore plus belle en vrai. Dans un mouvement gracieux, elle fit virevolter son imposante chevelure blonde laissant apparaître un profil parfaitement sculpté. Elle symbolisait à merveille ce personnage vénéneux qui s'oppose au héros autant qu'elle le fascine. Alice attrapa mon bras et me guida plus près de Leah. Elle darda sur nous un regard aussi sombre que les baguettes nattées qui encadraient son visage. Son expression se détendit immédiatement en apercevant Alice.

- Comme tu as grandi loca! Tu es tellement belle...

Elle passa une main sur le visage d'Alice un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

- Vous me connaissez?

- Déjà c'est "tu" entre nous. Et oui je te connais, enfin j'ai vu des photos. Rosalie et moi nous nous connaissons depuis toujours. Et nous sommes toujours restées en contact malgré la distance et les années. Nous aurons l'occasion de discuter de tout ça. Pour le moment je dois finir avec cette séance photo. Et l'autre hystérique me tape sur le système, précisa-t-elle en désignant Lauren d'un signe de tête. C'est bien parce que je voulais faire un shooting avec Edward que j'ai accepté cette mascarade.

Cette dernière était pendue à son téléphone, râlant contre le manque de réseau. Leah se tourna vers moi avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Enchantée je suis Bella, j'accompagne...

Alice prit mon bras sans me laisser finir.

-C'est une amie.

Leah me fit un clin d'œil avant de murmurer que nous pouvions rester près d'elle. Je me rapprochais des moniteurs qui nous renvoyaient l'image des modèles. Aro se tenait sous la lumière des projecteurs. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, comme le personnage du roman. Son regard acier était dissimulé sous des lentilles d'un doré troublant. Il était véritablement sublime et animal. Le décor était minimaliste. Des rideaux de velours sombre en toile de fond, un sofa de style Louis XVI d'un carmin profond. Il attirait la caméra c'était indéniable. Leah le mitraillait, et on pouvait voir le kaléidoscope d'images défiler sur les écrans. Il quitta le champ et en le suivant du regard je découvris l'autre personnage d'Edward en chair et en os, incarné par Jane Stewart. Elle avait revêtu une longue et vaporeuse robe blanche, comme une apparition spectrale et se plaça à son tour sous la lumière. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Edward. Il était encore entouré par des jeunes femmes. Son regard cherchait l'objectif et je fus transpercé par l'émeraude de ses prunelles. Je quittais l'écran pour rencontrer l'espace de quelques secondes ses yeux. Il avait revêtu un costume sombre. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas bougé, trop difficiles à discipliner sans doute. Alors que les habilleuses ajustaient son col, je surpris un échange de regards entre Leah et lui. La complicité qui les unissait était visible, même si apparemment ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années.

Il ne restait plus que ce couple devant l'objectif de la caméra. Jane, selon les indications de Leah, jetait un regard par dessus son épaule et regardait en direction du sol. Ses pieds nus étaient baignés de sang, laissant derrière elle une empreinte sanglante. Edward le doigt dans le liquide épais semblait suivre cette trace, le fil de cette héroïne qu'il avait façonnée. Des rumeurs avaient circulé sur une possible liaison entre eux et le thème du photoshoot jouait volontairement de cette ambigüité.

D'après ce que nous avions compris Alice et moi, Lauren avait imposé cette première séance pour promouvoir la sortie du film. Leah avait accepté en échange d'une série de portraits plus intimistes avec Edward.

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions enfin arrivés. Le vol avait évidemment été long, très long et je n'avais jamais autant eu envie d'une femme que pendant ses quelques heures. Une douche froide m'avait permis de revenir sur terre. Je m'étais concentré sur mon retour à Forks. Le vent glacial et humide de cette région s'était engouffré dans mes cheveux au moment même où nous sortions de l'avion. Je n'avais pas voulu compter les années, mais cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu ici. Je regardais le paysage défiler sous mes yeux pendant que le pick up nous emmenait chez Leah. Tout était pareil que dans mon souvenir, modernisé certes, mais toujours identique et parfaitement reconnaissable. Bizarrement, c'était beaucoup moins difficile que ce que j'imaginais. La maison se dressait devant nous et j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir Lauren. Elle avait donc réussi à imposer sa présence. Elle s'était vraiment impliquée dans la promotion du film et ce n'était guère étonnant de la voir ici. Je la suivais donc à contrecœur. J'avais accepté le contrat et je devais me plier aux contraintes de ce genre d'exercice. Les maquilleuses habilleuses tournoyaient autour de moi et je fus paré en quelques minutes à peine.

J'avançais devant l'objectif et croisais le regard de Leah. Nous n'aurions pas le temps de parler tout de suite, mais c'était agréable de la revoir. Elle m'avait manquée. Pour le moment je devais me concentrer sur les photos, une fois cette partie finie je pourrais m'occuper du reste. Je retrouvais donc avec plaisir Jane. A peine le temps de l'embrasser que nous étions propulsés devant les objectifs. Nous avions appris à parler de façon à ne pas gêner le travail de la photographe.

- Alors comment vas-tu ?

- C'est difficile comme d'habitude…

Je parcourais la salle d'un regard circulaire.

- Où est-il ?

- Je pense qu'il est en train de se changer pour le shoot en costume d'époque.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec lui ?

- Je l'ai dans la peau, c'est comme ça…

Nous nous étions rencontrés plusieurs mois auparavant alors qu'elle venait d'être choisie pour interpréter le personnage féminin de mon premier roman. Sa réputation sulfureuse et son allure torride était parfaitement appropriées pour le rôle. Elle avait tout de la manipulatrice sûre d'elle et c'est sans surprise que nous avions fini par coucher ensemble. Le courant était plutôt bien passé entre nous mais il n'avait jamais été question d'amour. Nous avions donc une sorte d'amitié améliorée, du sexe au besoin mais surtout un profond respect mutuel. Et puis il y avait eu Aro. Elle avait insisté pour que les producteurs le choisissent. J'avais appuyé sa candidature à mon tour et il avait été pris pour le rôle. Et j'avais vu Jane sombrer petit à petit, s'enliser dans une relation destructrice. Elle était totalement dépendante de cet homme, et incapable de le quitter envers et contre tout… Je m'écartais un peu pour regarder sa tenue que j'avais à peine aperçue.

- Tu es magnifique.

Et c'était vrai. Elle était sublime, d'ailleurs tous les regards des hommes convergeaient vers elle. Elle eut un haussement d'épaules blasé.

- Merci Edward.

Je remarquais un collier savamment dissimulé sous le col de sa robe.

- Je vois que tu portes à nouveau ce bijou…

Elle passa une main tremblante sur l'objet.

- Je lui appartiens Edward, il m'a dépossédée de mon âme depuis bien longtemps…

Aro m'avait confié qu'il appréciait avoir le contrôle sur ses conquêtes. Il leur offrait un collier pour les marquer comme siennes. En le portant, elles devenaient son objet, sa propriété. Elle l'avait retiré quelques semaines auparavant, pour retomber de plus belle dans ce scénario. Et toujours cette lueur abyssale dans ses yeux. Je la sentais un peu plus frêle dans mes bras alors qu'elle se collait à moi.

- Tu sais à quel point il peut être cruel.

- Je sais.

Et par la magie perverse de ce métier, elle revêtait son masque de femme fatale pour éblouir l'objectif qui l'appelait. Comme pour effacer le moment de faiblesse qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle poussa le rôle un peu trop consciencieusement à mon goût. Elle était la dangereuse alliance de la fragilité et de la séduction vénéneuse. Dans un équilibre qui devenait de plus en plus instable à chaque fois que je la voyais. Je ne distinguais pas ses prunelles dissimulées par des lentilles d'un gris métallique comme écrit dans mon livre, mais je sentais bien qu'elle avait dû prendre quelque chose avant de venir.

- Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter ce genre de chose Jane.

- Arrêtes de vouloir jouer au boyscout avec moi Edward.

- Jane n'en fait pas trop quand même, murmurai-je les dents serrés alors qu'elle se suspendait à moi.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu ne disais pas non...

Des images d'elle et moi pendant une soirée un peu trop arrosée me revinrent en mémoire. Je refusais de retomber dans ce genre de relation.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal.  
- Peut-être mais tu étais en pleine possession de tes moyens, dit-elle en me jetant un mouvement de sourcils suggestif.

Je lui jetais un regard assassin alors que ses doigts s'aventuraient un peu trop bas à mon goût.

- Restez concentrés s'il vous plaît, rappela Leah

Jane passa un ongle recouvert d'un vernis lie-de-vin sur l'os de mon menton dans une lenteur sensuelle. Les photos seraient splendides à n'en pas douter. Leah avait également évoqué la possibilité d'un mini montage vidéos avec quelques scènes de cette séance pour promouvoir le film.

- Tu as quelqu'un de fixe en ce moment?  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?  
- Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons pour qu'Edward Cullen refuse un peu de divertissement ... murmura-t-elle au creux de mon oreille

Sa main dérapa clairement sur mon entrejambe. Par pur réflexe, je lui pris le poignet fermement. Tout le monde retenait son souffle alors qu'elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Excuse-moi Edward, dit-elle d'une voix faussement naïve, avant de préciser plus doucement, Ne sois pas aussi tendu mon cher...

Je soupirais d'agacement et surpris le regard avide de Aro qui nous fixait. Évidemment... Je comprenais soudain son changement d'attitude. Elle n'était que le jouet des fantasmes de cet homme. Aro était le genre d'individu charismatique, doté d'une forte personnalité et d'un grand sens de la manipulation. Passer une soirée en sa compagnie était toujours très divertissant. Mais on n'en sortait pas indemne, comme à jamais marqué par cette plongée dans la noirceur humaine. Il savait que Jane et moi nous fréquentions de temps en temps. Il avait évoqué son envie de nous regarder voire de participer à nos retrouvailles. L'exhibitionnisme ne faisant pas partie de mes fantasmes, j'avais refusé tout net. Mais le petit jeu de Jane était destiné à mettre Aro dans les meilleures dispositions. Tout cela n'était qu'un accord tacite entre eux et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils tentaient ce genre de choses avec moi.

Je venais à peine d'arriver et déjà je regrettais d'être venu. Autant tout cela m'avait amusé à une époque, autant là... Je devais avouer que la présence de Bella sur ce plateau me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne maîtrisais pas la situation comme je l'aurais souhaité. Pour couronner le tout Lauren était là elle aussi. 24 heures... 24 petites heures et tout reviendrait dans l'ordre, tout ce petit monde disparaîtrait. Ce n'était pas la partie la plus glorieuse de mon existence. Mais j'étais aussi fait de ça, de ces miettes de vie. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose finalement. Je pris une profonde inspiration et rentrait dans le scénario de Jane, pour en finir au plus vite.

**POV Bella**

Leah tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer quelques minutes de pause. Une nuée de maquilleuses et d'habilleuses envahit instantanément le décor alors que la photographe venait regarder les photos sur les moniteurs.

C'était tellement étrange de voir Edward dans ce contexte. J'apercevais à peine son visage qui surnageait au milieu de la foule qui l'entourait. Je découvrais encore une nouvelle facette. Les strass et le paraître. Je devais avouer que sa proximité avec Jane me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. C'était ridicule d'envisager une seule seconde un semblant de jalousie… Cet homme n'était pas à moi. Il ne serait jamais à moi. Il aimait jouer, il savait jouer et j'étais bien naïve d'imaginer pouvoir lui tenir tête. Les scènes se succédaient dans des tableaux plus beaux les uns que les autres. Aro les avait rejoint et Jane s'était changée pour porter à présent un fourreau noir avec un décolleté plongeant dans le dos. Un sautoir de perles nacrées glissait entre ses omoplates pour caresser sa chute de reins. Il y eut ainsi toute une série de clichés où elle se trouvait entre les deux hommes, comme s'ils se la partageaient. Leur mains se perdaient sur son corps et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à les regarder. Je savais bien que c'était absolument ridicule et disproportionné mais je n'arrivais pas à garder mon calme. Je croisais les yeux d'Edward dans l'écran de l'ordinateur avant de me détourner. J'avais besoin d'air. Alice était tellement absorbée par le travail de Leah, qu'elle remarqua à peine mon départ.

Je m'éloignais donc un peu pour explorer les lieux. Avec mon adresse légendaire, je manquais de rentrer dans au moins deux assistants lumière, de renverser un portant rempli de vêtements pour enfin percuter de plein fouet Aro qui venait de quitter le plateau.

Tiens donc, bonsoir Bella ! Il me semblait bien vous avoir aperçu.

Il avait sa main sur mon bras pour m'empêcher de tomber. Je me dégageais avec empressement.

- Bonsoir Aro.

- Alors qu'en pensez-vous, me demanda-t-il avec un geste large

- Les photos sont splendides…

- N'est-ce pas ? Et que pensez-vous de toute cette tension sexuelle sur le plateau, c'est fascinant n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, oui…

Malgré le charme de cet homme, j'avais toujours une sensation désagréable en sa présence.

_C'était bien ma veine de tomber sur lui…_

- Jane est un trophée de choix.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux en prononçant ces dernières paroles. Il me provoquait sciemment en espérant une réaction. Je préférais battre en retraite. Alors que je tournais les talons il attrapa mon bras.

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite, rétorquai-je la voix tremblante de colère

- Bella, je vais être tout à fait honnête avec vous. Vous m'avez plu la première fois que je vous ai vue. Je ne reste ici que pour la nuit mais je serais ravi de vous revoir.

Il me tendit une carte de visite.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

Il agitait une nouvelle fois le bout de papier.

_Apparemment non._

- Je ne suis pas du tout intéressée. Maintenant je vous prie de lâcher mon bras ou je peux vous jurer que vous allez le regretter.

J'avais déjà en tête mon fameux coup de pied qui avait fait ses preuves sur Demetri. Heureusement pour lui, et pour moi, il s'exécuta. Alors que je m'éloignais, il me cria.

- Est-ce qu'il vous a déjà mise dans son lit ?

Je me retournais.

- Pardon ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocente.

- Allez vous faire voir…

- Avec le plus grand plaisir, Bella…

Même mon prénom prenait des accents obscènes dans sa bouche. Je m'en allais résolument, absolument écœurée par la simple présence de cet homme alors qu'il éclatait de rire dans mon dos. Après plusieurs minutes d'errance, espérant ne pas recroiser son chemin, j'atteignis enfin le buffet en espérant calmer ma rage avec de la nourriture. Vraiment cet univers n'était pas pour moi. Je m'approchais du buffet pour attraper un verre alors qu'une main effleura la mienne comme pour prendre la même chose que moi. Je refermais mes doigts dans un poing nerveux tout en relevant les yeux vers le regard vert océan qui me scrutait.

- Désolée...

- Tout va bien Bella?

- Oui. Bien sûr. Je n'avais jamais assisté à une séance photo. C'est très intéressant.

- C'est le travail. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Jane est incroyablement belle.

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui avouer ce qu'il venait se passer. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau et les digues menaçaient de rompre à tout moment.

- Elle est très photogénique. Ce n'est pas pareil. Il y a des beautés beaucoup plus troublantes...

Il me regardait fixement.

-Ne fais pas ça Edward. Arrête tout de suite. Tu vois bien que nous n'appartenons pas au même monde.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Bella.

Il esquissa un geste vers moi, mais je me m'éloignais en direction de la sortie. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je sorte... Je savais très bien ce qu'il était, ce qu'il représentait. Mais de le voir ainsi figé dans ce monde avec Aro et Jane, cela changeait tout. J'avais accès à ce qu'il se passait derrière la beauté des images et je n'avais qu'une envie, oublier tout ça au plus vite. Je m'éloignais avant de ne plus réussir à me contrôler. J'étais beaucoup trop émotive, pas assez maître de moi-même. J'attrapais un manteau et sortis prendre l'air.

Je contournais l'immeuble pour trouver un endroit au calme. L'air s'était encore rafraîchi, si c'était possible. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Je remontais un peu le col de mon manteau et laissais la brise glacée faire son œuvre d'anesthésie. Je me rapprochais des écuries pour m'installer sur un tonneau en bois. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je sursautais en voyant la lumière d'une braise incandescente. A la lueur rougeâtre, le visage de Jane paraissait beaucoup plus fatigué, usé par le temps.

- Humm. Bonsoir…

Le regard dans le vide, elle hocha distraitement la tête.

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Moi non plus. Ca tombait très bien. Le silence s'enroula autour de la brume qui tombait sur nous. Je commençais à frissonner. Jane esquissa un mouvement. Elle venait d'écraser sa cigarette et s'apprêtait à rentrer.

- Méfiez-vous de lui…

- Pardon ?

- Ne le laissez pas s'approcher de vous.

Je la regardais sans comprendre. Etaient-ils devenus tous fous sur ce tournage ?

- Aro. Il est dangereux, croyez-moi.

Elle caressait machinalement son poignet, sur lequel je pouvais voir une légère boursouflure rosée.

- Il…Il ne m'intéresse pas de toute façon.

- Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Il vous briserait.

Je la regardais rentrer dans le studio. A trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler.

Est-ce que Edward était lui aussi dangereux ?

Sans aucun doute, oui. Mais à la différence d'Aro, il m'aimantait totalement. Les pieds ballants, je me laissais bercer par les bruits des chevaux piaffant dans leur box.

**POV Edward**

Malgré tous mes efforts de concentration je gardais constamment un œil sur Bella. J'avais remarqué sa réaction lorsque Jane était près de moi. J'avais aimé cette lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux. Elle ne me quittait pas non plus du regard et j'aimais la savoir possessive à mon égard. Ce qui me préoccupait plus c'était Aro. Je l'avais vu s'approcher d'elle mais je n'avais pas pu suivre leur échange. Je savais de quoi il était capable et je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenait la situation. Et la réaction de Bella confirmait mes craintes. Les phalanges de mes poings se blanchirent sous la rage. S'il avait osé ne serait-ce que... Non il valait mieux qu'il n'ait rien fait du tout parce que mon seuil de tolérance était très bas.

Le petit air satisfait qu'il affichait à son retour me fit enrager encore plus.

Dans cette série nous étions censés nous partager le personnage incarné par Jane.

Jane était assise dans le fauteuil en velours avec une robe de la même couleur. Elle mordait dans une pomme rouge alors que Aro et moi nous nous tenions derrière elle.

- Dis moi Edward, comment ça avance de ton côté ?

- Reste loin d'elle Aro. Je ne le répèterais pas.

- Humm, oui la petite Bella. Sacré caractère…

Je me raidis instantanément en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Je resserrais ma poigne sur le fauteuil tandis que Jane se retourna vers nous pour glisser son regard de l'un à l'autre.

Quelques secondes passèrent, dans une tension palpable. Même Leah avait fait une pause dans son shooting. Les lèvres d'Aro s'ourlèrent doucement.

- J'imagine qu'avec un tempérament pareil, elle doit être une tigresse au lit ?

Je ne voyais plus rien. Mon poing fendit l'air pour s'écraser sur son visage. Il était à terre, une main recueillant la goutte de sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres, au coin du petit sourire qu'il affichait. Je n'aurais pas dû le faire, mais ça faisait du bien d'avoir amoché un peu sa belle gueule.

- Tu t'approches d'elle encore une fois et je te brise. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce dont je suis capable. Donc retiens-bien ça, tu l'oublies...

Evidemment tout le plateau avait le regard braqué sur nous.

- Très bien, c'est parfait pour le tableau final, de la violence c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Allez on range tout !

Leah s'était avancée et tapait dans ses mains pour nous faire revenir à la réalité. Aro se releva doucement, aidé de Jane qui me jeta un regard assassin. Je les regardais s'éloigner alors que Leah s'approchait de moi.

- A ce que je vois tu n'as pas changé.

Je me contentais de sourire.

- Je suis contente de te revoir Edward.

- Moi aussi Leah. Cela faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps.

Elle pressa mon épaule et désigna Lauren du menton.

- Elle va faire un arrêt cardiaque…

- C'est bien possible.

J'esquissais un léger sourire en voyant cette dernière s'approcher de moi.

- Je te laisse, on se voit plus tard…murmura Leah en s'éloignant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Edward, ça ne va pas ? On est en pleine tournée promo… J'espère qu'on va pouvoir cacher ça avec du maquillage…

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire la morale ?

- Ce n'était vraiment pas malin de ta part Edward. En même temps, ça peut nous faire de la publicité.

Le pire c'est qu'elle avait l'air sérieuse en disant cela.

- Tu m'écœures Lauren.

- Tu me payes pour penser à ce genre de choses je te rappelle, répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Tu as réellement l'intention de rester ici quelques jours ? Tu sais je peux rester un peu moi aussi, l'équipe est off pour ce soir et demain donc…

- Non, ça ira. Tu peux t'en aller.

Elle me jeta un regard assassin avant de s'en aller. Je regardais l'équipe s'activer, mais mon esprit avait autre chose en tête.

_Bella…_

Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis notre accrochage au buffet.

Je voulais effacer tout cela de son esprit. Je ne laisserai personne s'approcher d'elle et lui faire du mal. Je ressentais le besoin de la voir, de la sentir près de moi. J'en éprouvais le besoin physique et impétueux. Maintenant.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais l'esprit totalement absorbé par mes pensées. J'accrochais le manteau dans l'entrée et me laissais envahir par la chaleur de l'intérieur. Je sentis un légère pression sur mon bras et j'eus à peine le temps de sentir son parfum que je me retrouvais déjà dans cette pièce minuscule qui devait servir de débarras.

- Tu m'évites?

Son souffle effleurait déjà mon cou.

- J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air, répondis-je avec une pointe de défi.

- Je sais qu'Aro est venu te parler.

- C'est un jeu entre vous c'est ça ? Je suis un trophée comme Jane.

Edward plaça une main juste à côté de moi et ses yeux étaient totalement assombris par la colère que je sentais émaner de lui.

- Je t'interdis de dire ou de penser une chose pareille Bella.  
- Et de quel droit tu m'interdis quelque chose ? Je ne te demande rien de toute façon, je savais à quoi m'attendre...  
- Tu ne sais rien du tout...

Il se pencha sur moi et attrapa mes lèvres violemment. Même si j'avais voulu le repousser, j'en aurais été totalement incapable. Je répondis tout aussi passionnément à ce baiser qui me coupait le souffle. A cet instant il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Tout le reste avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que lui, moi, nous dans l'urgence de ce désir contenu depuis bien trop longtemps. Je commençais à détacher fébrilement sa chemise, cherchant la chaleur de son corps pour réchauffer le mien encore transi par le froid. Mais il s'empara de mes mains et les positionna fermement au-dessus de ma tête, en calant fermement sa jambe entre les miennes.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire l'amour ici Isabella, mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie de te toucher.

Il remonta ses doigts brûlants le long de ma cuisse. Mon souffle était totalement court alors qu'il continuait à m'embrasser. Je cambrais mon corps contre le sien recherchant le contact qu'il m'interdisait en retenant mes mains.

- Sois sage et aide moi plutôt à retirer ceci...

C'était avec l'élastique de mon shorty qu'il jouait à présent. Il mordillait ma lèvre tandis que je manquais de me consumer sur place à le sentir aussi près et pourtant un peu trop loin à mon goût. Il mit fin à cette torture pour en commencer une autre en passant sciemment sa main au plus près de mon intimité avant de faire glisser le morceau de dentelle. Je gémis contre ses lèvres et je pouvais sentir son sourire de satisfaction. Il avait un contrôle absolu sur mon corps.

- Je t'avais promis de prendre les choses en main et je tiens toujours mes promesses....

D'un mouvement de hanches, je l'aidais à faire descendre cette mince barrière et failli perdre la raison lorsqu'il libéra l'une de mes mains pour la guider plus bas. Nos doigts entrelacés commencèrent alors une délicieuse caresse.

- Oh mon dieu...Edward

Je l'entendis gémir dans mon cou alors que ses doigts ne faisaient que glisser sur l'épicentre de mon désir, dans un vas et vient proche de la torture. Je me laissais totalement submergée par des décharges électriques de plus en plus intenses. Sa langue impétueuse et hypnotique cherchait la mienne dans un titillement sensuel. Il faisait tournoyer son index sur la partie la plus sensible et je gémis un peu plus fort contre le sourire en coin qui renaissait sur ses lèvres.

- humm c'est bon n'est-ce pas...

Ne me laissant aucun répit il glissa un doigt et l'un des miens profondément en moi, me coupant presque le souffle tant le plaisir se fit fulgurant.

- Tu es très excitante quand tu es en colère Bella...

Je n'avais même pas la force de protester. Dans une lente ondulation, il contrôlait le va-et-vient. Le peu de raison qu'il me restait tourbillonna. En cet instant j'oubliais tout, je n'étais plus que l'instrument qui vibrait sous les impulsions d'Edward. J'étouffais le cri qui me montait aux lèvres dans son cou, enivrée par la jouissance et l'odeur exquise de sa peau. Edward me serra un peu plus contre lui et me soutenait le temps que je reprenne le contrôle de mes jambes. Ses lèvres étaient à présent dans mon cou. Je le sentais respirer tout contre ma peau. Il se dégagea légèrement pour croiser mon regard. Ses prunelles vertes brillaient encore du désir qui nous consumait tous les deux. Il remonta mes doigts jusqu'à sa bouche, me goûtant avec sensualité. Sa langue caressant ma peau me refit presque craquer à nouveau. J'étais sur une autre planète, dans une bulle de coton, dont il fallait pourtant que je descende rapidement.

- Je dois y aller... murmura-t-il contre ma peau

Je laissais courir mes lèvres dans son cou, laissant ma langue remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

- Attends…

Je pouvais sentir un frisson le parcourir alors que je capturais son regard. Je scrutais l'un après l'autre ses yeux pour essayer d'y trouver une réponse. Nous restâmes pendant quelques secondes à nous fixer. La passion qui nous avait emportée juste avant s'était apaisée, l'urgence que nous avions ressentie s'était dissipée. Il attrapa mon menton pour m'embrasser doucement.

- Je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus pour le moment Bella…

Il accrocha mon regard une dernière fois avec une expression indéchiffrable, même si une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Il se pencha à mes pieds en laissant sa main courir sur ma jambe pour aller ramasser mon shorty. Je le regardais faire totalement hypnotisée. Avec un sourire en coin, il le glissa dans sa poche, avant de s'éloigner. Je restais là, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Je resserrais les bras autour de moi, alors que la chaleur d'Edward me manquait déjà.

Je commençais à me faire peur moi-même. Jamais un homme n'avait eu un tel pouvoir sur moi…

**Pov Edward**

Je n'avais aucune envie de m'éloigner d'elle, je voulais encore m'enivrer de l'odeur de sa peau, me délecter de la douceur de ses cheveux, mais nous devions sauver les apparences. Je plongeait ma main dans ma poche pour caresser le bout de dentelle que j'avais récupéré.

J'étais venu pour discuter avec elle mais au lieu de ça je lui avais sauté dessus. J'avais agi comme je le faisais depuis trop longtemps. Je voulais, je prenais. Je l'avais voulue sous mon contrôle, sous mes doigts, gémissante, je l'avais prise. Et peut-être bien que j'avais tout gâché. J'étais censé rester maître de moi-même mais j'avais perdu les pédales et j'avais fait ce que je faisais toujours. Je me dérobais à la dernière minute. Je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que j'avais eu besoin de me rassurer. J'avais pété les plombs pour cette fille. Je voulais croire que c'était l'attente qui m'obsédait. La patience n'a jamais été mon fort et j'imaginais qu'une fois que je l'aurais eue, une fois que je l'aurais possédée peut-être que je penserais moins à elle. Mais ce bref instant partagé avec elle avait eu l'effet inverse. Je ne pensais qu'au prochain moment où je me retrouverais seul avec elle. J'avais besoin de çà. D'elle. Je ne voulais rien d'autre. Juste elle. Mon autre monde. Mon autre possibilité. Ce corps contre le mien. J'avais voulu effacer tout le reste.

Je commençais à me faire peur moi-même. Jamais une femme n'avait eu un tel pouvoir sur moi.

La tête appuyée contre la porte du cagibi, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de rejoindre la salle principale pour saluer l'équipe qui repartait. Je savais que les maquilleuses n'auraient aucun mal à masquer mon altercation avec Aro et la marque qu'elle avait laissée sur son visage. Jane avait eu à dissimuler des coups bien pires que ça. C'était un juste retour des choses.

Je croisais le regard pétillant de Leah. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'échanger un sourire complice avec elle. Les choses n'avaient finalement pas tellement changé depuis le lycée.

**Pov Bella**

Je retournais à mon poste d'observation de tout à l'heure. Le regard perdu dans le vague je faisais le bilan de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que j'étais rentrée dans cette famille. J'étais impliquée émotionnellement, bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il m'était impossible d'écrire quoi que ce soit sur Edward Cullen. La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit ne pouvait pas être publiée dans un journal à grande diffusion. J'avais renoncé à ma mission au moment même où j'avais goûté à ses lèvres. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains. De retour à New York, j'allais tout laisser tomber, prévenir James et surtout partir de chez les Cullen. J'irai certainement rejoindre mes parents en Angleterre.

Un bruit attira mon attention. Apparemment, l'équipe s'en allait. Le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux, je vis passer Aro suivi de Jane aux petits soins avec lui.

- Quel comédien celui-là!

Je sursautais en entendant Alice.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Edward lui a mis une très belle droite, mima-t-elle avec ses petits poings.

Je restais interdite. Ce n'était pas vraiment du genre d' Edward de se donner en spectacle, surtout pendant une séance photo. Malgré ses frasques il était toujours très professionnel.

Est-ce qu'il avait vu Aro parler avec moi?

Je secouais ma tête.

_Arrête de te faire des films Bella!_

-Bella?

La voix d'Alice me sortit de ma rêverie.

- Oui?

- Alors?

- Euh excuse moi je pensais à autre chose... Tu disais?

- Je te demandais ce que tu faisais dehors.

- Oh, euh je prenais l'air.

- Et bien tu as raté une belle scène. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Edward perdre son sang froid comme ça… La dernière fois je crois bien que c'était avec un journaliste. Enfin bref, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer à la maison. Leah a évoqué le shooting de demain. On devrait aller se reposer.

- Je suis impressionnée par autant de bonnes résolutions petit scarabée!

- Arrête de te moquer Bella! Crois-moi tu vas souffrir demain.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de cette journée de shooting ?

- Fascinant. Leah est une grande professionnelle.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ;-P**

**Ce n'est pas toujours facile de venir à bout d'un chapitre et tous vos petits mots sont autant de lumignons qui m'aident à trouver le point final... **

**Alors laissez-moi une petite trace lumineuse pour que j'y arrive la prochaine fois.**

**Bizoux doux**

**Val**


	11. Chap 11 Never Think

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue par ici ^^**

**Je travaille comme une damnée en ce moment et autant dire que je n'ai que très peu de temps pour moi...  
**

**Je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos reviews auxquelles j'ai tentée de répondre le plus vite possible. Je vous remercie aussi pour vos messages et vos encouragements!  
**

**Le plaisir d'écrire n'est rien sans votre plaisir de lire :-)**

**Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre...**

**Edward, Bella et Alice se trouvent donc chez Leah pour une première séance photo pour promouvoir un film adapté du premier roman de Mister Cullen. Il y a eu accrochage avec Aro et petit dérapage entre Bella et Edward dans un certain cagibi ^_^'**

**Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance ou prolonger les images, je vous conseille de jeter un oeil au photoshoot Vanity Fair de Robert Pattinson en décembre 2009. **

**Pour la musique j'avais _Ride_ de Cary Brothers en tête et _Chasing Cars_ des Snow Patrol.**

**Et je vous invite aussi à regarder la vidéo de Tinsel Korey qui reprend _Never Think_ (elle est disponible sur youtube). Je sais qu'elle joue le rôle d'Emily dans New Moon mais c'est elle que je vois quand je parle de Leah dans ma fic'.**

**Un disclaimer s'impose ^^ Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de SM. Je les emmène juste suivre le lapin blanc...**

**Je vous retrouve plus bas...**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

**Never Think**

**Bella**

Enroulée dans une couverture, je regardais l'écran de mon ordinateur, bien calée dans le fauteuil en face du lit. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, le curseur clignotait inlassablement à la fin de ma phrase. Le cerveau en ébullition, il fallait que je le fasse.. je m'étais réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit… enfin… « réveillée »… c'était un bien grand mot puisque techniquement parlant j'avais été incapable de m'endormir. Comment l'aurai-je pu de toute façon…

J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser à force de penser à ma situation, à force de penser à Edward… J'étais bien trop honnête pour pouvoir jouer ce double jeu. Je n'aurai jamais dû m'embarquer dans cette histoire. Je n'avais rien à faire ici. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais laissé les choses m'échapper à ce point là.

J'aurai bien aimé mettre mon cerveau en mode veille mais rien à faire…

Et me voici devant mon e-mail de démission pour James, le doigt tapotant à côté de la souris.

Je vous informe par la présente... blablabla...

Je m'étais retranchée derrière des formules impersonnelles en espérant que James ne réagisse pas trop violemment...

Que pourrait-il me faire de toute façon? Ma décision était prise mais j'avais peur des conséquences de mes actes.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire aux Cullen…

_Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire à Edward…_

Est-ce que je devais tout leur avouer ou juste m'en aller, disparaître pour ne plus jamais les revoir, ne plus jamais le revoir ?…

Nos deux mondes s'étaient croisés par je ne sais quel miracle, aucune raison d'espérer plus, non ?

Je retins un grognement de frustration avant de prendre mon visage entre mes mains. Je rouvrais les yeux pour regarder l'écran à travers le grillage de mes doigts. D'un mouvement décidé, j'envoyais la main vers le curseur pour valider l'envoi de mon message. Dans la foulée, je rabaissais le capot de l'ordinateur dans un petit bruit sec.

_Et une chose de faite. Pour le reste, on verra au fur et à mesure…_

Je rejetais la tête contre l'assise moelleuse de mon fauteuil. Je me sentais bien plus légère, plus en phase avec moi-même. J'avais repris un semblant de contrôle…

J'observais à présent le plafond, une de mes activités favorites depuis que j'étais entrée dans la vie des Cullen. Quelques heures auparavant, Alice et moi avions quitté l'ambiance du plateau pour rentrer dans la maison. La gouvernante des lieux, une pétillante petite bonne femme, qui semblait mener l'endroit à la baguette, nous avait conduit à nos chambres respectives qui communiquaient grâce à une salle de bain commune. Comme le reste de la maison, ces pièces étaient décorées avec goût dans des teintes chaudes.

Complètement éreintées par notre soirée, Alice et moi étions parties nous coucher tout de suite. Je préférais d'ailleurs ne pas avoir à subir mon petit ouragan survolté pour le moment. J'avais déjà bien à faire avec son frère. Je sentis une délicieuse chaleur se propager sur mes joues en repensant à lui. Une nouvelle fois j'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains, histoire de cacher le sourire niais qui me montait aux lèvres.

_Edward Cullen…_

Est-ce que j'avais besoin d'en dire plus pour m'embraser à nouveau…

Un trait de lumière se dessina sous la porte de la salle de bain et une Alice cadavérique fit son apparition.

« Mon dieu Alice, tu vas bien ? »

Je m'approchais d'elle, son front était en sueur.

Elle me fit un non de la tête avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche et de s'enfuir à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Je restais dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Rassure-moi tout de suite, tu n'es pas enceinte au moins ? »

Son dos s'arqua dans un nouveau spasme et elle me jeta un regard assassin qui oscillait entre le lapin albinos et le cocker insomniaque.

« Ok, excuse-moi…Pas besoin de t'énerver, il fallait que je te pose la question… »

Je m'approchais un peu plus alors qu'elle s'était assise par terre contre le mur. J'attrapais un gant humide que je passais sur son visage, en prenant soin de dégager les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le front.

« Viens par là, tu ne dois pas rester contre le carrelage tu vas prendre froid… »

Je la guidais vers son lit, et la veillais le reste de la nuit. Le soleil me sortit de ma torpeur. Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, et la pauvre Alice n'avait cessé de faire les cent pas entre la salle de bain et son lit. J'étais juste à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle roula pour poser sa tête contre moi.

« C'est foutu… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Du photoshoot Bella… Impossible que je vienne dans cet état… »

Je levais les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

« Je vais rester avec toi. »

« Pas question ! Je veux que tu y ailles et que tu me racontes tout en détail ! »

« Mais Alice… »

« Non il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. »

« Je… »

« Tttt ! »

Je voyais à son air déterminé qu'il n'était même pas envisageable d'insister.

Je sortis du lit pour aller vers la salle de bain. Je croisais mon reflet dans le miroir, autant dire que j'avais juste l'air d'avoir dormi sous le matelas…

« De toute façon, tu dois voir un médecin avant de décider quoi que ce soit. »

« Je n'ai rien de grave, je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'une intoxication alimentaire. »

Je refermais la porte avant d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude me réveillait petit à petit. J'attrapais une serviette et j'eus à peine le temps de m'enrouler dedans qu'Alice arrivait de nouveau comme une tornade. Je m'esquivais pour la laisser tranquille.

« Tu vois Alice, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça… »

Je sortis par la porte la plus proche, qui menait à sa chambre. Je me retournais pour m'assoir sur le lit et stoppais net mon mouvement pour me retrouver face à son frère.

Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche arrondie sous la surprise mais je sentais parfaitement bien le rouge brûlant qui irradiait la moindre parcelle de ma peau visible.

_Humm… Un ange passe…Ou un petit démon, au choix…_

**Edward**

J'étais passé chercher Alice. Leah tenait à ce que nous partions au plus tôt. Si la soirée avait failli déraper, elle s'était finalement achevée dans un calme relatif. Si Aro et Jane étaient partis un peu plus tôt, Lauren avait tenu malgré tout à superviser le choix des photos. J'étais resté entre les deux jeunes femmes pour éviter un nouvel esclandre. Le choix enfin arrêté, Leah m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la maison.

« Je serais bien restée avec toi pour boire jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton nom, parce que je te rappelle que je tiens toujours bien mieux l'alcool que toi, mais je te veux à peu près frais et dispo pour mes photos. Crois-moi, le reste du week-end sera bien plus calme et nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Mais en attendant… Vas te coucher !! Et reprends des forces parce que tu vas en avoir besoin… J'ai bien l'intention de t'exploiter un maximum. »

Elle me serra dans ses bras avant de partir.

« Edward… C'est tellement bon de te revoir. Tu n'as pas le droit de disparaître aussi longtemps… »

Elle se recula pour encadrer mon visage de ses mains. Ses yeux scrutaient les miens dans un aller-retour intense. Elle était une des rares femmes aussi grandes que moi. Elle appuya un doigt sur mon front.

« Allez beau gosse, file! »

Je rentrais dans ma chambre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me jetais sur le lit tout habillé et glissais ma main dans ma poche pour effleurer le bout de tissu en dentelle que j'avais dérobé à Bella. Je m'endormis en repensant à la douceur de sa peau, bercé par la mélodie de ses gémissements.

Réveillé par la sonnerie de mon réveil, j'achevais ma courte nuit sous la douche, l'esprit et le corps entièrement possédés par le souvenir de Bella. Je ne savais pas ni quand ni comment mais je trouverais le moyen d'être seul avec elle une nouvelle fois. Habillé à la hâte, j'empaquetais quelques vêtements et allais frapper à la porte d'Alice. Dans l'entrebâillement, je vis apparaître son visage blafard.

« Alice? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi, enfin ce qu'il en reste… »

Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le bord du lit et touchais son front.

« Tu as un peu de température on dirait... »

« J'ai surtout mangé quelque chose qui ne m'a pas vraiment réussi... »

« Je vais demander à Leah d'appeler... »

« Un médecin... » compléta-t-elle avec une grimace.

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire.

« D'accord mais à une seule condition. »

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les médecins. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle allait inventer cette fois-ci.

« Je veux que tu maintiennes la séance photo avec Leah. »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici Alice. Hors de question »

Elle se redressa doucement.

« Premièrement je ne serai pas seule. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué il y a un nombre incalculable de personnes dans cette maison… Et deuxièmement, il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi serein... Tu as cette lueur dans les yeux... Et j'aimerais qu'elle y reste encore un peu... »

J'avais oublié à quel point elle pouvait décoder les visages. J'avais toujours essayé de faire au mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître mais elle voyait toujours les failles. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup en ce sens.

J'ouvris la bouche mais avant de pouvoir répondre je la vis se lever pour disparaître vers la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvrit dans une bourrasque de senteurs fruitées et fleuries.

Une serviette beige négligemment nouée autour de son corps. Des cheveux humides qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules...

« Tu vois Alice, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça… »

Je déglutis péniblement. Ma gorge sèche et assoiffée ne rêvait que des gouttes d'eau que je voyais perler sur sa peau. Ses cheveux laissaient s'échapper de minces filets d'eau qui striaient l'éponge dans son dos. Ses fesses délicieusement moulées....

Elle se retournait pour aller s'assoir et se figea dans la surprise.

Pour rien au monde je n'aurais pu détourner mon regard de ce spectacle d'autant que son embarras la rendait encore plus désirable. Je l'avais goûtée de la façon la plus intime qu'il soit et pourtant je n'avais pas eu le loisir d'admirer son corps. J'en connaissais les courbes mais je rêvais d'en redessiner les formes. Je me promettais d'y remédier très vite mais en attendant je laissais glisser mes yeux sur sa peau, comme la caresse que j'aurai voulu y tracer.

**Bella**

_Je rêve où il est en train de sourire..._

« J'espère que tu apprécies le spectacle », marmonnai-je en plissant les yeux et en resserrant maladroitement mon précieux bout d'éponge.

_Difficile d'avoir l'air crédible dans ma position._

Son sourire s'élargit de plus belle.

« Je l'apprécierai sans doute plus s'il n'y avait pas ce bout de serviette bien superflu... »

_C'était officiel, j'avais atteint teinte la plus rouge que mon épiderme puisse générer._

« Pourrais-tu arrêter d'être aussi gênée? Parce que si tu continues à rougir comme ça je ne suis pas sûr de rester simple spectateur bien longtemps... »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, encore et toujours la mélodie de cette alchimie qui pétillait entre nous.

Je me mordillais la lèvre nerveusement.

_Dis quelque chose Bella... N'importe quoi... Un truc intelligent ça serait bien aussi..._

« hummm. Je vais aller dans ma chambre. »

_Et bien voilà, c'est un bon début. Sujet-verbe-complément. Bien joué Bella!_

J'amorçais le mouvement de repli stratégique vers la salle de bain.

« Je peux toujours te rendre ton shorty si tu veux bien l'enfiler devant moi... »

Je me retournais dans un hoquet outré. Il éclata de rire. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

Il haussa les épaules en guide rémission et affichait un sourire taquin.

« Excuse-moi Bella mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'adore te pousser dans tes retranchements... Et puis, comme on dit, qui ne tente rien... »

Impossible de rester de marbre quand il souriait comme ça.

Histoire de ne pas me rendre trop facilement, j'attrapais un oreiller que j'envoyais droit sur lui. Il l'esquiva évidemment sans aucun problème avec un nouvel éclat de rire.

Heureusement pour moi Alice refit son apparition en se traînant jusqu'à son lit.

« Je vais faire appeler un médecin. Bella qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire? »  
« Bella vient avec vous », marmonna Alice la tête dans l'oreiller

Edward m'interrogea du regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa sœur.

« Tu sais que nous allons partir au moins pour trois jours, tu es bien sûre de vouloir rester seule? »

« Je ne veux pas que Bella se prive à cause de moi… »

« Mais Alice… »

« Considère ça comme les dernières volontés d'une mourante », reprit-elle avec emphase, en mettant sa main sur son front.

Je levais les mains au ciel avant de retourner dans ma chambre.

« Je vais voir Leah », murmura Edward

Tout en m'habillant je repensais à ce que je venais d'entendre. La séance photo devait durer trois jours... Je me demandais bien où est-ce que nous allions nous rendre.

Je réprimais un sourire alors que je glissais une paire de converse et un jean que j'avais réussi à apporter malgré la vigilance de mon cerbère de la mode. Une fois mon sac bouclé je me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Est-ce que je devais considérer cela comme un signe du destin...

J'allais passer trois jours avec Edward Cullen. Sans Alice... Je commençais à sentir le stress monter en moi. Et si finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de décliner l'invitation Bella... »

Edward. Dans l'embrasure de la salle de bain.

« Alice est avec le docteur. Je voulais voir comment tu avançais avec tes bagages. »

« Écoutes Edward je... »

« Tu te défiles Bella... »murmura t il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. « Est-ce que tu aurais peur de moi? »

Je soutenais son regard. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques secondes.

« Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai peur mais plutôt de moi et de ce dont je suis capable... »

_quand je suis avec toi_ ajoutai-je pour moi-même

**Edward**

« M. Cullen? »

Le médecin venait de faire son apparition de l'autre côté de la salle de bain. Je décrochais mon regard de celui de Bella.

« Il n'y a effectivement rien de grave une simple… »

« Intoxication alimentaire, compléta Alice. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit… »

« Cette jeune demoiselle a besoin de repos. Et d'une hygiène alimentaire irréprochable pendant les jours à venir. »

« Nous y veillerons. Mon cuisinier va s'occuper tout personnellement de toi Alice. »

Leah était à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle raccompagna le médecin et refit son apparition quelques minutes après.

« Je suis navrée d'insister ainsi mais si vous voulez vraiment faire ce photoshoot, il ne faudrait pas tarder à y aller… »

« Alice ? »

« C'est bon Edward, allez-y. »

Je me tournais vers la salle de bain et à mon plus grand soulagement, je vis apparaître Bella avec son sac. Elle avait enfiler un jean, un t-shirt blanc avec une petite veste en cuir. J'entendis Alice grommeler quelque chose sur ses converses ce qui la fit sourire. J'embrassais Alice avant de passer prendre mon sac. Une magnifique Volvo étincelante nous attendait, l'un des modèles qui nous faisait rêver lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Leah me regarda avec amusement et m'envoya les clés. Je m'installais avec délectation derrière le volant.

**Bella**

Amy, l'une des maquilleuses de Leah s'était installée à l'arrière avec moi. Nos deux guides semblaient revivre. Ils n'arrêtaient pas d'évoquer des souvenirs de lycée à chaque carrefour.

Après plus de deux heures de route, nous arrivâmes sur un terrain en friche devant une petite maison en bois beige, un sentier en gravillons menait à l'autre versant de la maison, orné d'une terrasse, tout en bois elle aussi, qui donnait sur la côté sauvage de la Push. Une légère bise marine se perdit dans mes cheveux. Les rayons du soleil perçaient timidement dans le ciel automnale mais diffusait une agréable chaleur. Nous posâmes nos affaires et avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre, Edward attrapa ma main et m'emmena vers la plage. Il avait entrelacé ses doigts aux miens et je me laissais faire sans aucune résistance. Nous nous installâmes dans l'herbe qui bordait la côte, une herbe verte et ondoyante qui ployait sous les assauts du vent. Edward vint se placer derrière moi, et passa ses jambes de chaque côté des miennes et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Ses bras m'encerclaient pour me maintenir contre son torse. Cette étreinte était le symbole même de ce qu'il dégageait, un mélange douceur et de fermeté. Il s'imposait dans ma vie, rentrait dans mon espace pourtant si protégé et je le laissais faire. J'aimais le sentir si proche. Les choses entre nous allaient à une vitesse folle et pourtant à chaque étape tout s'imposait naturellement, comme si ma place était là ici et maintenant.

Je me laissais aller contre lui, respirant à pleins poumons les effluves salées mêlées à l'odeur de sa peau.

Ses lèvres étaient juste à côté de mon oreille. Son souffle faisait naître un frisson le long de mon cou.

« Nous avons cet instant pour nous Bella, ces quelques jours juste pour nous. Je connais Leah depuis des années, elle ne dira rien. Sa maquilleuse est une personne de confiance... Je veux vivre ce moment avec toi... Je veux juste oublier le reste du monde pour un instant, juste toi et moi.... »

J'acquiesçais lentement. Je sentais son torse se soulever dans une inspiration de soulagement alors que sa bouche se perdait dans mon cou. Ses mains glissaient le long de mes bras et ses pouces effleuraient au passage le bout de mes seins dans un lent va et vient. Dans un soupir, je fermais les yeux pour ressentir pleinement sa présence et son empreinte sur mon corps. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, goûtant pleinement le plaisir d'être enfin l'un avec l'autre.

J'entendais Leah appeler Edward au loin. Je pouvais le sentir sourire dans mon cou alors qu'il continuait à m'embrasser.

« Je vais devoir y aller » soupira-t-il

« Je crois que ça vaut mieux effectivement.... »

« Tu crois que si je kidnappe son appareil photo elle me laissera en paix? »

« Je ne pense pas non... »

« On pourra s'enfuir… »

« Je pense même qu'elle irait te pourchasser jusqu'en Enfer... »

Son rire résonna en moi tellement nous étions proches.

Il se détacha à regret et m'aida à me le relever. Il me faisait face, me dominant du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et laissa courir son pouce sur ma bouche avant de se pencher vers moi. Son autre main se perdait sur mes hanches pour me ramener plus près. Je caressais avec délectation ses cheveux alors que nos langues se mêlaient dans un mélange suave et salé. Il continua à goûter mes lèvres avant de s'en aller en courant vers la maison.

Les bras resserrés autour de moi, je retournais regarder la mer.

**Edward**

Amy me fit m'installer dans la maison avant de commencer à me maquiller. Leah voulait quelque chose de très naturel donc elle s'évertua surtout à tenter de discipliner mes cheveux avant d'opter pour un coiffé-décoiffé. J'avais gardé mon jean et un t-shirt blanc. Leah m'avait donné un pull beige et elle commença les photos. C'était agréable de travailler avec elle. Elle avait le don de faire disparaître l'appareil photo et de faire s'envoler le temps. Nous parlions peu, chacun essayant de rester le plus concentré possible. Du coin de l'œil, j'avais suivi la silhouette de Bella qui avait regagné la maison avant de partir chercher à manger avec Amy.

Nous étions à présent installés Leah et moi autour d'une table en bois, l'un en face de l'autre sur des bancs. Leah, avec son éternel Leica en guise d'arme, avait penché la tête sur le côté et me regardait fixement. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'avais toujours vu avec ce genre d'appareil autour du cou. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté pour me fixer attentivement.

« Edward, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis le lycée. »

Elle posa son appareil.

« Ca m'a fait mal de te perdre aussi soudainement. »

« Je sais. »

Je détournais les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Elle attrapa ma main et la serra.

« Tu as toujours été tellement insaisissable Edward. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes tout de suite rapprochés. Tu étais le vent alors que j'étais la terre, ancrée pour toujours ici sur la terre de mes ancêtres. J'ai souffert de ton départ mais je savais que cela arriverait. Ce qui m'a le plus blessée ce sont les circonstances… Je veux dire, tu aurais pu m'en parler… »

« Je n'ai pas pu à l'époque et même aujourd'hui c'est difficile. C'était compliqué et douloureux."

« Tu sais que je suis restée en contact avec Rosalie, tu sais qu'elle m'a tout racontée… »

« Je sais. Et heureusement qu'elle était là. Tu es ma meilleure amie Leah. Tu l'as toujours été. La vie nous a fait prendre des routes séparées mais il est temps que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau. »

« Merci d'être venu jusqu'à moi. »

« Merci à toi de m'avoir attendu… »

« Alors vous deux, c'est comme ça qu'on travaille ? »

**Bella**

J'étais presque gênée de les interrompre mais Amy posa les sacs sur la table et s'installa.

« Vous avez trouvé du homard ? Celui de Muscongus ? »

Edward se rua sur les sacs avec un sourire éclatant.

Leah le força à mettre un tablier ridicule avec un homard sur le devant pour pouvoir le prendre en photo. Même avec une bière dans une main et du maïs dans l'autre il était parfaitement photogénique.

L'après-midi se poursuivit tranquillement. J'en profitais pour aller faire un tour sur la plage et profiter de la douceur de cette fin de journée. Leah proposa de sortir prendre un verre pour finir la soirée. Nous avions rejoint le centre ville de Port Angeles, à plus d'une heure de là où nous nous trouvions. Amy et elle nous emmenèrent dans un petit pub où elles avaient leurs habitudes. Amy nous laissa rapidement pour rejoindre un groupe d'amis.

Le serveur nous installa à une table un peu à l'écart avec une banquette. Edward s'était glissé derrière moi et les mains sur les hanches il me fit m'assoir juste à côté de lui. Sa main posée sur ma cuisse traçait de petits cercles tandis qu'il parlait avec Leah. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sociable ni bavard. C'était un autre homme, beaucoup plus détendu, plus accessible, même si il avait toujours cette aura indéfinissable… Il était très discret dans ses manières de faire mais il ne cessait de m'attirer à lui, d'un regard, d'un geste furtif, il me cherchait pendant toute la soirée, jusqu'à prendre sciemment une gorgée dans mon verre avec un petit sourire. Il fendit la foule pour nous récupérer à boire.

« Fais attention Bella, tu es en train de tomber amoureuse… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de nier… J'ai passé suffisamment de temps avec lui pour savoir comment réagissent les gens…enfin les femmes quand elles sont avec lui. »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je savais juste qu'il y avait quelque chose de chimique entre nous.

« On se connaît à peine. C'est un peu tôt de parler d'amour… »

« Peut-être mais vos corps parlent pour vous. Vous êtes aimantés l'un par l'autre et je ne parle même pas des regards que vous vous lancez. Vous vous dévorez littéralement des yeux… »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la petite scène. Elle tapota sur le micro pour saluer l'assistance.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Vous me connaissez bien, je viens ici assez régulièrement. Ce soir c'est un peu particulier. J'ai un ami qui est présent et je voudrais lui faire une petite surprise. »

Edward était revenu d'assoir à côté et avait passé son bras autour de ma taille.

« Je pense que vous vous souvenez tous de _Never Think_…Et bien vous avez devant vous celui qui l'a écrite… »

La salle applaudit à tout rompre en se tournant vers Edward.

Dès les premiers accords de guitare, les bruits s'apaisèrent et la plupart des gens présents reprenaient les paroles.

« C'est magnifique…. » murmurai-je

Je regardais le profil d'Edward, visiblement ému par la prestation de son amie.

« Cela faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue…. »

J'attrapais sa main, troublée de le voir si fragile tout d'un coup. Il se pencha vers moi pour chanter en même temps que Leah

« Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Hold on  
hold on..."

Le son de sa voix se modifiait lorsqu'il chantait pour devenir beaucoup plus rauque. Je me tournais vers lui alors qu'il finissait et ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Un baiser doux, furtif, mais surtout instinctif. Leah avait raison lorsqu'elle disait que nos corps parlaient pour nous. Les applaudissements nous ramenèrent à la réalité. Edward se mêla à eux et rejoignit Leah sur scène pour quelques morceaux. Nous restâmes jusqu'à la fermeture avant de reprendre la route. Edward s'était installé avec moi à l'arrière et Leah avait pris le volant. La tête posée sur son épaule, je regardais le paysage défilé au gré de l'éclairage public, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une succession d'ombres.

**Edward**

Alors que la fin du trajet approchait, je sentis une légère pression sur mon épaule. Bella venait tout simplement de s'endormir et sa tête reposait tranquillement sur moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'aurai pu croire que mon arme secrète de chanteur l'aurait totalement subjuguée… Au lieu de cela…

_Bravo. Super Cullen. __Là vraiment tu as assuré comme un fou..._

C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme s'endormait dans mes bras sans qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre nous. Je croisais le regard de Leah dans le rétroviseur. Je pouvais deviner son sourire.

Après quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin. Elle coupa le moteur et se retourna vers nous. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant la situation.

- Et bien Casanova, on dirait que les choses se compliquent?

Curieusement j'avais bien trop peur de la réveiller et me contentais d'une pathétique grimace.

- Bonne nuit beau gosse, et pas de bêtises, ajouta-t-elle en pouffant avant de sortir et de refermer la voiture.

_Ben ya pas de risque pour le moment !…_

Je la regardais s'éloigner avant de concentrer mon attention sur le petit bout de femme que je tenais dans mes bras.

J'hésitais entre la réveiller ou ne rien faire et rester dormir ici ou la ramener dans la maison. Je décidais de la ramener en espérant secrètement qu'elle se réveille. Je la pris donc dans mes bras. Elle enlaça tout naturellement mon cou et ainsi lovée, se laissa déposer dans son lit. Mais au moment de m'en aller, elle envoya la main pour attraper la mienne.

« Reste… » murmura-t-elle

Je la regardais attentivement. Elle était profondément endormie et pourtant elle ne lâchait pas mon poignet. Je me glissais donc à ses côtés délicatement, prenant garde à ne pas la bousculer. Elle grogna doucement avant d'envoyer une jambe sur moi et de poser sa main sur mon torse. Elle gigota encore un peu avant de soupirer de contentement. Les bras dégagés, je la laissais faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la position la plus confortable. Je replaçais ensuite mes bras autour d'elle.

Il semblerait que j'allais passer la nuit avec Isabella Swann. Pas tout à fait de la façon que j'avais prévu mais c'était mieux que rien. Je me concentrais sur sa respiration pour tenter d'oublier les formes de son corps que je pouvais sentir à travers son t-shirt, la pression de sa poitrine plus forte à chacune de ses inspirations. Difficile de garder son self-control dans ces conditions. Mais je me sentais tellement bien en cet instant. Juste de la sentir contre moi, sa main posée sur mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre...Je me focalisais sur l'odeur fleurie de son parfum qui m'enveloppait tout entier avant de sombrer à mon tour.

**Bella**

Je clignais doucement des yeux, bien au chaud contre un ...contre un... un torse?!

Je tentais de me dégager mais l'emprise des bras musclés qui me soutenait se resserra tout autour de moi. Évidemment à force de faire des nuits blanches j'avais fini par m'endormir n'importe où...

_Oui enfin il y a n'importe où et n'importe où...._

En essayant à nouveau de me dégager ma main glissa sur ce fameux torse.

- Humm, si tu continues à me caresser comme ça Bella je risque de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste....

Je fis un bond en arrière qui me fit tourner la tête. Une main contre le mur, l'autre encerclant mes tempes, je tentais de mettre de l'ordre dans mes souvenirs. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir si je n'étais pas en train de rêver.

_Et bien... Non._

Edward Cullen était bien là, dans mon lit. Je le regardais perplexe.

« Si tu me dis que tu ne te souviens de rien je vais être vexé… » murmura-t-il avec un sourire satisfait

Je commençais à ronger l'ongle de mon pouce nerveusement. Je n'avais pourtant pas bu outre mesure…Nous n'avions pas pu…Enfin je m'en serais souvenu quand même… Quel était mon souvenir le plus lointain d'ailleurs?… La chanson…Les chansons en fait… La voiture…Le trajet du retour…Et…je m'étais endormie. La voiture avait toujours eu un effet terrible sur moi…

« Je me suis endormie… »

« La mémoire te revient… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… »

« Je t'ai ramené dans ton lit et disons que tu n'as pas voulu me laisser partir… Tu sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux de désespoir.

_Saleté d'inconscient…._

Leah frappa à la porte à ce moment précis.

« Je suis navrée de vous interrompre mais apparemment notre prestation d'hier n'est pas passée inaperçue. Des groupes de fans savent déjà que tu es ici Edward et je pense qu'il vaut mieux lever le camp. J'ai un autre endroit où je voudrais vous emmener mais il ne faut pas traîner. Je vous laisse prendre une douche. »

Elle nous regarda l'un après l'autre.

« Rapide la douche par contre… »

Je piquais à nouveau un fard phénoménal et courus m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Est-ce qu'à un moment il serait possible que je prenne réellement le contrôle de la situation ?

* * *

**Tadam!!**

**Bon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...**

**J'ai commencé le prochain chapitre mais je n'ose pas vous donner de délai, de peur de vous décevoir...**

**J'attends vos petits mots avec impatience ^_^**

**Kissoux doux**


	12. Chap12 Give me a reason to be a woman

**Il y a des bug apparemment pour accéder à ce chapitre... Je le reposte pour voir si ça marche mieux... Et comme j'y suis j'en profite pour remercier toutes les reviews anonymes! Mes jolies lectrices inscrivez-vous que je puisse vous répondre personnellement... **

**Et aussi un très grand merci HelloSweetie ma relectrice à la patience d'ange!**

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je sais bien que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait d'update mais bon on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie...

Pour répondre à certaines reviews, non je n'abandonne pas ma fic, il faut juste me laisser du temps...

Un immense merci à vous toutes qui me lisez, qui me laissez des petits mots... J'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne.

J'espère que vous serez au RDV pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui n'a pas été facile à écrire comme toujours ^^'

Vous retrouverez **des bonus sur mon profil **(enfin si j'arrive à les mettre, et c'est pas gagné pour le moment -_-' = à priori c'est tout bon, donc si vous avez deux petites secondes pour aller les voir...)

Je vous laisse donc retrouver Edward et Bella sous l'objectif de Leah...

Ah oui je préviens quand même que ce chapitre a des accents caniculaires donc ne pas s'aventurer si vous avez peur de prendre un coup de chaud...

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Give me a reason to be a woman **

Je filais prendre une douche rapide. A mon retour dans la chambre, Edward avait disparu. Je ne pouvais dire si j'étais déçue ou soulagée. Je rassemblais mes affaires et descendis. J'attrapais un verre de jus d'orange et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Le soleil se levait à peine. Je pouvais voir sa main sur le coffre ouvert. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Il se redressa et son visage apparut enfin, lunettes de soleil vissées sur les yeux. Les deux bras sur la voiture, il m'attendait en bas des marches avec un petit sourire en coin. Je secouais la tête avec un soupir avant de le rejoindre. Il rangea mon sac et se tourna vers moi. Il passa une main dans le creux des reins et me ramena contre lui. Son odeur m'envahissait totalement, un mélange glacé et envoûtant, concentré du paysage qui nous entourait. Ma respiration se mêlait à la sienne. Il se pencha lentement vers moi pour caresser mes lèvres avant de s'en emparer langoureusement.

- Bonjour toi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle contre ma bouche.

Je répondis avec gourmandise à son baiser avant de m'éloigner légèrement pour le regarder. Il releva ses lunettes et je croisais ses yeux, encore plus clairs sous l'effet du soleil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réaction que j'attendais, mais bon on va dire que je commence à avoir l'habitude…

Il me regardait à la fois perplexe et amusé. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas rire d'avantage.

- En fait Edward Cullen… Tu as toujours l'air de sortir d'un magazine de mode lorsque je te regarde. Tu es…tu es tellement beau que s'en est déstabilisant…

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Il raffermit son étreinte.

- Tu es donc déstabilisée… chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur ma peau.

Je me sentais littéralement fondre dans ses bras et je n'avais plus du tout envie de rire.

_Et dire que je m'étais endormie cette nuit…_

_J'étais vraiment désespérante…_

Leah nous interrompit pour sonner l'heure du départ. Elle s'installa à l'arrière avec Amy, le portable vissé à l'oreille. Elle devait régler les derniers détails du shooting qu'elle assurait après. Je m'installais donc à l'avant aux côtés d'Edward.

- Où est-ce qu'on va?

- On se dirige plus vers la montagne. On va dans un camp de vacances où on a passé une grande partie de nos vacances avec Rosalie et Leah quand on était plus jeune.

Je scrutais son profil alors qu'il se concentrait sur la route. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas d'humeur loquace. Quelque chose en lui semblait toujours verrouillé... Il était à la fois présent et absent, accessible et…fuyant. Plus il se rapprochait de moi et étrangement plus il s'éloignait. De toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de lui poser plus de questions. Il m'en parlerait s'il en avait envie. Ma mission de journaliste était loin derrière moi. D'ailleurs, j'évitais soigneusement d'allumer mon ordinateur. Je savais qu'un mail incendiaire de James devait probablement m'attendre dans ma boîte. Je me détournais vers la fenêtre pour me concentrer sur le paysage de plus en plus vert qui défilait devant moi. La conduite d'Edward était à la fois souple et nerveuse. L'habitacle était rempli par les discussions de Leah et _Closer_ de Kings of Leon achevait de me détendre. Je m'étirais un peu, avant de sentir le regard amusé d'Edward sur moi.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir au moins ?

- La voiture a toujours eu cet effet sur moi.

- Ok. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour t'empêcher de dormir.

Il me regardait avec un petit haussement de sourcils qui ne faisait aucun doute quant aux idées qui devaient lui traverser l'esprit. Je me retournais vers lui, dos à ma portière.

- Beatles ou Stones ?

- Humm? Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je m'endorme alors vas-y… Beatles ou Stones ?

Il secoua la tête en riant.

- Stones, je pense…

Il me fixa un instant avant de poursuivre.

- Vampire ou loup-garou?

- Vampire. Muffin ou cookie ?

- Cookie. Crème fouettée ou chantilly ?

- Chantilly…

- Il y a beaucoup de possibilités avec de la chantilly Bella.

- Avec le Nutella aussi, répondis-je du tac au tac

La tension entre nous était à nouveau montée d'un cran. Je vis sa main se resserrer sur le volant.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de déconcentrer le chauffeur…

- C'est toi qui a commencé il me semble…

- Ok. Cravache ou fouet ?

Sous le coup de la surprise je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Euh, aucun des deux !

- Ben alors Bella, petite joueuse ?

- Boxer ou slip ?

- Tu pourrais le vérifier par toi-même … Lumière allumée ou éteinte?

- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça Edward? murmurai-je en regardant furtivement vers Leah

- Lumière allumée ou éteinte? persista-t-il

Et bien comme il insistait, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il joue seul.

- Il y a de la lumière dans les cagibis? demandai-je faussement candide

Il souriait un peu plus et je pouvais deviner son regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes. Je me mordillais la lèvre avant de continuer.

- Seuls ou à plusieurs?

- Bella, Bella... Seuls. Je n'aime pas partager...

Il attrapa ma main pour déposer un baiser sur mon poignet tout en me regardant.

- Matin ou soir, murmura-t-il contre ma peau

Mon index redessinait sa mâchoire. Je laissais mon ongle glisser sur sa peau pour aller effleurer ses lèvres. Il tentait de rester concentré sur la route mais je pouvais sentir son souffle s'accélérer. J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté. J'avais très envie de l'embrasser. Je m'avançais vers lui.

- Ca vous dit de faire une petite pause ?

Nous étions tellement absorbés dans notre conversation que nous avions presque'oublié où nous étions...Leah se tenait entre nous deux, son regard amusé glissant tour à tour de l'un à l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous arrêtions dans une petite station essence. Je descendis pour me dégourdir les jambes et laisser le froid me remettre les idées en place. Je suivis Amy aux toilettes avant de passer dans les rayons de la boutique. Le caissier, vissé derrière son comptoir, était absorbé dans un match de baseball. Je fis le tour des rayons avant de regarder les magazines people. Aro était en couverture de plusieurs d'entre eux. Sa romance avec Jane s'étalait dans les colonnes. J'attrapais le _Daily News_ pour y découvrir un encadré sur des rumeurs de disputes entre lui et Edward. Ce dernier aura rompu avec Jane et Aro avait la part belle dans le rôle du chevalier servant... Le scoop était bien évidemment signé Victoria. Je refermais le tout avec rage. J'avais fait le bon choix c'était certain, mais cela m'écoeurait d'avoir pu être associée à tout ça... De toute façon je n'avais pas d'autre solution pour le moment. Je ressortis juste le temps de m'installer derrière le volant. Je croisais le regard interrogateur de Leah dans le rétroviseur. Edward s'accouda à la fenêtre les clés à la main.

- J'ai une autre idée pour rester éveillée...

- C'est une blague?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire?

La vérité c'est que j'avais besoin de focaliser mon attention sur autre chose. Et ce petit bolide était parfait. Je passais mes mains sur le volant avant de le regarder à nouveau.

- Je veux conduire.

- Pas question.

Je me retournais vers Leah.

- Aucun problème pour moi, arrangez-vous tous les deux! répondit-elle en rigolant avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Amy.

Je tendis une main vers Edward pour obtenir les clés. Il leva les yeux au ciel et me les remit de mauvaise grâce. Il s'installa près de moi et attacha sa ceinture.

- Je ne vous savais pas aussi macho Edward Cullen...répliquai-je en démarrant

- On pourra en reparler lorsque tu conduiras du bon côté de la route répondit-il, ses mains sur les miennes pour braquer sur l'autre voie.

Leah et Amy éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Edward soupirait.

- Tu as déjà conduit aux Etats-Unis au moins?

- Bien sûr... Laisse- moi juste le temps de m'y remettre.

- Tant que tu ne nous tues pas d'ici là...

- Chut. Tu ne dois pas déconcentrer le chauffeur.

Le trajet se poursuivit calmement une bonne heure supplémentaire. Edward était bien trop préoccupé par ma conduite pour chercher à me déconcentrer.

Au détour d'un virage boisé, une imposante bâtisse fit son apparition. Elle me faisait un peu penser à la maison de Leah, tout en bois. Une femme à l'allure stricte nous attendait tout sourire. Je vis Edward échanger un regard amusé avec Leah.

- Edward! Quelle bonne surprise!

- Bonjour Mme Halaway...

Elle enlaça chaleusement Edward puis Leah. Elle serra la main d'Amy puis la mienne avec un sourire poli.

- Cela fait tellement longtemps! Bien sûr, je suis ta carrière de près mais je suis heureuse de te revoir. D'ailleurs si nous avions su plus tôt que tu allais venir j'aurai fait les choses correctement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous recevons deux de nos plus célèbres bienfaiteurs!

- C'est parfait comme ça Mme Halaway, nous ne restons pas longtemps et puis nous avons du travail, répondit Leah

- Oui à ce propos, le pavillon est prêt. Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse de te revoir Edward.

Elle passa sa main sur son bras avec tendresse. Edward semblait heureux d'être ici. Elle nous guida jusqu'à un autre châlet lui aussi en bois sur trois étages.

- Je dois vous laisser. C'est une semaine chargée pour nous. Normalement nous avons prévu des activités en plein air demain mais la météo a l'air d'être récalcitrante. Si vous avez un peu de temps votre aide est la bienvennue évidemment.

- Nous nous joindrons à vous sans problème, répondit Leah

Mme Halaway nous abandonna donc alors que Leah poussait la porte.

- Elle n'a pas changé, c'est incroyable, dit Edward

- Oui, on dirait que les années ne passent pas ici.

Edward la fixa un moment sans rien dire avant de faire le tour des lieux.

- D'ailleurs c'est quoi cet endroit, demanda-t-il avec un mouvement circulaire de la main.

L'intérieur était entièrement en bois, tout comme les meubles et les lampes. Un magnifique lustre taillé dans un enchevêtrement de branches diffusait une lumière douce sur nous. La décoration était simple mais cosy, dans les tons blanc et taupe. Une grande pièce à vivre occupait une grande partie du rez-de-chaussée.

- J'ai une sorte de résidence permanente ici, lorsque j'ai besoin de calme et de tranquilité. Et puis tu me connais j'aime bien avoir des tannières.

- J'aime beaucoup celle-là...

- Je vous laisse choisir vos chambres, je prends celle qui est tout à droite.

Edward ressortit pour récupérer les bagages. Je montais à l'étage pour décourvrir des chambres plus agréables les unes que les autres. Alors que je me tenais devant l'une d'elles, Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille. Ses lèvres erraient dans mon cou.

- Ces lits ont l'air vraiment très confortables.

- Mmmmmm...

Sa barbe naissante accrochait en douceur ma peau. Sa bouche remontait jusqu'à mon oreille. Je plaçais mes mains sur les siennes avant de me dégager.

- J'ai bien peur de ne plus avoir envie de redescendre si tu continues.

Il recula avec un sourire et plaça mon sac dans cette chambre avant de s'installer dans celle qui se trouvait juste à côté.

Une collation avait été préparée pour nous. J'aidais Leah à mettre la table.

Le repas terminé, Amy s'installa sur son ordinateur. Elle connaissait bien l'endroit pour être venue à plusieurs reprises avec Leah. Cette dernière nous fit monter au dernier étage. Il s'agissait d'un immense atelier mansardé. Des bulles de lumière éclataient par des hublots et constellaient le toit.

- C'est magnifique Leah...

J'étais soufflée par l'espace et la lumière. Le visage de Leah rayonnait alors que je m'aventurais parmi le bric à brac de décors et d'accessoires qu'il y avait. Edward et elle se chamaillaient alors qu'ils redécouvraient ensemble leurs souvenirs de vacances. Elle alla chercher une boîte pleine de photos. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution alors que nous nous installâmes sur l'un des tapis.

- Oh non, tu as gardé tout ça... mumura Edward alors qu'il attrapait un des vieux clichés.

Je les regardais l'un après l'autre.

Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?

- Toujours pour ainsi dire, me répondit Leah avec un sourire. En fait on a grandi ensemble, Edward, Rosalie et moi...

Elle me tendit un portrait de tous les trois. Leah avait deux jolies tresses et se tenait à côté d'Edward, les cheveux un peu plus disciplinés qu'aujourd'hui alors que Rosalie, la mine boudeuse, se tenait un peu en retrait. Ils étaient adorables...

- C'était notre première année au camp. Nous avions environ 8 ans...

- Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés?

C'est Edward qui me répondit, le regard perdu sur les photos.

- Mon père a toujours été fasciné par les médecines alternatives développées par les indiens notamment. Il nous a fait venir à Forks en grande partie pour cette raison. Et de fil en aiguille, à force de passer du temps sur la réserve, nous sommes devenus inséparables...

- D'ailleurs, comment vont tes parents au fait Edward?

- Très bien, ils sont quelque part en Amérique latine.

- Toujours sur les routes... Oh, regarde celle-là!

Je regardais avec Leah. On pouvait voir Rosalie en tenue de rockeuse alors qu'Edward avait les cheveux carrément plus longs et une allure vraiment moins glamour. Il éclata de rire.

- Je devais avoir 15 ans là-dessus... Et Rosalie, ce look... Esmée était désespérée en la voyant débarquer ainsi...

J'attrapais une autre photo. Un portrait en noir et blanc d'Edward.

- C'est l'un de mes premiers portraits... En fait, Edward a été mon premier modèle. Je n'ai jamais joué à la Barbie, j'ai toujours eu mon Ken personnel, me souffla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- J'ai entendu Leah! répondit l'intéressé.

- Mais quoi c'est vrai non? Tu as toujours été l'un de mes modèles préférés. Tu accroches la pellicule comme personne!

- Oui enfin pour celle-ci si je me souviens bien tu m'as obligé à m'épiler les sourcils... maugréa-t-il en nous prenant la photo des mains.

- C'est pas de ma faute si tes sourcils sont aussi impressionnant...

Elle plaça ses doigts au milieu de son front pour le lui prouver. Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux.

- N'en fais pas trop quand même, je pourrais changer d'avis. On devrait peut-être s'y mettre d'ailleurs, non?

Leah se leva en acquiesçant. Elle alla appeler Amy.

- Maintenant mettons-nous au travail, avant que la lumière nous lâche définitivement...

- Ca ne vous dérange pas si je reste? demandai-je

- Bien sûr que non... Je te laisse t'installer...

J'en profitais pour explorer un peu plus en détail les lieux. Il y avait plusieurs paravents et des meubles qui pouvaient servir de décor. Je m'étais lovée au creux d'un fauteuil en cuir noir, particulièrement confortable et qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de mon corps. Je feuilletais l'un des nombreux livres oubliés ça et là et me laissaient porter par les photos .

Leah alluma la radio et installa un cd pour amorcer le photoshoot. Du coin de l'oeil je regardais Edward rentrer dans la peau de son personnage. Leah lui avait fait mettre un costume gris clair, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Ses cheveux toujours aussi décoiffés. Je pouvais voir l'expression de son visage se modifier et devenir un autre, celui que son amie capturait avec son appareil.  
Je me reconcentrais sur mon livre. Je perdis la notion de temps, bercée par le bruit de l'appareil et la succession des chansons. Je finis par relever les yeux vers eux. Leah avait marqué une pause alors qu'Edward s'étirait longuement. Nos regards se croisèrent à ce moment. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux la frustration que je ressentais, cette envie, ce besoin d'être seule avec lui.

- C'est exactement ça que je veux...

Leah avait repris dicrètement son appareil. Elle se tourna vers moi en me regardant pensivement. Je voyais son visage s'illuminer au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion. Je pouvais voir le visage d'Edward derrière elle se fendre d'un sourire de plus en plus grand.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait des photos Bella ?

Des flashbacks de mon enfance défilaient devant mes yeux. Je me revoyais en tenue de danseuse, mitraillée par ma mère, plus fière que jamais. Ou encore pendant la remise de diplôme où j'ai cru mourir de honte face à une Rénée métamorphosée en touriste japonaise pour l'occasion…

- Bella ? Reviens!

Leah me scrutait d'un air sérieux et habité. Par réflexe je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon canapé.

- Je crois que je viens d'avoir une excellente idée Edward !

Elle attrapa mes mains et commença à les examiner. Elle releva ses yeux en affichant un air satisfait.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Oui…

- Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

Ma voix se faisait de plus en plus inaudible. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils allaient me demander une chose pareille.

- Tu m'autorises à te prendre en photo ?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et le désespoir.

- Moi? Répondis-je en me pointant avec mon index

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

C'était un honneur d'être photographiée par une aussi grande artiste, mais je n'avais rien d'un mannequin…

Je devais vraiment avoir l'air désespéré parce qu'elle me fit un petit sourire rassurant.

- Je sais exactement ce que tu es en train de te dire: je ne suis pas un mannequin, je ne suis pas photogénique… Ecoute-moi bien, je suis une pro-fes-sion-nel-le. Ce serait presque une insulte de douter de la confiance que je place en toi. Je ferais tout pour te mettre à l'aise ! Et puis ces photos ne sont pas destinées à des magazines ou autres, elles seront exposées pendant une exposition très intimiste. Elles ne seront visibles que si tu me donnes ton accord.

Je n'avais pas le courage de lui refuser ça. Son enthousiasme était contagieux, je me sentais aussi démunie que devant Alice la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu me relooker. A croire que c'était une vraie manie. Je me contentais de murmurer un "c'est d'accord"

- On va d'abord s'occuper de toi. Je trouve que tu as des mains ravissantes… Cela ne te dérange pas si Amy te fait une manucure ?

- Non mais par contre…je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose Leah…

- Une manucure ? C'est très rapide, tu verras…

- Non, je parle des photos. Je ne suis pas certaine…

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Bella ?

- Oui…murmurai-je faiblement

- Alors c'est réglé !

Amy m'attrapa la main et je sentais l'angoisse monter au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'occupait de moi.

Je me laissais faire par ses mains expertes alors que Leah s'approchait pour donner des directives. Edward s'était installé dans le fauteuil où je me trouvais tout à l'heure. Il se contentait de battre la mesure au fil des chansons tout en me regardait avec un sourire provocateur. Encore une fois j'allais sur son terrain, dans un monde où je n'étais pas à l'aise.  
Elles me contemplaient toutes les deux d'un air satisfait, et je croisais mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais du mal à me reconnaître. Elles avaient remodelé mes cheveux en une longue ondulation. Mon teint était un peu plus blanc qu'à l'habitude et mes yeux, perdus dans un écrin charbonneux, brillaient d'un éclat que je ne leur connaissais pas.

Leah me tendit des sous-vêtements noirs ainsi qu'une robe longue largement dénudée dans le dos. Amy me donna quant à elle une magnifique paire d'escarpins enroulé dans de grand bandes de satin à nouer sur mes chevilles.

- Tu veux bien enfiler ça s'il te plaît?

Edward derrière elle n'en perdait pas une miette. Je voyais bien à son regard qu'il se demandait à quel moment j'allais laisser tomber.

_Ok, et bien si c'est comme ça..._

Je saisis la tenue et à l'abri derrière un paravent, je me mettais en condition. Je ressortis un peu plus tard, prête à relever le défi. Leah, plus que ravie, arrangeait ça et là un pli tandis qu'Amy faisait les dernières retouches à mon maquillage. Edward pencha sa tête sur le côté pour me regarder et la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux me rassura définitivement.

- Bien ! On va commencer par des choses simples. Si vous pouviez vous rapprocher tous les deux...

Edward passa sa main sur mon dos dénudé, le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Tu es vraiment très belle, me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille en se rapprochant

Ses doigts faisaient dansaient sur ma peau. Je pouvais sentir mon souffle s'affoler alors qu'il affichait un calme olympien. Il était rôdé à ce genre d'exercice, bien plus que moi en tout cas.

- Maintenant, je voudrais que tu poses ta main sur son cou, voilà exactement...

Ses doigts trouvèrent leur chemin lentement, en se refermant un à un sur ma peau, comme s'il touchait l'ivoire d'un piano. Sa main s'était naturellement positionnée sur moi. Je gardais le regard baissé, résolument fixé sur sa peau si proche de la mienne. Ses doigts se déplacèrent sous mon menton et doucement il me força à le regarder. Je déglutis difficilement et levait les yeux. Je suivais la ligne de son menton pour ensuite m'attarder sur son petit sourire en coin avant de croiser son regard concentré sur le mien. C'était compliqué d'être aussi proche de lui tout en étant devant un appareil photo. Il sembla lui aussi se rappeler de la présence de Leah parce qu'il s'éloigna légèrement. Celle-ci était plus enthousiaste que jamais.

- Nous allons pousser un peu les choses si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je te voudrais un peu plus conquérante Bella, un peu plus fatale...

Elle me tendit un long sautoir fait en perles noires à facette. Le tout était relié par un long ruban qui se terminait en un joli nœud.

- Si tu pouvais passer le collier autour de ton cou et ensuite le passer autour de celui d'Edward… Voilà parfait…

Etant donné qu'Edward avait ouvert les hostilités, je n'allais pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement. J'avais donc sciemment effleuré son oreille et une partie de son cou en positionnant le collier. Je l'avais senti se raidir sous mes doigts et même si je n'avais pas croisé son regard, je savais que je l'avais troublé.

Leah était aux anges. Elle disparut quelques secondes avant de réapparaître avec une cravache en cuir noir qu'elle me tendit. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Edward qui passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça?

- En manque d'inspiration? demanda Edward en me tournant autour.

_Il ne manquait rien pour attendre celui-là..._

- Je te laisse faire Bella. Je veux du torride chic comme je t'imagine le faire dans cette tenue.

_Ok..._

Je me positionnais face à lui, de dos à Leah et posa la cravache le long de sa jambe.

- Tu m'as demandé ce que je préférais tout à l'heure. Je crois, non, je suis sûre que c'est la cravache qui me plaît le plus, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Je me décalais ensuite pour passer mon bras autour de son cou et faire glisser la cravache le long de sa cravate.

Leah continuait à prendre des photos et s'arrêta un moment. Edward et moi nous relevâmes les yeux vers elle.

- C'est agréable de te voir un peu bousculé, Edward... dit-elle un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de prendre encore quelques clichés avant de s'arrêter pour de bon.

- Je crois que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous laisse prendre un peu de temps pour vous. Je vais aller faire le point sur l'ordi en bas...

Amy et elle descendirent. Edward avait pris leur suite. Je me penchais pour rassembler mes affaires et aller me changer. Je me retournais à mon tour.

- Parce que tu penses que je vais te laisser t'en aller aussi facilement ?

Edward avait refermé la porte et s'était appuyé contre elle pour empêcher toute retraite.

- Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions de Leah…

Je jouais sciemment la fausse innocence.

- Oui j'ai pu constater que tu les avais suivies consciencieusement…

- Après tout tu n'as rien fait pour m'en dissuader…

Il avançait vers moi, alors que je reculais. Il attrapa la télécommande pour laisser la mélodie envoûtante de Portishead envahir l'espace. Il avait une lueur sauvage dans les yeux…Je me mordis l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas gémir rien qu'en le regardant.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas trébucher tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Ces chaussures à talons étaient absolument divines mais elles étaient aussi un véritable attentat à la gravité. La tension était montée d'un cran dans la pièce, non, pas d'un cran, pour dire la vérité tout était devenu littéralement électromagnétique. C'était comme si nos deux corps qui s'étaient cherchés, effleurés, s'aimantaient l'un l'autre.

J'avais encore sur mes lèvres la saveur sucrée des siennes et je mourrais d'envie d'y goûter à nouveau. Le rapprochement imposé par les photos m'avait rendu assoiffée de lui et d'après ce que je pouvais voir, il l'était tout autant.

- Après toute cette nuit pendant laquelle je t'ai sagement regardée dormir comme tout bon gentleman qui se respecte…

Il passait à côté de l'un des mannequins recouverts de sous-vêtements qu'il caressa au passage en plantant son regard dans le mien. Ses doigts longs et fins courraient sur une dentelle noire similaire à celle que j'avais portée il y a quelques minutes.

- Maintenant ça…

Il suivi le tracé noir et soyeux du soutien-gorge.

- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que je peux ressentir en te voyant porter ce genre de chose alors que je ne peux pas te toucher comme je le voudrais…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa un peu plus. Pour les avoir touché tout à l'heure je me souvenais parfaitement de leur texture soyeuse. La lumière du soleil couchant filtrait à travers les velux. Dans ce flou orangé il était juste à couper le souffle.

Il attrapa le collier de perles noires à facette que j'avais passé autour de son cou et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Je continuais à reculer pour la forme mais lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent le mur, je n'avais de toute façon plus aucune envie de fuir.

- Tu as conscience qu'elles doivent être en train de nous attendre…

- Je m'en fiche…murmura-t-il en me passant le collier autour du cou.

Il posa sa main à plat à côté de moi et passa sa jambe entre les miennes, pressant ainsi sa cuisse contre mon intimité, m'arrachant au passage un gémissement étouffé. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un petit sourire satisfait avant de se concentrer sur le collier. Alors que les perles se posaient sur ma robe, il en suivait le tracé consciencieusement, en prenant bien soin de ne pas me toucher. Les billes noires roulèrent ainsi sous ses doigts pour masser ma clavicule droite, elles moulèrent ensuite mon sein et se perdirent le long de mon ventre avant de former une large boucle juste en-dessous de mon nombril. Je m'arquais automatiquement alors qu'il jouait avec elles, en s'attardant sur l'arrondi le plus bas du sautoir. Je tentais désespérément de rester concentrer sur son visage, il semblait tellement maître de la situation avec un léger sourire qui faisait son apparition au coin de ses lèvres. Il fit glisser l'une des bretelles et la fit tomber dans un mouvement. Ses mains effleurèrent mes seins pour ensuite s'attarder sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il avait ainsi dégagé.

Il passa son bras dans le creux de mes reins et me ramena contre lui. Il taquinait mes lèvres alors que j'essayais de capturer les siennes.

- Viens par ici…

Nos deux corps emboîtés se dirigèrent vers le fauteuil sur lequel je m'étais installée pour lire.

- A partir du moment où je t'ai vue t'installer à cet endroit je savais que je te ferais l'amour ici.

Je déglutis péniblement alors qu'il me faisait face. Je me moulais naturellement dans l'ondulation du meuble alors que son regard enveloppait le mien. Un doigt suivait sa langue sur le bord de ses lèvres. Un léger gémissement mourut sur ma bouche, alors que ma respiration cherchait désespérément un second souffle.

- Pendant toute la séance, j'ai dû déployer des trésors de self-control pour éviter de me retrouver dans une situation délicate. Mais je ne pensais qu'à ce moment…

Il s'était déplacé sur la droite, avait de se mettre derrière moi. Ses mains glissaient sur mes épaules pour s'attarder sur ma gorge et la naissance de mes seins, son visage penché sur le mien. Sa langue taquinait la mienne alors que ses mains dégageaient la dentelle. Au contact de l'air, je pris une profonde inspiration alors qu'un frisson parcourait mon épiderme. Il défit le nœud de mon collier et accompagna la chute des perles depuis la pointe des mes seins jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, taquinant au passage le cœur de mon intimité encore recouverte mais déjà offerte. Je mordillais un peu plus fort sa lèvre encore à portée des miennes. Je me laissais totalement aller au contact de ses doigts, sa peau contre la mienne, mais déjà il s'éloignait. Avec lui, je naviguais entre frustration et excitation et pourtant je suivais le rythme qu'il m'imposait. Il réapparaissait sur le côté gauche.

- Tu sais déjà ce que je suis capable de faire avec mes doigts, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Voyons ce que je peux faire avec ceci…

Il avait récupéré la cravache que j'avais utilisée tout à l'heure. Il était torride à m'examiner de la sorte, tout en la cambrant. J'aurai dû savoir que je n'étais pas de taille à jouer avec Edward Cullen. Je déglutis avec peine en observant sa main sur le cuir tendu. Il s'installa face à moi, gardant une certaine distance. Il prenait le temps de me brûler du regard. J'aurai pu être gênée d'être ainsi exposée devant cet homme mais je ne ressentais que du désir pour lui. Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus de toute façon, il était à lui, il vibrait pour lui. Le morceau de cuir noir se déplaçait le long de ma gorge avant de se stopper entre mes deux seins. Mon cœur semblait battre à ce point de contact. Je tentais de me redresser pour le toucher à mon tour.

- Non, non, non…Reste allongée…

Je remis ma tête en arrière et sentis qu'il attrapait mon pied pour le poser sur sa jambe. Il défaisait le ruban qui enserrait ma cheville et retira la chaussure. Le cuir de la cravache caressa le dessus de mon pied avant de remonter par l'intérieur, pour suivre la courbe de ma cuisse. Je sentais ma température monter au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Je n'étais plus que pulsation, chaque battement était insufflé par les vas et vient de cet objet. Lorsqu'il effleura enfin l'épicentre de mon désir, une décharge parcourut mon corps. Je me redressais légèrement pour croiser son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, sa pupille avait totalement dévoré l'émeraude de son iris. Il semblait toujours aussi maître de lui mais la lueur qui brillait dans son regard le trahissait. N'y tenant plus, j'attrapais sa cravate pour le ramener à moi. Il se laissa faire dans un sourire vainqueur et fondis sur mes lèvres. Toute la tension qui existait entre nous explosa dans ce baiser. Nos deux souffles mélangés se cherchaient en un tourbillon brûlant. Je m'agrippais à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes jambes s'étaient nouées autour de ses hanches, ses mains avaient glissé sous mes fesses, nous avions perdus la notion de l'espace. Ma raison s'était brisée en un millier de soupirs lorsque nous deux corps s'emboîtèrent. Nos vêtements qui nous brûlaient la peau, disparurent sous nos assauts. Il se colla contre moi alors que nous n'avions plus que nos sous-vêtements. Le contact de nos deux sexes nous arracha un gémissement. Nos poitrines se soulevaient au rythme effréné de nos respirations. Nos corps qui se cherchaient avidement étaient les seuls repères que nous avions. Sa bouche perdue dans mon cou, ses gémissements rauques contre ma peau à chaque fois que je le touchais ou l'embrassais. La gourmandise n'était plus un péché lorsque je goûtais ses lèvres. Nous nous savourions enfin dans l'urgence de cette étreinte à chaque fois amorcée mais sans cesse contrariée. C'était le besoin le plus instinctif et le plus vital. Mes ongles traçaient leur route jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses alors que ses mains raffermissaient sa prise sans le bas de mes reins. Il se pressa durement contre moi alors que je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure. Ses dents glissaient sur mon épaule pour remonter vers mon lobe. Son souffle chatouilla mon oreille alors qu'il avait glissé une main entre nous deux.

- Pas si vite… Je vais te faire crier encore plus fort que la dernière fois Isabella…murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille dans un souffle rauque alors que ses doigts se frayaient un chemin au cœur de mon intimité. Est-que tu te souviens de cette sensation…

Je me cambrais automatiquement sous ses mouvements experts alors que je sentais ses lèvres descendre entre ma poitrine. Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux alors qu'il souriait contre ma peau.

- J'ai une petite chose à faire avant pour que tu restes bien sage…

Il avait ramassé le collier de perles qu'il repassa une nouvelle fois sur ma peau, en s'attardant sur mes mamelons douloureux de désir. Il remonta mes deux bras et noua mes poignets avec le ruban en satin qui finissait le sautoir. Il le fit ensuite glisser autour du fauteuil de façon à m'immobiliser. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez, frôla mes lèvres avant de reprendre son chemin en suivant ma cambrure de mon corps. Je ne me posais aucune question, je savais qu'il était la bonne personne, celui qui jouerait à la perfection des moindres fibres de mon corps. Sa langue accompagnait la disparition de mon shorty pour partir à la découverte de ma partie la plus intime. Ses dents me mordillèrent délicatement et je sentais le plaisir monter violemment en moi. Ses doigts venaient emprisonner mes seins alors que je me cambrais encore plus.

- Edward…

Son prénom était le seul mot cohérent que j'arrivais à formuler dans ma litanie de soupirs et de gémissements. Dans un dernier cri je me laissais submerger par le plaisir qu'il me donnait. Doucement, il me laissa redescendre tout en se positionnant entre mes jambes. Il attendait que je reprenne mes esprits, pour que je ressente à nouveau sa présence. Il libéra mes mains en dénouant le ruban. Je cherchais alors ses yeux et posais mes mains autour de son visage. Mes doigts remontèrent dans ses cheveux alors que je prenais ses lèvres. Dans une ondulation de bassin il vint en moi. Un nouveau gémissement mourut dans nos baisers. J'étais incapable de penser correctement. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, la seule chose qui comptait c'était lui, nous, cet instant, ce rythme de nos deux corps, la pulsation qui nous faisait vivre aussi sûrement que les battements d'un cœur. J'aimais le sentir en moi, je le possédais autant qu'il me possédait. Son front posé contre le mien alors que nos hanches se mouvaient de concert. Il passait sa main dans le creux de mes reins pour venir plus fort, plus profondément. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, me caressant de sa respiration brûlante et saccadée. Il allait lâcher prise et je me laissais à nouveau partir dans ses bras.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois-ci ^^

Pour une fois la suite est presque finie, une petite semaine et je devrais pouvoir la poster!

All i need is love ^_^


	13. Chap13 It's easier to lie

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews.

Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, il faut dire qu'entre ma boîte mail et FF c'est pas le grand amour...

Pour les anonymes j'ai préféré désactiver les reviews, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire si vous voulez me laisser un message...

Alors j'ai réussi pour une fois à respecter mes délais ^^ grâce notamment à ma super relectrice! Merci Ness pour tes conseils avisés et nocturnes... Les TOV c'est mal ^^'

Adeline73100 m'a demandée un résumé, donc autant en faire profiter tout le monde:

**Bella a été envoyée par James chez les Cullens pour réaliser un reportage, enfin surtout découvrir le secret qu'Edward dissimule selon James. Elle se retrouve donc dans cette famille, et en découvre les membres petit à petit.**

**Leah une amie photographe réalise un premier photoshoot de l'équipe qui a tourné l'adaptation de l'un des romans d'Edward avant d'embarquer Edward, Bella et Amy sa maquilleuse pour un photo-trip plus intimiste.**

Pour ce chapitre, pas de bonus, mais une chanson, indispensable... **_Bloodstream_ de Stateless** (Damon...*soupir*)

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 13 **

**It's easier to lie **

Le bruit de la porte qui se fermait doucement me sortit de ma torpeur. Je me réveillais seule au milieu du lit de fortune que nous avions fait.

Edward avait disparu et c'était tant mieux... Assise au milieu des draps, je repensais à ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était tout simplement surréaliste. J'envoyais la main pour ramasser le collier qui lui avait tant plu. Les joues rosies par les souvenirs, j'égrenais entre mes doigts les perles miroitantes. Toute cette soirée n'avait été qu'une expérience incroyable… Je n'avais jamais été aussi fusionnelle avec quelqu'un. Je me sentais en phase lorsque j'étais avec lui. Je n'avais eu aucun moment de doute, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un enchaînement logique. J'avais partagé une intimité bien plus que physique et je devais me faire violence pour faire taire mon cerveau qui commençait à se mettre en pilote automatique. Enroulée dans un drap, je m'avançais près d'une fenêtre. Edward sortait du chalet. Il prit quelques minutes pour exposer son visage à la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait au dehors. Il avait revêtu un jogging gris clair. Dans un mouvement vif, il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et disparût vers la forêt en courant. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et m'appuyait contre le mur.

Est-ce que c'était maintenant que je devais commencer à paniquer ?

_Comment est-ce j'allais gérer l'après ?_

J'avais accepté le marché, les conditions implicites qu'il avait posées.

_Rien que cet instant, nous deux…_

Je savais parfaitement que tout cela n'aurait pas de suite mais je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment pris la mesure de ce que je venais de faire.

Sans oublier qu'il n'allait certainement pas me pardonner mon mensonge…

_Et même s'il me pardonnait_, il avait été clair, juste ce moment, cet instant.

Donc de toute façon je n'avais rien à espérer. Il n'était pas pour moi, pas dans la vraie vie en tout cas.

Après avoir mis un semblant d'ordre dans l'atelier, je me préparais en coup de vent. J'arrivais dans la cuisine pour y retrouver Leah qui prenait elle aussi son petit déjeuner. Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?

Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues alors que je répondais à son sourire.

- Très bien merci.

Je m'installais en face d'elle alors qu'elle examinait les photos de la veille. Elle tourna l'écran pour m'en montrer quelques unes. Le résultat était stupéfiant. Je me reconnaissais à peine… Il y avait quelque chose dans mon regard, dans mon attitude…

- C'est étonnant… On dirait vraiment que vous êtes aimantés tous les deux…Il bouge... tu bouges…C'est vraiment...intense…

Les images défilaient, et il était indéniable qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous…

- Il faut dire que tu as du talent Leah.

- J'ai du talent c'est sûr mais là… C'est autre chose…

Elle ramena l'écran vers elle, le referma et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Edward est quelqu'un de spécial…Pas seulement cette image qu'il renvoie au monde extérieur… Quand je le regarde là, je vois un Edward que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais je crois que tu as une influence positive sur lui et c'est tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment...

Le verre de jus d'orange que je sirotais resta en suspens. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Je dois aller aider les autres dans le gymnase. La pluie n'était pas prévue au programme, il va falloir trouver d'autres activités pour occuper les enfants. Tu veux venir ?

J'acquiesçais avant de la suivre en silence.

_Est-ce qu'elle venait de me donner sa bénédiction?_

A peine arrivée, je fus immédiatement réquisitionnée pour décorer la salle. Edward arriva peu de temps après. Il s'était changé et portait un simple jean et un t-shirt. Ses cheveux étaient toujours trempés.

_Quelqu'un de spécial..._

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas difficile de s'en rendre compte...A chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une pièce c'était comme si le temps se mettait en pause. Mon cœur s'affolait littéralement, mon sang pulsait dans mes veines. Je croisais son regard alors qu'il discutait avec l'une des organisatrices. Une fraction de seconde qui resta en suspens dans le sablier du temps. Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin, auquel je répondis malgré moi avant d'être de nouveau happée par les préparatifs.

On me plaça d'office avec Amy dans l'atelier de face-painting. C'était un pur plaisir de regarder les visages des enfants défiler et s'illuminer lorsqu'ils se découvraient dans le miroir. Les adultes furent ensuite réquisitionnés pour jouer les modèles. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, je vis arriver Edward, traîné par Thomas, l'un des petits démons que j'avais maquillé. On avait installé un banc pour que le modèle se positionne en face alors que l'apprenti maquilleur se plaçait en miroir, et moi juste derrière, pour guider les pinceaux.

- Tu as donc trouvé ta victime, demandai-je à Thomas.

Edward se tenait face à nous l'air désespéré.

- Oui il nous a lu des histoires tout à l'heure et j'aimerais bien le maquiller en vampire.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward avant de commencer à préparer la peinture.

- Alors comme ça il vous a lu des histoires de vampires… Il ne vous a pas fait peur au moins ?

- Non, c'était des gentils vampires qui ne mangent pas les humains… Ils boivent le sang d'animaux. Et ils tombent amoureux aussi, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace

- Ah oui ?

- Et ils s'embrassent mais bon ça c'est un truc de filles !

- Crois-moi d'ici quelques années cette partie-là t'intéressera beaucoup plus, répliqua Edward en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Pour le moment Edward au lieu de dévergonder cet enfant, installe-toi. Prêt?

Il obtempéra sagement et Thomas se mit face à lui. Je me plaçais derrière lui et posais ma main sur la sienne alors que le pinceau commençait son œuvre sur le visage d'Edward. Comme les vampires de son texte j'avais choisi une poudre scintillante que Amy utilisait et qui donnerait une teinte porcelaine à sa peau.

- Ferme les yeux Edward…

Son regard accrocha le mien avant que ses paupières ne se baissent. Je dégageais les cheveux de son front et dans un mouvement circulaire j'effleurai sa peau. Nous ne nous étions pas parlés depuis cette nuit. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pensé de tout ça et pour être honnête je ne voulais pas mettre en mot ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était comme si d'un coup ce souvenir pouvait se dissiper et disparaître avec la réalité.

- Et comment se termine l'histoire Thomas?

- L'histoire ?

- Oui celle qu'Edward vous a racontée, comment elle se termine ?

Mon pinceau caressait ses tempes tout en suivant l'os qui descendait jusqu'à son menton. Je pouvais voir une légère crispation de sa mâchoire alors que j'avais posé ma question à Thomas. Je suivais le contour de son visage que j'aurai pu redessiner les yeux fermés... Je descendis jusque dans son cou.

- Elle finit bien puisqu'ils s'embrassent, me répondit-il avec sa logique d'enfant

Je souris en même temps qu'Edward.

- C'est bon tu peux les rouvrir maintenant.

De la poudre s'était accrochée à ses cils et dans un réflexe j'envoyais la main pour enlever le trop plein. Mes doigts touchèrent sa peau et nos regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois. Nos yeux se cherchaient, cherchaient à se sonder mutuellement. Je ne savais pas ce que je lisais en lui. Je me soustrayais comme je pouvais de son influence et me retranchais derrière un professionnalisme de circonstance pour ne pas me laisser déconcentrer.

- Voilà pour le teint, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Thomas ? Est-ce qu'il ressemble à son fameux vampire ?

Il acquiesça religieusement. Ma main guidait celle de Thomas sur le visage d'Edward. J'évitais soigneusement de le toucher et mon élève étant doué, j'y arrivais plutôt bien. Le regard de notre modèle nous fixait avec attention. Malgré son calme apparent, je sentais bien que quelque chose le perturbait. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais je croisais plusieurs fois ses yeux, ses yeux qui le trahissaient. Au fur et à mesure que je le maquillais, je me demandais qui se cachait derrière ses couches successives. Nos deux corps s'étaient compris, dans un suave harmonie ils s'étaient livrés l'un à l'autre sans restriction. Et pourtant chacun de nous avait gardé sa part de mystère, ses secrets, sa part d'ombre. Je n'étais pas fière de ça. Pendant quelques secondes je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et une nouvelle fois le temps s'arrêta. Mon cœur recommençait à battre et cette minute d'inattention permit à Thomas de manquer le tracé des lèvres de notre vampire. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'attraper un mouchoir et un peu démaquillant. Du bout de mes doigts, j'estompais la couleur alors que son regard me happait encore. J'attrapais un pinceau que je laissais quelques secondes en suspens et avec une nouvelle inspiration je le repassais sur ses lèvres dans un doux va-et-vient. J'avais à peine fini qu'Edward se releva, comme si je l'avais brûlé. Thomas le traîna vers le photographe et je le vis ensuite disparaître.

Il venait de se passer quelque chose, je ne savais pas exactement quoi, mais j'avais lu bien plus que du trouble dans ses yeux.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je passais le reste de la journée avec les animateurs. Edward n'avait reparu. Je regardais sans vraiment le voir le mini spectacle préparé par les enfants, sous les rires des parents. Je réalisais petit à petit que notre séjour touchait à sa fin. La vie reprendrait ses droits d'ici quelques heures. J'aidais à ranger, enchaînant les mouvements de façon mécanique, de ceux qui ne nécessitent pas de réflexion. La salle se vidait petit à petit.

- Il est dans la salle de musique... me murmura Leah récupérant la chaise que je tenais dans les mains. Laisse-nous finir et va le rejoindre.

Je fis un mouvement vers la sortie avant de me retourner vers elle.

- Juste à côté du chalet, répondit-elle à ma question muette.

- Merci Leah...

Je partis presque en courant vers la fameuse salle de musique. J'ouvris doucement la porte pour suivre des notes de piano. Je rentrais, tout en refermant derrière moi. La pièce assez petite ressemblait à une salle de théâtre. Quatre rangées de fauteuils bordeaux faisaient face à une scène où trônait divers instruments, une harpe, une batterie. Plusieurs guitares étaient accrochées sur l'un des pans de mur et au centre se trouvait un magnifique piano à queue dont la housse gisait par terre. Je me décalais de façon à voir Edward, assis dans l'un des fauteuils du premier rang. Il était en train d'écrire, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Appuyée en silence contre le mur, je l'observais.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer rien qu'à le regarder. J'avais appliqué ses règles à la lettre, juste lui et moi pendant ces quelques jours. Oublier qui nous étions, et vivre ce moment. Il n'avait plus été le Edward Cullen qui s'étalait dans les journaux, et j'avais abandonné la mission pour laquelle j'avais été envoyée dans cette famille. La réalité reprendrait ses droits d'ici quelques heures. Je n'avais toujours pas décidé ce que j'allais faire. Ce qui était certain c'est que nos mondes respectifs nous happeraient pour nous séparer définitivement. Il plaça ses deux mains sur son visage pour le frotter énergiquement avant de les placer dans ses cheveux et s'étirer longuement, les yeux fermés. Dans un soupir il se redressa et se figea quelques secondes en croisant enfin mon regard. Il referma son ordinateur et le posa à côté de lui. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Le spectacle te plait Bella? me demanda-t-il une caresse chaude dans la voix

- Tu m'as vu enroulée dans une serviette à la sortie de la douche, j'ai bien le droit d'en profiter un peu non? répliquai-je sur le même ton

- Ne te gêne pas surtout, murmura-t-il en haussant un sourcil séducteur

Nous restâmes quelques minutes à nous observer. Plus rien n'avait d'importance lorsque je le regardais. Je scrutais chaque détail de ce visage parfait, chacune de ses courbes recelait un secret dont je n'avais pas la clé et pourtant... Mes mains brûlaient de le parcourir encore et encore…

Je m'approchais de lui.

Je n'étais sûre de rien mais peu importait de toute façon. Ma main rencontra la sienne posée sur l'accoudoir. Mes doigts papillonnèrent sur sa peau alors que je passais mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Son autre main trouva sa place au creux de mes reins tatouant d'une étoile le bas de mon dos. Sa chaleur se propageant immédiatement à travers mes vêtements. Il posa sa tête contre ma poitrine, l'oreille bercée par les battements affolés de mon cœur. Je penchais mon visage dans ses cheveux. Le seul air que je voulais respirer était son odeur, la saveur de sa peau. Il plaça ses bras autour de ma taille, me serrant un peu fort.

- Est-ce que ça va Edward?

Je passais une main dans ses cheveux, il recula sa tête pour me fixer. Ses yeux cherchaient les miens l'un après l'autre. J'aurais voulu lui dire la vérité là maintenant mais je sentais qu'il avait besoin de moi, qu'il avait besoin de ce moment tout comme je le désirais, désespérément. Je criais sans dire un seul mot mon angoisse de détruire ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Son silence répondait à ma supplique. Ses propres démons le rongeaient et je ne connaissais qu'une seule façon de les faire disparaître. Ses doigts quittèrent mon dos pour enserrer ma taille avant de passer sous mon t-shirt. Ses pouces mêlés au tissu remontaient lentement de mon nombril au centre de ma poitrine. Il enleva mon haut et resta quelques minutes à m'observer. Un frisson parcourut ma peau alors que ses paumes moulaient mes seins. Il pencha son visage vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur mon ventre avec douceur. Sa langue retraça le chemin vers ma poitrine. Dans un soupir d'aise, je m'installais sur lui. Ses lèvres perdues dans mon cou retrouvèrent les miennes. Nos bouches se caressaient, se savouraient. Je me reculais un peu pour encadrer son visage de mes mains. Je me noyais dans l'océan déchaîné de ses yeux.

- Accroche-toi à moi, murmura-t-il contre ma peau

Les jambes nouées autour de ses hanches, il me souleva pour m'emmener dans sa chambre. Il avait posé sa veste sur mes épaules pour me protéger du froid le temps de sortir. J'avais quitté ses lèvres pour respirer la douceur de son cou. Mon nez glissait sur son lobe en soufflant sur sa peau. Je ne voyais rien je n'entendais rien, je n'étais plus que cette inspiration, là tout contre son épiderme. Je me sentis basculer sur lit, le corps d'Edward au-dessus du mien. Il attrapa ma bouche et recommença l'exploration de mon corps. Mes mains, mes lèvres imprimaient en elles le souvenir du sien.

Je me redressais de façon à ce que nous soyons assis l'un en face de l'autre. Je le voulais tout contre moi, je voulais lire les nuances sur son visage à mesure que nous nous perdions l'un dans l'autre. J'encadrais son visage entre mes mains pour chercher ses yeux, presque paniquée par la force de ce que je ressentais. Son regard flou et intense était mon repère, la mise au point dont j'avais besoin pour ne pas me perdre. Nous avions baissé les armes pour nous dévoiler totalement. Il m'avait été impossible de garder suffisamment de recul, ma zone de sécurité avait volé en éclat. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

La maison frissonnait d'un silence paisible. Le jour se levait à peine. J'avais réussi à me dégager de son étreinte pendant la nuit. Le menton posé sur mes genoux repliés, je le regardais dormir. A chaque fois que j'étais dans les bras de cet homme je me sentais bien, trop bien... Ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous m'avait profondément bouleversée. Jamais je n'avais été connectée à ce point avec un homme. J'avais besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. J'avais besoin de mettre de la distance. Je devais réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire et surtout à ce que j'allais dire. Il était impossible de continuer à ne rien dire. Même si j'avais démissionné, je leur devais la vérité, je _lui _devais la vérité. Avec un soupir, je me levais pour ramasser mes vêtements et regagner ma chambre.

- Tu comptais partir comme ça?

Je fermais les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration avant de me retourner.

- Je pensais que tu dormais.

Il s'était redressé et passait une main sur son visage. Je croisai les bras un peu mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression de m'enfuir comme une voleuse. C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- C'est plus facile Edward...

Il me regarda sans rien dire avant de se lever. Il s'habilla rapidement et me fit face. Je m'appuyais contre le mur et il restait éloigné, de l'autre côté de la pièce, maintenant une distance de sécurité entre nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir gérer la situation?

- Pardon?

- Oui, tu as bien conscience que tout cela n'ira pas plus loin.

Je venais de recevoir ses mots en pleine figure, pire qu'une claque. C'était plutôt acide comme retour de bâton après les deux jours que nous avions partagé. Il était en train de me traiter comme une conquête de plus. Il faisait exactement ce qu'il m'avait promis de ne pas faire. Il redevenait Edward Cullen tel que je l'avais détesté au départ.

- Je suis une adulte Edward, je suis sûre que je vais réussir à gérer la "situation".

Je mimais de façon sarcastique les guillemets que j'avais mis dans ma voix.

- Bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer Edward? A quoi est-ce que tu joues là?

Je croisais mes bras autour de moi. Je savais que j'avais mes torts mais il n'était pas question de me laisser maltraiter de la sorte.

- A rien Bella. C'est très sérieux. Tu sais bien que je dois faire attention à ce genre de détails.

Ainsi donc j'étais devenue tour à tour une « situation » et un « détail ». Il me fixait, son visage totalement indéchiffrable. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit ne signifiait probablement pas la même chose pour lui. Edward Cullen voulait s'assurer que je ne ferai pas de scandale, que je garderai cette histoire pour moi. Je savais bien que cela n'irait pas plus loin mais à voir la façon dont il me regardait, je me sentais affreusement mal soudain. Maintenant, il fallait que toute cette histoire s'arrête. C'était comme si mon mécanisme d'auto-défense s'était enfin mis en route. Mon instinct de préservation se manifestait et me criait de fuir, et très vite.

- J'ai pris la décision de partir.

- Quand est-ce que tu comptes t'en aller?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais attendre de rentrer à New York pour récupérer mes affaires et je partirai dans la foulée.

Je le regardais presque abasourdie. Et dire que la nuit dernière... J'avais l'impression d'avoir basculé dans une autre dimension... Une boule se formait dans ma gorge lentement...

- Je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure décision. Tout sera beaucoup plus simple comme ça. La réaction d'Alice me préoccupe, elle semble être très attachée à toi...  
- Je resterai en contact avec elle. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle.

Chaque parcelle de mon être me faisait mal. Même ma voix était douloureuse. J'avais cru que tout cela avait un sens. J'avais surtout oublié à qui j'avais affaire. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, je cherchais à retrouver l'homme que j'avais découvert, celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse mais j'avais beau chercher... Rien...

Je ne regrettais aucun de mes choix. Aucun. Et maintenant que je prenais la mesure de mes erreurs, il était temps de tout assumer.

- Et puis, il y a autre chose dont il faut que je te parle.

Nous y étions. J'étais au bord de la falaise et je m'apprêtais à sauter dans le vide. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment lui dire la vérité. Ce genre de mensonge n'était pas livré avec un mode d'emploi. Je resserrais mes bras autour de moi. Puisque les masques étaient en train de tomber...

- J'ai été envoyée chez vous par un journal... Je devais vous espionner pendant un an... Enfin surtout toi, t'espionner et dévoiler un secret que tu cacherais…

Les mots claquèrent dans la pièce. Je pouvais voir ses phalanges blanchir alors que ses mains se crispaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'étais incroyablement calme. J'avais ouvert la boîte de Pandore et je regardais ma vérité s'en évader. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, je poursuivis.

- J'ai démissionné le jour où nous sommes arrivés chez Leah, la nuit après le photoshoot avec Aro et Jane.

Un silence de mort était tombé sur nous. Il s'était retourné pour faire face à la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais plus voir son visage. Il avait mis ses mains dans ses poches, dans une posture de marbre. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. Mal sans aucun doute, mais à quel point?

- Mes avocats prendront contact avec toi. Vas-t-en...

Il avait articulé ces quelques mots d'une voix sourde. Je restais là, un peu sonnée, ne sachant pas ce que je devais faire.

- Qu..Quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles d'avocats Edward? Je pense que je te devais la vérité, d'être humain à être humain ! Est-ce vraiment la seule chose qui te vienne à l'esprit?

Il ne réagissait pas. Son sang semblait s'être figé, j'avais une statue en face de moi.

Est-ce que je devais m'en aller?

Dans un mouvement mécanique, je mis ma main sur la poignée avant de me raviser.

_Est-ce que cela allait se terminer comme ça?_

Je fixais son dos, sa nuque. _Il_ méritait plus que ça. _Nous_ méritions plus que ça.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal ni à toi ni à ta famille. Tu dois me croire. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, je n'avais pas prévu tout ça... Je vais disparaître de vos vies, vous n'aurez aucun problème à cause de moi, aucune situation à gérer, je peux te le promettre.

Je refusais de verser dans le mélodrame et je serrais les poings pour ne pas pleurer.

- Dis quelque chose Edward...

Il se retourna violemment. La vie semblait avoir totalement quitté son visage.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire Bella?

Ses paroles vibraient d'une colère sourde. Ses yeux avaient pris une couleur d'encre, froide et dure.

- Tu veux que je te demande si coucher avec moi faisait partie du contrat? Ou alors est-ce que c'était un bonus? Vas-t-en! C'est tout ce que j'ai envie de te dire.

Je resserrais ma main en un poing avant de m'en aller.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux m'en vouloir à ce point là? Tu viens de me demander de partir de toute façon, cela ne change rien ! Tu as le droit d'être odieux mais ceux qui t'entourent n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur ?

- Tu ne fais pas partie des gens qui m'entourent, répliqua-t-il les dents serrées.

Je fermais les yeux pour encaisser.

- Ok. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me tromper à ce point sur toi ?... murmurai je avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Je restais quelques secondes adossée à la porte fermée. Des larmes de rage et de douleur coulaient sur mes joues. Un bruit sourd d'objets que l'on jette par terre me fit sursauter. Je serrais les poings et les cognais contre le mur.

- Et merde…

Je me précipitais dans ma chambre, juste à côté de la sienne. Je cherchais mon sac à travers mes larmes, juste le temps d'entendre sa porte claquer. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la voiture démarrer en trombe. Je regardais par la fenêtre, dans la brume matinale je pouvais voir les phares de la volvo s'éloigner dans un nuage de poussière.

* * *

Ouch, il était difficile à faire ce chapitre!

J'espère que vous vous êtes laissées embarquer...

Laissez-moi vos impressions...

All i need is love ^_^


	14. Chap14 Going backGoing on

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je crois que pour la plupart d'entre vous les vacances sont finies *snif*

N'empêche un week end ensoleillé devrait nous tendre les bras!

Alors je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, si jamais j'en ai oublié n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^

Un grand merci en tout cas pour votre soutien!

Ce chapitre a été compliqué à écrire, mais ma petite luciole a été là à chaque instant... Merci ma dose mirinda à moi!

Pour la musique, j'ai découvert un morceau de X-Ray Dog que vous devez connaître, The Vision.

Je vais mettre un lien sur mon profil...

Bonne lecture ^-^

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Going back/Going on…**

**Edward**

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon siège, les mains crispées sur le volant. De la vitesse, de l'adrénaline… C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour oublier… Et pourtant je ne pouvais empêcher les images d'affluer…

Tout ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Je le savais pourtant mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher…Je lui avais demandée de venir…L'odeur de sa peau était présente partout sur moi, addictive et brûlante à la fois. Sans fermer les yeux, je revoyais les courbes de son corps. Je n'avais pas besoin d'imaginer la douceur de sa peau, elle était là sous mes doigts, sous mes doigts douloureux à force de se resserrer sur le cuir lisse de ce volant…

Je pris une profonde inspiration, avant d'appuyer à nouveau sur l'accélérateur.

Tout avait commencé après cette première nuit passée avec elle. J'avais aimé faire l'amour avec elle, comme jamais je n'avais aimé le faire. J'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à la quitter le matin. Je l'avais regardée dormir pendant plusieurs heures avant de m'en aller. Si elle s'était réveillée quelques secondes avant, j'aurais eu une excuse pour rester auprès d'elle mais son souffle était régulier, sa poitrine se soulevait dans un petit mouvement… Le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres me déchirait autant qu'il me remplissait d'une douce chaleur. Au lieu d'y cueillir le baiser qu'elle offrait dans son sommeil, j'étais parti courir, courir à perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que mes jambes, mes poumons me supplient d'arrêter. J'avais choisi la fuite, comme maintenant.

Après plusieurs heures, Je m'étais arrêté dans un motel miteux sur le bord de la route. Allongé dans le lit je tentais de déchiffrer les lignes fissurées du plafond. Les bruits étouffés de la télévision, les gémissements d'un couple dans la chambre voisine. Rien n'y faisait. Je ne ressentais qu'une chose le manque et son absence… J'avais besoin d'elle pour me sentir bien. Chaque fibre de mon être me le disait. Ce matin là, il avait suffi que je croise son regard dans le gymnase, ses yeux que j'avais cherché inconsciemment dans cette salle pour que le sang circule à nouveau en moi, pour que l'illusion d'une vie s'offre à moi. Ce tableau parfait me tendait les bras alors que Bella se trouvait devant moi avec ce petit garçon. Leurs deux visages concentrés sur le mien, sa peau connectée à la mienne. J'avais manqué d'air à ce moment. C'était comme une évidence, j'étais incapable de lui offrir ce bonheur, tout simplement incapable. Ma vie… J'avais fait des choix que je devais assumer seul, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de les partager avec moi.

Et dire que j'avais été à deux doigts de lui dire ce que je ressentais, c'était comme si une partie de moi devenait incontrôlable en sa présence et oubliait toute prudence, toute raison. Aucun son n'était sorti. Heureusement d'ailleurs…

Une journaliste…

Un rire me secoua lentement. Je devais être honnête, encore une fois elle m'avait déstabilisé. Elle était toujours là où je ne l'attendais pas. Je pouvais l'avouer de toute façon, je m'en fichais qu'elle soit journaliste. Cela avait juste rendu les choses plus faciles, plus excusables lorsque je lui avais demandée de s'en aller. J'avais vu en elle, j'étais très bon pour évaluer la nature humaine. Je savais qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien fait contre ma famille, contre moi.

La vérité c'était que tout mon corps, tout mon être était attiré par elle. Cela me déchirait de lui résister. Mais comment vivre avec quelqu'un alors qu'on doit lui cacher une partie de sa vie ? Je ne regrettais pas mes choix et je m'étais toujours maintenu dans cette ligne de conduite. Ma vie n'était pas la seule en jeu de toute façon. C'est pour cela que j'avais toujours réussi à poursuivre sans l'ombre d'un remords.

Aucune femme ne s'était approchée suffisamment près de mon âme pour que cela me soit difficile.

J'avais fait une promesse et je devais la tenir.

**Bella**

J'entendis frapper à ma porte. Je séchais maladroitement mes joues avant d'aller ouvrir. Leah se tenait devant moi, l'air hésitant. Je m'effaçais pour la laisser entrer.

- Edward est parti n'est-ce pas?

J'allais m'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Oui, tout est de ma faute...

- Je suis au courant pour le journal.

- Comment?...

- Tu sais j'ai mes entrées un peu partout, ça n'a pas été difficile d'apprendre que tu travaillais pour James. J'ai appelé Rosalie pour lui en parler, le soir où je vous ai vu Edward et toi dans ce bar. Elle n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Bella. les circonstances dans lesquelles tu es rentrée dans la vie de Cullen ne sont pas conventionnelles mais les choses prennent parfois des tournures inattendues.

- Je n'aurai jamais rien fait contre eux. Je n'ai jamais rien dit...

- Je sais. Rosalie m'a racontée ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alice.

Elle s'approcha de moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

- A force de faire des photos, j'ai appris à regarder les gens. Pas seulement les observer, mais les voir, les voir vraiment tels qu'ils sont.

Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux prisonnière de ma joue et des mes larmes. Elle me sourit et alors que mes larmes recommençaient à glisser, elle me serra contre elle. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps que ma respiration s'apaise.

- Un avion t'attend pour te ramener à New York. Je crois que Rosalie veut te parler.

- C'est parfait, merci beaucoup Leah. J'en profiterai pour rassembler mes affaires. Par contre j'aurai aimé revoir Alice avant de partir, je lui dois une explication je pense.

- Elle a pris un avion ce matin elle est déjà rentrée.

Leah m'accompagna jusqu'aux pieds de l'avion. Elle me tendit une carte.

- Appelle-moi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou juste pour parler. Cela me ferait plaisir de te revoir.

- Merci pour tout Leah…

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, la tête appuyée contre le hublot. J'aurai aimé pouvoir dire qu'il pleuvait mais le soleil brillait et ses rayons dévoraient chaque centimètre qui se présentait à eux. Le paysage disparaissait sous une couche de nuages alors que nous approchions de New York.

Mon sac à la main, j'arrivais devant la maison des Cullen. La grande bâtisse était toujours aussi blanche que dans mon souvenir et pourtant tout avait changé. Armée de courage, je m'avançais dans l'entrée. La porte à peine franchie, Alice me sauta au coup.

- Bella ! Enfin ! Je me demandais où vous étiez tous passés ! Où est Edward ?

_Donc il n'était pas rentré. _

- Alice, il faut que je te parle…

Elle me regarda, intriguée et me suivit dans la cuisine.

- Voilà, c'est pas facile à dire. Assieds-toi s'il te plaît.

- Bella ? Oh mon dieu…Mon frère a tout découvert c'est ça ?

- Non, non je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de Dimitri.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça Bella. Comment dire… Je sais pour le journal…

- Leah t'en a parlée ?

- Non pas du tout, j'ai mené une enquête lorsque tu es arrivée.

- Tu as tes sources toi aussi… Décidément vous avez tout pour vous entendre…

- Pour être honnête, j'avais gardé ça au cas où j'aurai besoin de…tu sais…

- Me faire chanter ?

- Ben oui, il faut toujours avoir des atouts dans son jeu et comme au début tu étais plutôt hostile…

Je regardais la frimousse de ma petite Alice. Enfin la petite Alice qui connaissait déjà bien les règles du jeu.

- Tu as une petite mine Bella. Ca a été aussi horrible que ça ?

Je lui répondis avec un pauvre sourire.

- Évidemment que ça a été horrible. Mon frère n'est pas spécialement connu pour être quelqu'un de cool…

- A vrai dire, ton frère est vraiment quelqu'un de bien Alice. Il a juste du mal à faire confiance et j'imagine que toute cette histoire ne va pas faciliter les choses.

Elle me fixa avec attention.

- Ben dis donc, tu as l'air sacrément mordue, murmura-t-elle en attrapant ma main.

Je n'avais même pas la force de protester.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Je vais rentrer en Angleterre.

Elle fronça les sourcils en serrant un peu plus ma main.

- Écoute Alice, crois-moi, tu vas beaucoup me manquer mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de faire un peu le point sur ma vie. Et puis c'est pas si loin l'Europe, tu pourras venir me voir. Sans oublier internet, le téléphone, je ne te laisse pas tomber, au contraire je compte sur toi pour poursuivre cette année.

Je regardais ses grands yeux marrons se remplirent de larmes. Je posais ma main sur sa joue alors qu'elle se serra contre moi.

- Ne pleure pas Alice…

Elle renifla contre moi et se détacha.

- Merci Bella pour tout ce que tu as fait.

- Merci à toi Alice…

Je pris une nouvelle inspiration.

- Est-ce que tu sais si ta sœur va passer ? Je crois qu'elle me cherche.

- Oui elle est au siège de sa société. Il me semble qu'elle a un problème avec son mannequin vedette.

- Et bien je vais lui laisser le temps de respirer. En attendant, tu viens m'aider à faire mes bagages ?

Main dans la main, nous grimpâmes les escaliers. Plusieurs heures plus tard le téléphone sonna. J'entendis Alice parler avec Rosalie. Elle raccrocha et vint me voir.

- Rosalie ne va probablement pas rentrer. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment lui parler ce soir ?

Je n'avais aucune envie de passer une nuit à me demander comment j'allais lui parler de toute cette histoire. Je voulais en finir et le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'acquiesçais.

- Je m'en doutais. Bon, le chauffeur peut t'y conduire, de toute façon Rosalie n'est pas prête de dormir.

Je montais me changer avant de rejoindre la voiture. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps mais la lumière inondait les rues. New York ne dort jamais. Dans les vitrines éclairées des grandes enseignes, les femmes de ménage s'activaient. Sur les bords des trottoirs désertés, les sacs débordant des restes de la journée, gisaient ça et là éventrés par les rats. La vapeur s'échappait des bouches d'égout par volutes hypnotiques. New York est une ville qui vous prend, vous fait tourbillonner et vous laisse fascinée par l'étrange spectacle du tremblement des tennis jetées sur les fils électriques… C'était un autre monde la nuit, pas vraiment endormi, puisque rien ne s'arrête vraiment dans la grosse pomme. Mais plutôt comme un chat qui ronronne prêt à sortir ses griffes à tout moment.

L'immeuble de la Hale Corp. me tendait des bras aussi glacés que les miroirs qui le recouvrait. C'était comme si je repassais à l'envers mes premiers jours ici. Rien n'avait changé encore une fois et pourtant je me sentais tellement différente. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et à part les hommes de la sécurité il ne restait plus personne. L'un d'eux s'approcha.

- Mlle Swann ?

- Oui ?

- Vous pouvez rentrer, Mme Hale vous attend.

Je grimpais dans l'ascenseur, seule cette fois-ci. Les portes étaient ouvertes et dans le fond de l'immense bureau, je pouvais voir Rosalie, les pieds nus sur son bureau, la tête rejetée en arrière. Elle avait l'air totalement épuisé. Je m'avançais prudemment, en me raclant discrètement la gorge. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et dardait ses billes d'acier sur moi. Malgré la tension qui semblait la ronger, je ne ressentais aucune animosité de sa part.

- Bonsoir Bella. Je t'en prie assieds-toi.

- Bonsoir Rosalie, répondis-je en m'installant face à elle.

Elle retira ses pieds de son bureau et me fixa avec curiosité.

- Je dois dire que je me suis partiellement trompée sur toi et cela ne m'arrive pas souvent. Une journaliste… J'ai encore du mal à y croire…

- Pour être exacte, j'étais stagiaire au Daily News et c'est justement à cause de mon inexpérience que James Cadley m'a proposée ce travail. Crois-moi Rosalie, je n'ai jamais rien dit sur vous. J'ai commencé à détester ce travail dès les premiers jours. Je ne vous voyais pas comme des scoops potentiels. De toute façon je ne suis pas faite pour ça, j'aurai dû démissionner plus tôt.

Rosalie me regardait sans rien dire. Elle se leva et se dirigeait vers un bar avant de se servir un verre de whisky.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

Elle prit une gorgée, qu'elle avala avec une grimace.

- Je déteste ça mais je crois que j'en ai plus que besoin ce soir.

Elle s'appuya quelques secondes sur le bar avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé en cuir blanc qui trônait derrière nous. Elle replia ses pieds sous elle avec un soupir.

Je me levais pour pouvoir lui faire face.

- Je vais rentrer en Angleterre.

Elle fit tournoyer son verre songeusement.

- Tu sais ce qui m'étonne le plus dans cette histoire, c'est le lien qui s'est noué entre toi et Edward. Vous êtes tellement différents, tu es tellement différente des filles qu'il ramène.

Je resserrais mes bras autour de moi. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce qu'elle m'avait dit lors de notre premier entretien.

_- Vous n'êtes pas du tout le genre de mon frère, pas de risque qu'il cherche à coucher avec vous, _répétai-je machinalement

- J'ai dû te paraître tout simplement odieuse en te disant cela Bella. La vérité c'est que j'ai l'impression de ne pas connaître mon frère. Il fait en sorte de se protéger en permanence, à tel point qu'il n'est jamais vraiment lui-même. Sauf... J'ai vu les photos tu sais. J'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait…

- Ecoute Rosalie, je suis navrée, mais je ne veux pas parler de ça, c'est trop douloureux, tu comprends. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ton frère et moi, mais c'est fini à présent. Cela fait partie de ces histoires qui ne sont pas faites pour durer, elles traversent votre vie et disparaissent aussi vite. C'est pour cela que je veux rentrer en Angleterre, je dois prendre un nouveau départ. Edward m'a demandée de partir et cela me convient très bien.

Rosalie reposa son verre.

- J'imagine qu'il a dû très mal réagir.

- Tu es loin du compte…

- Viens t'assoir Bella. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien boire ?

- Non merci.

Je la regardais attentivement.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Rosalie ? Je veux dire à part toute cette histoire avec moi… J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un problème avec une campagne de publicité ?

Elle hésita puis me répondit.

- En fait, le propriétaire de la salle que j'avais choisie vient de m'appeler. Il y a eu une inondation. D'un autre côté, notre égérie vient d'être photographiée en possession de drogue. Et pour couronner le tout mon assistante personnelle est en voyage de noce et il est hors de question que je la dérange. Impossible de décaler le shooting, le photographe est archi booké. Donc, on peut dire que c'est le désastre le plus absolu. Tout me tombe dessus d'un coup. Je suis épuisée, physiquement, nerveusement.

Effectivement, elle semblait tellement seule dans son fauteuil. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais tellement fragile. Elle se massa les tempes nerveusement.

- Est-ce que tu as mangé Rosalie ?

Elle me fit non de la tête.

- On va commencer par le début. Ensuite, on va retrousser nos manches et trouver des solutions. Je ne suis peut-être pas ton assistante, mais je suis sûre que je pourrais t'aider.

Le reste de la nuit fut utilisé pour trouver des solutions et la journée suivante servit à leur réalisation. Nous avions réussi à faire des miracles à force de coups de fil et de recherche sur internet. Le nom des Cullen facilitait les choses. J'avais usé de toute ma force de persuasion et j'avais même dû promettre qu'Edward Cullen assisterait à certaines soirées. C'était incroyable le nombre de fans qu'il pouvait avoir. Rosalie m'avait donnée carte blanche, prétextant que son frère lui devait bien ça de toute façon. Le café avait probablement remplacé le sang dans mes veines mais j'étais contente d'avoir pu aider Rosalie. Je rentrais épuisée par ces dernières 48 heures.

Le reste de l'équipe nous avait rejoint à la première heure et fort heureusement assurait le relais. Rosalie et moi étions enfoncées dans le canapé pour prendre quelques secondes bien méritées.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir t'en aller Bella ? Je te proposerai bien un poste ici…

- Merci Rosalie, mais non merci… Je veux vraiment rentrer en Angleterre.

Elle attrapa ma main et la serra très fort.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance Isabelle Swann. J'espère sincèrement te revoir très vite.

- Tu viendras me voir à Londres.

Des coups discrets à la porte nous interrompirent. Emmett se tenait devant nous avec ce qui ressemblait à un petit déjeuner. Le visage de Rosalie s'illumina automatiquement, et c'est le moment que je choisis pour m'éclipser. Elle n'avait plus besoin de moi. Alice était en cours et la maison des Cullen était vide. Une douche plus tard, je m'installai sur mon lit pour rassembler mes dernières affaires. J'attrapais l'iphone qu'Edward m'avait offert. Je ne savais même pas quel était le numéro qui lui était associé. Je ne l'avais utilisé que pour écrire…Je resserrais mes mains autour de l'appareil avant de le poser sur la coiffeuse, à côté du masque que j'avais eu lors de la soirée organisée par Rosalie. Je passais mes doigts sur les plumes noires. Mais il y avait autre chose que je redoutais de laisser. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, j'attrapais un petit objet métallique glissée dans une pochette. Je serrais la clé dans le creux de ma paume. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et la déposais à côté de moi. Ma tête posée sur l'oreiller, je l'examinais. Une clé toute simple, d'un noir profond. Je suivais les arabesques stylisées de la boucle avant de redessiner du bout des doigts les courbes labyrinthiques qui permettaient d'ouvrir la serrure. C'était le dernier lien. En lui rendant cette clé, j'abdiquais pour de bon, je renonçais au mystère Edward Cullen. Je posais ma main à plat sur elle pour la recouvrir. Et si j'allais une dernière fois dans son bureau, juste une toute petite fois… Je resserrais mon poing avant de me lever d'un bond.

Hors de question…

Mon cœur s'emballait rien que d'y penser.

Je la posais résolument à côté du reste.

Il me restait une chose à faire avant de partir. J'allumais mon portable pour consulter ma boîte mail.

**Edward**

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer. Un rapide coup d'œil juste le temps de voir le nom de Rosalie clignoter. Je laissais sonner encore et encore sans décrocher. Je connaissais bien ma sœur et je savais qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Et effectivement, elle rappela immédiatement après.

- Edward ?

- Oui Rosalie.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Leah m'a appelée.

- On va dire que j'ai eu des jours meilleurs.

- Cela fait trois jours Edward, trois jours sans que tu donnes de nouvelles…

Trois jours déjà. Je n'avais eu aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé. Trois jours à me repasser le film de notre rencontre. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir Rosalie. Est-ce que tu étais au courant pour Bella?

- Non Edward, je ne le savais pas lorsque je l'ai faite rentrer chez nous. En revanche…

Je la sentais hésitante au bout du fil. Je craignais le pire.

- Vas-y Rosalie, la patience n'est pas mon fort là tout de suite !

Ok. Lorsque vous êtes arrivés chez Leah, elle a remarqué que vous étiez proches et elle a mené son enquête…

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer.

- Et évidemment, elle n'a pas jugé bon de m'en parler…

- Ecoute Edward, je suis désolée. On aurait dû te prévenir.

- Il me semble que c'était la moindre des choses.

- Essaye de comprendre, on a fait ça pour ton bien. Tu avais l'air…heureux…vivant…

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la chambre miteuse dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je croisais mon reflet dans un miroir opaque. Elle ne dirait probablement pas ça si elle me voyait à présent, je faisais vraiment peur à voir…

- Edward je crois qu'on a un autre problème.

- Je ne crois pas que Bella écrive quoi que ce soit sur nous.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète. J'ai confiance en elle, je sais qu'elle ne fera rien. Non… J'ai eu un appel de James Cardley.

- James Cardley ?

- Oui, c'est le chef de rédaction du Daily News, celui pour qui elle travaillait.

Mon cœur commençait à s'emballer.

- Et ?

- Je me suis renseignée sur lui Edward. Cet homme est une vraie pourriture. Il m'a demandée de l'argent en échange de photos qu'il a prises. Je te rassure il n'est au courant de rien, il a seulement des clichés de votre soirée avec Leah. Mais il n'empêche, il a trempé dans plusieurs affaires de chantage, il n'est pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Et on ne lui dit pas non en général… J'ai appelé nos conseillers juridiques, ils m'ont appris que le journal est au bord de la faillite. Le groupe va être racheté. Les rats quittent le navire Edward et James veut jouer sa dernière carte avec ce scoop. Il est aux aboies et un homme aux aboies est encore plus dangereux. Et, ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est Bella.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a laissé un mot à Alice lui disant qu'elle passait le voir avant de partir en Angleterre. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Edward.

- Je m'en occupe Rosalie. Elle est partie il y a combien de temps ?

- Quelques heures.

- Ok. A plus tard Rosalie.

Je raccrochais avant d'attraper mes affaires. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait décidé de passer le voir. Si je lui avais demandé de s'en aller c'était pour l'éloigner de tout ça, l'éloigner de cette vie, l'éloigner de moi. Je ne pouvais même pas envisager qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Tout mais pas ça.

**Bella**

Le taxi quittait l'aéroport de Midway pour me conduire au Daily News. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'attacher à la ville de Chicago. J'étais arrivée et j'avais trouvé une petite chambre dans une collocation d'étudiants. Mon stage m'avait pris tout mon temps, ce journal avait totalement pris possession de ma vie et je voyais jusqu'à quel point aujourd'hui. J'avais travaillé comme une damnée pour me voir confier la rubrique nécrologique. Au moins je ne distribuais plus les cafés… Et moi qui croyais que ce stage était la chance de ma vie, le bond en avant dans ma carrière. Toute cette histoire m'avait complètement écœurée. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire de ma vie, mais j'avais tiré un trait sur le journalisme. Je n'étais pas capable de vendre mon âme pour un scoop. Je repensais au mail de James. Il m'ordonnait de repasser le voir immédiatement sous peine de me poursuivre pour rupture abusive de contrat. Je n'avais rien signé à propos de ce « travail » chez les Cullen, sans oublier ma clause de confidentialité rédigée par les avocats de Rosalie. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment mais j'allais lui dire ma façon de penser en face.

L'immeuble du Chicago News qui abritait tout un empire de la presse, se dressait devant moi. Je montais directement à l'étage concerné. Les locaux étaient étrangement calmes, tant mieux je ne voulais voir personne en particulier. Je voulais que tout ça soit réglé et que je tourne la page. Je trouvais James dans son bureau, il leva les yeux de son écran et me regarda froidement alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire cynique. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du calme avant la tempête.

- Enfin de retour Isabella.

**Edward**

Je suivais les indications de mon GPS pour finalement me retrouver devant l'immeuble du Chicago News. Un sourire charmeur à l'hôtesse d'accueil et je pus accéder sans problème à l'étage du Daily News.

Le bureau de James se trouvait vraisemblablement au bout du couloir. L'open space était quasiment désert, et le silence n'était troublé que par quelques cliquetis de clavier et ronronnement de photocopieurs.

Je m'approchais un peu plus pour prendre la conversation en route.

- Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans « je vous donne ma démission » ? Je pensais avoir été claire. Je ne suis plus intéressée par cette « mission ».

- Parce que tu crois que tu peux t'arrêter comme ça ?

- Et vous croyez me faire peur James ? Vous voulez me menacer ? Et si je révélais au grand jour vos méthodes de travail, vous croyez sincèrement que vos pratiques plairont au public ? Quel journal voudra encore de vous après ça ?

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrait te poser ce genre de questions ! Ta carrière est finie tu m'entends, FINIE !

- Et bien tant mieux !

J'entendis du mouvement. Bella s'était levée pour se rapprocher de la porte.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini avec toi !

J'entendis un bruit de tiroir qui s'ouvre et se referme brutalement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça James ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça a l'air d'être Bella ?

- Mais comment avez-vous eu ces clichés…

- Tu n'aimes peut-être pas ce métier mais d'autres le font très bien. Peut-être que ta carrière t'importe peu, est-ce que tu pense à ta vie privée Bella ? Imagine les gros titres. « Une jeune arriviste prête à tout pour décrocher un scoop… »

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça James.

- Tu crois vraiment ? Ne sois pas aussi naïve ! Rapporte-moi quelque chose de plus intéressant et je ne publie rien. Maintenant que tu es très proche d'Edward Cullen, tu ne devrais pas avoir de difficultés à fouiller un peu plus son passé.

- Tu me donnes envie de vomir James… Tu sais quoi, publie ces photos ! D'ici quelques mois, Edward sera en vu en compagnie d'une autre mannequin et plus personne ne se souciera de cette histoire !

- Oui mais ta vie aura été sacrément ravagée entretemps ! Les paparazzis peuvent être de vraies hyènes s'ils sont correctement appâtés. Tu crois vraiment que ça en vaut la peine Isabella ?

J'en avais suffisamment entendu. Je poussais la porte pour entrer à mon tour.

- Laisse-nous Bella s'il te plaît.

- Edward mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je crois que lui et moi avons des choses à nous dire. Tu veux bien nous laisser, s'il te plaît ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Elle me jeta un dernier regard inquiet avant de s'en aller.

- Edward Cullen… Quel plaisir !

Je laissais Bella refermer la porte avant de me tourner vers lui. Je mis les deux mains dans mes poches avant de m'avancer vers lui.

- J'imagine que votre sœur vous a fait part de mon offre.

Je m'approchais un peu plus de son bureau et envoyait mon poing dans sa figure, éclatant au passage le verre de ses lunettes. D'un geste brusque je saisis le col de sa chemise pour ramener son visage près du mien.

- Ecoute-moi bien espèce d'infâme pourriture. Tu ne joues pas à ce jeu là avec moi ni même avec ma famille. Si tu t'approches encore de nous, nos avocats s'occuperont de te briser officiellement et je me chargerai de trouver des solutions pour te faire taire officieusement.

- Vous êtes complètement malade ! Lâchez-moi !

La peur semblait dégouliner de son être. Je refermais mon poing contre sa gorge.

- Je… je… n'ar….rive pluuuuuuuuuus à res…pir…er…

- Non je ne crois pas avoir été assez clair. C'est la première et dernière fois que vous vous approchez de ma famille et d'Isabella Swann, compris ?

- Vous…V…ous n'avez paassss le droit… gémit-il

- Vous voulez parier ? J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup d'amis dans ce pays. Je connais votre situation James, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de négocier de toute façon. Votre carrière ne tient qu'à un fil, et je me ferais un plaisir de le couper.

- Je…je…porterai plainte contre vous… grinçait-il

- Allez-y, et pensez à apporter l'enregistrement de votre conversation avec ma sœur. Les affaires d'extorsion de fonds seront du plus bel effet sur votre casier.

Je regardais sa figure ahurie.

- Vous croyez vraiment que vous êtes le premier à tenter ce genre de chose ? Nous savons parfaitement nous protéger contre les individus de votre espèce.

Je le relâchais enfin, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le contact avec cette raclure.

**Bella**

Je faisais des aller et retour devant l'entrée. J'étais à deux doigts d'y retourner. Et si Edward faisait une bêtise… Il avait l'air vraiment hors de lui.

Oui, je devais y retourner !

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans l'immeuble lorsque je vis apparaître Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Edward. Et ta main…

J'attrapais sa main meurtrie pour l'examiner.

- Il faut soigner ça. Il y a une pharmacie par ici, suis-moi.

Je le fis s'assoir sur un banc et revins avec quelques bandages et du désinfectant. Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il avait une mine affreuse. Il se redressa lorsque je repris sa main et commençais à nettoyer sa plaie. Je réussis même à lui retirer un petit morceau de verre.

- Ca va ? Je ne te fais pas mal ?

- Non…tu peux continuer.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup la vue du sang mais je prenais sur moi alors que je tapotais avec mon coton. Je pouvais sentir son regard, ce même regard que dans le gymnase. Une fois sa main correctement enrubannée, je le relâchais.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Edward ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de cet homme. Il est dangereux Isabella, et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne t'ennuie plus.

La colère brillait encore dans ses yeux. Je le fixais alors que ses mots faisaient leur chemin dans mon esprit.

- Tu…tu ne l'as pas tué au moins…  
- Non, mais crois-moi que j'en avais vraiment envie… me répondit-il avec sourire légèrement tendu

Je le regardais vaguement inquiète, je ne savais pas à quel point il était sérieux en disant ça. Il tenait une enveloppe en kraft dans son autre main valide.

- Tu as récupéré les photos ?

Il serra un peu plus le papier entre ses doigts.

- Oui il ne t'ennuiera plus avec ça, tu peux me croire. Ce sera comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Il avait presque murmuré ses deniers mots. Comme si faire disparaître quelques photos pouvait suffire à me faire oublier ce que j'avais vécu avec lui. Je secouais doucement la tête.

- Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute si cet homme a pu avoir accès à tout ça.  
- Non Isabella, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurai jamais dû me rapprocher de toi comme je l'ai fait… Et surtout… je n'aurai jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. Je n'ai jamais été très doué en relations humaines….  
- C'est vrai qu'il y avait des façons plus délicates de mettre un point final à cette histoire.

Il envoya sa main pour caresser ma joue. Instinctivement, j'esquivais sa caresse en me levant. Son visage se crispa légèrement, mais il reprit un air impassible.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller, me demanda-t-il en désignant ma valise du regard.  
- Je vais rentrer chez moi en Angleterre. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'air.  
- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'aéroport ?

- Non certainement pas Edward, je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes à l'aéroport.

Je tentais de garder mon calme. J'avais eu assez de sensations fortes ces derniers jours. J'allais finir par craquer et c'était tout à fait hors de question.

- Pardonne-moi, je voulais juste être sûr que tu es en sécurité.

Je scrutais ses yeux avant de secouer la tête.

- Tu sais Edward, je suis bien plus forte que tu ne l'imagines. D'ailleurs il faut bien dire que tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi.

Un taxi s'engagea à l'angle de la rue. D'un geste je lui fis signe de s'arrêter. Le chauffeur descendit pour récupérer ma valise. Je le laissais faire avant de me retourner. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de regarder Edward une dernière fois.

- Je vais y aller.

Il me regardait sans répondre. C'était mieux ainsi. Je me retournais et posais une main sur la portière.

- Et si je te disais de rester.

Sa voix grave glissait sur moi. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur la poignée.

_Non, alors ça ce n'était pas possible. _

- Quoi ? murmurai-je

- Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. Je suis désolé. Ma vie est compliquée Bella, et je suis monstrueusement égoïste de te demander ça…mais reste.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je resterai Edward ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de rester maintenant, tu n'as pas le droit… Un jour tu me fais l'amour et le lendemain tu me demandes de partir. C'est ça que tu veux ? Qu'on couche ensemble de temps en temps et ensuite tu me jettes quand bon te semble. Hum… Laisse- moi réfléchir… Non merci Edward ! Non merci… répliquai-je en lui faisant face

Je secouais la tête incrédule alors qu'il passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Encore une fois il restait fermé, ses yeux m'aimantaient mais il ne me dirait rien. Je n'allais pas tarder à exploser. Alors que je me retournais, je sentis ses deux bras enserrer ma taille. Je me retrouvais collée contre lui, son torse contre mon dos. Sa tête était enfouie dans mes cheveux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre faisant écho au mien. Je respirais avec difficulté, je me demandais même si l'oxygène circulait encore en moi. Ma détermination s'érodait doucement au contact de sa peau. Je fermais les yeux alors que l'eau salée de mes larmes traçait déjà sa route entre mes paupières. Je ne pouvais pas rester. Si je baissais les armes pour qu'il me repousse à nouveau, je n'étais pas sûre de m'en remettre.

- Laisse-moi partir Edward, murmurai-je avec difficulté.

Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur ma nuque, son souffle se perdait dans mes cheveux. Un frisson me parcourut alors que son étreinte se relâchait. Sa bouche me quitta mais son front était appuyé contre mes cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, une poignée d'éternité. Comme emportée malgré moi, je m'engouffrais finalement dans le taxi sans un regard en arrière.

- A l'aéroport Midway s'il vous plait.

J'avais à peine réussi à articuler ces mots. La boule qui m'empêchait de respirer glissait en larmes amères sur mes joues. C'était trop en trop peu de temps, trop vite, trop fort. J'avais besoin de me retrouver, de rétablir mon équilibre. Il avait déjà trop de pouvoir sur moi, il avait le pouvoir de me faire souffrir, comme s'il était déjà tatoué en moi, dans ma chair et dans mon âme. Je secouais la tête comme pour me sortir toutes ces images de ma tête. J'avais connu d'autres hommes, vécu d'autres aventures, je refusais que celle-ci me brise.

Rien n'était moins sûr. J'ouvris la vitre de la voiture et avalais de grandes bouffées d'air glacé. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire.

Non, je savais que c'était la bonne solution. Et pourtant sa voix résonnait encore dans mes oreilles, me demandant de rester. Et si j'y retournais et si…

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains alors que mes larmes redoublaient.

_Ça suffit…_

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va mademoiselle ? Vous voulez que je fasse demi-tour ?

Je croisais le regard plein de sollicitude du chauffeur. Nous étions à un feu rouge et il s'était retourné vers moi. Je reprenais mon souffle petit à petit.

- Non, je vous remercie, je…ça va aller. Il faut que ça aille.

Il me fit un sourire avant de redémarrer. Il augmenta le son des informations. La voix informelle du journaliste envahit l'habitacle. Je ne voulais plus penser, je voulais juste oublier, oublier le vide terrible qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

_Tu es une femme forte Bella, tu peux gérer tout ça, tu peux le faire…_

Je me répétais cette phrase tel un mantra comme pour me convaincre, comme pour me tromper moi-même._  
_

_

* * *

_

J'attends vos avis avec impatience et appréhension...

*se sert un grand verre de boisson rouge non alcoolisée mais hautement dangereuse pour sa santé mentale ^^'*

All i need is love...

Biz Val_  
_


	15. Chap15 Addicted

Bonjour tout le monde!

Tout d'abord un très grand merci pour vos messages, vos impressions, vos théories...

Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, toutes mes excuses si j'ai oublié quelqu'un...

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres. J'ai été obligée de le couper parce qu'il commençait à être vraiment trop long. Merci mon tit rayon de soleil pour ta relecture!

Du coup j'ai un peu d'avance et je ne devrais pas vous faire attendre autant que d'habitude.

Pour la chanson, c'est _Addicted_ de Kelly Clarkson que j'ai écouté en boucle pour trouver l'inspiration. Les paroles sont parfaites...

J'ai mis un lien vidéo pour cette chanson (une vidéo de Dean de Supernatural *o*) sur mon profil.

J'ai aussi mis une photo de Bella telle que je l'imagine dans ce chapitre.

Bon, je vous laisse tranquille...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 Addicted**

- …donc elle devrait arriver dans quelques minutes, elle vient récupérer un sac que j'ai oublié.

- Ok.

- Elle s'appelle Esmée.

- Ok.

- Bella ?

- Mmmoui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Mon téléphone coincé entre mon épaule et mon oreille, je tâchais de rester en équilibre sur la dernière marche de mon échelle.

- J'arrange juste un truc…

- Tu n'es pas en train de faire quelque chose de dangereux au moins ?

- Pas du tout Leah !

- Tu sais qu'il y a des techniciens qui sont là pour ça !

_Oui, mais on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même,_ répondis-je en silence.

Encore quelques centimètres et j'allais réussir à rectifier cette fichue lampe et… le sol tangua dangereusement alors que mes doigts s'agrippaient désespérément au rebord du mur.

- wowowowo…

- wowowow quoi Bella ?

J'avais toujours été maladroite mais alors là, vraiment, me rompre le cou juste avant la première de ce soir c'était une très très très mauvaise idée… Et comme par miracle, dans la fraction de secondes suivantes, je retrouvais un semblant de stabilité.

- Bella ?

- Oui ? répondis-je légèrement sonnée par la montée d'adrénaline qui venait d'affluer dans mon cerveau.

- Tout va bien ? J'ai cru que…

- Non tout est ok Leah.

Je me retournais pour apercevoir la main qui avait retenu la structure métallique. Je remontais le long du bras pour découvrir une femme particulièrement charmante. Des cheveux d'un blond légèrement dorés encadraient son visage au teint délicatement hâlé. Deux grands yeux verts me fixaient oscillant entre perplexité et amusement. J'articulais un premier merci silencieux.

- Je crois que ton amie est arrivée. Je te laisse. On se voit demain.

Je raccrochais.

- Merci, je crois que vous venez de me sauver la vie. Si vous pouviez garder ça sous silence, ça m'arrangerait. Leah pourrait avoir envie de m'étrangler si elle savait ce que j'étais en train de faire. Il faut dire que je suis d'une nature plutôt maladroite…

Je frottais mes mains contre ma salopette bien trop grande pour moi mais qui était devenue ma meilleure amie depuis le début des travaux.

- Au fait, je suis Bella, enchantée ! Vous êtes Esmée c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire en serrant la main que je lui tendais.

J'allais chercher le sac oublié par Leah pour le lui donner. Elle l'attrapa et resta quelques minutes à regarder la salle. Je suivais son regard.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Vous avez fait un travail remarquable…

Les rayons du soleil couchant rentraient par les fenêtres pour balayer la surface métallique léchée par la rouille. C'est vrai que les lieux étaient méconnaissables. Lorsque Charlotte et moi avions décidé de transformer cette usine désaffectée, nous n'aurions jamais imaginé obtenir un tel résultat. Ce diamant brut avait finalement révélé toute la pureté de son éclat à force de travail et d'acharnement. Ce projet avait été ma raison d'être pendant cette année, ma bouée pour ne pas sombrer.

- Vous allez bien ? me demanda Esmée, pleine de sollicitude en posant une main sur mon épaule

- Oui, oui bien sûr. C'est juste que nous y avons mis tout notre cœur, c'est un peu la pression qui retombe.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar pour attraper une bouteille d'eau.

- Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? Nous avons… euh… à part de l'eau pas grand-chose finalement.

- De l'eau ça sera très bien merci.

- Je suis navrée, je n'ai rien de plus confortable...

Elle s'installa à côté de moi sur les caisses qui constituaient notre seul mobilier dans le petit coin déjeuner.

- Aucun souci !

Elle prit une gorgée avant de se tourner vers moi. Nous observâmes un instant le ballet des techniciens qui installaient les câbles. Tout devait être parfait pour ce soir, nous n'aurions que les photographies à disposer. Je savais déjà où chacune d'entre elles seraient accrochées, mais comme toujours nous n'étions pas à l'abri d'un imprévu ! Tout devait donc être réglé comme du papier à musique pour laisser un maximum d'espace et de sérénité à l'artiste.

- Leah m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous.

- C'est une personne adorable. Et une artiste talentueuse. C'est un véritable plaisir d'inaugurer cette galerie avec son travail.

- Je crois savoir que cela ne fait pas longtemps que vous avez commencé à faire ce genre de choses…

Je souris en reprenant une gorgée. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me confier mais je me sentais en confiance avec cette femme. Il est souvent beaucoup plus facile de parler à de parfaits inconnus plutôt qu'à des proches…

- Effectivement. Il y a un an environ, après quelques mois passés aux Etats-Unis je suis revenue en Angleterre. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, je dois avouer que je n'avais plus goût à rien. J'ai même envisagé reprendre mes études et alors que je me rendais au King's College j'ai croisé une ancienne amie de fac, Charlotte. Nous avons pris un verre ensemble. Elle travaillait pour une agence d'évènementiel et souhaitait ouvrir sa propre agence. Il s'agissait au départ de proposer nos services à de grandes entreprises, à des collectivités voire à des artistes pour créer des expositions temporaires. Le concept phare était de dénicher des lieux hors du commun, de créer la surprise. Le projet m'a passionnée j'ai investi mes économies et mon temps dans cette entreprise. Charlotte a un don pour les relations humaines, elle sait nouer des liens avec les gens et cerner leur demande. Quant à moi je suis plus manuelle, je m'occupe de la conception des expositions, des équipes techniques sur place. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, enfin Charlotte a eu un flair incroyable puisque dès le départ grâce à son carnet d'adresses, nous avons travaillé avec des artistes en devenir qui voulaient renouveler la façon de présenter leurs œuvres. De fil en aiguille, nous avons commencé à nous faire un nom. Et pour finir nous ajoutons une corde à notre arc en rachetant cet endroit pour en faire notre galerie fixe. Charlotte et moi nous sommes tombées amoureuses de cette usine désaffectée. Une histoire étrange et mystérieuse semble hanter ces murs, un peu comme si toute la mémoire de ce quartier de Whitechapel s'était incrustée dans les résidus de rouille. Et Leah a choisi notre agence pour présenter ses dernières créations. Nous ne pouvions pas passer à côté d'un tel parrainage… Donc nous voici, moi apportant la touche finale en essayant de ne pas tomber de mon échelle…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Charlotte m'aurait très certainement étranglée elle aussi si elle m'avait vu faire mes acrobaties…

- On dirait qu'il y a plusieurs étages…

- Oui, c'est un vrai labyrinthe avec des bulles un peu partout. Nous avons installé nos bureaux de ce côté et j'ai emménagé par ici. Il y avait de beaux volumes et je dois avouer que j'en avais assez de ma collocation. Tout est parfaitement isolé et autonome puisque nous avons des entrées différentes pour chacune des parties. Je suis navrée je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler autant, l'effet de l'adrénaline sûrement. Et vous, vous travaillez avec Leah depuis longtemps ?

Le responsable technique s'approcha de moi pour que je vérifie avec lui les derniers détails. Je m'excusai auprès d'Esmée qui se leva.

- Je vous remercie pour le verre mais je vais y aller pour vous laisser finir. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance Bella.

- C'était un plaisir partagé Esmée. Vous vous joindrez à nous vendredi soir ?

- Bien sûr ! Bon courage, et à vendredi.

- Merci, à vendredi.

Je retournais à mes préoccupations matérielles. Tout allait bien se passer. Il était vital que tout se passe bien. Mon regard se posa sur un immense pan de mur vierge dans le fond de la salle. Mon cœur se serra en pensant aux photographies qu'il accueillerait. Je secouais la tête. Lorsque j'avais accepté ce contrat, je savais pertinemment que cela arriverait, que _ces_ photos seraient affichées. Leah m'avait prévenue et j'avais accepté. Je devais faire avec maintenant…

Deux jours plus tard, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la salle, le doigt posé sur l'interrupteur. Un sentiment de satisfaction m'envahit alors que j'éteignais les spots. Charlotte et moi avions fait un boulot incroyable, on avait de quoi être fières. J'empruntais l'escalier pour regagner la partie que j'habitais. J'avais réussi à aménager un loft très confortable, encore en chantier mais je m'y sentais bien. J'y avais passé tous mes moments libres, une autre façon d'occuper mon esprit. Mais pour le moment, je devais régler un autre problème qui me préoccupait. J'attrapais mon téléphone et composais le numéro de Charlotte.

- Charlotte, c'est Bella. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, tu m'avais l'air un peu fatiguée lorsque tu es partie tout à l'heure.

- Et bien en fait…

Le ton de sa voix n'augurait rien de bon. Je commençais à paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Charlotte ?

- Je…je suis à l'hôpital.

- QUOI ?

- Calme-toi Bella ! Tout va bien.

- Tout ne va pas bien étant donné que tu es à l'hôpital ! Et le bébé, comment va le bébé ?

- Il va bien pour le moment. C'est pour cela que je dois me reposer.

- On n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce contrat, tu avais besoin de repos et tout ce stress…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Bella. Tu sais très bien que ce boulot c'est notre chance.

- Dans quel hôpital tu te trouves ? Je veux venir te voir !

- Il n'en n'est pas question.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien comprise Bella. Pas question. Premièrement parce que les heures de visites sont largement passées et ensuite tu dois profiter dormir. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Mon cerveau se remit en route automatiquement. Une autre peur commençait à m'envahir petit à petit.

- Oh…non… Non, non, non…

- Ecoute Bella, je sais qu'on avait un accord…

- Je t'avais dit que je n'irais pas, je t'avais prévenue !

- Je sais bien mais…

- Non, je ne peux pas…

- Bella…

- Non !

Elle garda le silence à l'autre bout du fil. J'étais incapable de raisonner normalement, incapable de _me_ raisonner.

- Ok.

Je rouvrais les yeux. Elle avait capitulé. _Elle avait capitulé ?_

- Ok ?

- Oui, ok. Je peux comprendre Bella. Tu as été la meilleure partenaire dont j'aurais pu rêver. Tout ceci n'aurait pas pu avoir lieu sans ton aide et ton soutien. Donc, je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire ça.

Je fermais les yeux en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je la connaissais définitivement trop bien, et elle aussi d'ailleurs…

- Psychologie inversée ?

- Qui ne tente rien… soupira-t-elle.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Je me rassis dans mon canapé avec un soupir. Je me sentais coupable de mettre mes états d'âme en avant alors que mon amie était mal en point.

- Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

- J'ai eu quelques douleurs en fin de journée. Mon gynécologue m'a dit que j'étais trop stressée.

- Et tu as fait beaucoup trop d'efforts aujourd'hui.

- Je suis capable de gérer.

Je souris en l'entendant dire ça. Le pire c'est qu'elle était vraiment capable de tout gérer. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'elle était la réincarnation de Shiva…Elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que l'on m'oblige à rester allonger quelques jours. D'ailleurs il m'a menacée de me faire hospitaliser jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse si je ne restais en observation. Tu imagines l'horreur ?

- Tu as besoin de te reposer, et je suis bien contente que ton médecin ait pris les choses en mains. Est-ce que tu as prévenu Peter ?

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il se sent déjà suffisamment impuissant en étant loin, je ne veux pas qu'il prenne l'avion à la moindre alerte. Isabella, je sais très bien ce que cela implique pour toi, et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante.

- Après tout le travail qu'on a fourni, on ne va pas flancher maintenant…

- Oui. Je suis tellement déçue de ne pas être présente…

- Je ferais tout mon possible même si je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi en matière de relations publiques.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai appelé Leah pour lui expliquer, elle connaît bien les personnes qui ont été invitées et elle se fera un plaisir de prendre la parole. Tu n'auras qu'à les éblouir avec ton sourire ravageur et le tour est joué. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de mettre ?

Même alitée elle gardait son sens accru du détail. Je remerciais mentalement Alice pour tous ses conseils avisés en matière de mode. J'avais grâce à elle réussi à constituer un dressing digne de ce nom.

- Ma robe noire.

- Excellent !

- Ca devrait aller Charlotte. Je vais pouvoir m'en sortir.

- J'en suis sûre Bella.

Nous savions parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement du vernissage…En un an, ma vie avait bien changé, j'avais changé. J'avais appris à parfaire mon armure. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle résiste.

- Bella, je vais devoir te laisser.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ?

- Je crois que j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir et comme je suis censée dormir, j'ai peur qu'ils ne me confisquent mon portable…

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non crois-moi c'est pire qu'Alcatraz par ici…

- En même temps avec une patiente comme toi, ils sont obligés d'employer les grands moyens !

- Ah ah ah… Tu es sûre que ça va aller Bella? Je veux dire, pour cette soirée…

- Oui, tu sais bien que je suis une _grande_ professionnelle.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Mais…

- Ecoute, il faudra bien que j'affronte tout ça un jour ou l'autre.

- De toute façon, j'aurai mon portable à portée de main, tu m'appelles en cas de besoin, je serais là…

- Prends soin de toi … et repose-toi !

- Merci ! Bonne nuit ma belle.

- Bonne nuit.

Je posais le téléphone sur le coussin à côté de moi, et reposais ma tête en arrière. Les yeux fermés, je me concentrais sur ma respiration et remontais sans m'en rendre compte le cours du temps. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que j'étais partie de Chicago.

Lorsque je repensais à cette nuit-là, c'était comme si tout cela était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, à une ombre que j'avais lentement refoulée au fond de moi. Je n'avais prévenu personne de mon arrivée à Londres. Si ma mère m'avait vu dans cet état elle aurait remué ciel et terre pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et la dernière chose dont j'avais envie c'était de parler. Comme si mettre en mots toute cette histoire la rendrait plus réelle et réinjecterait en moi une douleur plus palpable. C'était comme un rêve qui s'était terminé en cauchemar, et je me forçais à rester éveillée pour ne pas revivre ça à nouveau.

J'avais trouvé une chambre dans une collocation et un emploi de vendeuse dans une chaîne de prêt-à-porter, de celle où l'on passe sa journée à replier les montagnes de vêtements jetés pêle-mêle par les clientes. Je rentrais, je mangeais, je dormais, je retournais travailler. J'étais devenue un automate, je me laissais glisser dans un roulement mécanique qui ne nécessitait aucune pensée. Je croisais à peine mes compagnons de chambre. Je me reconstruisais petit à petit, comme on rassemble les morceaux d'un puzzle. Je me débattais avec moi-même pour ne pas me noyer. Je devais aller de l'avant, continuer à avancer. Je gardais des contacts avec Alice, je faisais illusion en lui répétant que tout allait bien. Il me fallut quelques semaines d'inconscience et d'anesthésie pour tenter de réduire les plaies un peu trop visibles de l'extérieur. J'étais enfin allée voir mes parents pour leur annoncer que je venais de rentrer. Je passais sous silence l'épisode Cullen et préférais leur dire que le stage ne correspondait pas à mes attentes. C'était environ 2 mois après mon retour à Londres que j'étais passée sur le campus du King's College. Tout s'était accéléré après ça…

Je me relevais de mon canapé et me dirigeais vers mon armoire. J'avais choisi une tenue discrète au départ mais maintenant que je me retrouvais en première ligne… Un frisson me parcourut, entre appréhension et… excitation. Je devais avouer que j'avais hâte de le revoir même si je redoutais l'effet dévastateur que cette rencontre pourrait avoir. Pendant les premières semaines je n'avais même pas réussi à regarder des photos de lui. J'évitais scrupuleusement les kiosques à journaux. J'avais même déserté les librairies de peur de tomber sur un de ses livres. C'était peut-être ridicule et irrationnel, mais vital à ce moment là…

Charlotte avait fini par réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas, et pourtant elle ne me demandait rien. Et un matin alors qu'elle arrivait au bureau avec des magazines, mon regard s'était posé sur un article consacré à Edward Cullen. Celui-ci revenait sur la personnalité insaisissable de cet auteur qui fascinait autant que ses personnages. Dans un coin de la page, une photo d'une altercation avec un paparazzi illustrait un encadré sur ce que la journaliste appelait les frasques d'un enfant terrible. Le film adapté de son roman était un franc succès et les acteurs principaux attiraient désormais tous les regards pour lui offrir une tranquillité relative. Les yeux rivés dans les reflets verts et glacés des pupilles d'Edward Cullen, j'avais raconté mon histoire à Charlotte.

Je décrochais petite robe noire de ma penderie. Je la plaçais devant moi face au miroir. Qu'est-ce que cela me ferait de revoir Edward Cullen ? Est-ce qu'il se souvenait seulement de moi ? Tout cela allait être vraiment très étrange… Ma peau frissonna d'une douloureuse anticipation. J'aurai préféré attendre un peu avant d'avoir à le faire, mais je m'étais résignée à lui faire face. En plus j'aurai l'excuse de pouvoir m'éclipser au moindre souci technique. La boule au ventre, je réajustais une mèche rebelle. Je me souvenais encore de mon stress lorsque je m'étais retrouvée devant le miroir, le coiffeur et ses ciseaux sur ma droite, Charlotte et son sourire des jours de victoire sur la gauche. C'était une façon à la fois agréable et radicale de prendre un nouveau départ me répétait-elle au fur et à mesure que mes boucles brunes tombaient. Au final, je devais avouer que j'avais été très satisfaite du résultat.

Il y avait de fortes chances que je ne dorme pas beaucoup cette nuit. J'hésitais un instant à aller voir les photos d'Edward que Leah avait accrochées. Et puis finalement, je serai confrontée à l'original demain donc à quoi bon se faire du mal en avance…

* * *

On dirait bien qu'Edward n'est pas allé à l'aéroport finalement... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trops déçues... Il leur fallait du temps, je leur ai donné une année.

Le prochain chapitre devrait être en grande partie du POV Edward...

A très vite pour la suite!

Biz Val *o*


	16. Chap 16 Everyday is exactly the same

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses, contrairement à mon habitude je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews...

C'est pourtant l'une des choses que je préfère sur FF, c'est le moment où je peux échanger avec chacune d'entre vous...

Je tiens donc à vous remercier pour toutes vos petites attentions plus adorables les unes que les autres, les compliments visibles et invisibles, qui m'ont profondément touchés. Merci donc à vous toutes!

Je pensais que ce chapitre serait facile à poster et c'est sans doute l'un de ceux qui m'a demandé le plus de travail (ma pauvre bichette tu dois le connaître par coeur celui-là ^^')

Je ne blablate pas plus...

Bonne lecture!

Petit point musique:

_Everyday is exaltly the same_ de Nine Inch Nails pour le début du chapitre

_Alive_ de Kid CuDi pour la fin

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Everyday is exaltly the same**

**Edward**

Je regardais l'arrière du taxi s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce que les deux feux rouges s'impriment dans ma rétine pour n'être plus que des souvenirs. D'un geste machinal je passais ma main dans mes cheveux avant de m'arrêter pour examiner le pansement qu'elle avait fait. Je resserrais mes doigts et un peu de sang macula les bandes blanches.

La douleur… Cette décharge lancinante se propageait dans l'ensemble de mon bras et pourtant, une autre douleur plus insidieuse me rongeait de l'intérieur.

J'attrapais mon téléphone.

- Lauren ? Est-ce que ta proposition tient toujours ?

Alors c'est tout, tu la laisses partir et tu ne vas rien faire ?

Alice me regardait, les poings sur les hanches. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Je suis désolé Alice, j'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis.

Je levais les bras impuissants.

- Elle avait envie de reprendre sa vie, de retourner en Angleterre.

- Mais tu es amoureux d'elle n'est-ce pas ?

Rosalie posa sa main sur son bras.

- Les choses ne sont pas si simples Alice.

- Rien n'est jamais simple dans cette famille de toute façon.

Elle tourna les talons et grimpa dans sa chambre.

Je la regardais monter les escaliers. Je me dirigeais vers le bar pour me servir un verre.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? demandai-je à Rosalie

- Non rien, merci.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé avec un soupir usé.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute Edward…

Je vins m'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Ce n'est de la faute de personne Rosalie.

Je regardais le liquide ambré dans mon verre avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Le trait brûlant se frayait un chemin dans ma gorge pour se distiller dans mon corps.

- Maman arrive à quelle heure ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle prenait le premier vol elle sera là demain matin. Tu penses que ça ira pour Alice ? demandai-je à Rosalie après quelques minutes.

- Je pense que oui. Ca va lui faire du bien de passer du temps avec maman. Et puis Bella a eu une bonne influence sur elle, elle a changé depuis ces quelques mois.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Et toi Edward est-ce que ça va aller ?

Je recouvris sa main de la mienne, avant de me lever.

- Oui mais j'ai surtout besoin de prendre l'air.

- Tu as toujours détesté ce genre d'évènement Edward… Des conventions, des conférences… Cela ne te ressemble pas… Tu es sûr de vouloir ?…

Je ne suis sûre de rien mais je pense que cela me fera du bien. Et puis Lauren m'a assuré que je ne ferais pas toutes les dates, juste quelques apparitions. Crois-moi c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment.

Je pouvais lire la peine dans ses yeux mais elle acquiesça.

- Merci d'être venue Rosalie. Tu devrais y aller, ton mari doit sûrement t'attendre.

Je la regardais prendre son manteau et son sac.

- Tu n'oublies pas d'appeler régulièrement…

- Oui tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Sois prudente en rentrant.

- Sois prudent avec tes fans ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire

Je refermais la porte derrière elle. Je montais les escaliers. Alice avait éteint sa lumière et n'avait manifestement aucune envie de me parler. J'allais rentrer dans ma chambre lorsque je fis demi-tour pour m'arrêter devant celle occupée par Bella. L'une de mes mains encercla la poignée alors que l'autre se posa sur le bois. Mes doigts se crispèrent et je restais ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, incapable de rentrer dans cette pièce. Je donnais un léger coup de poing sur cette fameuse porte avant de repartir dans ma chambre.

Je m'étirais longuement. J'étais incapable de dire depuis combien de temps j'étais sur les routes. Une semaine, 1 mois, 6 mois ? En tout cas une chose était sûre, j'avais réussi à m'abrutir suffisamment pour perdre la notion du temps. Je frottais mes joues, mes maxillaires étaient douloureuses à force de sourire. Je passais mes journées à signer des autographes et à faire des photos. Aro et Jane étaient accaparés par la presse, ils ne participaient donc pas à ce genre de manifestations. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais accepté, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver avec eux. Le reste du casting se relayait donc à mes côtés pour rencontrer les fans. Nous dormions dans des hôtels plus luxueux les uns que les autres. J'étais pris dans un tourbillon, une euphorie anesthésiante. Il m'arrivait de me réveiller sans savoir où j'étais ni avec qui j'étais. Je ne cherchais pas spécialement d'aventures d'un soir mais je ne résistais pas beaucoup non plus. Je cédais sans grande conviction à la facilité de ces rencontres.

Je jetais un œil vers mon réveil.

_1h30…_

Je me connaissais assez bien pour savoir que je ne réussirai pas à m'endormir. J'attrapais une carte posée sur ma table de nuit. L'un de mes compagnons de route m'avait parlé de ce club.

La clientèle était triée sur le volet, et la célébrité vous ouvrait automatiquement les portes. Des néons roses jetaient sur la salle une sorte d'aurore boréale hypnotique. Des cubes en verre avaient été disposés un peu partout. Derrière les vitrines des jeunes femmes nous invitaient au cœur de leur intimité en dévoilant leur corps et l'espace de leur chambre. Elles offraient du fantasme dans un bloc de quelques m². Une fois un client à l'intérieur, des rideaux épais recouvraient le tout, laissant à peine filtrer des ombres. Pourtant le chic des tentures camouflaient mal l'aspect sordide des rapports tarifés.

Un peu plus dégoûté de moi-même, je m'installais sur une banquette isolée depuis laquelle je voyais toute la salle. Un verre à la main, je faisais tournoyer les glaçons qui s'entrechoquaient dans un tintement clair. La condensation léchait mes doigts alors que la moiteur environnante s'accrochait à mes vêtements. Je tentais de noyer mes pensées dans le ressac des habitués qui s'échouaient ici et là. Mais rien n'y faisait. Mon regard se posa sur mon reflet déformé que me renvoyait le plafond en métal bombé. De légers mouvements de tête de gauche à droite faisait onduler mon image sur les aspérités de la surface argentée. La tête toujours penchée en arrière, je la vis s'approcher. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Je constatais avec amertume que je continuais à pourchasser un fantôme même dans mes rencontres d'un soir. Elle avait tiré le rideau pour créer une petite alcôve. Je la laissais faire mais d'un signe je lui demandais de rester silencieuse. Je ne voulais entendre que ses gémissements et sa respiration. La moindre parole l'aurait un peu trop humanisée, et je ne voulais qu'un fantasme entre mes mains.  
Je n'esquissais pas un mouvement lorsqu'elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de ça ce soir mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses cheveux qui dansaient sur ses reins. L'alcool aidant, elle flottait dans une espèce de brume cotonneuse. Elle déboutonna consciencieusement ma chemise, en laissant courir ses lèvres sur ma peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle la dénudait. Ses mains expertes glissèrent vers ma main ceinture qu'elle défit à son tour et m'arrachèrent un gémissement lorsqu'elle s'aventura plus bas. Je la regardais se pencher vers moi toujours dans ce reflet et fermais les yeux pour m'abandonner au plaisir qu'elle me donnait avec sa bouche. Je m'oubliais l'espace d'un instant, pour renouer avec ma vie d'avant. Ma vie avant Bella. Aussi loin que j'essayais de me perdre elle me rappelait toujours.

Dans un grognement, je rouvris les yeux. Le reflet de la jeune femme s'était redressé pour remonter jusqu'à moi. Je regardais mes mains courir sur son dos, défaire l'attache de son soutien-gorge rouge sang. Je sentais, sans les voir, les pointes de ses seins effleurer mon torse. J'attrapais ses fesses, galbées par un string de la même couleur que le haut.

Je me détachais enfin de l'illusion du miroir pour goûter à cette épaule dorée qui s'offrait à moi. Elle me fit rentrer en elle en un coup de rein parfaitement maîtrisé, mais je fuyais toujours son visage. Ses ondulations se faisaient plus précises et même si mon corps réagissait mon esprit était déjà reparti. C'est son prénom à elle que je criais contre cette peau. Quelques instants plus tard, elle renfilait ses sous-vêtements et disparut derrière le rideau. Mon corps était satisfait mais je me sentais encore plus proche du néant qu'avant. Je rentrais à l'hôtel pour aller directement sous ma douche. Les deux mains sur le carrelage froid je laissais le jet s'abattre sur moi. Je regardais le tourbillon de l'eau disparaître. Je frottais ma peau jusqu'à la brûlure. Je voulais effacer ce souvenir, son souvenir. Mais elle était tatouée en moi. Quoi que je fasse elle était toujours là.

Les jeunes femmes comme les jours se succédaient. Jusqu'à l'écœurement de trop. Une matinée parmi d'autres, un café à la main, je ruminais mes idées noires. J'avais fui l'hôtel et, vêtu de ma tenue de camouflage habituelle, j'étais sorti. Malgré ma casquette et mes lunettes, j'avais été repéré dans la rue par un paparazzi. Une photo, un nouveau flash dans les yeux et j'avais pété un plomb. Je me revoyais lui arracher son appareil et le bousculer. Nous en étions rapidement venus aux mains et me voilà à présent allongé sur un banc dans cette cellule au fin fond d'un commissariat miteux.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement léger. Je me redressais avant de me rallonger.

- Il me semblait avoir appelé mon avocat. Ce cher Jenkins n'a pas pu trouver son chemin tout seul ?

- Rosalie peut être vraiment très persuasive.

Emmett s'approcha avant de s'allonger sur le banc en face du mien.

- Toujours la même odeur dans ce genre d'endroits… On a fait ça combien de fois toi et moi ?

- Beaucoup trop souvent…

Nous nous regardâmes avant d'éclater de rire.

- Alors Edward, t'en es où ?

- C'est une bonne question Em'.

Je frottais ma figure avec mes deux mains.

- Une très bonne question…

Il se releva.

- On te voit à peine ces derniers temps. Un peu plus de six mois pour être exact. Alors Edward, est-ce que tu es guéri ? Est-ce que tu as réussi à oublier Isabella ?

Avec Emmett tout était toujours très direct. Je le regardais avant de secouer la tête, sans un mot.

- Je m'en doutais. C'est pire qu'avant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer. Il se rapprocha de moi.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution Edward…

Il me fixa d'un air sérieux.

- Tu vas bouger tes fesses et aller la chercher. Crois-moi, on est beaucoup plus doués qu'elles pour ce genre de choses. J'ai su bien avant Rosalie que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, il fallait juste qu'elle s'en rende compte elle aussi. Donc à toi de réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie, dit-il en guise de conclusion en me tendant la main.

Et il était toujours d'une logique implacable. Avec un sourire, je saisis sa main et me redressais.

- Allons-y jeune homme. Au fait, j'espère que ça t'a fait du bien, ajouta-t-il en stoppant net.

Je le regardais d'un air interrogateur.

- Le paparazzi à qui tu as refait le portrait, ça valait le coup ?

- Tu n'as pas idée !

- Ca me rappelle la bonne époque de la fac… soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Jenkins va s'occuper de ta caution et toi en attendant tu viens avec moi. Tes parents ont organisé une petite réunion de famille. Direction l'aéroport.

J'étais appuyé sur la balustrade. L'immense véranda offrait un point de vue panoramique sur l'océan. Le ciel était bleu, comme toujours mais de ce bleu inimitable qui caractérise les tropiques, comme si l'eau de la mer s'était diluée dans l'air. J'aimais cet endroit plus que tout au monde. C'était mon espace protégé, celui où je me ressourçais, celui où j'avais tellement de souvenirs heureux, précieux. L'odeur des pins me chatouillaient les narines, alors que le chant des tourterelles s'harmonisait avec le roulement du sable. L'océan agitait son voile scintillant devant mes yeux avant de venir s'étendre sur la plage. Les rires d'Alice attirèrent mon attention, je rabattis mes lunettes de soleil pour l'observer avec attention. Elle et Jasper chahutaient dans l'eau. Elle était arrivée deux jours après moi et je devais avouer qu'elle était radieuse. Je regardais un peu plus sur la droite. Rosalie et Emmett se reposaient, lovés dans un hamac. Je vis ma mère remonter les marches.

- Comment te sens tu Edward ?

- Ca fait du bien d'être de retour parmi vous. Comment va papa ?

- Il a dû rester à la fondation quelques jours, mais il va nous rejoindre.

- Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux.

Elle ébouriffa mes cheveux avec un regard attendri.

- Nous ne devrions pas rester séparer aussi longtemps.

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire.

- Parle-moi de Bella.

Je me retournais vers elle.

- Ne sois pas étonné Edward, il était normal que je me tienne informée même si je suis loin…

Je souris en secouant la tête avant de me mettre dos à la balustrade.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Elle a quitté ma vie.

- Et c'est tout, tu ne vas rien faire?

- J'ai été odieux avec elle et elle est partie c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

- Tu as essayé de la retenir?

- Je lui ai demandé de rester. Elle a dit non. Et elle a eu raison, je n'ai rien de bon à lui apporter.

Esmée resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

- Je ne peux pas te regarder te punir comme ça Edward...

- J'ai fait une promesse maman...

- Tu n'as pas fait la promesse d'être malheureux, ni de refuser de vivre. Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça...

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de tout perdre. J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de me perdre, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même

Je pris une profonde inspiration, je voulais faire rentrer un peu de la chaleur ambiante dans mes poumons.

- Je peux être franche avec toi?

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu me demandes mon avis pour être franche, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle reprit avec douceur.

- C'est vrai. Je crois... Je crois que tu dois mettre de l'ordre dans ta vie. Tant que tu n'auras pas fait cette démarche Edward, tu ne pourras pas avancer et encore moins t'engager dans une histoire. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Réconcilie-toi avec ton passé, deviens toi-même et ensuite vas la chercher. Si tu penses qu'elle est importante, tu ne peux pas la laisser s'en aller comme ça.

Elle pressa sa main contre la mienne. En scrutant son visage je réalisais soudain que je n'étais pas le seul à porter un poids tout au fond de moi. Ma famille m'avait toujours soutenu dans mes choix, ils ne m'avaient jamais jugé. Ils avaient été présents lorsque j'en avais eu besoin. Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais je savais aussi que cela ne serait pas facile de me replonger dans ce passé. Les secrets sont comme une gangrène qui vous ronge et finisse par empoisonner tout ce que vous touchez. Esmée se leva et m'embrassa sur le front. Je la regardais rentrer dans la maison avant de me retourner vers l'océan et tenter de trouver des solutions dans le camaïeu bleuté qui s'étalait devant moi.

**_Plusieurs mois plus tard…_**

Le bleu de l'océan avait laissé place à la grisaille londonienne. La pluie glissait en fines gouttes sur les fenêtres de l'hôtel. Les allées vertes et rectilignes de Kensington s'auréolaient d'une légère brume, faisant plus penser aux labyrinthes des châteaux écossais qu'aux jardins bien ordonnées de Londres. Je posais ma main sur la vitre froide pour regarder la buée se former autour de mes doigts. Je les laissais pianoter la surface lisse alors que dans l'autre je tenais l'invitation que Leah m'avait envoyée. Je savais parfaitement que le vernissage avait lieu ce soir et j'avais refusé de venir. A croire que le destin s'acharnait. Lauren m'avait annoncé que le même soir je devrais être à Londres pour remettre un prix à l'un des auteurs que j'admirai le plus. Un honneur que je ne pouvais pas refuser et pourtant c'était une torture d'être dans la même ville qu'elle. Je froissais le papier et l'envoyais sur le lit.

_Et merde…_

Je donnais un coup de poing sur la vitre avant d'aller prendre une douche. Une heure plus tard, je refermais la porte du taxi avant de m'installer côté passager. Nola était déjà pendue à son téléphone. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, son travail passait avant tout, et c'était ce qui m'avait attiré chez elle. Lauren tenait absolument à ce que je vienne accompagné à ce genre de manifestation et comme je n'avais aucune envie de la supporter pendant toute une soirée, j'avais appelé Nola. Nous nous étions rencontrés il y a plusieurs années. Nous avions couché ensemble à plusieurs reprises et toujours sans aucune ambigüité. Il faut dire que j'avais un certain talent pour entretenir ce genre d'amitié améliorée, remarquai-je non sans cynisme. J'essayais vainement de me concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas me sortir de la tête le coup de fil de Leah, il y avait maintenant presque 6 mois lorsque son projet d'exposition prenait forme. Sa voix se superposait à celle de Nola dans l'habitacle.

- J'aimerai que tu viennes Edward.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soir une bonne idée Leah.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous fuir comme ça, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Elle a choisi de s'en aller, je ne fais pas partie de sa vie.

- Détrompe-toi Edward… J'ai passé suffisamment de temps avec elle pour avoir compris que tu la hantes, comme elle te hante.

- Edward ?

La main de Nola était posée sur la mienne. Elle me regardait avec un sourire.

- Tu as l'air ailleurs, tout va bien ?

- Oui, bien sûr… répondis-je en embrassant sa main.

- Toujours aussi galant Edward, et désespérément charmant… ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Tu m'excuses, j'ai encore quelques appels à passer avant que l'on arrive.

- Bien sûr.

Je penchais ma tête en arrière pour tenter de me concentrer sur autre chose. La musique jouait en sourdine. Je retins un sourire en reconnaissant « _You can't always get what you want_ » des Stones. Je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller, Bella avait choisi de vivre sa vie, je ne voulais pas interférer… Non... la vérité c'était que je voulais interférer, je crevais d'envie de faire partie de sa vie comme je voulais qu'elle fasse partie de la mienne … J'étouffais depuis des mois, j'avais besoin d'elle, j'avais envie d'elle comme si ma propre vie en dépendait… Je pensais à elle à chaque seconde. A vrai dire je n'étais plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit sans elle. Même écrire ne me procurait plus aucun plaisir. Mon corps se tendit automatiquement en repensant à sa peau, son parfum. Leah avait raison, j'étais hanté. Je me redressais d'un coup avant de me pencher vers le chauffeur.

- Déposez-moi à cette adresse s'il vous plaît, lui ordonnai-je en lui montrant l'invitation froissée, que j'avais presque malgré moi glissé dans ma poche.

Nola me jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Je suis désolé mais je dois passer voir quelqu'un.

Le chauffeur de taxi coupa le moteur et me jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur.

Je fixais l'entrée de la galerie depuis la vitre.

- Est-ce que je dois vous attendre ? demanda-t-il

- Oui restez là.

Je pris une demi-seconde de pause avant de faire le tour de la voiture. Il n'était pas question que je laisse Nola seule dans la voiture. Elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, inutile de lui faire payer mes coups tête.

- Je te promets, ce ne sera pas long...lui assurai-je alors que nous rentrions dans la galerie

- C'est bien parce que c'est une exposition de Leah Clearwater que je vais te suivre... répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils

Je souris en secouant la tête avant de respirer une dernière fois. Les choses allaient être beaucoup moins amusantes pour moi une fois à l'intérieur. Instinctivement, l'adrénaline monta en moi. Je laissais la musique m'envahir tout en m'avançant dans la galerie.

- _…selon les mots de Gilles Archambault, « en présence d'un être, on dirait que ce ne sont pas tellement les paroles qui comptent, mais leur musique. Et que dire de la beauté des gestes, du mouvement des yeux et des lèvres? Il y a comme une fascination qui met un voile entre vous et l'autre. » C'est justement cette fascination, ce voile que j'ai essayé de capturer au fil de mon travail…_

La voix de Leah s'élevait sur le côté de la salle. Elle était en train de parler avec un journaliste. Mes yeux ne cherchaient qu'une chose et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à la trouver.

Comment est-ce que j'avais pu passer un an sans la voir?...

Comment est-ce que j'avais pu la laisser s'en aller?

Elle était concentrée sur ce que disait Leah. Elle était juste époustouflante.

C'était ce mélange improbable de fragilité et de détermination qui m'avait attiré vers elle.

Un an et j'avais l'impression que c'était hier que je la tenais dans mes bras, que l'odeur de sa peau était sur moi. Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour m'en souvenir.

Je penchais légèrement la tête pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Je scrutais son profil avec attention. Son front délicat, l'arrête de son nez qui glissait vers ses lèvres. Une mèche sombre finissait en une boucle large dans l'ivoire de son cou, la naissance de ses seins moulés dans une robe noire, la courbe de sa hanche redessinée par la fermeture éclair et ses jambes... Mes yeux refaisaient le chemin inverse pour aller rencontrer les siens. Elle s'était tournée vers moi, lentement, comme si elle avait su que j'étais là. C'était sans doute très cliché à dire, mais le temps s'était juste suspendu, bloqué dans la même inspiration que j'avais cessé de prendre. Nous étions juste connectés. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir lire dans son esprit à cette minute.

Est-ce qu'elle était heureuse de me voir? Difficile à dire...

La surprise, le trouble... c'est ce que j'avais vu traverser son regard pendant une fraction de seconde.

De toute façon je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête à présent, la faire mienne. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, je la voulais dans ma vie. Je trouverai bien une façon mais je ne pourrais pas passer une seconde de plus sans elle.

- … _Et en soulevant légèrement ce voile étrange c'est à la fois l'âme mise à nue qui se dévoile et l'alchimie presque mystique des sentiments qui perce la pellicule_.

Les flashs rompirent le charme, comme si l'arrêt sur image se remettait en marche. Elle se détourna dans un froncement de sourcils. Nola, qui était partie chercher une coupe de champagne, revint vers moi.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu fixais comme ça mais ça donne envie, murmura-t-elle

Je secouais légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle me tendit une coupe.

- Tiens. Cela ne me regarde pas de toute façon. Ce qui m'intéresse beaucoup plus par contre, c'est que tu me présentes Leah. Vous êtes amis c'est bien ça ? Je rêve de travailler avec elle.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre elle avait déjà attrapé mon bras et nous fendions la foule.

* * *

Ok... La fin est un peu cruelle mais... ^^

N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre...

Biz Val *o*


	17. Chap 17 First taste

Bonjour à toutes!

Tout d'abord un très grand merci pour toutes vos petites attentions. Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde, mes excuses si ce n'est pas le cas!

Et pour vous remercier je poste le chapitre un peu plus tôt, histoire de finir sur une touche un peu plus symaptique cette semaine de galères...

Pour la musique je pensais à _First Taste _de Fiona Apple pour le début et _Set down Your glasses _des Snow Patrol pour la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**First taste**

**Bella**

Il était peu probable qu'Edward vienne ce soir. Il devait remettre un prix d'honneur à un autre auteur. C'était Leah qui avait glissé ça dans la conversation l'air de rien. D'ailleurs, à trop me focaliser sur l'éventualité de revoir Edward j'en avais oublié le stress de la soirée en elle-même. Et pour être honnête je sentais la pression monter de minute en minute. J'allais et venais dans tous les sens pour être sûre que tout se passe au mieux. A une petite heure de l'arrivée des premiers invités, j'étais seule dans la salle principale. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil pour être sûre de ne rien avoir oublié. L'affiche de l'exposition était bien en vue à l'entrée de la galerie. Leah avait choisi la fascination comme fil rouge pour son travail. A centre de cette affiche, elle avait mis une photo de serpents entrelacés qui semblaient recréer le visage de Méduse. Il y avait en tout une trentaine de photographies d'un format plus ou moins conséquent, des supports vidéos et quelques sculptures prêtées par des amis à elle. Les sujets sélectionnés étaient très différents les uns des autres mais à chaque fois, la notion de fascination était au cœur de l'instant photographié. Je profitais du calme pour les regarder à nouveau et cette fois-ci, j'allais résolument jusqu'aux portraits d'Edward. Une ambiance de boudoir baroque avait été installée dans l'espace qui était consacré aux êtres fascinants selon Leah.

Un immense portrait d'Edward en triptyque me regardait. Une de mes mains, aux ongles fraîchement manucurés, était posée sur sa joue. Je pouvais me souvenir de la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. On appercevait mes cheveux sur le côté de son visage sans pour autant distinguer mes traits. A cet instant, mes lèvres étaient toutes proches de son oreille, mon souffle chatouillait son lobe. Je me souvenais lui avoir murmuré de rester tranquille, parfaitement immobile. Ses yeux tournés vers l'objectif étaient intenses, brûlants. Dans la suivante, mes deux mains encadraient son visage. Je me souviens que Leah m'avait installée face à lui, l'appareil juste au-dessus de moi. Elle lui avait demandé d'afficher son air de séducteur. Il avait commencé par sourire avant de prendre l'une de mes mains et d'embrasser mon poignet, comme s'il s'apprêtait à planter ses crocs dans mes veines. Machinalement, je repassais ma main à l'endroit même où ses lèvres s'étaient posées. Et sur la dernière, j'avais seulement mon doigt posé sur sa bouche, comme si j'essayais de le faire taire. Tout se passait au niveau de ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot.

Elles étaient splendides, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et Edward était beau. D'une façon incontestable. Il était saisissant. Etonnamment, cela ne me faisait pas aussi mal que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Il était tellement irréel à cet instant que j'avais presque l'impression qu'il n'existait pas. Il était à la fois présent sur ces murs et terriblement absent. Loin de moi, hors de ma réalité. Je resserrais mes bras autour de moi alors qu'un léger toussotement me fit sursauter.

- Oh Esmée ! Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir Bella, ravie de vos revoir.

- Moi aussi et dans de meilleures conditions !

- Votre robe est superbe!

- Merci, vous êtes magnifique !

Ses cheveux blonds avaient été ramenés en un chignon flou. Elle portait une robe d'un vert pâle d'une couleur proche de celle de ses yeux et maintenant que je la regardais avec un peu plus d'attention, elle me rappelait quelqu'un.

- Ces photos d'Edward sont vraiment très bien réussies. Leah a toujours su comment faire ressortir ce petit supplément d'âme chez lui.

Mes yeux allaient de la photo à Esmée.

- Mais oui…Esmée…comme dans Esmée Cullen… J'avais l'esprit tellement préoccupé que je n'avais pas fait le lien avant.

- Vous êtes…Vous êtes…bégayai-je en montrant la photo d'Edward

- Oui… répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire la dernière fois. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

- Je…euh… Non bien sûr… Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin alors !

- Plaisir partagé Bella, je peux toujours vous appeler Bella n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr !

- Hey! Esmée, tu es là !

Leah la prit dans ses bras.

- Oui et encore merci Leah. Elle vous a dit que les sommes récoltées ce soir seront reversées à l'association que nous avons créée avec mon mari. D'ailleurs le voici.

- Bonsoir, Carlisle, enchanté.

Si Edward avait les yeux de sa mère, il ressemblait en tout point à son père. Il me serra la main tout en me regardant. Ils avaient tous les deux ce même charme dévastateur et cette façon de vous fixer comme si il voulait lire en vous.

- Bonsoir, Isabella, enfin Bella. Enchantée.

Il hocha discrètement la tête avec un sourire avant d'embrasser Leah.

- Tout est magnifique comme toujours Leah. Et cet endroit, aussi incroyable que ce que tu m'avais dit ma chérie, dit-il en passant son bras autour de la taille de son épouse.

Je laissais Leah leur offrir à boire alors que d'autres invités faisaient leur entrée. La soirée avançait en douceur. Leah était parfaite avec les journalistes, les charmant le plus naturellement du monde. Je lui enviais cette aisance alors que je tentais de remplacer au mieux Charlotte. Elle aurait été tellement fière de voir le travail accompli. Je l'avais eu une bonne dizaine de fois au téléphone et j'avais pour consigne de venir la voir à la première heure pour un compte-rendu détaillé. Peter avait fini par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et il avait pris le premier avion pour la retrouver.

Une journaliste d'un magazine d'art était en train d'interviewer Leah. Je sentis un léger picotement sur la nuque, cette sensation que quelqu'un vous regarde sans pour autant en être sûre. Sans me retourner je pouvais déjà savoir au plus profond de moi que c'était lui. Mon cœur s'emballa avant même de le voir et pourtant lorsque je croisais ses yeux c'était comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ses traits, pas seulement ce qui apparaissait sur la photo, mais tout ce qu'il y avait d'autre, ce que l'on ne fige pas sur papier glacé. La journaliste me fit signe d'avancer pour faire une photo avec Leah. Je me laissais faire encore sonnée. Mon cœur battait tellement fort qu'il aurait pu résonner dans toute la salle. Mes mains étaient automatiquement devenues moites. Les flashs crépitaient dans mes yeux et j'accrochais mon sourire le plus professionnel à mes lèvres alors que du coin de l'œil je le regardais s'approcher. La journaliste nous fit immédiatement poser tous ensemble.

- Vous pourriez vous resserrer ?

Edward se glissa entre Leah et moi et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Tout était allé tellement vite que mon cerveau n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer toutes les informations. Ce qu'il avait bien noté cependant, c'était les doigts d'Edward posés sur ma hanche, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, son odeur… Une fois les flashs éteints, je voulus m'éloigner mais Edward me ramena un peu plus près de lui avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Bonsoir Isabella, murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

- Bonsoir Edward, répondis-je contre sa peau

Il me libéra alors que la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait me salua, jeune femme qui était à tomber d'ailleurs constatai-je avec un pincement au cœur… Je la reconnus tout de suite, c'était une ancienne mannequin connue pour son redoutable sens des affaires. Elle collaborait avec une grande chaîne de prêt-à-porter depuis quelques années et proposait des mini-collections de créateurs accessibles à tous.

- Je suis étonnée de te voir ici Edward, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir, dit Leah en se tournant vers lui.

- Effectivement, je suis attendu ailleurs mais je voulais absolument passer avant. Et je dois avouer que c'est une belle surprise. C'est absolument magnifique.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux en finissant sa phrase.

- Merci, c'est un beau travail d'équipe en effet, répondis-je en fuyant son regard.

Leah attrapa mes épaules avec un grand sourire.

- C'est un vrai bonheur de travailler avec elle et Charlotte.

Leah se tourna alors vers l'amie d'Edward et entama une discussion passionnée avec elle. Nola avait l'air décidé à faire appel à Leah pour l'une des ses campagnes. Edward se tourna vers moi. Il joua quelques secondes avec sa flûte tout en me regardant. Je soutins son regard.

- Il faut qu'on parle Isabella. En privé.

Je frissonnais en l'entendant murmurer mon nom. Il observa la foule comme si la tension entre nous n'existait pas avant de planter à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens.

- Pas maintenant.

- Quand alors ?

- Je ne sais pas… Plus tard.

- Je repasserai plus tard.

- Demain. Et puis est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu es venu accompagné ?

D'un sourire il me fit comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Je sentais la panique monter en moi. C'était bien simple je ne me contrôlais plus lorsque j'étais avec lui. Un frisson courait déjà sur ma peau, avide de la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin Edward ? murmurai-je un peu perdue

- Je suis là parce que c'est important pour Leah et parce que c'est important pour toi.

Je le regardais perplexe.

- Arrête de faire ça Edward.

- De faire quoi ?

- De faire comme si tu te souciais de moi. Je veux dire, on a eu une aventure tous les deux et tu sais aussi bien que moi cela n'implique rien du tout. C'était il y a un an maintenant, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts.

_J'étais tellement peu crédible en disant ça…_

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

- Ce que je sais Isabella, c'est que je suis venu pour toi. Parce que tu me manques, parce que je te veux comme jamais je n'ai voulu quelqu'un.

Instinctivement je me reculais, alors que tout mon corps semblait se rallumer à proximité du sien. Je me maudissais intérieurement. J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté.

_Non__, nous ne sommes pas en train d'avoir une discussion aussi privée avec autant de monde autour de nous…_

- C'est le jeu qui t'intéresse Edward Cullen. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force de jouer avec toi, encore une fois.

Je repris une gorgée de champagne pour me donner contenance, mais la vérité c'était qu'une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge, empêchant quasiment les bulles de poursuivre leur course.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'accordes une seconde chance ? Est-ce que je dois t'embrasser devant tout le monde ? murmura-t-il en se penchant vers mon oreille, parce que crois-moi j'en ai vraiment très envie.

Il m'avait coincée contre la table, ayant l'air de récupérer un petit four sur le buffet. Ma respiration s'accéléra automatiquement. Mes joues s'embrasèrent. Je toussotais légèrement en me reculant et réarrangeais une mèche imaginaire, en le dévisageant. Ses yeux étaient brillants, dévorants. Ils oscillaient entre provocation, désir et…quelque chose de plus profond. Je secouais la tête agacée envers moi-même. Je retombais dans le même piège, encore une fois…

- J'ai une meilleure idée, on n'a qu'à aller faire l'amour dans l'arrière salle, et se donner rendez-vous disons dans un an ? répondis je en tentant de reprendre mes esprits

- C'est une invitation miss Swann ? répliqua-t-il immédiatement alors que son petit sourire en coin faisait son apparition.

Je sentis monter en moi ce petit pincement que je commençais à connaître depuis qu'Edward était rentré dans ma vie. Cette chaleur dans le creux de ma poitrine alors que mon rythme cardiaque s'affolait. Mes lèvres suivirent elles aussi le mouvement sans que je puisse le contrôler, mes yeux hypnotisés par sa bouche. Je secouais la tête.

- Tu vois Edward, tout est dans le jeu avec toi.

- Soit, jouons la partie pour de vrai alors.

C'était tentant. Il était tentant. Je mordillais ma lèvre sans même m'en rendre compte alors que Nola se tournait vers nous avec son téléphone. Je pouvais entendre Lauren vociférer à l'autre bout de la ligne. J'avais une échappatoire toute trouvée. Je bredouillais des excuses et disparus parmi les invités.

J'aurai peut-être la chance de reprendre un peu mes esprits. Mais j'avais beau faire, j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur ce que j'entendais. J'étais là physiquement, mais mon esprit était totalement ailleurs. La seule chose qui occupait mes pensées c'était Edward et lorsque je levais les yeux, je tombais sur ces maudites photos devant lesquelles tout le monde s'extasiait. Une main se glissa sous mon bras, je sursautais en me retournant.

- Bonsoir Bella !

- Mon dieu Peter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'aurais pas dû venir !

Nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre. Je me reculais pour le regarder un peu plus attentivement.

- Tu as bonne mine ! Et Charlotte, tu as vu Charlotte ?

- Oui je reviens de l'hôpital.

- Je suis désolée, je voulais te prévenir mais tu la connais…

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas je sais de quoi elle est capable. Enfin, le principal c'est que tout va bien, le docteur m'a assuré qu'elle avait surtout besoin de repos. Malheureusement, je suis obligé de repartir demain. On commence un énorme chantier cette semaine et je dois absolument tout superviser… De toute façon ma femme m'a clairement mis à la porte, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire

Il avait accepté en début d'année de partir en Inde. Il aidait à la reconstruction d'une partie du pays dévastée par les inondations. Ses talents d'architecte étaient particulièrement appréciés. Il avait pris cette décision alors qu'il aurait pu continuer à travailler en Angleterre. Le besoin de donner un sens à sa vie. Charlotte et lui formaient le couple le plus uni que je connaissais. Je l'examinais avec attention avant de le reprendre dans mes bras.

- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir…

- Comment ça se passe ? me demanda-t-il en regardant la salle

- Tout le monde a l'ai ravi. Leah est lumineuse.

- C'est impressionnant en tout cas… J'avais vu des photos, mais là…

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire alors que mon regard se tournait presque sans le vouloir vers Edward. J'avais essayé de l'effacer de ma vie mais ne pas le voir était ce qui me faisait mal. C'était déstabilisant qu'un homme ait ce pouvoir sur moi. Il était en train de dire au revoir à Leah.

Peter suivit mon regard et se pencha vers moi.

- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Bon, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis. J'ai reçu des consignes strictes de Charlotte. Maintenant, fais-moi un beau sourire comme si je venais de te faire un compliment dévastateur.

Il m'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se reculer. Il me fit un clin d'œil et je souris automatiquement. Charlotte était machiavélique.

- Il est parti ?

- Oui il est parti et il avait l'air furieusement jaloux… répondit-il avec un large sourire. Mission accompli, ajouta-t-il en fait tinter nos deux verres.

- Vous êtes redoutables tous les deux !

- Disons que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Charlotte voulait que je vienne.

Peter resta donc avec nous le reste de la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne. J'accueillis l'équipe de nettoyage très tôt le matin alors que Leah et lui s'en allait. Lorsque je fus seule, le jour ne s'était pas encore levé.

J'ouvris l'un des tiroirs de mon bureau avant de revenir dans la galerie. J'avais éteint toutes les lumières, ne laissant que les petits spots au sol allumés. J'attrapais la télécommande pour lancer une playlist. La voix des Snow Patrol envahit autopatiquement l'espace. J'avais ramené une banquette et des coussins devant le portrait d'Edward. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes…

_Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ?_

_Que j'avais souffert comme une damnée pendant un an, qu'il me manquait ?_

Est-ce que je pouvais à nouveau le laisser s'approcher aussi près de mon âme ? Je m'assis sur la banquette, avec sur mes genoux une boîte plein de photos. Leah m'avait fait une sélection de celles qu'elle préférait, me laissant libre de les regarder quand bon me semblerait. J'en retirais quelques unes. Sur cette série, mon visage n'était pas dissimulé. C'était tellement étrange de me regarder ainsi, comme si tout cela était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre. Je le vais les yeux pour examiner le portrait qui se tenait devant moi. Fatiguée, je jetais les images à côté de moi. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans les coussins, la tête en arrière et les mains sur mes yeux lorsque l'interphone se mit à sonner. Je m'approchais pour apercevoir Edward sur le petit écran en noir et blanc.

_Il était quand même venu._

Je regardais à nouveau l'écran alors qu'il avait levé les yeux vers la caméra. Dans un mouvement d'humeur j'ouvris la porte. Je l'attendais au bout du couloir les mains sur les hanches. Je le regardais s'avancer vers moi. Il avait défait sa cravate et ses cheveux à peu près disciplinés tout à l'heure avaient totalement repris le pouvoir. Mais par-dessus tout il avait l'air déterminé.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit demain…

- Je te préviens, je ne pars pas d'ici Bella. Pas avant de savoir si tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie.

- Quoi ? mais de quoi est-ce tu parles ? Non mais je rêve ! Tu es revenu pour me faire une scène de jalousie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward, tu n'aimes pas prêter tes jouets ? demandai-je d'un air narquois

Il plissa les yeux.

- Je ne partage pas ce qui est à moi.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter calmer le vertige qui montait en moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici Edward ? Tu t'ennuyais à ta soirée?

- A vrai dire j'avais une ou deux petites choses à régler ici!

- Des choses à régler ? Tu n'avais pas suffisamment d'occupation avec la jeune femme qui t'accompagnait ?

Je regrettais ces mots alors même qu'ils sortaient de ma bouche. Je n'avais aucun droit sur lui, comme il n'en n'avait aucun sur moi. Il me regarda, désarçonné pendant une fraction de secondes alors qu'un petit air satisfait illuminait son visage. Je reculais pour mettre de la distance entre nous.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire?

- Tu es jalouse...

Mes yeux se rétrécissaient de colère. Il n'était pas question d'avouer quoi que ce soit.

- Je n'ai pas à être jalouse puisque nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Nous commencions à nous déplacer autour du banc, lentement en nous fixant. J'étais à présent dos à son portrait. J'étais totalement encerclée par Edward Cullen. Ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour regarder la série d'images qui se trouvait derrière moi.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir Isabella. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi pendant cette année. Regarder ces images et me dire que tu n'es plus à moi est une véritable torture.

Je laissais ses mots faire leur chemin en moi, mais j'étais incapable de les analyser. J'étais hypnotisée, totalement fascinée par lui, par sa voix. Toute la tension que j'avais en moi s'échappait petit à petit. J'étais fatiguée de lutter fatiguée, de souffrir. Je voulais un répit, juste une nuit…J'essayais malgré tout de faire croire que je pouvais lutter.

- De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas compatibles Edward, répondis-je sans grande conviction

- Nous ne sommes pas compatibles… répéta-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire

- Ca ne marchera jamais nous deux… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi…Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais… demandai-je alors qu'il se rapprochait

- Je veux vérifier que nous ne sommes pas compatibles.

Il se plaça face à moi de l'autre côté de la banquette et laissa sa main effleurer mon bras nu. Je frissonnais automatiquement.

- Donc là, tu ne ressens rien ?

- Rien du tout… murmurai-je dans un souffle

Il remonta le long de mon épaule avant de suivre la ligne de la fermeture éclair.

- Et là…

- Toujours rien…

Ma respiration totalement hachée le fit sourire. Il passa ses doigts juste sous ma poitrine, caressant le tissu.

- Très jolie robe Isabella…

- Merci… articulai-je avec peine En fait, je …je…l'ai…achetée…

Alors que je tentais désespérément de me raccrocher à mes explications, il attrapa mon bras et me ramena contre lui doucement me forçant à poser mes genoux sur la banquette. J'entendis vaguement une partie des photos glisser pour s'échouer sur le sol. Il se pencha vers moi, lentement, très lentement et rapprocha ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes avant de les éloigner légèrement.

- Alors Isabella, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant…

Son souffle rauque caressait ma peau, mais plus encore la chaleur de son corps envahissait le mien. Sa main était délicieusement nichée au creux de mes reins, ses doigts simplement posés sur moi, sans aucune pression mais fermement installés. Son autre main remontait vers mon cou se perdait sur la naissance de mes seins pour revenir autour de mon cou. Sa chaleur, sa simple présence faisait fondre toutes mes résolutions. Il était à la fois mon vertige et ma sauvegarde. Il devait certainement sentir mon cœur battre sous sa peau. Son nez effleurait le mien alors que nos respirations s'affolaient.

- Dis-moi Isabella, dis-moi que tu en as besoin autant que moi… murmura-t-il

Ses mots glissèrent en moi et firent tomber les dernières barrières que j'avais soigneusement construites. J'étais en manque de lui depuis un an… J'avais essayé de l'effacer mais mon corps me trahissait, il se remettait à battre à son contact. J'essayais de lutter en vain, baisser les armes était ma seule option. J'avançais mon visage du sien et du bout de la langue je touchais sa bouche avant de me rapprocher un peu plus pour attraper sa lèvre inférieure du bout des dents et la savourer. Il gémit contre moi et repris le contrôle du baiser en l'approfondissant. Il encadra mon visage avec ses deux mains avant de se détacher à regret. Son pouce jouait avec ma lèvre alors que ses yeux scrutaient les miens dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Je veux…j'ai besoin que tu me fasses l'amour Edward…

Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se pencha à nouveau sur moi. Ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses et il me souleva pour me déposer par terre. Nous étions à genoux, l'un en face de l'autre, sur un tapis de photos. Il retira sa chemise alors que je défaisais ma robe, notre regard perdu l'un dans l'autre. Il s'approcha alors que je passais ma robe par-dessus ma tête et accompagna mes mains dans leur mouvement. Je retrouvais avec délectation ses lèvres alors que mes doigts caressaient ses cheveux. Mon soutien-gorge disparut pour que mes seins frissonnent au contact de sa peau. Je quittais ses lèvres pour son cou, ses épaules, son odeur. J'étais totalement intoxiquée par sa présence. Je fermais les yeux pour ressentir sa bouche, ses mains contre moi. Mon esprit se déconnectait totalement. Collée contre lui je l'aidais à enlever son pantalon. Il nous fit basculer sur les photos. Le poids de son corps reposait délicieusement sur moi. Sa peau se mêlait à la mienne dans une friction brûlante. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille alors que nos doigts se nouaient. Sa bouche dans mon cou près de mon oreille murmurait mon prénom. Je n'avais que le sien sur mes lèvres contre sa peau. Sa main passa sur mes fesses avant de s'installer entre nous. Je me cambrais automatiquement sous ses caresses, comme si mon corps reconnaissait ses doigts. J'ondulais sous la courbe de ses frôlements. Je me façonnais sous l'impulsion de ses mouvements. Sa langue me goûtait autant que je savourais sa peau. Ses vas et vient de plus en plus puissants, lui en moi c'était la seule sensation que je voulais ressentir. Je mourrais à petit feu sous son corps dans un million d'étincelles. Nos deux cœurs vibraient à l'unisson alors qu'il bascula pour que je repose sur lui. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et ses doigts caressaient mes cheveux. Du bout des ongles je redessinais sa clavicule. L'autre main d'Edward remontait le long de mon bras dans un doux aller-retour.

- Isabella…murmura-t-il

Je me redressais un peu pour mettre un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Ne dis rien s'il te plaît, pas tout de suite… Je veux juste…

Mes lèvres remplacèrent mon doigt. Je ne voulais rien entendre. Je n'oubliais pas que la dernière fois les mots avaient fait voler en éclat la magie de ce moment. Ses mains se plongeaient dans mes cheveux. Il chercha mes yeux mais j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait y lire, je me dérobais pour revenir sur son torse, écouter son cœur. Ses doigts reprenaient leur exploration en se perdant sur mon dos jusqu'à la naissance de mes fesses. Dans un soupir je me blottis un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

A vous maintenant...


	18. Chap 18 Into my veins

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Tout d'abord, un très grand merci pour tous vos messages! Je pense avoir avoir fait une réponse à chacune d'entre vous, si ce n'est pas le cas toutes mes excuses. J'ai désactivé les reviews anonymes donc si vous souhaitez vous aussi laisser un message, sautez le pas et inscrivez-vous ;-)**

**Un nouveau chapitre qui me tient à coeur... J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Du coup je n'ai plus rien de prêt pour la suite, donc je risque d'être un peu longue à updater (vous allez vraiment me détester à la fin... mea culpa...) mais le chapitre est long cette fois-ci *o***

**J'ai une pensée toute particulière pour ma petite patate d'amour (lol tu vas me détester quand tu vas lire ça mais moi aussi je t'aime ^^) et ma brune aux yeux bleux à moi (^^)**

**Pour la musique, c'est un morceau incroyable des Snow Patrol que j'ai découvert dans une fic elle aussi incroyable _Master Of The Universe_... Et si vous vous dites que les fics en anglais c'est pas pour vous... allez voir les vidéos de Biel, prenez un dico et go on!**

**Donc la musique c'est _What if the Storm ends_, à écouter en boucle, à fond après s'être plongé dans les paroles magnifiques de cette chanson.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 18**

**_Into my Veins_**

**Bella**

J'émergeais doucement de la brume cotonneuse dans laquelle je me trouvais. Le réveil arrivait en même temps que les souvenirs affluaient. Mon corps frissonna et je me redressais légèrement. Nous nous étions déplacés vers une banquette, dans un amas de coussin, un plaid sur nous. Edward avait posé sa veste sur mes épaules pour que je n'aie pas froid. Son corps était contre le mien, et son bras autour de ma taille. Je clignais des yeux en remarquant au passage que le jour s'était levé. Une lumière blanche et grise inondait la pièce. Je restais quelques secondes à regarder la pièce. Je respirais une dernière fois la peau d'Edward avant de me lever délicatement. Il se réveilla au moment où je déplaçais son bras. Sa veste sur mes épaules, je slalomais entre les photos pour ramasser ma robe avant de l'enfiler. Je pouvais sentir son regard qui suivait chacun de mes mouvements. Je finis par lui faire face. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux en regardant le sol.

_J'étais bien avancée maintenant. _

- Ok…murmurai-je pour me donner du courage. Ecoute Edward…commençai-je.

Je levais les yeux pour le croiser son regard. Le reste de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge. Il s'était assis dans le canapé, la couverture en partie sur lui, les cheveux en désordre. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous observer.

- Je… Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour tout ça Edward… Pour être tout à fait honnête j'ai passé un an à essayer d'oublier tout ça, de t'oublier… et voilà…

Je finissais ma phrase par un large mouvement de main.

- Non, non, non…s'il te plaît, répondis-je alors qu'il faisait mine de se lever. Reste là où tu es pour le moment. C'est trop dur de réfléchir quand tu es près de moi. En fait je n'arrive pas à réfléchir quand tu es là.

Je sentais les larmes monter dans mes yeux.

- Je… je dois y aller…

J'attrapais mon sac et mes chaussures avant de sortir précipitamment. J'entendis à peine sa voix en claquant la porte. Je marchais, non je courais presque dans la rue, en robe de soirée. Je finis par m'arrêter pour prendre une profonde inspiration et héler un taxi pour qu'il me dépose à la clinique avec Charlotte. J'étais en colère contre moi-même, et le pire c'est que je ne pouvais même pas rentrer chez moi. Le point positif c'est que la galerie n'ouvrirait pas avant quelques heures et que Claire…

_Mon dieu… Claire…_

Je fouillais dans mon sac pour retrouver mon portable.

- Oui Claire, excuse-moi c'est Bella. Je voulais juste te prévenir…

Je cherchais mes mots pendant une seconde…

_Un Edward Cullen nu devrait t'attendre sur l'un des sofas… Super…_

-… euh… Lorsque tu vas arriver à la galerie, il devrait y avoir quelqu'un… un homme en fait…et… euh… Enfin bref, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Tu peux le laisser s'en aller…

J'entendis un sourire dans sa voix lorsqu'elle acquiesça. Claire était étudiante en art et travaillait à mi-temps avec nous. Entre Charlotte et moi, elle était habituée aux demandes les plus farfelues…

- Merci Claire.

Je raccrochais alors que le taxi se garait devant la clinique. J'avais promis à Charlotte un compte-rendu donc autant le faire de vive voix.

**Edward**

- Et merde ! murmurai-je alors que la porte se fermait.

_C'est pas possible d'être aussi abruti…_ j'étais venu pour lui parler et la seule chose que j'avais réussi à faire, c'était de me jeter sur elle…

Je me rassis sur la banquette, la tête entre les mains.

_C'est trop dur de réfléchir quand tu es près de moi. En fait je n'arrive pas à réfléchir quand tu es là._

Je ressentais exactement la même chose et il m'était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à elle. J'étais tiraillé entre mon envie d'être avec elle, mon besoin d'être avec elle et l'idée que je n'étais pas fait pour elle. Et malgré ça je ne pouvais pas me raisonner. A chaque fois que je la voyais ou que je la touchais ma raison s'érodait. Le point positif de tout ça c'est qu'elle ressentait elle aussi quelque chose pour moi. Elle avouait être troublée par moi, par ce qui se passe entre nous… Mais elle préférait la fuite à chaque fois. Elle refusait de me parler. La solution d'Emmett pourrait être la bonne, je n'avais qu'à l'enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue qu'elle voulait passer sa vie avec moi et …qu'elle me considère comme le plus grand psychopathe que la Terre ait porté…

_Ok. Effectivement ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'Emmett ait eue. _

_En fait c'était certainement l'une des pires._

Je me rallongeais, mon bras derrière ma nuque. J'attrapais ma veste et respirais profondément pour y retrouver son odeur. De toute façon, je jouais mon dernier atout cette fois-ci et j'allais le faire à ma façon, ou plutôt à notre façon. Je me rhabillais avant de me diriger vers l'un des bureaux. J'attrapais un stylo et commençais à écrire.

**Bella**

Un bon litre de café plus tard, j'arrivais devant la chambre de Charlotte. La caféine était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour passer sous silence le dossier Edward. Cette substance me rendait totalement euphorique, comme si mes neurones jouaient au bowling les uns avec les autres. Il me fallait bien ça pour oublier que je venais de planter Edward Cullen sans une explication.

J'ouvris donc la porte de la chambre, un sourire accroché à mes lèvres. Celui-ci se fana bien vite en découvrant mon amie dans un nuage de mouchoirs en papier et la chanson de Dido _Here with me_ en fond sonore. Son regard remplit de larmes se tourna vers moi alors que je m'avançais. Elle ouvrit ses bras pour m'accueillir et avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre, nous étions dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en larmes. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous retrouvâmes l'usage de la parole au milieu d'une montagne de mouchoirs un peu plus haute que tout à l'heure.

- Je suis désolée Bella mais Peter vient de partir et à force de dire que tout va bien j'ai fini par craquer. Je pense que mes hormones me jouent des tours, ajouta-t-elle dans un nouveau hoquet.

Nous étions allongées l'une contre l'autre sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. Elle se tourna vers moi en caressant mes cheveux.

- Et toi ma Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tout s'est bien passé hier soir n'est-ce pas?

- Oui tout s'est bien passé à la galerie...

Je me mordillais la lèvre en sentant mes larmes rouler dans mes yeux. Elles finirent par s'échapper de chaque côté pour se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Charlotte ne dit rien mais avait stoppé sa main.

- J'ai revu Edward...et...

Je repartis de plus belle dans mes larmes avant de me relever.

- Non mais regarde-moi! Ça fait un an que j'essaye de l'oublier et il se pointe comme ça. Et moi, comme une pauvre idiote je fais quoi? Je retombe dans le panneau une nouvelle fois! Et tu veux que je te dise, le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose pareille pour personne d'autre! Jamais ! et là, je le vois et mon cœur s'emballe, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser! Et je ne te raconte même pas ce que j'éprouve quand il m'embrasse ou me touche... J'ai l'impression de perdre les pédales! Tout ça c'est complètement dingue… C'est définitif, je suis complètement flippée comme nana... C'est ça je suis un cas désespéré... Irrécupérable...

Je faisais à présent les cent pas dans la chambre face au lit de Charlotte. Je stoppai ma ronde en remarquant qu'elle décrochait son téléphone.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure... dit-elle au combiné tout en me regardant

- Tu parlais à qui? Demandai-je alors qu'elle raccrochait

- Au service psychiatrique, répondit-elle en tentant de garder son sérieux

- Quoi?

Au même moment après un petit coup discret à la porte, une infirmière entra dans la chambre avec un pot de glace.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit Charlotte en se saisissant du pot. Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, j'ai donné ça aux infirmières en cas de grosse crise, fit-elle en réponse à ma question muette. Allez, reviens t'assoir par ici, dit-elle en tapotant à côté d'elle.

Je saisis la cuillère qu'elle me tentait et la plongeait dans la crème glacée.

- Ce truc a des pouvoirs magiques… articulai-je alors que la crème fondait doucement dans le creux de ma langue.

- Oh oui… acquiesça Charlotte en prenant une bouchée à son tour. Il est venu à l'exposition c'est ça ?

- Oui il est venu et il était là à me dire qu'il me voulait comme il n'avait jamais voulu personne… Qu'il n'aurait pas dû me laisser partir…

- Oh…

- oui… Oh…

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

- Le problème n'est pas là Charlotte. Je ne veux pas analyser ce que je ressens pour lui, parce que je ne veux pas ressentir quelque chose pour lui…

- Ecoute Isabella… Je ne suis pas une experte en relation amoureuse mais… Je veux dire est-ce que tu en as parlé avec lui ?

Je replongeais ma cuillère dans le pot en évitant son regard.

- Alors quoi Bella ? Tu as fait l'amour avec lui et tu es partie ?

Je repris une nouvelle bouchée beaucoup plus importante cette fois-ci.

- Oh non… Tu l'a laissé… Attends vous avez… Où est-ce que vous avez d'ailleurs ?…

Je pouvais sentir son regard inquisiteur sur moi alors que le rouge montait aux joues. Un seul regard au pot de glace et j'aurai pu le faire décongeler immédiatement.

- Oh… Oh ! A la galerie ?

J'acquiesçais, morte de honte. Le rire de Charlotte envahit rapidement la pièce et j'eus du mal à garder mon sérieux.

- Il va falloir que tu lui parles…

- Je sais Charlotte, mais…

- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur Bella…

- C'est assez évident non… Il n'y a rien de sûr chez cet homme… Je n'ai aucune raison de lui faire confiance…

- Il est venu jusqu'ici pour te récupérer Bella… Je pense qu'il a droit à une seconde chance. A moins que…

- A moins que quoi ?

- A moins que tu aies trop peur de t'engager dans une relation sérieuse, assez sérieuse pour te mettre en danger, te sortir de ton confort…ajouta-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Je la regardais en secouant la tête.

- Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire Charlotte.

- Et alors, est-ce que ça serait une mauvaise chose si je te poussais dans tes retranchements… Laisse-toi aller Bella…Laisse-toi…Wowowowow…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Donne-moi ta main… Là… Juste là… Elle vient de me donner un coup de pied.

Je posais ma main sur son ventre pour sentir le coup sur le côté.

- C'est la première fois que je sens son pied comme ça…

Elle me regarda euphorique.

- Tu vois c'est pour ces moments-là que j'oublie mes angoisses, mes nausées, mes kilos en trop… Et il faut croire qu'elle est parfaitement d'accord avec mes conseils ma petite crevette ! Elle se sent déjà concernée par l'avenir amoureux de sa marraine…

- Sa marraine ?

- Oui, je voulais te le demander depuis quelques temps et j'imagine que l'occasion est toute trouvée…

Je la serrais entre mes bras une nouvelle fois.

- Il va falloir qu'on arrête avec les émotions fortes parce que ton stock de mouchoirs va y passer à force.

Elle se recula un peu pour me regarder des pieds à la tête.

- Tout ceci explique donc la tenue… Qui te va très bien d'ailleurs mais qui n'est peut-être pas adaptée à…disons la vie de tous les jours…

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer par chez moi avant de partir comme tu t'en doutes…

- C'est ça de s'enfuir comme une voleuse… Regarde dans mon sac.

Je farfouillais dans ses affaires pour en sortir une robe pull très moulante qui comptait parmi les préférées de Charlotte avant sa grossesse. Je la sortis tout en jetant un regard interrogateur vers mon amie.

- On va dire que c'est la robe qui me remonte le moral, mon talisman, celle dans laquelle je suis sensée rentrer une fois que j'aurai accouché et puis arrête de me regarder comme ça. File prendre une douche et n'oublies pas de me la rendre !

Je passais donc une bonne partie de la journée avec Charlotte avant de rentrer à la galerie. Claire devait être encore là.

- Bonsoir Claire!

- Bonsoir Bella! Tu as de la chance, j'allais partir! Est-ce que Charlotte va bien ?

- Oui elle est comme un lion en cage mais ça va. Elle devrait sortir dans un jour ou deux je pense. Et de ton côté… tout s'est bien passé ?

Un petit sourire malicieux se profila au coin de ses lèvres.

- Oui, tout s'est bien passé. D'ailleurs, il a laissé quelque chose pour toi, sur ton bureau.

La boîte ans laquelle Leah m'avait donnée les photos se trouvait bien en vue. Je laissais Claire ramasser ses affaires et s'en aller avant de m'en emparer et de regagner mon appartement.

J'ouvris le précieux paquet tout en ouvrant la porte. Les photos avaient été retournées et sur la première d'entre elles, cette écriture que je pouvais reconnaître entre mille caressait déjà mon prénom. Je pouvais sentir un frisson parcourir mon dos. La curiosité, l'anticipation... Je posais mes clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me dirigeais vers mon canapé, l'un des seuls meubles de cette pièce.

_Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être..._

Je m'enfonçais dans le moelleux des coussins et posais la boîte sur mes cuisses. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre dans mes tempes.

Je glissais mes doigts pour en extraire les différents clichés et découvrir le papier glacé noirci par son écriture. Je repliais mes jambes sur le côté et me plongeais dans les courbes de ses lettres...

* * *

_**Quelques gouttes de sang...***_

La tête appuyée contre la vitre du train, je regardais le paysage défiler comme la bobine d'un film.

Je serrais dans mes mains une lettre, froissée à force de la lire. Je m'étonnais qu'elle ne tombe pas en poussière. Je considérais cette écriture élégante trempée dans une encre corbeau aux reflets presque bleus. Pourtant nul besoin de la relire. Je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux pour en revoir les mots. Je croisais mon propre reflet dans le miroir de la vitre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'allais faire.

J'avais attendu ce moment toute ma vie sans savoir s'il arriverait un jour.  
Je n'avais jamais su si j'avais rêvé ou pas.

Le tout me revenait par flashs hypnotiques, par vagues brumeuses.  
Il faisait noir et humide. J'étais restée dehors, tard, bien trop tard, encore une fois, malgré les recommandations de ma mère. Je devais avoir une quinzaine d'années. Mon ruban dénoué frôlait mon visage laissant s'échapper des boucles qui restaient indomptables malgré des heures de brossage. Le tapis de feuilles mouillées sous mes mains et mon genou, encore une fois écorché. Recroquevillée et adossée à un tronc rugueux, je me balançais doucement en espérant que la douleur passe, le visage baignée de larmes. Son visage à lui si proche du mien, à peine plus âgé que moi, ses yeux qui allaient rester à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Ses mains si douces et si froides, encore plus froides que l'air qui nous enveloppaient. Ses paumes sur ma plaie, ce regard à nouveau si étrange, si torturé à présent et puis plus rien. Mes parents m'avaient trouvée sur les escaliers, devant la maison sans savoir comment j'étais arrivée là. Et pourtant toutes les nuits je refaisais ce même rêve, persuadée de sentir sur moi cette froideur irréelle. La vie m'avait attrapée et m'avait forcée à avancer. Mais je n'attendais qu'une chose : que la nuit me happe à nouveau, que mon doux rêve revienne me chercher et m'enlever.

Et puis il y avait eu cette lettre le jour de mon vingtième anniversaire et je savais que tout cela était bien réel.

_Chère ***,_

_Recevez ici les mots d'un père désespéré. Je le sais, j'en suis sûr, vous n'avez jamais oublié ce jeune homme qui un soir vous ramena blessée chez vous. Mon fils si jeune, si beau et pourtant malade a besoin de vous à présent, comme jadis vous avez eu besoin de lui. Il se meurt, à petit feu. Il est atteint d'une maladie très rare, une maladie dévastatrice qui le pousse à fuir le soleil et les hommes. Une maladie étrange qui l'oblige à se nourrir différemment de nous. N'y voyez aucune malédiction des Enfers. La porphyrie est le nom scientifique de ce mal bien mieux connu sous le nom de vampirisme. Par un hasard terrible il se trouve que votre sang possède les vertus curatives capables de le soigner. Je sais que ma demande est inavouable mais je risque mon âme sans hésiter pour la vie de mon enfant. Je vous supplie, je vous implore de bien vouloir nous aider._

_Nous laissons notre vie, notre espoir entre vos mains._

_C C_

J'avais attendu quelques semaines avant de répondre et d'accepter. J'avais immédiatement reçu un billet de train et un plan m'expliquant où je devais me rendre.

Son père était aussi irréel que je l'imaginais, les cheveux d'un blond angélique, une peau d'albâtre et un regard trempé dans l'or. Leur maison semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte gothique, terrifiante et fascinante, baignant dans la lumière phosphorescente de la pleine lune. Il ne se perdit pas en discours, craignant sans doute qu'un mot de trop ne me fasse repartir. Je le suivis alors qu'il m'installait dans l'une des chambres. Je remarquais à peine le décor autour de moi. Je savais seulement qu'il me le présenterait demain. Assise sur le lit, j'attendais, comme j'avais déjà attendu depuis toutes ces années.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?_

_Je me remettais avec peine du choc que j'avais ressenti en la voyant. Elle. Ici._

_- Tu dois choisir ton monde mon fils. Ta transformation doit s'achever. Si tu ne deviens pas vampire rapidement, ton corps continuera à se détériorer, appauvri par le manque de sang humain. Et je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de ta raison. Tu as besoin de son sang. Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi, il faut que tu te décides à nous rejoindre._

_- De quel droit est-ce que tu oses me forcer la main?_

_Je serrais les dents de colère et envoyais valdinguer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Les fioles éclatèrent sous le choc pour se répandre en une flaque miroitante comme du mercure._

_- Je t'en prie mon fils, tu sais bien que je devais trouver une solution. Ce sera certainement plus facile comme cela._

_Je me retournais sans rien ajouter pour me précipiter dans ma chambre. Je tournais et retournais dans cette pièce comme un lion en cage. L'odeur était encore plus vive, plus envoûtante que dans mon souvenir. Je savais que ce jour allait arriver mais j'en repoussais l'échéance. Je m'étourdissais dans les plaisirs charnels, abrutis par le bruit de ces cœurs faciles à dompter qui s'affolaient à la moindre de mes caresses. Je ne goûtais jamais le sang de mes maîtresses. Un breuvage bien trop commun qui me rappelait cruellement le souvenir d'un autre nectar que je n'avais jamais pu boire… Je me nourrissais de sang animal et me torturais en restant au milieu des humains. Je savais que la folie me guettait. Ma raison ne tenait qu'à un fil. Mon corps, mon esprit ne supporteraient pas bien longtemps ce traitement. Je savais que mon père avait agi pour mon bien. Et pourtant..._  
_Je jetais un coup d'œil vers mon bureau. Des nombreux ouvrages de psychiatrie étaient ouvert à me tendre les bras. J'avais le choix dans la palette subtile des démences, la schizophrénie, le syndrome de Renfield... Je finirais dans un asile luttant contre ce corps malade dans lequel était enfermé mon esprit. Je ramenais ma main vers mon visage. Une légère éraflure barrait ma peau blanche._

_Est-ce que je serais réduit à boire mon propre sang?_

Impossible de m'endormir. Perdue dans une mer de couvertures, je tentais de trouver un sommeil qui refusait de venir jusqu'à moi. J'enfouissais ma tête dans l'oreiller sans succès. Je finis par me lever. J'attrapais un peignoir en satin qui glissa sur moi comme un voile. Je pouvais toujours faire un tour dans le château. Me familiariser avec les lieux pour m'approcher un peu plus de lui. Je tendis la main vers un chandelier avant de me raviser. Je préférais la pénombre.

Je laissais mes mains courir sur la rampe d'escaliers avant de m'appuyer sur la balustrade. De nuit tout paraissait tellement plus serein. L'ombre ne m'avait jamais fait peur. Bien au contraire, tout était enveloppé d'un manteau d'encre. Le monde était en pause, dans une douce torpeur. Un rayon de lumière transperçait l'obscurité pour venir chatouiller mes pieds nus.  
J'avançais vers lui en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit. J'arrivais jusqu'à un épais rideau que je fis glisser délicatement.

C'était lui.

Je le reconnaissais tel qu'il vivait dans mon souvenir.

Il était au fond, installé dans fauteuil de velours sombre dans une noirceur totale dévorée par les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Son profil parfaitement tracé se dessinait sous les coups de burin des braises. Il regardait droit devant lui, l'air totalement fasciné par une chose que je ne voyais pas. Mon cœur battait dans mes tempes sous le choc de ses retrouvailles. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque je vis apparaître une jeune femme entièrement nue qui traversait la pièce pour s'avancer vers lui. Elle ne portait rien d'autre par ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade et un bijou, une sorte de fiole suspendue à un cordon d'or qui roulait sur son ventre, juste au-dessus de son nombril. Sa peau luisait sous les assauts du feu orangé. Elle se tenait devant lui, laissant ses mains courir sur son corps alors qu'il la fixait. Elle se balançait au rythme d'une musique qui ne devait se jouer qu'entre eux. Elle était si proche qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher mais il préféra attraper la fiole pour l'attirer à lui. Elle s'assit sur lui avec une lenteur insoutenable. Ses mains commencèrent leur lente remontée le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle se cambrait en arrière pour s'offrir un peu plus à ses caresses. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules avant de se pencher sur sa gorge. Alors qu'elle se redressait vers lui il remontait avidement dans son cou et son regard croisa le mien. Je n'avais pu esquisser l'ombre d'un mouvement. Le regarder faire l'amour à une autre femme me fascinait au point d'en oublier toute pudeur. J'étais happée par ce que je voyais, totalement grisée. Il ne lâchait pas mes yeux tout en continuant son errance sur la peau de la jeune femme. Celle ci se mouvait tout contre lui en gémissant. Leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements me firent comprendre qu'il était en elle. Il empoigna plus fortement ses hanches enfonçant fermement ses doigts dans sa chair alors qu'elle l'accueillait plus profondément. Il laissait courir ses dents porcelaines sur cet épiderme transpirant le regard toujours ancré dans le mien. Leurs soupirs se faisaient plus haletants tandis que, à mon tour, je perdais le souffle. La respiration totalement erratique, le feu aux joues, je me détournais alors que les cris de leur jouissance résonnaient dans mes oreilles.

_Je criais mon extase et mon désespoir de ne pas l'avoir elle sous mes doigts, de ne pas être dans son corps à elle. Je pétrissais cette peau sans saveur qui ne sentait plus que le sexe. Je repoussais avec un léger écœurement ce double factice que je m'étais fabriqué pour survivre à ma solitude. Elle me regardait sans comprendre et alors que je penchais vers elle, elle tenta de reprendre mes lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Je la repoussais avec dédain, le temps de lui arracher ce que j'avais de plus précieux, ma fiole._

_- Vas-t-en… Sors d'ici immédiatement…_

_Elle attrapa tremblante ses vêtements éparpillés alors que je retournais à mon monde de ténèbres où la lumière ne tenait que dans ces quelques gouttes de sang. C'est cette odeur qui m'avait attirée jusqu'à elle dans la forêt ce soir là. Son visage était lui aussi resté gravé dans mon esprit éternellement associé à cette saveur incomparable. J'avais déchiré un bout de tissu pour comprimer sa plaie alors qu'elle s'était évanouie. Je l'avais ramenée jusque chez elle et je n'avais pas résistée au besoin de reprendre ce tissu ensanglanté. Fier de ce trophée morbide j'avais enfoui mon visage dans ce bain métallique avant de l'essorer pour en récupérer le précieux liquide qui ne me quittait jamais depuis._

_Mon père, fasciné par cette maladie qui faisait de moi un vampire humain, m'avait adopté. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour notre race et ne se nourrissait que de sang d'animaux. Mais ce régime ne me convenait pas parfaitement et je dépérissais à vue d'œil. Même le venin qu'il m'avait injecté n'avait pas eu le pouvoir de me guérir totalement. J'abhorrais le sang humain qui n'avait jamais eu de saveur après le sien. Dans l'esprit de mon père la seule façon de parachever ma transformation était de boire ce sang qui chantait pour moi, celui qui ferait de moi l'un des leurs._

Je rassemblais mes affaires à toute vitesse. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ici, je ne devais pas rester là. L'aube commençait à poindre difficilement. Le soleil d'hiver étirait ses rayons phosphorescents aussi paresseusement que la pleine lune. Je sortis de la maison avec mon unique bagage. Son père n'avait pas essayé de me retenir, il avait fait appeler un taxi qui me déposa au centre ville. La neige n'avait cessé de tomber pendant la nuit et les routes étaient impraticables. Le seul hôtel de la ville proposait des petites maisonnettes en bois. J'héritais de la suite nuptiale qui n'avait pas été réservée. Je fus prise à la gorge par l'odeur entêtante des pétales de roses dispersés un peu partout. Je laissais tout en place pour sortir prendre l'air. Une fois encore j'étais assaillie par les décorations d'un bordeaux criard.  
Comment avais-je pu oublier que nous étions le 14 février aujourd'hui…  
La neige avait commencé à tomber. Les flocons s'accrochaient dans les cheveux désordonnés de celui qui venait de se matérialiser devant moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je pensais que… Je croyais… Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais oublié…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? que j'étais une sorte de prince charmant ? Que nous allions vivre le grand amour ? Sois un peu réaliste! Je ne veux que ton sang. C'est la seule et unique raison.  
- C'est bien ça ? C'est uniquement ça que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?

Je tirais lentement de mes cheveux un long pic surmonté de plumes qui les retenait. Je le plantais d'un mouvement vif dans le chemin veineux qui courait sur mon poignet. Aussitôt la pointe ressortie, une perle de sang se forma là où l'aiguille avait pénétrée. Suspendue à la seringue en argent, elle tremblota avant de tomber sur la neige immaculée. Le liquide chaud se fraya un chemin dans le cristal glacé avant de se figer en une étoile.  
Il attrapa mon bras et ses doigts glissèrent sur le sang.

- Tu es complètement inconsciente ma parole. Tu sais parfaitement ce que cela représente pour moi.  
- Oui et c'est pour cela que je le fais.  
- Tu n'as donc aucun instinct de survie ?

Je restais là, face à lui. Je ne sentais plus mon visage, totalement anesthésié par le froid. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans un seul endroit, celui qu'il enserrait dans sa poigne rageuse.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.  
- Tu devrais.

Il avança et me tira sans ménagement jusqu'au petit chalet où j'allais passer la nuit.  
Il en ouvrit la porte me poussa à l'intérieur.

- Tu m'imaginais dans ce décor ? dit-il avec un petit rire cynique

Il attrapa une poignée de pétales rubis, les ramena à son visage avant de les froisser. Une fine pluie rouge s'échappa de sa main.

- Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde. Je n'appartiens à aucun monde. Je vis avec une épée de Damoclès en équilibre sur ma nuque. La vie n'est rien pour moi.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu alors ?

Ses pupilles dévorèrent soudain le vert de ses yeux. Il franchit sur moi pour s'emparer de mes lèvres.

- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux là tout de suite c'est ça…

Il déchira sans douceur la robe que je portais. Il envoya la main vers mon cou et la fit descendre jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Ses doigts se rassemblèrent pour se frayer un chemin entre mes seins. Je sentais sur ma peau le liquide qui avait coulé précédemment sur mon avant-bras. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour voir les traces qui devaient maculer mon décolleté. La lueur animale qui dansait dans son regard me fit reculer instinctivement, mais il me retint.

Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent dans un petit sourire en coin désabusé.

- Tu es venu me chercher. Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Il glissa sous mon soutien gorge et enveloppa un de mes seins. Son pouce en redessina l'alvéole rosée pour en taquiner la pointe.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça. Peu importe l'issue de tout ça, je ne le laisserais pas gâcher ce moment.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu?

Il accentua son mouvement sur moi, et plaça son autre main sur ma nuque. Il me fit basculer en arrière, laissant mon cou offert à son bon vouloir.

- Pour ça…

Il plongea ses lèvres sur ma peau et me goûtait avec délectation.

- Il n'en reste que des traces et pourtant la saveur est incomparable…

Sa voix se fit plus rauque, dans un murmure chaud tout contre mon épiderme qui frissonnait sous ses assauts.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu? murmurai-je comme si cette phrase était le refrain de ma vie

Il reposa ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser avant de s'éloigner lentement.  
Son visage oscillait entre désir et souffrance. Je lisais l'ombre d'une hésitation dans son regard alors qu'il croisait le mien. Il s'éloignait déjà de moi dans un mouvement félin. Sans la chaleur de son corps, je restais là légèrement tremblante.

- Attends…réussis-je à articuler alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, le front posé sur l'imposante porte en bois.

- Attends…répétais-je, incapable de prononcer un autre mot.

Il se retourna lentement pour me faire face. Je rassemblais mes bras autour de moi avant de me raviser. Il avait raison, j'avais provoqué tout cela, je l'avais attiré jusqu'à moi et, quitte à finir broyer sous ses griffes, j'irais jusqu'au bout.

Je fis totalement glisser mes vêtements avant de les envoyer sur le côté avec mes pieds. Je n'avais aucune chance de dompter le fauve qui se dressait devant moi. Je me livrais donc irrémédiablement à lui.

Il posa ses mains sur moi. Il faisait des va-et-vient sur ma peau marbrée par le sang. Des frissons me parcouraient par vague et venait courir sur le haut de ma poitrine en un léger duvet. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour être enfin nu contre moi. L'air s'engouffrait dans mes poumons mais la seule chose dont j'avais besoin, la seule qui apportait l'oxygène vital c'était ce contact, lui tout contre moi. Il me fit reculer jusqu'au lit et je me laissais tomber dans un nuage de pétales.

_Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur le satin blanc. Ses joues reprenaient des couleurs grâce à la chaleur et au trouble que je provoquais en elle. La séduction était une seconde nature chez moi. Je plaisais aux femmes et je n'avais aucun mal à les posséder. La différence était que celle-ci me plaisait également. Je sentais le venin, à peine présent dans mon organisme répondre à cet appel. Il montait en moi en même temps que mon corps se tendait vers elle. Ma langue glissait sur son ventre, s'enroulait autour de son nombril avant de la goûter plus profondément à la source même de son envie de moi. Ses mains enfouies dans mes cheveux se crispaient sous mes lentes succions. Je la guidais jusqu'aux limites de sa raison et jouissais de la voir basculer sous mon savoir-faire. Je remontais vers elle, dans une impatience que j'avais du mal à réfréner. Mes doigts pianotaient le point chaud que je venais de quitter. Mes dents serpentaient sur l'os de sa clavicule pour aller taquiner son lobe. Je n'avais plus la patience d'attendre. J'avais rêvé de ce corps, j'avais rêvé de ce sang depuis bien trop longtemps._

_Je rentrais en elle dans une ondulation puissante. Un petit cri de surprise mêlée de douleur m'accueillit. L'odeur de l'hymen brisé vient immédiatement envoûter mon odorat. C visage au bord de l'extase qui se livrait à moi et ce parfum vint remplacer toute la beauté de ce monde dans mon esprit. Rien ne pourrait jamais égaler ce spectacle. Mes sens n'avaient jamais été comblés de la sorte. Elle resserra ses mains sur mon dos et j'imposais le rythme de notre danse. Je sentis contre ma peau le contact de la plaie qu'elle s'était faite tout à l'heure. Son regard vissé au mien, elle l'avança vers moi. Je sus que je troquais une folie contre une autre. J'aspirais le nectar. Le liquide s'écoulait dans ma gorge assoiffée et avide. La main de Bella caressait tendrement mes cheveux. Je quittais la source de ma renaissance pour retrouver celle de ses lèvres. Nos deux langues se mêlaient dans la saveur métallique de l'hémoglobine. Elle m'invita à reprendre le festin de son corps en me repoussant légèrement pour me présenter son poignet. Je repris donc sans l'ombre d'une hésitation._

_Je sentais la transformation s'opérer en moi. Plus je perdais mon humanité plus j'avais conscience de la sienne, abandonnée à mon étreinte mortelle. Tout devenait plus net autour de moi. Je cherchais ses yeux tout en gardant la source de ma nouvelle vie à portée de lèvres. Incapable de m'arrêter je sentais ses forces la quitter. Les battements de son cœur et du mien s'amenuisaient de concert. Alors que ses paupières se baissaient je laissais glisser son bras pour plonger sur son visage. Mon humanité s'en allait dans cette dernière respiration. Je ne voulais pas la souffrir presqu'aussi fort que je la voulais entre mes bras. Sa vie se terminait ici. Mon enfer ne faisait que commencer._

_

* * *

_

_J'ai commencé cette histoire lorsque nous étions dans ce camp de vacances, juste avant que tu ne me rejoignes dans la salle de musique. Je la termine aujourd'hui, des images de toi derrière chacun de mes mots. Je ne suis certainement pas celui qu'il te faut, ni celui que tu mérites d'avoir. Mais je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi. Je pense à toi sans arrêt depuis un an. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de nous... Je ne sais pas si tu veux de moi dans ta vie. Je laisse notre histoire entre tes mains. Je te promets de ne plus interférer dans ta vie si c'est ce que tu souhaites._

__

_

* * *

_

Mes larmes tombèrent sur ce dernier mot alors que l'encre se diluait dans une goutte. Je me levais d'un bond pour redescendre à la galerie. En fouillant dans les papiers je trouvais sans peine le nom de l'hôtel où il séjournait. Mes chaussures dans la main, je courus vers la station de métro. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Je voulais le voir, je devais le voir... Ce que j'allais lui dire... Aucune idée et peu importe de toute façon, je voulais juste... Je le voulais lui peut-être autant qu'il me voulait. Je sortis du métro et entrais dans le hall du Baglioni Hôtel pour me diriger droit vers l'accueil.

- Bonsoir,

- Bonsoir euh...mademoiselle.

- La chambre n°4 s'il vous plaît.

- Mais bien sûr.

Le réceptionniste ne se départit pas de son flegme professionnel mais je pouvais distinguer une pointe d'hésitation en même temps qu'il haussait un sourcil. Et pour cause, je venais seulement de réaliser que

- de 1 j'étais littéralement trempée, dégoulinante de pluie

- et que de 2 j'avais machinalement posé mes chaussures sur le comptoir, parce qu'évidemment j'avais fait tout le chemin pieds nus sans m'en rendre compte.

Je repris donc celles-ci comme si de rien était pour les enfiler et faisais mine d'essuyer mon visage alors qu'il appelait la chambre. Je croisais les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas en train de prévenir la sécurité. Il laissa sonner pendant plusieurs secondes avant de raccrocher.

- Je suis navré Mademoiselle mais M. Cullen ne répond pas. Je peux peut-être vous suggérer de l'attendre dans le petit salon ? A moins que vous ne souhaitiez lui laisser un message ?

J'ouvris la bouche, indécise.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aurai bien pu lui laisser comme message ?_

Je finis par secouer la tête et repartir. Je retournais vers la station de métro avant de me raviser. Marcher un peu me ferait du bien, même si la pluie continuait à se déverser sur Londres. La fraîcheur s'infiltrait partout mais je ne sentais rien. Je m'avançais jusqu'à un arrêt de bus. Une fois assise, je traversais la ville sous la pluie, alors que la nuit s'installait pour de bon. Les coulées de pluie capturaient ça et là les halos des lampadaires. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être, je ne savais même pas s'il était encore sur Londres. Il ne pouvait pas être déjà parti… Non… Pas après ce qu'il avait écrit. Je cherchais mon téléphone dans mes poches, mais dans ma précipitation, je l'avais oublié chez moi. Je demanderai à Leah son numéro, et s'il le fallait je prendrais l'avion. Je trouverai bien un moyen, mais il fallait que je le voie. Je sortis du bus pour arriver jusqu'à la galerie, les bras croisés autour de moi. Je relevais la tête et je le vis en train de m'attendre devant la galerie, trempé lui aussi. Les mains dans les poches, il attendait appuyé contre la porte, le regard sur ses chaussures. Je restais là quelques secondes. Ma gorge se serra en le regardant. Il releva les yeux alors que je m'approchais.

- Le réceptionniste m'a dit qu'une jeune femme était passée, j'espérais que c'était toi murmura-t-il

Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui, juste assez pour que la chaleur de son corps irradie contre le mien. J'avançais ma main pour caresser sa joue légèrement râpeuse. Il la recouvrit avec la sienne en fermant les yeux. Mon pouce frôla ses lèvres. Il rouvrit ses yeux et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa bouche. Les gouttes de pluie glacées s'immisçaient entre nous alors que je l'embrassais. Ses bras glissèrent sur mes hanches et il me resserra plus fort contre lui. Nos bouches assoiffées et désespérées se cherchaient et s'abreuvaient l'une à la source de l'autre. Nos lèvres se perdaient en caresses alors que nos peaux humides et froides s'embrasaient au moindre contact. Nous nous perdions tous les deux dans cette étreinte. Son masque se fissurait pour de bon et c'était cette fêlure qui me touchait. Je choisissais de quitter le port rassurant de ma vie pour le voyage avec lui. À chaque pression de ses lèvres, à chaque pression de sa peau, à chaque battement de son cœur contre ma poitrine je me laissais un peu plus partir. Il était inutile de le nier j'étais à lui comme il était à moi. Sans réserve. Nos deux fronts l'un contre l'autre nos tentions de reprendre notre souffle alors que nos lèvres continuaient à se chercher. Je m'éloignais à regret.

- Viens…

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, la passais autour de ma taille alors que j'ouvrais la porte. Son corps moulé contre mon dos, son visage posé contre le mien, il respirait mes cheveux.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, j'essayais d'ouvrir la porte alors qu'Edward dégageait mes cheveux pour embrasser mon cou. D'un gémissement, j'ouvris finalement la porte. Nous traversâmes le hall pour aller directement chez moi. Nos vêtements nous collaient comme une seconde peau dans une barrière presqu'insupportable. J'arrivais devant chez moi. Je n'avais jamais fait rentrer aucun homme ici, dans cet espace à demi-construit, à demi en chantier comme ma vie sans lui. Je luttais une nouvelle fois avec mes clés alors qu'il était contre moi, emboîté contre mon corps. Je posais une main contre la porte pour retrouver mes esprits. Ses doigts vinrent se mêler aux miens pour se crisper ensemble. Son autre main était posée sur mon ventre et remontait vers ma poitrine pour se loger sur mon cœur. Ma tête rejetée sur son épaule, les yeux fermés je laissais mon corps renaître encore une fois sous ses caresses. Sa langue zigzaguait dans mon cou. Ses dents se promenaient sur mon épaule.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Edward...murmurai-je dans un souffle tatoué de désir.

Il me serra un peu plus fort avant de me retourner face à lui. Ses yeux scrutaient les miens comme pour y dévorer mon âme. Cette fois-ci je ne le fuyais pas. Je le laissais faire, je le laissais voir en moi. J'encadrais son visage de mes deux mains.

- Je te veux Edward. Je suis effrayée par ce que je ressens mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et je ne veux pas avoir le choix. Je te veux toi. Rien n'autre n'a de sens sans toi. Il n'y a plus de lumière dans ma vie, tu es cette lumière, tu es ma lumière. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai désespérément besoin de toi.

Je repris ses lèvres dans un gémissement commun. C'était moi qui l'embrassais, moi qui cherchais son souffle. Sa langue vrillait sous la mienne alors qu'il se moulait un peu plus contre moi. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, ma jambe remontait contre la sienne.

Il attrapa les clés dans ma main.

- Si cette maudite porte ne s'ouvre pas rapidement Isabella je...

Il s'interrompit alors que mes lèvres répétaient à l'identique la délicieuse torture que j'avais subite tout à l'heure. Il grogna contre ma bouche alors qu'il menait à son tour une lutte acharnée avec mes clés. Je souris contre sa peau quand il remporta enfin la victoire.

- Bienvenue chez moi Edward... murmurai-je contre ses lèvres alors que je commençais à le déshabiller.

Dans la semi-pénombre, j'effleurais l'interrupteur au passage.

J'avais fait installer le même système de spots au sol que pour la galerie. Quelques rangées savamment disposées permettaient de créer une atmosphère douce et chaude en parfaite harmonie avec la structure métallique qui encadrait le tout.

- Très joli, murmura-t-il à son tour sans jamais quitter mes yeux

Il sourit tout en effleurant mes lèvres. Ses mains remontaient ma robe tout en caressant ma peau.

- J'aime sentir ta peau sous mes doigts Isabella... j'aime sentir ce frisson te parcourir... C'est troublant, à la fois émouvant et excitant...

La robe disparut. Sa main guidée par son pouce redessinait mes hanches alors que ses yeux me brûlaient. Je posais mes doigts sur les siens avant de remonter le long de son bras et de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il me ramena contre lui pour que nos deux peaux se touchent enfin. Ainsi enlacés nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma salle da bain, dans un angle de mon loft. La lumière des spots filtrait à travers les boiseries des paravents qui délimitaient ma salle de bain. Des arabesques venaient jouer sur nos peaux. Mes mains actionnèrent le jet. L'eau chaude tomba en cascade derrière nous. Je l'attirais à moi alors que je me rapprochais des volutes de vapeur. Je frissonnais en sentant l'impact au creux de mes reins. Les tissus qui restaient sur nous glissèrent à nos pieds. Le visage tendu j'appréciais la chaleur qui tombait sur mon visage. Les yeux fermés, je sentais les mains d'Edward courir sur moi. Je le ramenais vers moi pour l'embrasser sous l'eau. Il quitta mes lèvres pour mon cou et ma poitrine. Sa langue redessinait les courbes de mes seins suivant le tracé serpentin des lignes d'eau. Je sentis le contact de mur derrière moi. Je passais mes mains dans les cheveux mouillés d'Edward alors qu'il me soulevait légèrement. Ses lèvres au creux de mon oreille parlait une langue crée pour nous deux seulement. Je l'accueillis en moi dans un gémissement commun. Nous restâmes quelques secondes ainsi, juste pour jouir du plaisir de ne faire qu'un. Dans une ondulation, il repartit pour revenir. Il rentrait toujours un peu plus en moi, dans mon corps, dans ma vie, au plus profond de mon être. Je m'accrochais à lui. Je pouvais voir le monde s'écrouler autour de lui mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il se recula pour chercher mon regard. Il était l'exact reflet de ce que je ressentais, je voyais mon âme dans ses yeux, capturée dans le vert de ses pupilles. Nous étions en équilibre au-dessus de nos propres vies mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante. Mes ongles glissèrent sur sa peau alors que je me laissais envahir par lui, par le plaisir qu'il me donnait. Je me sentais partir, submergée par des sensations qui n'ont pas de nom. Edward me suivait, ses mains resserrées contre mes hanches. Nos deux corps enlacés contre le mur ne semblaient plus vouloir se séparer. Mon front posé dans son cou, je tentais de reprendre mes esprits. Il me déposa délicatement et dégagea les cheveux qui auréolaient mon visage avant de me regarder intensément.

- C'était...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens avec un sourire.

- Edward Cullen à court de mots... C'est une première, murmurai-je taquine

- C'est toi qui me laisse sans mot Isabella.

Il attrapa mes lèvres pour me laisser pantelante encore une fois. Je lui rendis son baiser avant de me dégager vers le jet d'eau. J'attrapais mon gel douche avant de l'attirer contre moi à nouveau. Une délicieuse odeur de fruits nous envahit pendant que nous repartions à l'exploration de nos deux corps. Emmitouflés dans de grosses serviettes nous sortîmes de la salle de bain.

Je le laissais s'installer dans mon canapé alors que je regardais le contenu de mon frigo.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Je refermais la porte du frigo aussitôt.

- Ou pas…En fait j'espère que tu n'as pas trop faim parce que je n'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer.

Autant dire qu'à côté de mon frigo le désert du Sahara faisait office de mégalopole. J'attrapais une pomme au passage avant de venir tout contre lui dans le canapé. Je la lui tendis et ses mains sur les miennes il croqua dedans à pleines dents. La tête posée sur le côté, j'examinais son profil. Il était à la fois si proche et si loin. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux verts voilés par des images que je ne voyais pas.

- Tout va bien Edward ?… murmurai-je

Sans un mot il m'attira vers lui et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. Nous basculâmes tous les deux, et je me retrouvais dos contre lui. Ses doigts faisaient des vas et vient sur mon bras provoquant un léger frisson. Je sentis qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

* * *

* Il s'agit d'un os que j'avais écrit pour le concours de Bloody Valentine. J'ai évidemment effacé les noms au profit d'un 'il' et 'elle' de plus les changements de POV sont en italique

* * *

**_Oui, je sais que c'est pas cool de finir comme ça mais vraiment je n'ai plus rien d'autre pour le moment..._**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout!_**

**_Biz Val_**


	19. Chap19 A beautiful lie

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

**Tout d'abord très belle année 2011, pleine de surprises et de bonheur **

**J'avais prévenu à la fin du chapitre que la prochaine update serait longue... J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop perdu en route, mais punaise j'en ai bavé avec ce foutu chapitre -_-'...**

**Il a été vraiment très difficile à écrire. J'ai été bloquée à plusieurs reprises. Cricri a écouté les dizaines de versions possibles avec patience (la pauvre...) autant d'échanges qui ont permis la naissance de ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup ma belle pour ton amitié et pour le magnifique cadeau que tu m'as fait et dont je vous reparle en bas.**

**Alors pour la musique, cela va être assez compliqué de ne choisir qu'un morceau. Je vous mets quelques titres qui m'ont influencée.**

**_A beautiful lie de 30 seconds to mars _- Si je ne devais en mettre qu'une ce serait celle là, même si j'ai écouté en boucle l'album _This is war,_ que les stats de mon ipod s'affolent à force de repasser _Hurricane_... La voix de jared Leto est l'exacte représentation du Edward que j'imagine. Cette voix toujours sur le fil du rasoir, à la fois puissante mais qui semble pouvoir se briser à n'importe quel moment.**

_**In my veins de Andrew Belle **_

**_The Story of the impossible de Peter Von Poehl_ **

_**The weight of us de Sander Bohlke**_

**Pour en revenir au chapitre en lui-même, il s'agit d'un POV Edward en entier. Je vous laisse donc le découvrir.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19**

**A beautiful lie**

_- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

Je la sentis se tendre entre mes bras. Elle se retourna pour me questionner du regard. J'avais toujours cette impression d'être abrupt, maladroit avec elle. Quoi que je fasse je finissais toujours par la blesser. Je voulais effacer l'inquiétude que je lisais déjà sur ces traits. Je voulais repousser le moment de lui parler, et encore plus celui où son regard changerait. Je me laissais gagner par le désir désespéré de la posséder encore une fois. La peau de sa jambe, libérée du peignoir, reposait contre la mienne, dans une douce pression. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser courir mes doigts sur l'étendue diaphane qui s'offrait à moi. Je les regardais suivre l'ondulation de ce corps moulé au mien, serpenter le long de son bras, avant de remonter dans le haut de son dos et de repartir sur le côté de son sein niché contre moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement voilée

Je lui répondis d'un sourire tout en continuant mon exploration. Sa peau frissonnait sous mes doigts, s'ourlant d'un léger duvet. Elle se mordillait les lèvres en tentant de retenir un gémissement. Je ne me lassais pas de la voir ainsi réagir à mes caresses. La pomme qu'elle tenait tomba par terre et roula dans un bruit sourd. Je voulais encore profiter de ce moment, du plaisir de l'avoir entre mes bras, à moi rien qu'à moi, au moins pendant une étreinte. Je descendais plus bas vers sa cuisse. Ma main se logea naturellement sur ses fesses pour les presser un peu plus contre moi. Nos respirations s'étaient accélérées alors que nous étions tendus l'uns vers l'autre. Ses cheveux humides encadraient son visage de façon désordonnée et floue. Ses yeux cherchaient les miens.

- Je croyais que tu voulais me dire quelque chose… articula-t-elle pantelante

Je cueillais ses derniers mots sur ses lèvres.

- Plus tard... murmurai-je avant de glisser ma langue contre la sienne.

Elle me résista quelques secondes, en tentant de reculer, avant de me céder. Je savourais le goût du fruit encore présent. Je l'embrassais encore et encore, approfondissant nos baisers jusqu'à la sentir tremblante contre moi. Je me redressais tout en écartant d'un mouvement vif les pans de la serviette qui la recouvrait. Elle était là face à moi sur ce canapé. Je me reculais légèrement, juste le temps de la regarder, de graver dans ma mémoire cette image. Elle planta son regard dans le mien. J'y lisais la même envie qui me dévorait, le même besoin. Je maintenais le contact tout en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Nos yeux aimantés, j'enserrai son cou avant de descendre entre ses seins lentement. Sa poitrine se moulait parfaitement dans le creux de mes paumes. Je la voulais tellement fort c'était comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes doigts tournoyèrent sur son ventre avant de se glisser en elle. Elle m'avait manqué plus que je ne pourrais le dire. Ses soupirs glissaient en moi, m'électrisaient encore plus. J'avais besoin de plus, toujours plus, et je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir assez un jour. Ma peau s'imprimait dans la sienne, je voulais me perdre en elle. Elle gémissait mon prénom contre ma mâchoire. Je voulais être partout en elle, dans son corps, dans son esprit. Je voulais qu'elle s'égare sous mes caresses. Je voulais qu'elle s'oublie dans le plaisir et qu'elle m'emmène avec elle. Elle se cambra contre moi, ses ongles crispés dans mes cheveux. Je la soulevais sans effort. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de mes hanches.

- Où est ton lit Isabella...arrivai-je à articuler

- Je n'ai pas de lit, juste ça…gémit-elle contre mes lèvres

Elle m'indiqua d'un vague mouvement un matelas que j'avais aperçu en sortant de la salle de bain. Dans un sourire, je m'agenouillais pour la déposer dans le moelleux de sa couette. J'avais mes deux mains posées de chaque côté de sa taille, la surplombant tout en taquinant sa bouche. Elle fit à son tour tomber la serviette qui m'enserrait la taille. Mon sang pulsait dans mes tempes alors que ses doigts se perdaient sur mon corps. Elle s'arqua sous moi, créant plus de contact entre nos deux corps. Mon nez tournoyait autour de son nombril, alors que mes dents glissaient sur sa peau. Ma bouche se perdit sur son ventre, le bout de ma langue suivait une ligne invisible et sinueuse avant de remonter jusqu'à la pointe de ses seins. La torture était délicieuse pour nous deux. Je cherchais ses lèvres, son odeur, la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, la rondeur de ses seins contre mon torse. Le nez dans son cou je pouvais sentir son cœur battre dans sa jugulaire, vibrant au rythme de nos explorations. Ses respirations redoublaient les miennes. Ses mains me guidèrent au creux de ses reins. Je me glissais en elle, savourant chaque centimètre dans le cœur de son être. Je renaissais à chaque ondulation, à chaque gémissement qu'elle laissait échapper. Chaque friction valait une caresse, nos deux corps se perdaient dans cette union, toujours plus forte, toujours plus profonde. Je m'enivrais au parfum de ses cheveux. Je goûtais à la saveur doucement salée de sa peau en l'attrapant entre mes dents. Je ressentais chaque tressaillement de son épiderme, chaque impulsion de ses hanches qui répondait aux miennes. J'allais et venais en elle alors que nous lèvres se cherchaient désespérément. J'aimais l'entendre gémir mon prénom, comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait de sens que moi au creux de ses reins, en elle. Comme si le langage de nos deux corps était la seule chose qui restait dans son esprit. Je cueillais mon air dans ses baisers. C'est ma propre vie que je cherchais en elle. Prolongement de nos corps extatiques, nos doigts entrelacés se crispaient sur les draps. Je me retirais pour venir plus profondément alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Nos peaux soudées l'une à l'autre je la laissais venir, jouissant du pouvoir que j'avais sur elle. Son plaisir résonnait dans chaque parcelle de mon anatomie et je me laissais submerger à mon tour. A chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour je me sentais connecté, vivant. La vie courait enfin dans mes veines à chaque fois que je la touchais. Et plus je la touchais et plus je voulais retrouver cette sensation, comme une impulsion de sens à chaque fois que je m'approchais d'elle. Je reculais le moment de la quitter, totalement dépendant de cette sensation. Je finis par basculer sur le côté, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. Je tournais ma tête pour la regarder. Je pouvais sentir une chaleur se dilater dans ma poitrine. Elle était incroyablement belle, à en couper le souffle. Une main dans les cheveux, les yeux fermés, elle redescendait doucement. Elle se mordillait la lèvre alors que sa poitrine se soulevait un peu moins rapidement. Elle se tourna vers moi, les bras repliés sous sa tête. Je dégageais une mèche humide de son front avant de suivre la ligne qui menait à sa mâchoire. Mon pouce se perdit sur son sourire.

- Isabella…

Je murmurai son prénom comme pour être sûr que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Egoïstement, j'aurai aimé que le monde s'arrête là, maintenant. J'étais bien, terriblement bien… Et pourtant je n'étais pas sûr de mériter tout cela. Non, je ne la méritais certainement pas. Ses lèvres caressèrent mon doigt avant qu'elle s'avance pour m'embrasser, tout doucement. Je me laissais faire en fermant les yeux, un peu plus envoûté à chaque frôlement. Elle se plaça sur moi en calant sa jambe entre les miennes. Sa bouche m'effleurait alors qu'elle scrutait mon visage avec attention.

- Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie encore une fois Edward. Je crois…. Je crois que je ne le supporterai pas…

Sa voix se brisa, alors que des larmes roulaient dans ses yeux. Je ramenais ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je suis désolé… répondis-je en reprenant ses lèvres.

Elle posa son front contre le mien pendant quelques secondes avant de se reculer.

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir fou pendant cette année…murmurai-je

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de partir alors ?

Ses yeux scrutaient les miens. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait déjà lire en moi et je n'avais aucune envie de me dérober. Nous restâmes silencieux, nos deux cœurs battant du même rythme insufflé par nos respirations apaisées. Sans même m'en rendre compte, les souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

- Parle-moi Edward…

Je croisais son regard à la fois soucieux et déterminé. Je ne voulais plus de mensonges, plus de non-dits… Je lui caressais la joue avant de me concentrer sur le plafond et l'eau qui continuait à couler. Je finis par déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de me dégager à contrecœur. J'enfilais mon boxer et ma chemise pour aller m'appuyer contre le mur en face du matelas. Je sentais le regard de Bella me suivre dans chacun de mes mouvements.

Je préfère mettre un peu de distance physique entre nous. J'ai peur…j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le courage de parler si je suis trop près de toi.

_Et peut-être que tu ne voudras plus être dans mes bras en entendant ce que j'ai à te dire…_ ajoutai-je pour moi-même. Je me tournais vers la baie vitrée.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et me fixa. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, le regard rivé sur mes pieds. Je fermais les yeux pour laisser le passé m'envahir. Je levais la tête pour retrouver dans le glissement de l'eau sur la vitre le courage de tout lui dire.

Ce n'est pas facile à dire… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier sur mon passé. Je n'ai pas… l'habitude d'en parler. Mais je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation avec toi. Je veux que les choses marchent entre nous, et pour cela je te dois la vérité, même si je suis terrifié à l'idée de te perdre pour de bon après ça.

Je regardais par la fenêtre. La pluie continuait à tomber alors que la brume londonienne tournoyait autour des bras décharnés des lampadaires. Des spectres orangés virevoltaient dans un ballet morbide autour des lumières. Je m'appuyais un peu plus contre les vitres pour laisser la fraîcheur mordre ma peau. Je me retournais pour chercher le visage de Bella. Je m'accrochais désespérément à son regard. Je finis par refermer mes paupières pour me laisser sombrer plus encore dans la noirceur de mes souvenirs. Je glissais contre le mur pour m'assoir par terre. Le film de cette nuit là revenait me hanter.

**_16 ans plus tôt sur le campus de Berkeley_**

- C'est bon Edward, je fais la fermeture, tu peux y aller.

- Ok. Merci Tom, à mardi!

- A mardi!

Je refermais la porte avec un sourire. Cela faisait maintenant un an que je travaillais pour le _Rasputin music_. Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir décroché un poste dans cette chapelle de la musique. J'étais là le week-end, certains soirs de la semaine, et à chaque fois que mes cours me le permettaient. C'était ma bouffée d'air après des heures de cours de finance, de droit international et de stratégie d'entreprise plus intenses les uns que les autres. J'avais la chance d'être pratiquement autonome financièrement parlant et de faire quelque chose qui me plaisait. Je me sentais juste…bien. La température était encore fraîche mais le printemps s'installait tranquillement. Je remontais le col de ma veste et regagnait mon appartement. Beaucoup d'étudiants avaient déserté le campus pour profiter du spring break, mais je croisais malgré tout des groupes de gens dans les rues. A mesure que j'approchais de chez moi, la musique devenait d plus en plus forte. J'avais emménagé là dès la première année. Mon colocataire Emmett m'avait fait passer un véritable entretien avant de m'accepter. Il avait quelques années de plus que moi. Ses exploits sportifs lui avaient ouvert les portes de Berkeley dans un premier temps, mais à la suite d'une blessure il avait dû revoir ses plans. Et il avait dû prouver qu'il avait sa place par ici. Il avait gagné le respect de ses aînés et l'admiration des petits nouveaux. Il était difficile de lui résister, il était le meilleur ami qu'on puisse espérer et avec les femmes… Et il avait un tableau de chasse plus qu'impressionnant. Je secouais la tête en soupirant. Il n'avait pas besoin de partager le loyer, il avait judicieusement placé ses premiers cachets avant sa blessure et vivait plutôt bien. Non, ce qu'il voulait c'était quelqu'un qui lui maintienne les pieds sur terre de temps en temps. Et j'avais été cette personne. Nous avions tous les deux un accord en ce qui concerne les breaks. Il avait obtenu le droit d'organiser une fête pendant les vacances. Une seule fête dans notre appartement, mais une de celles qui resterait dans les esprits, et qui ferait regretter à tous ceux qui étaient partis de ne pas être resté sur le campus. J'arrivais devant la résidence, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait fait les choses en grand. Du _Emmett_ quoi…

Je slalomais entre les étudiants déchaînés pour arriver jusqu'au responsable de tout ça.

- Ce soir ça va être grandiose !

Le visage d'Emmett s'illumina d'un sourire diabolique alors qu'il m'offrait une bière pour trinquer avec moi. Et je me plongeais sans restriction dans l'ambiance. Le premier semestre avait été relativement stressant et ça faisait du bien de décompresser. Et mon colocataire avait une idée bien précise de ce qui devait m'aider à être totalement détendu.

- Et voici venir Apo et calypse… me murmura-t-il alors qu'une sublime créature s'approchait de nous

- Apo et calypse ? demandai-je hypnotisé par le déhanché de la capitaine des cheerleaders

- Oh oui…une véritable arme de destruction massive à elle seule…

Celle-ci était à présent à notre hauteur, au moment même où Emmett pointant tour à tour chacun de ses seins répéta :

- Apocalypse…

- Oh…. Répondis-je en prenant une gorgée de bière.

- Bonsoir Emmett, tu me présentes ton ami…

- Cameron voici Edward…

- Edward…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Cameron attrapa ma bière en avala une gorgée en se léchant sensuellement le haut des lèvres.

- Edward alors… Intéressant. J'aime beaucoup ce prénom…

D'un doigt elle remonta la mâchoire d'Emmett qui était sur le point de se décrocher et m'invita à la suivre.

- _Fiat Lux_ mon frère ! _Fiat Lux_… répéta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils significatif en soulevant sa bière en ma direction.

Je secouais la tête en riant. Les pères fondateurs de Berkeley devaient se retourner dans leur tombe en entendant leur devise sortir de l'esprit pervers de mon ami. Les yeux rivés sur les hanches de la demoiselle, je me laissais guider vers l'une des chambres d'amis sans opposer aucune résistance.

Pleinement satisfait, j'enfilais mon pantalon avant de quitter la chambre. Je descendis les marches pour retourner au cœur de la fête et j'en profitais pour attraper mon portable que j'avais senti vibrer et consulter ma messagerie.

- _Salut Edward…Est-ce que tu pourrais me rappeler dès que tu auras ce message…_

Je m'arrêtais net dans mon élan en reconnaissant la voix. Je restais un moment interdit avant de réécouter le message et de téléphoner. Je me dirigeais vers le balcon pour avoir un peu de calme.

- Mel ?

- Edward ? Je ne pensais pas que tu me rappellerais…

- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone. Pour être honnête, je suis un peu surpris.

- J'imagine… Je… Je suis désolée de te t'appeler comme ça.

- Non, non, je suis heureux de t'entendre. Surpris, mais agréablement surpris…

- Ecoute… Je vais être directe…Tu m'as dit un jour que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi... Et là…j'ai besoin de toi.

- Donne-moi ton adresse.

- Je suis dans un motel à la sortie de la ville.

- J'arrive.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Je scrutais la foule pour retrouver Emmett, en grande conversation avec une jeune femme.

- Emmett, je prends ta voiture !

- Hé mais attends ! Edward ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Une urgence, je t'expliquerai plus tard !

- Et Cameron ?

Je ne pris pas le temps de répondre et fonçais vers sa voiture.

Tout en conduisant, les images du passé refaisaient surface, dix-huit mois auparavant.

C'est pendant mon bal de promo que j'avais pris la décision de quitter la maison. Au lieu de me rendre au lycée comme tout le monde, j'avais pris la voiture de mon père et roulé jusqu'à Port Angeles. Le plan c'était de prendre le ferry pour aller jsqu'à Seattle et de là prendre un bus, suivre mon instinct. Le plan, c'était pas de plan en fait... Mon avenir tout tracé se déroulait devant moi, et j'avais éprouvé cette angoisse, cette peur de me sentir piégé dans une vie dont je ne voulais pas. A cette époque je connaissais par cœur _Into the wild_, et j'ai voulu tenter l'aventure moi aussi, partir pour me sentir vivant, retrouver une raison de continuer. J'avais mon sac sur l'épaule, un peu d'argent, des vêtements et un carnet pour écrire. J'aurais appelé mes parents une fois que j'aurais parcouru suffisamment de kilomètres. J'espérais surtout que l'on ne me demande pas mes papiers. J'avais à peine 17 ans et on m'aurait renvoyé directement chez moi. Finalement j'ai réussi à obtenir mon billet sans difficulté Je me suis assis sur un banc et j'ai attendu. J'avais plus d'une heure à tuer. J'examinais le bout de papier entre mes doigts jusqu'à m'en brûler les yeux. J'étais partagé entre excitation et appréhension.

- Crois-moi ça ne marche pas. Tu ne vas pas te téléporter!

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de moi. Je me tournais vers ma voisine. Une paire d'yeux ambrés me scrutait dans un mélange de curiosité et d'ironie.

- Et où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. A Seattle dans un premier temps. Et toi ?

Un rapide coup d'œil et je ne vis pas de bagages.

- Tu… Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton histoire ?

- Mon histoire ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, je pourrais reconnaître cet air-là entre mille. Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ?

- Mon existence toute tracée, je suppose

J'avais répondu spontanément, comme si de toute faon je ne pouvais que lui faire confiance.

Je penchais ma tête en arrière histoire de penser à autre chose, avant de me tourner vers elle. Elle semblait un peu plus âgée que moi. Ses cheveux blonds au carré et sa petite frange lui donnaient un air angélique qui contrastait avec la détermination qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Le plus fascinant chez elle c'était définitivement ce regard presque orange. On ne pouvait que se soumettre à son regard, elle vous happait et c'en était fini de vous. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait, le prenait et s'en allait. Et pour le moment, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles.

- Et toi ? C'est quoi ton histoire ?

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que je fais ça, je ne sais plus vraiment. En fait, je viens ici tous les soirs, juste pour me dire que je peux m'en aller si j'en ai envie, juste comme ça.

Elle claqua des doigts avec un sourire et reposa sa tête en arrière.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te retiens?

- C'est l'intérêt du choix. Je veux juste me sentir libre de le faire...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens en haussant les épaules.

- J'imagine qu'on veut toujours ce qu'on n'a pas...

Je n'avais pas besoin de réponse pour savoir qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi. On a regardé les passagers se croiser, monter et descendre. J'avais l'impression que j'aurais pu tout lui dire, juste comme ça.

Sans prévenir, elle s'est levée d'un bond et se tourna vers moi pour me tendre la main.

- On va prendre un verre?

Je me penchais la tête sur le côté, derrière elle, mon ferry venait d'accoster, le ballet de l'embarquement commençait. J'ai à nouveau croisé ses yeux. Je fixais son visage encadré par des cheveux blonds, dans un air presque angélique et je décidais de suivre la route qu'elle me proposait. Je saisis sa main et elle me tira vers elle.

- Au fait moi c'est Mel…

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- Enfin Melody-Ann.

- Edward.

On a passé la soirée à parler de nous devant un café. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents et elle m'a raconté son enfance, les foyers, l'absence, le manque. Je cherchais un sens à ma vie, elle voulait l'oublier. Le café dans lequel nous étions a fini par fermer ses portes. Elle m'a emmené chez elle. Et nous avons passé tout l'été comme ça. L'un des oncles de Leah avait une librairie à Port Angeles. Je lui donnais un coup de main et j'allais retrouver Mel dès que possible. Elle travaillait dans un bar comme serveuse. Elle a rapidement fait partie de la bande avec Rosalie et Leah. Nous étions tous les deux conscients que cela ne durerait que le temps d'un été. C'était simple et évident. Nous vivions le moment présent, sans se soucier du lendemain. Et puis j'ai reçu mon dossier d'admission pour Berkeley. C'est elle qui m'a convaincu d'y aller. Quelques jours avant la fin de l'été, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble et au petit matin elle n'était plus là. Elle avait disparu de la même façon qu'elle était apparue. Elle m'avait laissé un mot. Elle ne m'avait pas dit où elle allait ni même si on allait se revoir. Cette rencontre a été décisive pour moi. Elle m'avait raccroché à mon existence. J'avais envie de penser à l'avenir. Tout me semblait possible finalement. Elle m'avait montré une autre liberté. Sa liberté. Et j'avais continué ma vie, en la gardant toujours quelque part dans mon cœur et dans ma mémoire.

Je savais que la situation devait être grave pour qu'elle m'appelle. Elle n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule. Je roulais sans même voir la route. L'angoisse montait par vagues en moi. L'angoisse et la peur. L'euphorie qui m'avait portée en entendant sa voix s'était complètement dissipée. J'arrivais à l'hôtel et me dirigeais vers son bungalow. Je frappais à la porte et attendis quelques secondes. Sans aucune réponse, je tournais la poignée et rentrais. Mes pas étaient hypnotisés par les pleurs d'un enfant. A mesure que j'avançais l'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte, cette fragrance métallique et écœurante du sang. Les quelques mètres parcourus étaient à la fois les plus longs et les plus courts de mon existence. J'entrouvris la porte de la salle de bain et dans le mouvement, l'air saturé me fouetta le visage. Dans une mare pourpre se tenait un bébé, assis. Ses petites mains couvertes de sang avaient maculé une partie de son visage. Ses sanglots se calmèrent lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Mon regard s'accrocha quelques secondes au sien avant de glisser juste à côté. La main de Melody-Ann baignait elle aussi dans le sang. Je me dirigeais vers elle. Son visage avait déjà une teinte spectrale. Je saisis immédiatement mon portable pour appeler des secours, mais elle leva sa main pour m'en empêcher.

- Non… Je t'en prie.

- Mais… Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça !

- Occupe toi de ma fille d'abord, s'il te plaît, ne la laisse pas comme ça.

Elle pressait sa main sur mon bras. Sa voix n'était déjà plus qu'un souffle. Je me retournais vers le bébé. La petite hoquetait entre deux larmes, une partie de ses jambes baignait dans le sang. Je la soulevais et la déposais sur la table à langer de fortune qu'il y avait. J'attrapais un gant et commençais à la débarbouiller le plus délicatement possible avec un peu d'eau. Je frottais ses petites joues rebondies. Les larmes perlaient encore dans ses yeux mais elle m'examinait avec intérêt et tournait la tête pour voir à chaque fois que je rinçais le bout de tissu. Elle avait la même nuance ambrée dans son regard que sa mère, cette couleur si caractéristique. Je restais quelques secondes totalement absorbé par cet enfant, essayant de faire disparaître tout ce sang.

- Tu t'en sors très bien Edward, murmura Melody-Ann. Alice, je te présente Edward.

La petite sourit en entendant la voix de sa mère et attrapa mon doigt pour le porter à sa bouche.

- Salut Alice…murmurai-je un peu impressionné

- Ses affaires sont par ici, m'indiqua Mel

Suivant ses indications à la lettre, j'habillais Alice. Elle se laissait faire avec une certaine indulgence, comme si elle savait que tout ça était totalement inédit pour moi.

- Elle a déjà mangé, tu n'as plus qu'à la coucher. N'oublie pas de lui donner sa peluche pour dormir.

Je pris précautionneusement l'enfant dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans son lit. Sa mère avait aménagé un amas de coussins et de couverture sur le lit. L'ours en peluche que j'avais offert à Mel le jour où j'ai reçu mon dossier d'inscription pour Berkeley trônait en plein milieu, arborant fièrement son petit pull aux couleurs de mon Université. Dans le revers du vêtement j'avais inscrit mon numéro de portable, de façon à ce que Mel puisse toujours me retrouver. Alice tendit les bras vers l'ours dans un gazouillement.

- C'est donc ça ta peluche ? Tiens…

Elle l'attrapa avec un sourire. Elle entortilla ses doigts dans le bas du pull de l'ourson, le caressant dans un va et vient apaisant. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de se fermer doucement. Je la quittais immédiatement pour aller rejoindre Mel.

Elle s'est endormie, répondis-je à sa question muette alors que je m'accroupissais près d'elle. Mon dieu Mel, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es comme ça depuis longtemps ?

A peine quelques minutes avant que tu ne me rappelles. J'étais en train de m'occuper d'Alice lorsque j'ai eu un vertige et je n'ai pas réussi à me relever ensuite…

- Laisse-moi regarder ta blessure…

- Non Edward…

Elle commença par dégager ma main.

- Mel, j'ai fait ce que tu as voulu, maintenant tu me laisses examiner ça…

Elle garda ses doigts crispés sur les miens pendant que nous nous défions du regard. Elle finit par capituler dans une grimace. J'écartais donc les pans de son peignoir pour découvrir un t-shirt totalement ensanglanté. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop…

- Je ne suis pas médecin mais je sais que tu ne peux pas rester comme ça Mel ! Je vais appeler mon père.

- C'est pas la peine Edward… répondit-elle dans un murmure. Il…il est trop tard… Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû retirer ça…

D'un mouvement de menton elle me désigna un couteau enveloppé dans une serviette.

- Ca n'a pas arrêté de couler depuis…

- Mon père est à San Francisco pour un congrès. Il sera là dans 40 minutes tout au plus. Je l'appelle, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça…

Je passais un coup de fil rapide à mon père en lui demandant de venir immédiatement. Je lui expliquais la situation en deux mots. Je tournais de long en large dans la pièce tout en téléphonant. Je sentais la panique monter. Tout ce sang commençait à me faire tourner la tête. Je raccrochais et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux, enserrant mon crâne pour m'empêcher de péter les plombs. Je devais rationnaliser, rationnaliser pour ne pas craquer.

- Comment est-ce arrivé Mel ?

- Ecoute-moi Edward, tout ceci n'a pas d'importance…

- Mais bien sûr que si Mel ! Quelqu'un a essayé de te tuer!

- Ok. Disons que j'ai fait le mauvais choix au mauvais moment. L'histoire de toute ma vie en fait…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Mel, pas maintenant, pas comme ça !

- Je suis en train de mourir Edward !

Elle avait haussé le ton. Je secouais la tête. Je refusais d'intégrer ses paroles.

- Viens par ici…

Elle me tendit la main pour que je vienne vers elle.

- Je vais mourir Edward et j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes.

Ma gorge se serra inexorablement. Je levais les yeux au ciel pour ne pas pleurer.

Je m'approchais d'elle, vaincu comme toujours, et la pris dans mes bras. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre moi.

- Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes attentivement Edward. Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour tout ça. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était bouleverser ta vie mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tout d'abord, je dois te dire que lorsque je t'ai rencontré je ne croyais plus en grand-chose. Ces deux mois que nous avons passé ensemble ont été les plus heureux de ma vie. Et parce que tu es un garçon extraordinaire j'ai choisi de partir sans rien te dire. Sans te dire au revoir et… sans te dire que j'étais enceinte.

Je fermais les yeux en secouant la tête. J'encaissais ses paroles sans vraiment les comprendre. Ce bébé que je tenais il y a quelques secondes… Non c'était impossible… Je m'étais crispé dans son dos. Elle resserra son bras contre le mien.

- Ecoute moi je ne voulais pas t'imposer tout ça... pas comme ça... Tu avais 17 ans et moi j'en avais déjà 20… Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu t'imposer un enfant ! Et je voulais ce bébé. Je me sentais prête à l'assumer. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré je ne croyais plus en grand chose. J'ai fait des choix, bien souvent des mauvais choix dans ma vie mais je peux dire sans hésiter que la naissance d'Alice a été le moment le plus incroyable de ma vie...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu m'en parler? J'avais le droit de savoir!

- Cela aurait été injuste de ma part de le faire Edward. Tu avais une vie toute tracée devant toi! Et moi j'aurai dû tout détruire ? J'ai déjà été incroyablement égoïste en gardant cet enfant… Mais je le voulais tellement... Il représentait tellement de choses pour moi... C'était comme un signe du destin. Je voulais croire que j'avais peut-être une bonne étoile... Je ne peux pas regretter mes choix Edward... Ils nous ont donné une magnifique petite fille...

Sa voix devenait de moins en moins audible. Notre conversation semblait épuiser ses dernières ressources.

- Reste calme Mel, tu dois garder tes forces…

Elle bascula son visage pour me faire face.

- Alice a 8 mois. Elle est née le 23 mai. Sa couleur préférée est le bleu. Elle aime par-dessus tout la compote de pommes. Tu as déjà fait connaissance avec son doudou, et dans son lit elle a sa couverture préférée. Pour l'endormir, je lui fredonne cet air que tu jouais tout le temps au piano et dont j'oubliais le nom à chaque fois…

- Clair de lune…

- Oui c'est ça, _Clair de lune_…Et quand elle veut quelque chose, elle fait ce petit sourire en coin que tu faisais tout le temps…

Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que ses mains essuyaient les miennes.

- Edward, est-ce que tu peux me promettre de bien t'occuper de notre fille. Je sais qu'elle aura une vie heureuse avec toi... Tu feras tout pour la protéger n'est-ce pas?

J'acquiesçais avec difficulté.

- Tu vas l'emmener loin de tout ça, tu me le promets…

- Promis, murmurai-je la voix brisée.

Elle effleura mes lèvres avant de reprendre sa position, contre mon torse.

Je resserrais mes bras autour d'elle. J'essayais de ne pas penser mais je comprenais avec de plus en plus de certitude que mon père n'arriverait pas à temps.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à enlever ça?

Elle voulait que je détache une chaîne et un pendentif de son cou. Elle déposa le bijou dans ma main et la referma.

- Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles de moi Edward, sauf si elle te le demande un jour. Et si c'est le cas, j'aimerai que tu lui donnes ceci… Si jamais elle te pose des questions sur moi...

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge en regardant le pendentif. Il s'ouvrait sur une photo de nous deux, prise par Leah à l'époque de Port Angeles. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait une photo d'Alice et une petite mèche de cheveux.

- Personne ne doit jamais la retrouver Edward. Jamais tu m'entends. Ceux qui m'ont fait ça ne savant pas qu'elle existe et il ne doivent jamais le savoir.

- Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça Mel ?

- Je ne te dirais rien Edward. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que c'est la meilleure solution. Je ne veux pas que tu t'engages dans une vendetta inutile. Tu ne les rechercheras pas. Demain ma mort sera signalée dans les journaux et tout sera fini.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de fermer les yeux. Je dois retrouver les responsables.

- Non ! La seule chose que tu dois faire c'est tout faire faire pour protéger Alice, pour protéger notre fille...

Je serrais les dents de rage. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je hochais la tête lentement avant de la bercer.

- Je te promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle soit heureuse…

- Je suis tellement désolée Edward. Je pensais avoir plus de temps…Les choses auraient pu être différentes...

- Chut...

Je caressais ses cheveux.

- Tu te souviens de la première fois où on s'est vu? Ces fameux ferry qui auraient pu nous emmener où on voulait…On dirait bien que je vais le faire finalement ce voyage, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire avant de grimacer de douleur.

- Ne t'épuise pas je t'en prie. Et puis je t'interdis de partir sans moi. Mon dieu pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas au moins t'emmener à l'hôpital ?

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute ma vie. Je ne maîtrisais absolument rien.

- Edward s'il te plaît... Laisse-moi faire ça pour Alice. Au moins une chose bien pour elle... Et peut-être qu'un jour tu lui parleras de moi, dans plusieurs années... Quand elle ira à son bal de promo ou quand elle rentrera à l'université... Ou lorsqu'elle aura son premier enfant...

Elle grimaça à nouveau alors que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- Je sais que tout cela va bouleverser ta vie mais je n'ai personne d'autre... Tu es le seul qui pourra se souvenir de moi... Promets-moi de ne pas m'oublier Edward... Je ne veux pas totalement disparaître. Est-ce que tu pourras me laisser vivre là...

Elle posa sa main sur mon cœur. Je la recouvris de la mienne.

- Un souvenir heureux Edward, je serai un souvenir heureux pour toi et peut-être pour ma fille un jour... Promets-moi...

Je secouais la tête, les yeux perdus dans les siens. Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi alors qu'elle tremblait. Je la sentis se détendre petit à petit dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça... Mon père est arrivé, il a dénoué mes bras. Tout était flou à ce moment... J'étais anesthésié par la douleur et l'incompréhension. Ma vie était en train de s'échapper en même temps qu'elle avait quitté le corps de Melody-Ann. Sans même réaliser ce que je faisais je retournais dans la chambre d 'Alice. Elle semblait si paisible. La seule image à laquelle je me suis toujours raccroché pour ne pas devenir fou. Je me souviens avoir avancé ma main vers son visage pour lui caresser la joue. Et en même temps que mes doigts effleuraient sa peau de bébé, si douce, si parfaite, j'ai réalisé avec horreur que ma paume était couverte de sang. En serrant le corps de Mel j'avais tenté de compresser sa plaie et sa vie qui s'écoulait avait peu à peu glissé entre mes doigts. Je m'écartais instinctivement d'elle, pour ne pas la salir... Je sentis la présence de Carlisle derrière moi. Je savais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Mel. Son regard se fixa sur elle avant de croiser le mien. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule pour la presser doucement.

Je serrais les poings alors à m'en crever la peau.

- J'ai fait une promesse, j'ai promis de m'occuper de cet enfant, de mon enfant. J'ai promis à sa mère qu'Alice serait heureuse, qu'elle aurait une famille. Et j'ai une faveur à te demander. Je veux que tu l'emmènes avec toi. Je veux que toi et maman vous l'éleviez comme si c'était votre propre fille. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux mon fils ?

- Vous saurez lui offrir une vraie famille. Ce dont je suis incapable.

Il hocha la tête en silence. J'imaginais que c'était la meilleure décision. Je ne regrette pas ce choix. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas parfait mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire à cet instant. J'avais à peine 18 ans, j'étais incapable d'élever un enfant seul. Et puis je devais prendre en compte la menace qui pesait sur la vie d'Alice. Sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour lui assurer un avenir, à moi de ne pas rendre ce sacrifice vain...

Pendant les années soixante mes parents avaient milité pour l'avortement et le droit des femmes. Mon père pratiquait alors des opérations alors que ma mère travaillait avec des associations de femmes battues. Il avait réactivé certains de ces contacts de l'époque pour éviter les ennuis avec les autorités. Je l'entendais à peine téléphoner depuis l'autre pièce. Je restais concentré sur Alice, encore sous le choc de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Elle était ma fille. J'avais peine à réaliser. Et en même temps je refusais de trop y penser. Pour elle, je serais son grand frère et rien de plus. Mon père de retour à mes côtés, je l'aidais mécaniquement à rassembler les affaires.

- Il faut que tu prennes Alice et que vous vous en alliez. Je vais vous conduire dans un autre hôtel et je reviendrai faire le nécessaire ici.

Je me penchais vers Alice avec un pincement. Elle avait l'air si calme, je m'en voulais de la réveiller. Elle pleurnicha quelques secondes avant de se nicher dans mes bras. Je perdis la notion du temps alors que nous nous installions dans une nouvelle chambre d'hôtel.

- Ta mère a pris un avion, elle sera là demain matin à la première heure. Je retourne dans la chambre pour être sûre que nous n'avons rien oublié et j'appellerai la police depuis une cabine. Est-ce que tu veux… Je peux faire en sorte que Melody-Ann soit incinérée…

Je croisais le regard grave de mon père et le remerciais silencieusement. J'avais toujours pu compter sur eux et aujourd'hui plus que jamais je me rendais compte de leur importance dans ma vie et de l'engagement que je leur demandais de prendre. Il me prit dans ses bras avant de s'en aller.

Je me retournais vers Alice que j'avais installée dans un nouveau berceau de fortune. Elle était à moitié endormie, son ours dans les bras. Après un moment d'hésitation, je m'approchais d'elle et m'allongeais à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers moi, mâchouillant consciencieusement sa main. Je restais là à la regarder, me demandant si je faisais le bon choix. Elle m'examinait avec la même expression qu'avait sa mère lorsqu'elle était intriguée et elle envoya sa main vers mon visage. Je n'osais à peine respirer alors qu'elle jouait avec mes cheveux. Je réalisais à quel point cette séparation serait douloureuse. Et pourtant je ne voyais pas d'autre alternative. Après ce qu'il s'était passé elle méritait un vrai foyer, uni comme celui que j'avais connu. Je n'avais pas l droit de flancher maintenant. Alice estima soudain que son examen était satisfaisant, et délaissant ma joue elle éclata de rire en agitant ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour alors que son visage s'illuminait. Je posais une main un peu tremblante sur son ventre pour l'inciter à dormir un peu. Elle se calma petit à petit, attrapant mes doigts. Je sentais sa respiration et les battements de son cœur ralentir alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi…

Je passais la nuit à la veiller. Mon père était rentré aux premières lueurs du jour. Il avait fait en sorte que la police trouve le corps de Mel. Ceux qui avaient fait ça n'avait laissé aucune trace permettant de remonter jusqu'à eux. Elle venait d'arriver dans la ville et devait repartir demain pour le Mexique. Son profil était assez courant, on penserait à un règlement de compte pour une histoire de drogue et l''affaire serait classée sans suite. Heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué la présence d'Alice. Il était revenu avec Esmée. J'avais donc laissé Alice dans la chambre pour lui montrer toutes ses affaires, et partager le peu d'informations que j'avais sur ma fille avec elle.

Elle m'écouta attentivement avant de me regarder.

- Edward, est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce mensonge risque de te ronger ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Je ne me soucie pas de moi pour le moment, juste de ma fille…

- Oui mais tu es mon fils, j'ai du mal à te voir souffrir comme ça.

- Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle… Et crois-moi je souffrirais moins en la sachant auprès de vous.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse alors que Carlisle s'approchait.

- On doit quitter les Etats-Unis dans quelques jours, et partir pour une mission au Cambodge. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on recule notre départ pour que tu puisses passer du temps avec Alice ?

- Non. Ce sera moins difficile pour nous deux si vous partez le plus tôt possible. Et puis pour sa sécurité, c'est mieux comme ça.

Je m'approchais de l'embrasure de la porte pour la regarder dormir.

- Elle ne va pas tarder à réclamer un biberon. Est-ce que tu veux…

Je secouais la tête sans quitter Alice du regard.

- Non… Je vais m'en aller avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Je laisserai passer quelques semaines et je viendrais vous voir, probablement pour la fin de l'année.

Je serrais les poings une dernière fois avant de me retourner.

- Je vous appellerai.

Je serrai ma mère dans mes bras, puis Carlisle et je quittais la pièce. L'air était doux et le soleil s'installait déjà sûrement. Je pris le volant dans la voiture, je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer tout de suite et sans même réfléchir, je pris la route en direction de la côte. Je garais la voiture le long des criques. Le bruit du vent était assourdissant, envahissant, étourdissant. Il rentrait en moi, retournait mes tripes encore plus violemment que tout le reste. La colère monta en moi sans que je puisse la contrôler. Je me laissais submerger par la violence de ce que j'avais vécu en l'espace de 24 heures. J'ai retourné les choses dans ma tête des centaines de fois. J'aurai voulu rechercher ses assassins, lui rendre justice mais j'avais promis de me tenir éloigné de tout ça pour ma fille, pour Alice. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu rompre cette promesse ? Mel avait sacrifié sa vie pour Alice et le moins que je pouvais faire c'était de respecter ce choix. Ma voix, mes cris se brisaient contre la falaise avec le fracas des vagues. Les embruns éclataient contre mon visage. Je ne m'étais jamais senti vivant et aussi vide de ma vie. Je n'étais rien du tout et pourtant je continuais à souffrir. Je restais là jusqu'à ce qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir de moi. Je finis par m'assoir sur le bord de la falaise, totalement épuisé. J'encaissais ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les pieds dans le vide, je regardais sans les voir les surfeurs lutter contre la mer pour finalement se laisser happer par elle, danser avec elle. Le soleil entamait sa descente pour aller s'enflammer sur l'horizon. Je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je roulais jusqu'à Berkeley.

Je rentrais à l'appartement. Je posais les clés sur le comptoir et montais dans ma chambre. J'ai repris les cours le lendemain, retournais au boulot le soir. Je vivais ma vie en dehors de moi-même pendant les quelques jours qu'il restait avant le départ. Je suis allé à l'aéroport, et je suis resté en retrait. J'ai regardé mes parents emmener Alice. De l'extérieur, ils avaient l'air d'une famille tout à fait normal, deux parents et leur fille, leur adorable fille. Et là j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix. Je les ai observés jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Et sans réfléchir je me suis dirigé vers l'un des guichets et j'ai pris un billet pour le prochain vol. Melody-Ann n'était plus là pour me retenir cette fois. C'était insensé mais j'avais espéré la voir apparaître, comme la première fois. Donc j'ai tenté le sort…mais elle n'était plus là évidemment alors je suis parti. Sans un bagage, juste mon passeport, mon téléphone et ma carte bleue. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le train en marche, je ne pouvais pas retourner à ma vie d'avant. Rien n'était comme avant. J'ai fait ce voyage dont nous avions rêvé. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé en Europe. J'ai vécu de petits boulots, passant de villes en villes, de pays en pays. C'est à ce moment aussi que j'ai commencé à écrire, juste pour ne pas sombrer... Je recevais des nouvelles d'Alice presque tous les jours grâce à mes parents. Je la voyais grandir à travers les images, les vidéos qu'Esmée faisait. Je restais loin cependant. Je n'avais pas le courage de lui faire face. Sa mère était morte dans mes bras, c'était comme si ce sang que j'avais sur les mains ne partirait jamais. Je n'avais pas le droit de rentrer dans son monde, je n'avais rien de bon à lui apporter. Je découvrais aussi qu'elle apprenait à jouer au piano. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai regardé s'amuser à torturer Debussy. Les fêtes de fin d'année sont arrivées et j'ai retrouvé ma famille. Comme tous les ans… Et j'ai revu Alice… Je ne pourrais pas te dire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment. C'était… Une partie de moi à recommencer à vivre…Une partie que je devais à tout prix préserver… C'était ma fille… C'est ma fille…

Je revenais peu à peu à la réalité. Isabella se tenait devant moi, assise, ses jambes repliées devant elle. Ses pieds étaient à quelques millimètres à peine des miens, sur le point de se toucher.

Je l'observais en silence pendant quelques secondes. Je n'arrivais pas à lire son visage mais ses yeux…

- Je sais que ma vie est un beau merdier mais je ne veux pas te cacher qui je suis. Alice...Alice est ma plus grande fierté. Je l'ai suivie pas à pas chaque année. Je la regarde grandir devenir la jeune femme magnifique qu'elle est... Je donnerai ma vie pour elle. Mais j'ai choisi de rester dans l'ombre. Mes parents lui ont offert une vie de famille, cette vie que Mel voulait pour elle. Je lui devais bien ça...Je…je ne me suis pas autorisé à éprouver des sentiments pour une femme depuis des années. Je n'en ressentais ni le besoin ni l'envie… Mais les choses se sont compliquées pour moi lorsque je t'ai rencontrée. Mon petit monde bien construit a commencé à s'effriter petit à petit. Et quand je t'ai vu avec cet enfant j'ai totalement paniqué. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux t'offrir.

Elle avança ses mains vers les miennes. Nos jambes repliées s'étaient imbriquées, les siennes au milieu des miennes. Nos doigts se cherchaient, se caressaient. Ma gorge se nouait, tout cela était totalement inédit pour moi.

- C'est pour ça que je voulais te donner ce que j'ai de plus précieux, cette partie de ma vie sans laquelle je ne suis pas tout à fait moi. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de construire quelque chose avec toi mais je veux essayer. Je veux que tu me vois tel que je suis et que tu puisses choisir de nous donner une chance en toute connaissance de cause.

Elle s'était approchée de moi pendant que je parlais. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue. Ce geste, ce simple geste qu'elle avait déjà eu pour moi un peu plus tôt m'empêchait de parler. Elle parcourait mon visage avec ses deux mains, ses doigts glissaient sur ma peau comme si elle pouvait y panser mes plaies, toutes ces cicatrices invisibles que j'avais exposé devant elle et qui ne l'effrayait pas. Elle encadra mon visage. Ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens, passaient de l'un à l'autre.

- Merci Edward. Merci de me faire confiance, merci de me laisser rentrer dans ta vie.

Elle passa une main sur mon front et dégagea mes cheveux.

- Merci.

Elle se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser avant de se blottir dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime Edward, murmura-t-elle dans mon cou. A chaque fois que je te regarde, je te redécouvre. Et plus je te découvre plus je t'aime.

* * *

**Voilà... Vous découvrez le fameux secret d'Edward. Vous pouvez me croire c'était coton de jongler avec un secret pareil!**

**J'en profite ici pour saluer la perspicacité de Veronika Crepuscule qui l'avait souligné dans sa review au chapitre précédent. Tu m'as tuée sur ce coup là MDR!**

**En réponse à chacune de vos reviews, je partagerai avec vous le petit bijou que Cricri a fait en s'inspirant de cette histoire.**

**J'espère très sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, ému, emporté...**

**Biz Val *o***


	20. Chap20 Never Gonna Leave This Bed

Oulalalalalala... Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venue par ici... J'en avais même oublié mon mot de passe -_-'

Bon je vous épargne le blabla habituel (et pourtant bien vrai) sur les contraintes de la vie, les choses difficiles qui vous arrivent, le manque de temps, la baisse de motivation et le retour de cette même motivation pour remercier toutes les personnes qui aiment cette histoire et qui continuent à m'envoyer des mails. Tout est toujours fait avec énormément de gentillesse et de respect, je vous remercie donc pour votre sollicitude.

J'ai bien l'intention de la finir (je garde toujours l'espoir que _La leçon de piano_ qui est une de mes fics préférées soit un jour finie *o*), c'est certain, ce qui l'est moins c'est à quelle date ^^". Et j'ai en tout cas pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous en aurez autant si ce n'est plus en le lisant!

Pour finir, une pensée toute particulière pour cricri sans qui ce "moi" aurait eu bien du mal à trouver sa voie et sa voix.

Et un coucou d'amour à ma patate qui va me lire de l'autre bout de la planète!

Pour la musique...

Je vais simplement vous mettre celles que j'ai écoutées pour écrire, qui je crois, cadrent assez bien avec le contenu de ce chapitre.

- _Alibi_, 30STM

_- Never gonna leave this bed_, Maroon 5

- _This Love,_ de Craig Armstrong

**Chapitre 20**

**Never gonna leave this bed**

Je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Des images avaient défilé dans ma tête encore et encore. Edward s'était finalement endormi entre mes bras. J'avais observé son visage alors qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil agité. Du bout des doigts j'avais tenté de chasser les ombres qui hantaient ses rêves. Je comprenais bien mieux à présent cette muraille qui l'entourait. La notion de clan prenait une autre dimension lorsque je repensais à la famille Cullen. Ils prenaient soin les uns des autres, ils se protégeaient et ne laissaient personne s'approcher. Ma présence avait tout bouleversé. J'étais rentrée dans leur vie, j'étais rentrée dans sa vie avec cette mission de journaliste. Pas étonnant qu'il ait réagi aussi violemment en apprenant qui j'étais vraiment. Et dire que je devais fouiller au plus profond de leur vie, pour découvrir leur secret, un os à ronger pour la presse. Je frissonnais en pensant aux ravages qu'une telle déclaration aurait pu provoquer. Tout cela était loin derrière à présent. Ma main effleura ses cheveux alors qu'il souriait dans son sommeil. Je sentais une vague de chaleur m'envahir au plus profond de moi, une conviction profonde qui me liait d'instinct à lui. Il frotta sa joue légèrement râpeuse contre mon bras, pour remonter se nicher dans mon cou. Sa main chercha la mienne pour se poser sur un de mes seins. Nos doigts ainsi entremêlés, il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à le voir ainsi positionné, tellement fragile dans son sommeil et pourtant diablement possessif.

Alors que la lumière du jour pointait timidement, je me glissais doucement hors du lit, en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Après une rapide toilette, j'avais enfilé sa chemise et un leggins avant de sortir. Je respirais à pleins poumons l'air un peu humide du matin pour me diriger vers mon café préféré, au coin de la rue. J'attendais sur le côté qu'ils ouvrent la grille. Je resserrais contre moi le tissu empeigné de son odeur. Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revoir son visage. Je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, tout ce qu'il s'était évertué à refouler, à dissimuler pendant des années. Il s'était reconstruit à sa manière, en s'isolant, recomposant les miettes d'un puzzle qui avait volé en éclat. Je ne savais pas encore quel serait mon rôle à ses côtés, mais il me faisait une place. Ce qui était certain c'est que nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre, qu'un « nous » existait déjà.

Les cafés en équilibre, les muffins et autres cookies coincés entre mon menton et l'épaule, je cherchais mes clés. Je réussis finalement à rouvrir la porte. Claire assurait la permanence à la galerie le weekend. J'allais donc pour une fois profiter de ce temps libre, sans penser à rien. La moiteur de l'eau chaude avait envahi la pièce. Je déposais le petit-déjeuner sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je m'avançais ensuite près de la salle de bain et du paravent qui protégeait la baignoire. Edward se rinçait les cheveux. Je restais à l'observer alors que l'eau tombait en cascade entre ses omoplates pour se perdre sur ses fesses. Il attrapa ma serviette et se retourna. Je rougis violemment alors que ses yeux verts capturèrent les miens. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'avança vers moi. Totalement hypnotisée, je le regardais s'avancer.

- Je crois que c'est à moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise sur moi.

Il prenait son temps pour frôler chaque morceau de peau dévoilé, avec cette façon rien qu'à lui de me toucher. Et comme si ma peau avait la mémoire de ses doigts sur elle, réagissant immédiatement à son contact. Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus à cet instant, c'est à lui qu'il répondait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'avais jamais été du genre amoureuse transie. J'avais suivi mes coups de cœur mais jamais une relation ne m'avait semblée si vitale, comme si ma propre existence n'avait pas eu de sens jusqu'a présent. Pour la première fois je me laissais totalement aller à mon ressenti, sans aucune pensée, je ne voulais rien d'autre que lui, moi, nous.

La voix de Jared Leto envahit la pièce. J'avais oublié d'éteindre mon réveil.

- Timing parfait, laissa-t-il glisser contre mes lèvres.

Je me sentais délicieusement sombrer sous ses caresses.

- Attends, je… articulai-je avec difficulté

- Non, laisse-toi aller, j'aime te voir dans cet état…

Je croisais ses yeux. Ses doigts rejouèrent la partition qu'il savait si bien composer. Il vrillait en moi alors que l'espace qui m'entourait commençait à ne plus avoir de consistance. Il me retint dans ses bras alors que le plaisir m'emportait.

Il me souleva avec douceur pour m'allonger sur le matelas.

- Est-ce que ca va? murmura-t-il contre mon oreille

- Plus que bien, répondis-je en arquant mon corps contre le sien

- Tu es bien sure que c'est ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il en cherchant mes yeux

Je savais bien qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de l'instant présent. Cette alchimie qui existait entre nous, cette connexion que nous avions était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sexe. Nous étions en train de faire l'amour, d'être un seul et même être en cet instant.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre.

J'abandonnais chacun de mes souffles aux errances de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Il souleva mes reins et tout en maintenant ce contact visuel, il glissa en moi. Le monde s'était arrêté pour nous deux. Nos peaux étaient avides l'une de l'autre, humides d'eau et de chaleur. Il posa son front contre le mien, le temps d'apprécier notre union. Ses lèvres rejoignirent les miennes alors que nos corps ondulaient de concert. J'approfondis notre baiser et d'un mouvement je le fis basculer. Mes mains posées sur lui, je le guidais plus profondément, à chaque mouvement de hanches pour le faire gémir aussi fort que moi. Ses doigts crispés sur mes cuisses remontèrent pour enserrer ma taille avant de m'attirer vers lui.

- Je veux te sentir plus près, beaucoup plus près, articula-t-il d'une voix brisée par le désir

Il se redressa, les mains perdues dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres cherchant les miennes pour me serrer contre lui, submergés l'un après l'autre par la jouissance.

Bien à l'abri dans notre cocon, nous étions incapables de bouger. Et la journée passa d'elle-même.

Seule entorse à notre rituel, j'avais commandé à manger que je m'empressais d'aller récupérer lorsque la porte sonna. Je refermais derrière le livreur, les bras chargés d'un grand sac en kraft.

- On dirait que tu es une habituée…

- Je suis une très mauvaise cuisinière… Du coup, j'ai pris un peu de tout.

Je m'installais sur le comptoir qui constituait le seul meuble de la cuisine, alors qu'Edward s'appuyait en face.

- Désolée, mais le mobilier n'a pas été une de mes priorités en m'installant ici.

- Comment est-ce que tu as trouvé cet endroit ? demanda-t-il en attrapant une boîte.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire n y repensant.

- Un pur hasard. En fait, j'ai suivi un groupe de touristes japonais qui faisaient le fameux trajet de Jack L'Eventreur et au détour d'une allée, j'ai découvert cette usine désaffectée. J'ai appelé Charlotte et voilà…

- Charlotte ?

- Oui on s'est rencontrée à l'Université. Elle est devenue mon associée et surtout une très bonne amie. Il faudra que je te la présente. Elle est enceinte et plutôt fragile en ce moment, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas là pour le vernissage.

J'attrapais un morceau de poulet avec mes baguettes.

- Il faut absolument que tu goûtes celui-là !

Calé au creux de mes jambes, il mangea tout en me dévorant des yeux. A le voir ainsi, je n'avais plus du tout faim, de nourriture en tout cas. Nous commençâmes à nous embrasser, avant que je ne le repousse à contrecœur.

- Attends. Je… Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant… Je veux dire… Essayons de mettre juste un peu de distance… de distance physique pour avoir un semblant de conversation…

Edward attrapa mes lèvres avant de reculer.

- Tu as raison.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas repartir ?

Il croisa ses bras avec un sourire.

- Tu en as déjà assez de moi ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ta vie est à New York, je suis à Londres. Concrètement, j'ai besoin de savoir combien de temps tu vas rester. Pour… Pour m'adapter….

- Pour être honnête, j'aurai dû prendre l'avion…

Il regarda sa montre.

- Il y a une heure environ. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à faire autre chose que de passer du temps avec toi en ce moment.

Il se rapprocha et reprit sa position entre mes jambes.

- Ecoute, avant toute chose, je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je… J'avais besoin de te parler de mon passé mais je ne veux pas te mettre une pression quelconque. J'en avais besoin pour nous laisser une chance, pour repartir sur des bases saines. Maintenant, mon travail me laisse une marge de manœuvre très large. Je peux travailler depuis Londres ou ailleurs, c'est n'est pas un problème. J'ai encore des engagements pour quelques mois et ensuite j'aurai juste besoin d'aller régulièrement à New York pour voir Alice et Rosalie mais pour le reste…

Il enroula une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt.

- J'ai bien conscience que tu as ta vie ici. On ira doucement, je te le promets.… Tu sais… c'est nouveau pour moi d'envisager une…relation…Une _vraie_ relation.

Il me regardait avec attention. Je me penchais sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois que tu pourrais faire un petit ami acceptable.

- Hummm, tu crois… murmura-t-il entre deux baisers alors que ses mains se plaçaient sur mes hanches

- Pas très recommandable si tu continues comme ça, répliquai-je le souffle déjà court

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais recommandable.

Je l'aidais à retirer mon shorty et il se glissa en moi.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu Edward, demandai-je au creux de son oreille en essayant de retenir un gémissement.

- A propos de quoi…

La situation réduisait grandement mes facultés de réflexion.

- Quand est-ce que tu reprends l'avion…

- Lundi matin au plus tard…

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent alors que nos corps se mouvaient de concert.

- Mais…

Il chuchotait contre ma bouche alors que ses hanches s'appuyaient plus profondément contre les miennes.

- Je te promets de revenir très vite…

- J'espère bien…

Ma phrase se perdit en un gémissement.

- Il faut que j'aille prendre quelques affaires à l'hôtel.

- Tu sais que tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ton départ ?

Il me regarda avec ce même sourire craquant.

- J'accepte l'invitation avec plaisir. Je vais juste prendre des vêtements pour me changer alors.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi à l'hôtel?

- Bien sûr que tu vas venir avec moi, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire l'amour dans mon indécente chambre d'hôtel.

Le réceptionniste releva la tête en nous voyant arriver. Je vis passer une lueur dans ses yeux, il s'agissait du même que la dernière fois et à priori il m'avait reconnue. Il resta cependant impassible.

- Bonjour M. Cullen, Madame ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

- Bonjour. Est-ce que j'ai des messages ?

- Oui, quelques-uns.

Une façon polie de désigner la liasse qu'il nous tendit. Edward les regarda à peine.

- Lauren est furieuse, me glissa-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Il demanda la carte de sa chambre. Le réceptionniste la lui tendit.

- Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, l'ensemble de votre étage a été loué pour toute une série d'interviews. Les équipes de journalistes sont déjà en place et attendent un certain nombre d'acteurs.

Le regard d'Edward glissa vers le grand miroir situé derrière la réception. Comme lui, je remarquai à présent l'agitation grandissante des lieux.

- Il y a également une conférence de presse prévue dans la grande salle.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers moi. Nous n'avions pas envie d'affronter ce genre de choses pour le moment.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de passer dans ta chambre ?

- Je n'ai rien à part mon téléphone.

- On va trouver de quoi te changer en attendant alors.

Je me retournais vers le réceptionniste qui, avant même que je le lui demande, nous conduisit vers une sortie plus discrète, tout en offrant une casquette à Edward.

Nous avions réussi à passer incognito en restant dans de petites boutiques mais nous n'avions qu'une idée en tête c'était de rentrer à l'appartement. Et à peine quelques heures plus tard, nous étions de retour. Les sacs de vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, nous avions retrouvé le chemin du lit.

- Je croyais que dans ce genre d'histoire c'est moi qui aurait dû me faire entretenir… répliquai-je allongée sur Edward

Il me fit basculer d'un mouvement vif avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je préfère payer de ma personne. D'ailleurs, je suis en train de devenir un véritable esclave sexuel Mlle Swann, répliqua-t-il en se penchant sur mes lèvres.

- Tu peux m'appeler Maîtresse, susurrai-je en savourant ses baisers.

Edward avait emprunté un de mes livres pendant que je me séchais les cheveux. Il était absorbé par sa lecture. Je finissais de me coiffer tout en l'observant. N'y tenant plus, je m'avançais vers lui, plaçant mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Le livre tomba rapidement de ses mains, qui trouvèrent leur place sur mes hanches.

- Que puis-je pour vous Isabella Swan ?

- Ce que je veux, c'est profiter de ce dimanche pour te faire découvrir Londres et aller manger dehors.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dehors. Un superbe temps londonien, autrement dit sous la pluie, gris et brumeux. Edward avait suivi mon regard et nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Ok, c'est peut-être pas le temps idéal, mais au moins, sous les parapluies, on serait tranquille, pas de journalistes. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Edward replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

- Tout ce que tu veux. Même si j'ai deux ou trois idées pour nous occuper ici…

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes fesses pour remonter le long de mon dos. Ses lèvres taquinèrent les miennes.

- On n'est pas obligé de partir tout de suite…murmurai-je en me penchant sur sa bouche

- On n'est peut-être pas obligé de sortir tout court finalement.

- Ca me va très bien. Qu'est-ce que je commande ? demandai-je en me penchant sur le côté pour prendre mon téléphone.

Il attrapa ma main et caressa mon poignet avec un sourire gourmand.

- Il faudrait vraiment que je réussisse à te faire manger autre chose que ces plats…

- Promis la prochaine fois que tu seras à Londres on ira faire des courses et tu pourrais m'épater avec tes talents culinaires. Mais pour le moment… Je veux bien profiter de tes autres talents.

Il haussa un sourcil alors que son doigt suivait la veine le long de mon bras, m'arrachant un frisson.

- Je crois que tu as réduit à néant toute forme de volonté en moi.

- C'est bien le but recherché.

- Je suis en train de devenir une véritable esclave sexuelle M. Cullen…

- Tu peux m'appeler Maître si tu veux…

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'il reprenait ses caresses. Les vêtements que j'avais enfilés s'envolèrent rapidement, et ma peau retrouvait la sienne.

La musique continuait à tourner, les doigts d'Edward faisaient des allers et retours sur mon bras. La pluie redoublait sur les vitres, et je n'avais aucune envie de bouger. Nous étions au lit, bien décidés à ne rien faire d'autre. J'entendis vaguement mon portable vibrer. Edward envoya la main pour l'attraper.

- C'est qui Mozzie?

- Hummm? Quoi?

- Mozzie...

Il me montra mon portable qui clignotait. Je me redressais d'un bond en lisant le message.

- Oh mon Dieu... Mozzie! j'avais complètement oublié... Quelle galère, soupirai-je en me renversant dans les oreillers.

Edward attrapa mon portable et lut à voix haute.

- "Bellissima, RDV ce soir 20h00 à la maison :-)" Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter qu'un certain Mozzie t'invite à dîner chez lui en t'appelant Bellissima?

- Pourquoi tu es jaloux?

- Je devrais?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Je trouve, M. Cullen, que vous êtes particulièrement possessif.

Il plongea instantanément sur moi, son visage au-dessus du mien.

- Je suis effectivement légèrement possessif.

- Légèrement?

Il eut un petit sourire en coin irrésistible.

- Alors?

- Alors... répétai-je pour le taquiner

- Je dispose de toutes les ressources pour vous faire parler Mlle Swann, menaça-t-il en se calant un peu plus entre mes jambes.

- Je n'en doute pas...

J'attrapais ses lèvres et il se laissa faire avant de m'interrompre pour m'interroger du regard.

- Mozzie est une personne que j'ai rencontrée l'année dernière. En fait c'est lui l'ancien propriétaire de cet endroit. Lorsque Charlotte et moi sommes tombées amoureuses des lieux, nous avons cherché le propriétaire et nous lui avons présenté notre projet. Mozzie est un passionné, il ne voulait pas que l'endroit ne finisse pas en complexe immobilier, il avait toujours refusé de vendre sans pour autant avoir le temps de s'en occuper. Heureusement pour nous, l'argent n'était pas son but principal. Et il a accepté de nous céder les lieux pour un prix dérisoire. Et il est venu nous aider à mettre les lieux en état. Il s'est beaucoup investi avec nous...

- Il était présent au vernissage?

- Non... Attends une minute... Tu crois que...

- Je ne crois rien du tout...

- Je connais cet air… Bon autant éclaircir les choses tout de suite. L'homme qui était avec moi est le mari de Charlotte, Peter. Disons qu'il a un peu exagéré les choses pour te rendre jaloux. Une idée de Charlotte. Brillante idée d'ailleurs, tu es parti furieux...

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point...

- En même temps tu l'avais cherché... Et puis tu étais en charmante compagnie je te rappelle...

- Tu peux me croire, je ne voyais que toi pendant cette soirée, toi et cette incroyable petite robe...

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser dans le cou et descendre le long de ma clavicule.

- Oui je crois me souvenir qu'elle t'a fait un certain effet...

Il se redressa pour me gratifier d'un sourire ravageur.

- Donc pour en revenir à Mozzie, il n'était pas là. Et le rendez-vous de ce soir...

Il s'attaqua à l'un des mes seins.

- Edward... grognais-je entre reproche et plaisir

- Pardon je t'écoute, ajouta-t-il contre ma peau avant de rouler sur le côté. Promis je reste sage, précisa-t-il en mimant une auréole sur sa tête.

Je secouais la tête en souriant. Il était ce qui s'éloignait le plus d'un saint avec ce regard assombri, cette bouche diablement sexy et ses cheveux en bataille. Je tentais de garder mon sérieux.

- Je disais qu'il est revenu d'Italie et comme à chaque fois il invite quelques personnes pour fêter son retour, et faire goûter de nouvelles recettes. En fait, il possède un restaurant pas très loin d'ici. Ecoute c'est notre dernière soirée... On n'est pas obligé d'y aller.

- Pourquoi pas?

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, à toi de voir. Je t'ai dit, pas de pression.

Je me retournais vers lui de façon à lui faire face, juste assez proches pour que la chaleur de nos corps se frôlent sans que nous nous touchions. Nous étions protégés ici. J'avais peur que le retour à la réalité ne soit brutal. Je dégageais une mèche de son front. Il fallait cependant avancer, on ne pourrait pas toujours rester dans cette chambre et Mozzie était sans doute la meilleure des thérapies dans ces conditions. La distance quasi inexistante entre Edward et moi faisait frissonner ma peau d'anticipation. Une lueur malicieuse éclaira ses yeux. Je savais qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose que moi. Je me mordillais la lèvre en parcourant du regard sa bouche qui s'étira en un sourire. Sa main se glissa dans le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Nos jambes se nouèrent l'une à l'autre alors que nos lèvres se taquinaient. Je basculais sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement avant de glisser entre ses doigts, hors du lit.

- Ok. Allons-y alors.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain alors qu'il grognait de frustration.

- Tu auras droit à de la vraie cuisine. Mozzie va t'adorer. Tu es tout à fait son style!

La rue était calme et sombre, déjà enveloppée par la brume. Nous nous avancions vers une petite tâche de lumière chaude. L'endroit ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur. Une discrète guirlande ornée de petits drapeaux tricolores tremblotait sous la fine pluie. Une dentelle de buée recouvrait les angles des vitres. Je me dirigeais vers une porte dérobée dans la ruelle qui bordait le restaurant.

- Bienvenue dans l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de Londres…murmurai-je d'un air mystérieux

Je posais ma main sur la longue poignée en cuivre que j'avais poussée tant de fois cette année. La clochette d'entrée tinta alors que la chaleur saturée d'aromates nous enveloppa. Comme à son habitude, Mozzie avait invité plusieurs personnes, le tout dans un brouhaha détendu. Je saluais quelques visages familiers avant que Mozzie ne fasse son apparition.

- Bellissima ! Comment va mon anglaise préférée ?

- Bonsoir Mozzie…

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux lunettes rectangulaires s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il déposa deux baisers sonores sur chacune des mes joues avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Edward.

- Je te présente Edward.

- Enchanté.

Il lui serra la main tout en m'adressant un haussement de sourcils discret et repris tout de suite son rôle d'hôte. Il récupéra nos manteaux. Je réprimais un sourire en le voyant contenir sa curiosité.

- J'espère que vous aimez la cuisine italienne Edward.

- J'ai vécu plusieurs mois en Italie. J'ai toujours aimé ce pays et sa cuisine.

- Vous parlez italien ?

Mozzie avait l'air bien trop intéressé tout à coup. Je tentais de faire signe à Edward pour qu'il réponde non.

- Un peu…

_Trop tard_.

- Epatant ! Vraiment épatant !

Il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

- Est-ce que vous auriez la gentillesse d'assister Fabio en cuisine ? Je suis à deux doigts de l'étrangler. Comme je suis le seul à pouvoir traduire ses instructions… Je voudrais juste prendre quelques minutes… En plus si ça peut vous convaincre, il va sûrement vous faire goûter ses nouvelles recettes. Il sera incapable de vous résister.

Je lançais un regard désolé avec Edward.

- Euh…

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, Mozzie fit signe à l'un des serveurs pour qu'il conduise Edward en cuisine. Je me retournais pour fusiller Mozzie du regard.

- C'était vraiment cruel de ta part. Je te préviens je pars en mission sauvetage dans 15 minutes grand maximum.

- Alors il parle italien... Et est-ce qu'il s'y connait en cuisine ?

- Oui et il est plutôt doué.

- Ok. Il a passé le premier test !

- Et il y a beaucoup d'autres tests ?

- Avec une démarche pareille, je crois que je peux le dispenser du reste des épreuves.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire appréciateur tout en suivant Edward du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Arrête de le regarder comme ça ! dis-je en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule

Il éclata de rire et prit place derrière le bar alors que je m'asseyais en face, de façon à garder un œil sur la cuisine et sur Edward. Celui-ci avait remonté ses manches et je l'entendais vaguement parler italien. Il semblait dans son élément.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec quelqu'un…

- C'est tout récent.

- Il est ..il est carrément sexy ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil

Je souris sans répondre. Il attrapa des morceaux de pêches qu'il passa au mixeur.

- Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais c'est bien lui sur les photos de la galerie ? demanda-t-il en versant le nectar dans deux verres

- Oui c'est bien lui.

- Je savais bien que j'aurai dû venir. Acteur ?

- Ecrivain et américain.

Il poussa devant moi un cocktail orangé.

- Excuse-moi je suis curieux ! Bellini ma chère…

- Merci Mozzie, répliquai-je en trinquant

Je pris une gorgée et la savourais avec délice.

- Je constate que tu as l'air radieuse. A vrai dire depuis que je te connais, c'est la première fois que je vois cette lueur dans tes yeux.

- Cette lueur est surtout due à cette petite merveille, esquivai-je en reprenant une gorgée. Alors et l'Italie ?

- A part du délicieux _Prosecco_ ajouta-t-il en prenant une gorgée, j'ai ramené une autre délicieuse spécialité locale.

Il m'indiqua du regard un jeune homme.

- Fabrice. 25 ans. Mannequin à ses heures perdues… Charmant.

- Plutôt pas mal effectivement.

Mozzie avait perdu l'amour de sa vie plusieurs années auparavant alors qu'il vivait à Venise. Je crois que cette blessure m'avait inconsciemment attirée vers lui. Quelque chose en lui, malgré toute sa frivolité apparente, avait fait écho à ma propre souffrance à ce moment là. Il se rendait au moins une fois par an en Italie, pour des raisons professionnelles mais aussi pour effectuer une sorte de pèlerinage, et rester connecté avec cette partie de sa vie. J'avais beaucoup de tendresse pour lui et j'avais passé des heures dans ce restaurant. C'était véritablement le seul endroit où je m'étais sentie bien pendant cette année, doucement portée par le tourbillon Mozzie.

Je croisais le regard d'Edward à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je pris une gorgée de Bellini et en rattrapais une goutte sur le bord du verre du bout de la langue. Je savais pertinemment qu'il me voyait.. Il plissa les yeux et je ne pus retenir un rire en le voyant l'expression de son visage. Mozzie intercepta notre échange et alla le chercher. Edward revint vers moi alors que Mozzie avait une discussion enflammée avec Fabio.

- Tout va bien ? demandai-je discrètement à Edward

Il se plaça derrière moi, ses bras autour de ma taille.

- J'ai travaillé dans plusieurs restaurants en Italie. Je gagnais ma vie comme ça à une époque. Fabio est un cuisinier hors pair mais avec un caractère de diva. Je crois qu'il est en train de dire à Mozzie que mon italien est bien meilleur que le sien.

- Tiens, je crois que tu l'as bien mérité.

Je lui tendis mon verre.

- Absolument délicieux.

Il reprit une gorgée avant de se pencher sur mes lèvres.

- Presqu'aussi bon que ça, ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant.

Il avait sa vengeance pour ma provocation de tout à l'heure, j'avais du mal à retrouver mon souffle lorsqu'il faisait ça.

- Je… Je ne savais pas que tu parlais italien. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talents cachés, balbutiai-je tant bien que mal

- En parlant de secret, il paraît qu'il y a un « spécial Bella » au menu.

- Interdiction de te moquer M. Cullen. Il faut dire que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici. Peut-être que si tu es sage, tu auras le droit de goûter un « spécial Bella »

- Tu sais que c'est vraiment très sexy comme perspective ? chuchota-t-il dans mon cou.

La température monta encore d'un cran entre nous mais il desserra son étreinte alors que Mozzie revenait vers nous.

- Mes petits amoureux, suivez-moi vous avez bien droit une visite spéciale des lieux.

Nous étions dans une salle attenante à la cuisine qui servait souvent de lieu de réception pour les soirées de Mozzie. La salle du restaurant était petite et tout le temps pleine à craquer en semaine. Les murs étaient tapissés d'affiches de comédies musicales, des décors réalisés par Mozzie lorsqu'il travaillait à Brodway comme décorateur. Je ne comptait plus les fois où je l'avais entendu me parler de cette période de sa vie, je ne comptais plus non plus le nombre de vies que cet homme semblait avoir eu. Il nous fit ensuite descendre dans sa cave pour vanter les mérites des vins italiens et son amour du vin français.

De mon côté j'essayais autant que possible de me concentrer sur ce que Mozzie expliquait mais mon esprit était tout avec Edward et lorsque nos regards se croisaient la pièce semblait se vider pour nous. Je pouvais sentir cette électricité entre nous, même sans que nous nous touchions. Je prenais petit à petit conscience de notre relation, de la place qu'il était en train de prendre dans ma vie. Et je n'attendais qu'une chose, le moment où je pourrais me perdre en lui pour faire disparaître ce nœud que je sentais en moi.

Une fois la visite finie, j'échangeais un regard avec Edward et je fis signe à Mozzie pour lui dire que nous allions partir.

- Déjà ?

- Oui nous étions juste passés pour te saluer. Je voulais qu'Edward voit cet endroit. Il repart demain pour New York.

- Je ne vous retiens pas alors.

Il nous raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et moment de sortir, s'arrêta.

- Au fait, comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux ? nous demanda-t-il.

Sa question me prit de cours. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais répondre.

- C'est un peu compliqué.

Je me tournais vers Edward, hésitante.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés à New York. Isabella était alors stagiaire dans un journal. Et on lui a demandé de faire un reportage sur moi. Mais comme je n'accorde que très peu d'interviews, son patron a eu la brillante idée de la faire embaucher comme jeune fille au pair chez moi, commença-t-il

- Les choses se sont un peu compliquées lorsque j'ai rencontré Edward et que j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui. J'ai refusé de continuer à mentir et je lui ai tout avoué avant de démissionner…

- J'étais fou de rage et complètement amoureux, mais comme un crétin je l'ai laissée partir. Pour finalement, un an plus tard, la retrouver à Londres.

- Nos regards se croisèrent. Nous étions tous les deux en train de refaire le film de notre histoire, de tout ce par quoi nous étions passés pour finalement se retrouver. C'était étrange et à la fois naturel d'en parler ainsi. Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne alors que la main d'Edward se positionna sur ma hanche.

- Et la garder cette fois-ci. murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser léger sur ma tempe.

Un soupir nous ramena à Mozzie.

- Vous êtes trop mignons, je suis jaloux…

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues alors que j'esquissais un sourire gêné.

- Bon les enfants, je vous laisse y aller. Edward, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de ma petite Bella.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille sur elle.

Mozzie me serra ensuite dans ses bras avant de me dire discrètement.

- Il vient de passer le dernier test haut la main.

- Merci pour la soirée Mozzie. On se voit la semaine prochaine.

- A la semaine prochaine Bellissima ! Edward, _a presto_.

Je tenais la main d'Edward sur le chemin du retour. Nous restions silencieux. Nous avions passé une bonne soirée mais nous étions tous les deux bien conscients qu'il partait demain. Et si nous avions soigneusement évité le sujet, nous étions restés ensemble pendant tout le week-end, après plus d'un an sans se voir. Même s'il allait revenir, la séparation allait avoir un goût amer... La tension entre nous était palpable. Je resserrais un peu plus sa main en frissonnant. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers lui, il était perdu dans ses pensées, fermé dans son monde.

J'ouvris la porte et au moment d'allumer la lumière il interrompit mon geste. Il me fit reculer contre le mur, ses hanches moulées aux miennes. Les contours de son visage se dessinaient dans l'obscurité, tatoués par l'éclairage extérieur. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra instinctivement. Son pouce caressait mes lèvres, mon dos rencontrait le mur. La pulpe de son doigt glissait de ma bouche vers mon menton, se perdait sur mon cou. Sa main, encore fraîche, encerclait ma gorge. Il releva mon visage vers le sien, les yeux alternant de l'un à l'autre avant de m'embrasser, d'un baiser rude, désespéré. Ses lèvres avides exploraient les miennes, me faisaient perdre totalement pied. Sa langue ne demandait pas l'accès à la mienne, elle le prenait pour me soumettre à son bon vouloir. Il ne s'éloigna que pour enlever mon pull et m'embrasser encore jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Il restait emboîté contre moi, sa bouche posée sur la mienne, nous laissant tous les deux haletant. Il effleura mes lèvres douloureuses et suivit la ligne de ma joue.

- J'ai envie de toi Isabella... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque au creux de mon oreille, ses dents jouaient avec ma peau. Maintenant.

Il défit mon jean d'un geste sec et se replaça entre mes jambes, la pression de nos deux sexes palpitants nous arracha un gémissement. Nos mains s'affolèrent sur nos vêtements comme s'ils nous brûlaient la peau.

- Est-ce que tu penseras à moi Isabella ? murmura-t-il dans mon cou tout en appuyant un plus contre moi.

Je n'étais pas capable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Je me cambrais contre lui.

- Est-ce que je vais te manquer autant que tu vas me manquer...

Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour d'Edward alors qu'il me caressait. Ses mains agrippaient mes cheveux et mes ongles éraflaient le tissu de sa chemise.

- Je veux t'entendre.

Il continuait sa délicieuse torture, de façon toujours plus intense, avant d'entrer en moi. Je gémissais son nom encore et encore comme il me le demandait.

- Je veux t'entendre Isabella … dit-il dans un souffle tendu, tout contre mes lèvres

Il se retira pour revenir à nouveau, dans un mouvement de reins toujours plus profond me faisant gémir encore plus fort. C'était juste fulgurant, mon corps entier battait au rythme de mon cœur, affolé par les impulsions de ses hanches.

- Ce son n'est que pour moi.

Il passa ses doigts humides de mon désir entre nos deux bouches, sur mes lèvres. Il en suivit le tracé de sa langue avant de m'embrasser plus durement.

- Ce plaisir là n'est que pour moi, il est à moi... Tu es à moi Isabella, juste à moi.

Je sentis son visage quitter ma peau pour me faire face.

- Regarde-moi.

Je ne savais même plus à quel moment j'avais fermé les yeux, submergée par toutes ces sensations. Il souleva mon menton.

- Regarde-moi... répéta-t-il, dans une supplique douce

J'ouvris lentement les paupières. Je savais ce qu'il lirait dans mes yeux. Je m'y dévoilais totalement, ils parlaient bien mieux que n'importe quel mot. Son visage se détachait dans le noir. Ses deux pupilles me scrutaient, fouillaient en moi, me brûlaient, intenses et impétueuses. Tout en lui était là dans ce regard au mille reflets. Je pouvais y lire le même besoin presqu'animal que celui que je ressentais. Cette nécessité vitale d'être là avec lui, comme si j'avais été créée pour cet instant.

Il réussissait à me faire oublier ma propre existence lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour. Je lâchais totalement prise, il me possédait, me sculptait de ses mains. Je verrouillais sa nuque pour ramener sa bouche contre la mienne. Nos baisers dévoraient nos respirations, mes ongles s'agrippaient à lui. Mes dents emprisonnèrent ses lèvres, lui arrachant un grognement. Le goût légèrement métallique du sang se perdit entre nos deux langues. Mes jambes se resserrèrent autour de lui, je me laissais consumer totalement par lui, par nous par le bruit sourd de nos corps contre le mur et la mélodie obsédante de nos jouissances mêlées.

Nos deux corps épuisés gisaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur le matelas, nos doigts enlacés. Je me repliais sur le côté, pour laisser mon rythme cardiaque s'apaiser. Edward enserra ma taille et se cala dans mon dos. J'écoutais les battements de mon cœur se calmer, en même temps que sa respiration.

Je tentais de me déplacer sur le côté mais Edward me ramena résolument contre lui. Comme j'étais incapable de me contenir plus longtemps, mes larmes commencèrent à couler sur son bras.

- Bella ?

Il me força à le regarder, totalement désemparé. Il me laissa me lever alors que j'essayais en vain de me calmer en enfilant un t-shirt. Je posais mes mains sur mon visage en faisant les cent pas. La situation était tellement ridicule que je commençais à pleurer et rire en même temps.

- Je suis désolée… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer…

- Bella…

- Non crois-moi, ça va aller. Je…

- Bella !

Sa voix était beaucoup plus ferme. Il s'était levé pour me prendre par les épaules. Mon regard était résolument tourné vers le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Est-ce que..je t'ai fait mal ?

Sa voix était doucement persuasive. Il releva mon menton, les larmes roulaient encore sur mes joues. J'envoyais ma main vers son visage inquiet.

- Non, non. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça.

Je passais un doigt sur sa lèvre légèrement enflée. Il l'attrapa pour l'embrasser, tout en m'interrogeant su regard.

- J'aime ta façon de me faire l'amour Edward. Toutes tes façons de me faire l'amour. C'est juste... C'est comme si tu me révélais à moi-même. Je me découvre lorsque je suis avec toi. Et c'est parfois déstabilisant. Je me sens à la fois plus forte et plus vulnérable dans tes bras.

- Et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

Je croisais ses yeux mais j'avais du mal à soutenir son regard.

- Ecoute je… je ne suis pas spécialement douée pour parler de sentiments…Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

Je levais les yeux au plafond et pris une profonde inspiration.

- Ok. Disons juste que j'ai eu un certain nombre d'émotions fortes ces derniers temps et j'imagine qu'il fallait que tout cela sorte. Je pensais pouvoir tout gérer et ne pas craquer avant ton départ mais voilà… Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec toi… Je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et… je crois que ça me terrifie. J'ai tellement souffert cette année, lorsque je suis revenue ici… Je me sens encore fragile. J'ai tenté de faire comme si cela ne m'affectait plus. La vérité c'est que j'ai mis plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que dire ton prénom. C'était totalement insensé comme comportement mais la douleur était trop forte. J'ai accumulé beaucoup de choses… Je sais bien que tu ne pars que pour quelques jours… Je sais que tu vas revenir…Mais voilà, c'est comme ça… Je me sens ridicule à réagir ainsi mais il faut croire que je ne contrôle pas les choses comme je le voudrais…

Edward me tendit la main. Je le regardais quelques secondes avant de la saisir. Il me serra contre lui et me conduisit vers mon matelas. Penché au dessus de moi, il scrutait mon visage, les yeux rongés par la culpabilité. Je tentais d'esquisser un pâle sourire. Il se rapprocha de moi, et passa sa main sur ma joue, puis s'avança pour attraper mes larmes avec ses lèvres.

- Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir à cause de moi.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne regrette rien Edward. Tu avais tes raisons d'agir comme ça. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je dois juste m'adapter à tout ça… Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais arrêter. J'ai besoin de toi, de nous. Tu es comme une drogue. Je crois bien que je suis edward-dépendante…terminai-je dans un sourire

Il me sourit à son tour, et je me blottis contre lui. Ses doigts jouaient dans mes cheveux dans un mouvement apaisant.

-Je peux annuler ce voyage si tu veux.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je veux que tu y ailles. Je sais…je sais que tu vas revenir.

Je fis mine de lui donner un coup de poing sur le torse.

-Tu as intérêt d'ailleurs…

Il se redressa légèrement pour me faire basculer sous lui. Ses yeux capturèrent les miens.

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi Isabella Swan.

Il prit ma main et la posa sur son cœur.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour qu'il continue à battre…

J'attrapais le dernier mot sur ses lèvres et nous fîmes l'amour plus lentement, se redécouvrant comme si c'était la première fois. L'un en face de l'autre, nos deux corps fusionnés se frôlaient au fil des mouvements de mes reins.

Je sentis une caresse sur mon bras. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Edward se tenait près de moi, déjà habillé. Il se pencha vers moi, embrassa mon épaule, mon cou, ma joue, mes lèvres.

- Je vais y aller.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, reste là.

Sa main descendit le long de ma colonne, se nicha dans le creux de mes reins. Ses yeux quittèrent ma peau pour me faire face.

- Tu vas me manquer.

Je me redressais pour l'embrasser.

- Si tu continues comme ça il y a peu de chances que j'attrape cet avion.

- Attends, je dois te donner quelque chose.

Vêtue uniquement de son t-shirt, j'attrapais mon sac pour y chercher mes clés. J'en décrochai un, que je lui tendis.

- La prochaine fois que tu viendras, tu n'auras qu'à venir directement ici…

Il regarda la clé, avant de me fixer. Il passa sa main dans mon dos et me rapprocha de lui.

- Merci, murmurai-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il m'embrassa encore et encore avant de se reculer à contrecœur.

- Je dois vraiment y aller. Je reviendrai le plus tôt possible

- Je sais. Allez file.

Je le regardais partir avec un pincement. Je resserrai mes bras autour de moi. Je retournais me plonger dans mes draps, encore imprégnés de l'odeur d'Edward. Je restais, ainsi, immobile, en attendant que mon réveil sonne et que ma journée commence.

* * *

Voilà voilà...

J'avais vraiment envie d'explorer un peu plus le couple que ces deux là pouvaient former après tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes...

Ca fait vraiment tout bizarre de le voir ainsi publié, j'ai mis tellement de temps à l'écrire...

J'attends vos impressions ;-)

Prenez soin de vous et à très vite!

Soonsoon

Val


End file.
